Nessun grado di separazione
by simofrog
Summary: è una storia d'amore! di due donne che niente le può separare... diversa dai miei soliti, ma spero comunque intensa. Rizzles for ever! non voglio anticipare niente, ma è una storia decisamente più seria!
1. Chapter 1

_Se ve lo chiedete si il titolo è preso dalla canzone di Francesca Michielin, perché in questa storia Jane potrebbe decisamente ripetere parola per parola quello che il testo dice!_

 _Non è una storia facile, avrà un finale positivo? Non credo di saper fare diversamente! È stata difficile scriverla, ma avevo voglia di raccontarla e spero che vi piaccia._

 _In seguito farò altre aperture ai capitoli che mi permetteranno di spiegarmi. Spero abbiate la pazienza di leggerle._

 _Al contrario delle altre mie FF qui non troverete il sesso in ogni capitolo, ma quando ci sarà spero che il tutto ne valga la pena._

 _È già M per il tema e per gli ultimi capitoli_

 _Buona Lettura e spetto con ansia i vostri feedback_

* * *

Finalmente la fine della giornata, Jane chiuse il file, guardò la lavagna dei sospetti soddisfatta, appena arrivati i riscontri scientifici avrebbero potuto fare l'arresto. Certo lei lo avrebbe fatto subito, ma il procuratore era stato chiaro, voleva un arresto da manuale e con tutte le prove pronte. E se era questo che voleva allora la sua giornata era finita, ma la carica che sentiva dentro andava scaricata.

Scese all'obitorio, aveva voglia di fare una bella corsa nel parco con Maura, il tempo era ancora clemente ed il sole che tramontava: un invito che non voleva rifiutare.

"ehi Maura?" chiamò entrando nel suo ufficio "ciao, Jane, le analisi saranno pronte domani" "oh si, no non sono qui per quelle ti va una corsa?" "no non stasera, ho un appuntamento" "oh non mi avevi detto che uscivi con qualcuno!" disse un po' triste "non quel tipo di appuntamento - _rise_ \- ho un appuntamento con il medico" "non mi avevi detto nemmeno quello. Qualcosa non va?" disse preoccupata facendo qualche passo dentro l'ufficio " una visita di controllo dalla ginecologica, ho avuto ritardi negli ultimi mesi e qualche doloretto" "sarà lo stress, il troppo lavoro?" "probabilmente" "ok allora ci vediamo per cena ti va?" "si ok, uscendo dallo studio passo a prendere qualcosa, cosa preferisci?" "oh quello che vuoi, cinese, pizza, indiano, io porto la birra, che è finita!"

Maura sorrise, Jane salutò con la promessa di vedersi presto ed uscì dall'ufficio, anche da sola ma si sarebbe fatta quella corsa.

Maura raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso il garage, per prendere l'auto ed attraversare la città.

Jane arrivò al suo appartamento, si mise in tenuta da corsa, buttò gli abiti sporchi nel cesto ed uscì respirando gli odori di un autunno in arrivo.

Corse lungo il marciapiede, costeggiando le betulle ingiallite, rosso il cielo dietro di lei.

L'aria fresca la stava rilassando, distendendo. Raggiunse il parco; verde acceso nell'erba ai suoi piedi, piccoli scricchiolii delle prime foglie cadute, respiri profondi, aria fresca, battiti forti, muscoli tirati. Corsa perfetta.

Alcuni bambini giocavano nel grande prato, altri corridori da incrociare ed evitare, coppie sedute sulle panchine a baciarsi, anziani a chiacchierare. Serata perfetta.

Corse tutto il perimetro del parco, la tensione ormai un lontano ricordo, muscoli tesi polmoni aperti, mente libera e serena, era ora di tornare a casa.

Ancora sul marciapiede di betulle, a schivare i passanti, ora era stanca, desiderava una doccia, il cuore batteva forte, i muscoli dolevano da farla sentire bene, sensazione di pace.

Tornò al suo appartamento sudata, un po' di stretching, come Maura le aveva insegnato, de-affaticamento e doccia, calda, shampoo e balsamo. Condensa sullo specchio, fohn.

Ora era pronta per la serata con Maura.

Maura attraversò la città trafficata, semafori incroci, un piccolo incidente, automobilisti che urlano. L'appuntamento sul tardi era stata la scelta giusta, sapeva che la città a quell'ora era congestionata.

Pensava costantemente a cosa prendere per cena, odiava quando Jane le lasciava la scelta, finiva sempre che brontolava, solo con la pizza non aveva niente da dire, sorrise, pizza sia.

Il cielo rosso era uno spettacolo, mentre camminava lungo il marciapiede. Aveva trovato parcheggio non troppo lontano dallo studio medico, qualche passo a piedi non era un dramma, sopratutto con una serata così. Da anni ormai trovarsi tra la gente non era un problema. Un sorriso ad un bambino che ride, una carezza ad un cane che la annusava, un'occhiata alla vetrina di un negozio di scarpe. Oddio è tardi!

Suonò il campanello e respirò l'aria fresca: che film vediamo stasera?

Jane aprì la porta, bussare non serviva, quando Maura la aspettava lasciava la porta aperta e le chiavi nella serratura "ciao Maura sono arrivata" chiuse la porta "sono di qua!" tolse le chiavi e le appoggiò sul tavolinetto.

"sono affamata, cosa hai preso?" "pizza" "ti amo dolcezza!" Jane appoggiò le birre sul bancone si avventò sul cartone della pizza e prese due morsi in un boccone, Maura non era in vista "scusa ma dopo la corsa lo stomaco brontolava, non vieni a mangiare?"

Maura era seduta sul divano con dei fogli sul tavolo ed il telecomando in mano

"ehi Maura tutto bene? Scegli il film per stasera?" Ma Maura fece solo un gesto con il capo, Jane la guardò, la sua espressione era tesa "ehi che succede?" disse piano e si avvicinò

Maura alzò la testa "spero niente" "che vuol dire? Cosa ti hanno detto alla visita?" "che devo tornare domani" "Maura?" adesso Jane era preoccupata " magari non è niente, mi hanno tolto un po' di sangue e domani mi faranno una visita più accurata" "che vuol dire?" "hanno visto qualcosa che non torna" "Maura giuro che adesso mi metto ad urlare" "Jane all'ecografia si vedeva qualcosa alle ovaie, potrebbero essere piccole cisti niente di che" "ma sei preoccupata" "non sono un'esperta, ma la faccia della dottoressa non mi è piaciuta ecco!" Jane sospirò "vedrai che andrà tutto bene ok? Verrò con te" "oh non è necessario" "certo che lo è! Siamo amiche e sarò di supporto va bene? Poi dopo quando diranno che non è niente andremo a cena fuori!" Maura sorrise ed annuì "ok!" "perfetto ora PIZZAA!"

per tutta la sera Jane scherzò con Maura, scelse un film comico e fece battute, sfruttò tutta la sua ironia: la sua missione era far rilassare e divertire la sua amica.

Maura riuscì a rilassarsi, Jane era l'unica che poteva, e poi si ripeteva che due cisti non erano niente di grave, si fastidiose, ma se erano sufficientemente piccole non sarebbero neanche state un problema.

Jane come sempre la fece svagare, le fece dimenticare le immagini dell'ecografia e la faccia della dottoressa, rise al film, e sorrise quando Jane decise di passare la notte. Amava quando Jane passava la notte da lei. La faceva sentire ancora meno sola.

Così al mattino Maura scese nel silenzio della sua casa, la luce entrava dalle finestre, nonostante le tende chiuse, strizzo un po' gli occhi. Preparò il caffè.

Jane si svegliò, una lunga e profonda stiracchiata sgranchì i muscoli intorpiditi, si alzò e si diresse verso la stanza di Maura. Era vuota. La luce del bagno spenta.

Scese le scale, profumo di caffè.

"buongiorno Maura!" "oh buon giorno Jane, dormito bene?" la bruna annuì, non era certo di molte parole al mattino "caffè" disse Maura porgendole la sua tazza "mhmm grazie" bofonchiò Jane e ne bevve un sorso.

Un silenzio comodo tenne compagnia alle donne ancora assonnate, per qualche minuto, poi Jane rigenerata dalla caffeina riemerse dal suo lento risveglio "allora quando hai l'appuntamento dalla ginecologa?" "nel pomeriggio, subito dopo pranzo, ma non devi venire" "senti, se ti da fastidio lo rispetto, non voglio certo impormi, ma vorrei venire per darti supporto morale, e poi con la scusa mi prendo mezza giornata libera e dopo andiamo a mangiare fuori, pago io!" disse sorridendo "non mi dai fastidio, mi dispiace crearti problemi" "ahaa ma smettila, tu sei preoccupata? Bene! Io vengo con te! È deciso! Cioè non è bene che tu sia preoccupata, intendevo..." Maura si mise a ridere "si lo so cosa intendivi, va bene, allora passo io alle due?" "no scendo io è più pratico" "ah se facciamo presto che ne dici di un po' di shopping?" Jane la fisso per un attimo "ma come io vengo con te per sostenerti, perché siamo amiche, per i sentimenti che ci legano e tu mi ripaghi così? Con lo shopping?" disse non troppo fintamente incupita "oh andiamo!" "no dico sul serio Maur, dov'è il tuo amore per me?!" le disse mentre la bionda usciva dalla stanza "ehi Maura dico sul serio!" "ti comprerò una maglia dei Red Sox" urlò dalle scale la bionda, Jane dalla cucina diede un pugno nell'aria in segno di vittoria "non posso accettare!" rispose urlando, per farsi sentire, Maura rise, scosse la testa ed entrò in camera per cambiarsi.

Sapeva che Jane desiderava la maglia di Ortiz visto che la sua era ormai così logora da essersi bucata, ma sapeva anche che per pagarla avrebbe dovuto lottare, Jane era ostinata a riguardo.

Jane sapeva che non avrebbe permesso a Maura di pagare la maglia, ma almeno sapeva che nelle ore di shopping, che si sarebbe sorbita, avrebbe almeno avuto una tappa allo store dei Sox e questo la aiutava a mandar giù il boccone amaro. Non avrebbe, comunque, rifiutato il programma di Maura, aveva visto la paura nei suoi occhi e Jane avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei, compreso festeggiare con dello shopping se era necessario.

La mattinata fu piena, con i risultati delle ultime analisi poterono fare l'arresto nelle prime ore del mattino; con gioia potevano chiudere il caso. Ma nemmeno il tempo di festeggiare che un cadavere nascosto dietro un cassonetto in un vicolo in un quartiere malfamato li aspettava. Il povero autista del camion dei rifiuti che lo aveva trovato, aveva avuto uno shock, un ragazzo, poco più che adolescente, decisamente ucciso con numerose coltellate dopo essere stato picchiato.

Jane con Frankie e Korsak setacciarono inutilmente il quartiere, nessuno aveva sentito nulla o visto qualcosa. Maura fece l'autopsia e salì alla omicidi poco dopo mezzogiorno.

"ho novità per voi" disse Maura interrompendo il dialogo, un po' a vuoto, dei detective davanti alla lavagna trasparente che usavano per le indagini "ehi Maur hai già finito?" chiese stupita "la parte preliminare, ma ho immaginato che aveste bisogno di qualcosa su cui lavorare" "decisamente" disse Korsak, Maura sorrise "come sapete Mike Suarez.." "detto il Nijno" precisò Frankie "di 19 anni è stato prima severamente picchiato e poi ripetutamente pugnalato" "severamente quando" chiese Korsak "ho rilevato quattro costole rotte, tre sul lato destro ed una sul lato sinistro, le altre incrinate" "le altre?" chiese Jane "si tutte le altre, non aveva una costola integra" i ragazzi si guardarono "contusioni ed ematomi sulle gambe e sulle braccia, ma anche sulla schiena, per lo più calci e ..." "aspetta Maur, per lo più?" "vedi che se non sono precisa poi chiedi spiegazioni? - _Jane fece una smorfia-_ numerosi ematomi sono coerenti con impronte di scarpe, altri sono più piccoli, sopratutto nella zona dei fianchi" "ok quindi lo hanno aggredito pestato, anche da dietro, colpendolo nei fianchi per togliergli il fiato e poi?" "e poi a terra lo hanno preso a calci ripetutamente, anche se non lo pugnalavano sarebbe morto per emorragia in breve tempo, aveva un polmone perforato, la milza ed un rene, il destro, fortemente lacerati. Poi accoltellato 12 volte" "porca miseria se lo volevano morto!" "decisamente, ma una cosa è importante da dire sulle coltellate" tutti erano in attesa "sono state date quasi sicuramente da dodici persone diverse, mentre era già privo di sensi, tre di queste da mancini!" "che diavolo?" sbotto Frankie "più di una punizione esemplare, più di un'esecuzione, come la definiamo una cosa del genere?" chiese perplessa Jane, Maura fece un'espressione dubbiosa, Korsak ruppe il silenzio "non lo so Jane, ma quel ragazzo l'aveva fatto grossa, ne volevano fare un esempio, un monito per tutti!" "e se non li becchiamo ci sono riusciti di brutto!" "alcune impronte di scarpa sono definite, i ragazzi in laboratorio sono al lavoro e sui vestiti ci sono molte traccie di sangue ovviamente, siamo alla ricerca di RH diversi, sperando che qualcuno nelle percosse sia rimasto ferito" "speriamo" "sei certa che siano 12 persone diverse?" "le inclinazioni, le posizioni, le angolazioni delle ferite, la forza impressa, il fatto tre siano date chiaramente da mancini e che non ci siano traumi da difesa per le coltellate, dimostrando che era già privo di coscienza, si direi sicura al 90%"

il gruppo in elaborazione di teorie, si divise, Korsak tornò alla scrivania, Frankie si diresse da Nina nella sala computer, Maura fece un cenno a Jane che le voleva parlare "che succede?" "il caso è complicato, lo capisco se..." "no, non ti preoccupare, tanto se ci sono novità mi chiamano" "so che non ti piace abbandonare un caso, sopratutto di questa entità e adesso sono più tranquilla, davvero, resta, posso andare da sola" "ci vediamo di sotto alle due, come promesso, smettila di preoccuparti per me, nessuna catastrofe se mi allontano per qualche ora" Jane fece l'occhiolino e si sedette a lavorare alla sua scrivania.

Maura sospirò e sorrise voltandosi per tornare nel suo ufficio.

Alle due puntuale Jane bussò alla porta dell'ufficio di Maura, mentre, quest'ultima, metteva in borsa alcuni effetti personali "pronta?" "oh Jane, si sono pronta!" chiuse il computer, lo mise nella borsa e prese la giacca "bene andiamo allora" "prendiamo la mia?" "ok ma guido io!" Maura sorrise a Jane porgendole le chiavi "non ne dubitavo!"

Jane chiuse la porta dell'ufficio e raggiunse Maura agli ascensori.

"il caso?" "è un gran casino, se hanno novità mi chiamano, potrei non avere tempo per lo shopping" Maura sorrise ed annuì

Attraversarono la città caotica parlando delle teorie di Jane e del minuzioso lavoro di ricerca che li attendeva prima di poter solo parlare con qualche sospetto. Arrivarono nello studio medico con netto anticipo, con soddisfazione di Maura, che cominciava a sentirsi nuovamente ansiosa

"tranquilla ok? Andrà tutto bene vedrai, io sono qui" la bionda annuì mentre oltrepassavano il portone color mogano dello studio.

Maura si avvicinò al banco dove un'infermiera accoglieva le pazienti "buona sera signore, come posso aiutarvi?" "sono Isles per la dottoressa Robbins, ho un appuntamento, ma sono un po' in anticipo" "si signora Isles, appena possibile la faccio accomodare" le due amiche annuirono e si sedettero nella sala d'aspetto.

Le sedie rosse erano comode, alle pareti vari poster illustravano cure e malattie e prevenzioni, un tavolinetto in mezzo alla stanza era ricoperto di riviste mediche e scandalistiche "ce n'è per tutti i gusti vedo!" Maura sorrise "vuoi leggere qualcosa? Ieri ho letto un interessante articolo sulla Gardnerella, ma ho dovuto interrompere la lettura sulla pediculosi del pupe" "blee non voglio sapere niente di nessuna delle due!" "oh sono state letture interessanti, chissà se ritrovo la rivista che leggevo ieri" "io passo, giocherò al solitario sul telefono"

pochi minuti dopo la dottoressa uscì da un ambulatorio "ciao Maura, ti faccio accomodare subito" "si grazie" la ginecologa fece cenno all'infermiera, che uscì dal suo cubicolo, Jane e Maura si alzarono per seguirla nella stanza a loro designata.

"oh no signora mi dispiace, ma se non siete parenti lei non può entrare" disse guardando Jane "su per favore, sono venuta per starle vicino!" "mi dispiace!" "è la mia fidanzata, niente che non abbia già visto" mentì con un grande sorriso, Maura rimase sorpresa dalle parole di Jane "mi rendo conto, ma se non siete sposate non può entrare" "nemmeno mentre le fate i prelievi e cose così?" "no mi dispiace" "Jane non ti preoccupare come hai detto andrà tutto bene"

visto il ritardo la dottoressa Robbins fece capolino dall'ambulatorio "c'è qualche problema?" "no arrivo subito" "si dottoressa - _intervenne tempestiva Jane_ \- pare che non possa stare accanto alla mia fidanzata!" "oh sa ci sono delle regole, ma visto che siamo colleghe se la dottoressa Isles vuole dopo la visita ginecologica la faccio passare, ma solo in via unica e di favore"

Maura stava per declinare l'offerta, ma Jane mise una mano intorno alla vita di Maura e replicò prima che la bionda potesse dire una sola parola "gliene siamo davvero grate dottoressa, aspetterò qui buona che mi chiamate, lo apprezziamo molto!" un nuovo grande sorriso, mentre Maura guardava sempre più attonita la sfrontatezza della sua amica "prego dottoressa Isles da questa parte" disse l'infermiera un po' infastidita "ci vediamo dopo" disse Jane e poi diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Maura ancora incredula di tutta la situazione "ok" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire

Maura scomparve dietro la porta color mogano, Jane si sedette sulla comoda sedia rossa, sorrise all'infermiera che tornò alla sua scrivania, che non ricambiò il sorriso.

Jane continuò a sentire quella scomoda sensazione alle viscere che l'aveva accompagnata dalla sera precedente, da quando Maura le aveva detto che qualcosa non andava. Aveva sentito crearsi un nodo, pesante, duro al suo stomaco, non aveva detto niente a Maura ovviamente, ma era quella sensazione che l'aveva spinta con forza ad accompagnarla alla visita, era quella sensazione che le aveva fatto ignorare la morte di un ragazzo di 19 anni, se pur affiliato ad una gang, era stata quella sensazione che l'aveva spinta a mentire sul loro rapporto.

Aveva paura per Maura e avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere fisicamente, oltre che emotivamente, al suo fianco quando i risultati sarebbero arrivati, qualsiasi essi fossero.

Neanche un minuto dopo essersi seduta, Jane vide un uomo, presumibilmente un medico entrare nella stanza dove Maura si trovava. Due medici? Non poteva essere niente di buono.

Passò quasi mezzora prima che la ginecologa si affacciò per chiamare Jane. La bruna scattò in piedi ed entrò nell'ambulatorio, con quell'odore orrendo di ospedale e disinfettante, quel lettino verde pisello sbiadito, con il telo di carta che si rompe e sempre si aggroviglia malamente sotto il povero paziente, questa volta Maura, che era dietro al paravento a vestirsi.

I medici seri guardavano alcune foto fatte con l'ecografo.

"ehi Maura?" "vieni" la bionda si stava rimettendo le scarpe "allora?" sussurrò il detective "sono preoccupati" "non fare supposizioni, lo sai che non sei brava" "non faccio supposizioni, ma so leggere le espressioni facciali ricordi? - _Jane annuì seria_ \- credo che l'altro medico sia un oncologo"

Jane rimase pietrificata per un attimo "sarà stato solo per scrupolo vedrai, con l'assicurazione che hai magari ne approfittano anche un po'!" disse prontamente, quasi soddisfatta di se per la buona scusa, Maura accarezzo il braccio di Jane e fece un sorriso cupo. Amava la forza e l'incoraggiamento che Jane tentava di darle, ma vedeva anche il suo viso e sapeva che anche lei era preoccupata, da ieri sera.

Si sedettero alla scrivania della dottoressa in attesa di avere notizie, i medici si voltarono per parlare "a breve arriverà un infermiere a farle un nuovo prelievo, quando avremo un quadro più chiaro allora..." " Jenna per favore, non giriamoci intorno" Jane prese la mano di Maura e la strinse dolcemente " Maura, sai che non mi piace parlare se non ho un quadro clinico preciso" "ah ma allora questo è un vizio diffuso" provò a stemperare il clima Jane, Maura la guardò dolcemente "ti prego Jenna! Ci conosciamo da anni ormai" la ginecologa sospirò "ok lui è il dottor Anderson..." "oncologo" incalzò Maura "si oncologo è un piacere conoscerla dottoressa Isles, beh almeno per me, ho letto molto del suo lavoro" "la ringrazio è molto gentile, anche io ho letto alcune sue pubblicazioni" "si si ok siete tutti dei geni nel vostro campo, ma perché lei dottor Anderson è qui?" chiese una sempre più preoccupata Jane

la Robbins tornò a spiegarsi " come ti avevo detto ieri dalla prima ecografia sono emerse delle piccole masse poco chiare, che richiedevano ulteriori analisi, ho chiamato il collega perché quando ho letto questa mattina i primi risultati del sangue nello specifico il CA-125, l'OVA-1 la speranza che fossero delle cisti è svanita" Maura sospirò "che vuol dire Maura?" la bionda guardò la sua amica con espressione tesa e occhi chiaramente lucidi "sono i marcatori del tumore" Jane strinse forte la mano di Maura "ma come sai bene Maura non indicano per forza un tumore maligno" "dottor Anderson cosa ne pensa lei?" chiese Maura cercando nella scienza la speranza " prima di tutto ripeteremo le analisi aumentando la ricerca di marcatori, per escludere i soliti sospetti e..." "quali soliti sospetti? Scusate ma qui non tutti sono medici" "certo nessun problema, mi scusi, possibili metastasi ad organi importanti come la vescica ed il seno, ci sono delle analisi che possono aiutarci ad escludere già da subito problemi maggiori, dall'ecografia risultano impegnate, cioè interessate, entrambe le ovaie, ma mi diceva la collega che ha comunque sempre avuto il ciclo" "si anche se non più regolare" "questo lo prendiamo come il primo buon segno! Ora a prescindere dai risultati abbiamo bisogno di dare un'occhiata da vicino, prelevare un campione che analizzeremo e poi decideremo il da farsi" "quali sono le opzioni?" chiese Maura "se le masse sono benigne come speriamo le toglieremo anche in laparoscopia e ripeteremo le analisi del sangue ad intervalli regolari, due ore dopo l'intervento poi 24 ore dopo e se è tutto regolare dopo tre mesi, poi sei. Ma se al prelievo del campione di tessuto, le analisi fossero a noi sfavorevoli, beh io preferirei aprire e vedere meglio, anche perché vorrei fare una pulizia senza intoppi" "c'è qualcosa che non mi state dicendo?" "no Maura non esattamente" "cosa vorrebbe dire?" chiese con tono dure Jane "che dall'ecografia non tutto è in vista e..." "...e se i tumori sono maligni, Jane può darsi che qualcosa sia nascosto quindi devono aprire per assicurarsi di non lasciare niente" intervenne decisa Maura " e dopo che si fa? Voglio dire se fossero..." chiese Jane con il cuore in gola "questo dovremmo deciderlo dopo, sulla base di cosa troveremo adesso non si può dire! Ma non fasciamoci la testa" "più facile a dirsi però!" "lo so dottoressa, ma per esperienza posso dirle che chi resta positiva ha molte più possibilità" "scusate, forse per voi è tutto chiaro, ma correggetemi se ho frainteso: farete una laparatoNonsocosa..." "laparoscopia esplorativa" la corresse piano Maura " si quella, e prenderete un pezzo di quelle masse" "si una per parte, un frammento da analizzare" aggiunse l'oncologo "poi se i risultati sono buoni potreste intervenire sempre in quel modo e toglierle, ma se i risultati non sono buoni allora vorreste aprire" "ha capito perfettamente" concluse Jenna Robbins

quando le due donne uscirono dallo studio medico erano sconvolte, Jane non aveva lasciato mai la mano di Maura nemmeno per un istante e Maura lo trovò di grande conforto. Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stata sola?

L'aria fresca del pomeriggio ridiede ossigeno alle due donne che si sentivano come in apnea, respirarono fortemente, sperando che le aiutasse a calmarsi

Arrivate alla macchina Jane senza nemmeno riflettere strinse Maura in un forte abbraccio, dove la bionda si lasciò andare facendosi solcare il volto da lente e disperate lacrime

"andrà tutto bene, ci sono qui io tesoro, andrà tutto bene vedrai" Maura rispose con il viso sul petto di Jane e la voce piangente "come puoi dirlo? Te lo dice il tuo istinto come ti ha detto di accompagnarmi a questo appuntamento?"

Jane rimase scossa da quanto Maura sapeva leggerla, ma doveva essere forte per lei ma sopratutto, voleva essere sincera e lucida per lei "adesso il mio istinto è in preda al panico – _a_ _Maura uscì una risata_ \- ma ti garantisco che saremo sempre insieme qualsiasi cosa accada, adesso adiamo a casa e decisamente beviamo qualcosa di forte, poi valuteremo consulti e opzioni da prendere ok?" "ok... grazie Jane, per essere qui" "sempre Maura sempre!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Il capitolo che segue ha con se termini e diagnosi, che per quanto prese dalla realtà, sono a servizio della storia e quindi incomplete ed inesatte ai fini di una seria problematica medica!_

 _Detto questo la storia prosegue con le ragazze che devono cominciare a fare i conti con le nuove informazioni e risultati medici._

 _Ci tengo a precisare che il mio intento è di raccontare una storia con il massimo della delicatezza possibile, senza però nascondere le difficoltà che si incontrano di fronte a certe realtà, che purtroppo sempre più spesso si intrecciano nelle nostre vite. Spero che nessuno si senta offeso da questo, anzi, è un mio modo per rendere omaggio a chi ha avuto questo tipo di problematiche, sia che l'abbia vissuta in prima persona sia che ne abbia fatto parte indirettamente._

 _spero che possa almeno un po' alleviare la mancanza di nuove puntate, in questo primo martedì senza le nostre ragazze in TV!_

 _Buona Lettura_

* * *

Tornate a casa quella sera Jane bevve tre birre e Maura mezza bottiglia di vino, rise all'ironia che il vino rosso è un antiossidante naturale e aprì del bianco posato che aveva messo in fresco per la domenica in famiglia, Angela voleva fare del pesce.

"immagino che, o mia madre cambia menù per domenica o è meglio comprare una bottiglia nuova!" "già... oh tua madre, io non.. cosa le diciamo?" "quello che vuoi anche niente! Non sa nulla e per ora può rimanere così!" "ma si arrabbierà!" "sarà più preoccupata per la tua salute che per averlo saputo in ritardo e poi aspettiamo di capire bene cosa fare!" "Dio Jane cosa facciamo?" disse tremante, Jane la strinse a se.

La dura detective si sentì scoppiare il cuore, Maura aveva usato il plurale, erano insieme in questa maledetta avventura e non avrebbe voluto diversamente.

"domani cerchiamo il migliore sulla piazza, quando avremo tutte le analisi chiederemo un secondo parere e un terzo o un quarto se vogliamo è nostro diritto, e poi decideremo" "il dottor Anderson è veramente un luminare" "meglio! ma sentire altre campane non guasta non credi?" "hai ragione!" Maura si alzò dall'abbraccio di Jane, lievemente inebriata dal vino "dove vai?" "non posso aspettare, devo fare delle ricerche, e poi sono solo le otto, se riesco faccio alcune telefonate" Jane sorrise ed annuì "ok cosa vuoi fare per la cena? E non dirmi che non vuoi mangiare, anche solo poco ma qualcosa oltre al vino sarebbe consigliato" disse dolcemente ma risoluta "ok va bene, indiano e del gelato" "oh ok strano binomio" "il gelato va sempre bene non credi?" disse allontanandosi " quella è la pizza tesoro e come la pizza nessuno mai" replicò divertita.

Anche in un momento del genere insieme riuscivano ancora a sdrammatizzare... almeno per ora.

Jane prese il menù dal cassetto che Maura aveva dedicato ai vari ristoranti da asporto e consegna a domicilio, lo estrasse da una cartellina dove i vari menù erano divisi per categorie, con delle stelline per indicare l'apprezzamento, anche accanto ai cibi c'erano dei voti. Jane rise ed ordinò quello che sembrava piacere di più a Maura, anche se lo avrebbe saputo anche senza vedere l'indice di gradimento numerico.

Jane rispettò il bisogno di controllo di Maura, quel bisogno per lei primordiale di studiare, indagare, leggere ed informarsi che la faceva sentire al sicuro.

Mangiarono nel suo studio, con i contenitori sparsi sulla scrivania, parlando di medici americani ed europei, discutendo se era il caso di volare altre oceano. Parlarono dell'operazione, di come funzionava, anche se Jane preferì non sapere tutti i particolari, sopratutto nella malaugurata ipotesi che fossero tumori maligni, si sa che Maura è abbondante di particolari quando vuole. Parlarono della famiglia, come dirlo, quando dirlo, come avvertire i genitori di Maura, tutti i genitori di Maura!

Non parlarono del fatto che con un rene in meno, nel caso peggiore, avrebbe potuto avere qualche complicanza in più, Maura lo omise, ma Jane non lo ignorava di certo.

Non parlarono di come avrebbero potuto gestire 'nel peggiore dei casi', Jane lo fece per spudorata scaramanzia anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, Maura per non sentirsi ancora più gravare su Jane. Aveva bisogno di lei, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva certo sconvolgerle la vita, non più di così.

Cercarono, fin dal mattino, di immergersi nel lavoro per distrarsi in attesa di tutte le analisi, e la complessità del caso aiutò notevolmente, Maura concluse l'autopsia e le analisi di laboratorio erano un centinaio, con esigenza di doppi controlli e analisi incrociate.

Jane era invece immischiata nella ricerca dei colpevoli, certo avevano qualche idea, da alcune gang rivali agli stessi sui compagni, ma collegare 12 persone al solito delitto era veramente un un'impresa immane, anche per Jane, sopratutto adesso.

Tutti notarono quanto fosse nervosa Jane e quanto Maura fosse meno solare, Korsak provò a chiedere ma il ringhio di Jane fu un chiaro messaggio, Frankie provò a sua volta, ma non fu certo trattato in modo meno feroce. Angela, furbamente, tentò con Maura, che però ripose che aveva molti pensieri e che il caso era veramente complesso. Non era una bugia, ma una voluta omissione di fatti.

Due giorni passarono e grazie all'amicizia di Maura con la dottoressa Robbins le analisi furono pronte.

La sera dopo il lavoro le due donne si recarono nello studio ginecologico, anche questa volta, Jane, dovette insistere per entrare con Maura, l'infermiera sembrava risoluta sul fatto che non essendo parenti non poteva entrare, ma a differenza della volta passata Maura pretese la sua presenza.

La dottoressa Robbins ed il dottor Anderson li accolsero nell'ufficio, con in mano alcuni fogli. La dottoressa seduta alla sua scrivania il dottore dietro di lei.

"allora - _iniziò la dottoressa dopo gli educati convenevoli_ \- ora abbiamo un quadro chiaro e completo per cui a nostro avviso non ci sono molte opzioni per agire" "posso vedere le analisi?" chiese Maura vedendo la serietà dei suoi colleghi "certo - _rispose l'oncologo porgendo alcuni fogli_ \- partirei dalle buone notizie, come può vedere lei stessa dottoressa Isles, le analisi sugli altri marcatori sono buoni, al momento nessun altro organo sembra interessato!" "è un'ottima notizia non solo buona!" disse quasi esaltata Jane "si ma le analisi ripetute sul CA-125 e l'OVA-1 sono peggiorate" "si ma di uno o due punti, non è insolito" "sono i marcatori del tumore alle ovaie giusto?" chiese Jane cercando di non perdere il filo "si e non è insolito che varino di pochi punti" "sopratutto se il tumore è maligno e sta crescendo" replicò Maura fissando il dottor Anderson che rimase un attimo in silenzio "non allarmiamoci, rimaniamo sui fatti e esaminiamo il da farsi" replicò la Robbins.

L'oncologo annuì "il prima possibile farei l'operazione, come già accennato entrerei con una laparoscopia esplorativa, estraggo un campione per ogni ovaia, lo analizziamo entro pochi giorni avremo i risultati e se è tutto come speriamo, e se non sono più grandi del previsto, le tolgo e abbiamo chiuso" "se invece risultano tumori maligni?" chiese Jane ansiosa "a quel punto preferisco aprire, togliere il tumore e dare un'occhiata, mi piace essere scrupoloso" Maura annuì e poi chiese "se è maligno cosa cambia per l'operazione? Quali sono i rischi?" aveva già tutte le risposte, ma voleva sentirlo dire dall'oncologo in persona "Maura non fasciamoci troppo la testa" "Jenna, mi conosci, voglio ora tutte le opzioni, anche le peggiori, voglio sapere e decidere" Jane strinse la mano a Maura, l'uomo proseguì "in caso di tumore maligno allora la probabilità che debba togliere le ovaie si alza notevolmente" la mano di Jane diede una stretta su quella di Maura "di quanto si alza, di che percentuali stiamo parlando in concreto, ho letto alcune cose a riguardo, ovviamente, ma voglio il suo parere professionale" "in quel caso direi 80%, se trovassi anche piccole metastasi allora non avrei dubbi e le toglierei" "piccole metastasi? Ma dall'ecografia non avete trovato niente" Jane era allarmata "ricordiamoci che stiamo parlando del peggiore dei casi o quasi, quindi, se le metastasi sono piccole o nascoste possono non essere rilevate dall'ecografia è anche per questo che apriamo" "le possibilità che l'utero sia compromesso?" chiese ancora Maura, Jane sgranò gli occhi, ieri sera parlando con Maura non era uscita questa possibilità o almeno non le era sembrato "allo stato attuale direi scarse probabilità, ma nel caso di malignità almeno un 20%" "no no aspettate un momento ma non stiamo esagerando?" "è quello che ha chiesto la sua fidanzata signora, ha chiesto il peggiore dei casi, e cioè che non solo siano maligne quelle masse alle ovaie, ma che ci siano già delle piccole metastasi nascoste sotto la vescica, all'utero o sotto l'intestino, abbiamo escluso il coinvolgimento dei maggiori organi ma..." "ok ok ho capito" non poteva sentire altro per il momento "quando vorreste operarmi?" "entro una settimana, se sei d'accordo Maura prendo subito accordi ed entro un paio di giorni ti do la data certa" "Jenna, dottor Anderson spero capiate la mia esigenza di chiedere un secondo parere" "certo dottoressa, è nel suo diritto ma non credo troverà altre soluzioni valide, ma se vorrà che la operi mi faccia sapere al più presto e a quel punto preferirei rivederla nel mio studio" "certo grazie dottore"

L'oncologo uscì salutando le donne nella stanza, chiusa la porta la dottoressa Robbins si rivolse a Maura "senti se ho portato lui è perché credo che sia il migliore" " Jenna non offenderti ti prego" "è un nostro diritto avere un altro parere" intervenne Jane "non mi offendo e lo capisco, ma non voglio che perdi tempo" "ho già appuntamento per domani con il dottor Sullivan e..." "Maura, fatteli analizzare da noi, se poi ci saranno brutte notizie allora puoi fare le cure con chi vuoi, che ne dici?" a Jane non piacque quell'insistenza, la dottoressa sembrava più preoccupata di quello che la sua voce dava ad intendere e non era un buon segno, Maura sospirò "sentite - _propose Jane_ \- mettiamo in programma l'operazione, mentre noi ci facciamo un giro per sentire quello che hanno da dire altri geni del settore e poi decidiamo, si può fare questo? In via di favore magari?!"

La ginecologa si appoggiò sulla sedia pensierosa, non era certo la giusta procedura, magari alcuni pazienti lo facevano senza dirlo, ma sapere che stava programmando una operazione, che coinvolgeva un suo collega molto richiesto, con la possibilità che venisse annullata, le dava immensamente fastidio "ok, ma se decidete di andare altrove ti prego Maura non dirlo all'ultimo momento, il dottor Anderson è bravo, ma molto puntiglioso ed intransigente per queste cose, mi sono esposta per te e per farlo venire qui" Maura fece un piccolo sorriso "lo apprezzo molto, tutto quello che stai facendo davvero, in un paio di giorni ti farò sapere"

Si salutarono con un abbraccio, Jane uscì tenendo una mano sulla schiena della bionda, calda, confortevole e protettiva, Maura rallentò il passo per avere Jane al suo fianco. Il leggero abbraccio perpetuò fino alla macchina.

Si fermarono ad un caffè prima di rincasare. Si sentivano così angosciate.

Stabilirono un'agenda per organizzare i giorni che le attendevano: Jane avrebbe preso tre giorni di ferie, aveva già avvertito Korsak, senza entrare nei dettagli, Maura seduta al caffè fece altre due telefonate e riuscì a prendere gli appuntamenti con altri dottori, uno di New York e uno a Providence.

"così abbiamo Sullivan qui a Boston, poi Turner nella grande mela e tornando indietro ci fermiamo a Providence, dalla dottoressa Morales, giusto?" "una bella sfacchinata!" "beh sono meno di cinque ore di macchina, anche se ci fermiamo a prendere un caffè per arrivare a New York, passiamo la notte lì e poi ripartiamo per Providence, tre ore e mezzo! E poi con calma torniamo a casa, se facciamo tardi dormiamo in un motel o albergo, decidi tu" "mi dispiace creare tutto questo trambusto, sarebbe meglio prendere l'aereo" "non ti devi dispiacere di niente e poi l'aereo non combacia con gli orari degli appuntamenti, domani mattina Boston poi si parte per New York!"

Quando Angela seppe del viaggio, capì che stava succedendo qualcosa, uscita dal lavoro, corse a casa di Jane dove la bruna stava facendo la valigia per la partenza.

Jane fece molta fatica a tenere calma sua madre. Le disse che lei stava bene, ma dovette ammettere che era per Maura, la matriarca aveva già gli occhi lucidi senza nemmeno sapere cosa succedesse "mamma calmati, deve fare una piccola operazione" "oh madre di Dio" "ma sai come è Maura, vuole sentire altri pareri e non mi va di mandarla sola, appena avremo il quadro completo, tranquilla vedrai che te ne parlerà, ma vuole sapere esattamente cosa succederà prima di parlane a tutti, puoi rispettare questo?" "certo Jane certo, ma stalle vicino, Constance è stata informata?" "no non lo sa nessuno, ma tra un paio di giorni vedrai sarà tutto chiaro, adesso tranquilla e non dire niente a nessuno per favore, altrimenti vedi sempre tutto più grande di quello che è" "ok Janie, ma sappi che siamo tutti preoccupati" "lo so Ma, lo so! Ma non esageriamo la cosa. Adesso devo tornare da Maura dormo da lei e poi in mattinata ci muoviamo" "fai attenzione tesoro mi raccomando" le due donne si abbracciarono, Jane non lo disse ma aveva bisogno di quell'abbraccio materno e Angela lo capì, vide la preoccupazione negli occhi di sua figlia, la sentì rimanere in quell'abbraccio più del solito.

Quella notte nessuno riposò serenamente.

Il risveglio fu drammatico per Jane, che aveva dormito poche ore, l'appuntamento con l'oncologo di Boston era per le otto, ma decisero che avrebbero caricato i bagagli e non sarebbero ripassate da casa, tutto per guadagnare un po' di tempo.

Il profumo di caffè addolcì il risveglio delle ragazze. Angela era in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti "ehi Ma sei già sveglia?" "si un po' di insonnia e ho pensato alla colazione" "buongiorno Angela" "buon Giorno a te cara!"

Angela mantenne la promessa non chiese niente, non disse niente, ma voleva, doveva fare qualcosa per le sue ragazze e adesso poteva solo dar loro un buon inizio di giornata, con la loro colazione preferita.

Alle otto puntuali erano nella clinica del dottor Sullivan, le fece accomodare, lesse la cartella clinica, senza dire una parola, serio e composto.

"bene se permette dottoressa Isles vorrei darle un'occhiata" "certo" "signora lei deve uscire!" "vorrei rimanere, è la mia fidanzata" "no mi dispiace, devo farle una visita ginecologica e poi analisi del sangue e.." "almeno dopo la visita" "senta signora posso capire la sua esigenza ma non transigo, se non siete parenti lei deve uscire, quando avrò finito potrà rientrare" "io non ho problemi se Jane resta qui" provò Maura "no, mi dispiace c'è la privacy ed un regolamento molto chiaro, prego signora, la richiamo appena potrà entrare" detto questo aprì la porta, Jane diede un fugace bacio sulla testa a Maura ed uscì di malavoglia senza dire altro, si sedette su una sedia, color sabbia, scomoda, nella sala d'attesa, con le pareti verdastre ricoperte di poster medici.

Jane dopo quasi venti minuti era veramente impaziente, vedeva infermieri entrare ed uscire e la cosa la stava preoccupando, perché tutta quella folla per un'ecografia e qualche prelievo? Ma tutti uscivano sorridendogli con molta educazione, questo le evitò di fare una scenata.

Quasi un'ora dopo la porta si aprì ed il medico le fece cenno di rientrare. Trovò Maura con gli occhi lucidi seduta sulla poltroncina di fronte alla scrivania del medico "ehi Maura che succede?" chiese allarmata "non va bene Jane!" disse con voce tremante "cosa, cosa non va bene? Che diavolo le ha fatto? Che succede?" Jane si sedette accanto alla bionda le prese la mano e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla testa sussurrandogli "ci sono io qui con te, sono qui tesoro"

l'oncologo si sedette "a mio avviso c'è qualcosa all'utero, certo non posso dire finché non faremo l'operazione ma..." "come è possibile? Nessuno ha detto niente prima d'ora" il dottore non si scompose dell'ingerenza di Jane "è molto piccolo e non è facile da vedere, ma ho un ecografo 3d che difficilmente mi fa sbagliare diagnosi" "quindi può sbagliare?!" lo incalzò la bruna "fin'ora non mi è capitato" sentenziò calmo il dottore "quindi cosa... cosa dobbiamo fare?" "ovviamente operarla, speriamo che una laparoscopia non serva a perdere tempo, fossero solo delle piccole masse non sarebbe così grave, ma aspettiamo comunque i risultati, entro una mezzora dovremmo avere i primi, quelli che più mi interessano e poi vi dirò qual'è la mia soluzione, vi richiamerò appena ho le risposte"

Il medico si alzò ed aprì una porta laterale "prego accomodatevi qui, potrete stare tranquille e nessuno vi disturberà, posso farvi portare qualcosa? Caffè, Tè, acqua?" alzandosi dalla sedia Maura scosse la testa, mentre con il fazzoletto si asciugava le lacrime "un po' d'acqua grazie dottor Sullivan" disse Jane mentre afferrava Maura tra le sue braccia e la conduceva in un salottino poco arredato "arriverà subito qualcuno" e la porta si chiuse dietro di loro.

"ok Maur non facciamoci prendere dal panico, il tipo è presuntuoso ed è l'unico che dice questo, la dottoressa Robbins non è una cretina..." "Jane!" tuonò la bionda, Jane si zittì "Jenna non ha nel suo studio quell'ecografo e anche io ho visto la massa all'utero, non voglio che mi tolgano l'utero Jane - _la voce era controllata a fatica_ \- non voglio che mi tolgano tutto" Jane la strinse forte a se ed ancora una volta, le diede piccoli e confortanti baci sulla testa, in silenzio, senza dire una parola, non avrebbe saputo che dire, come confortarla, la strinse solo a se, nella speranza che quel poco che poteva darle le sarebbe almeno stato di un po' di conforto.

Rimasero in quel salottino spoglio e desolato per quaranta minuti, quasi sempre in silenzio tenendosi per mano, afferrando insieme quel filo di speranza che ancora, coraggiosamente tenevano tra le dita.

Quando l'oncologo le richiamò il responso fu incerto "le analisi non hanno mostrato niente di significativo, nel senso che nulla è variato, ma sappiamo bene che ci sono piccole masse tumorali che vanno asportate, ma solo entrando portò capire cosa sta succedendo" "quindi l'utero, insomma potrei non perderlo?" "ci sono buone possibilità che siano una serie di piccole masse che nessuno ha visto prima e che non le avevano mai dato fastidio fino a poco fa, se le abbiamo prese in tempo..." "ma allora prima, ci ha spaventato inutilmente?" quasi ringhiò Jane "non è mai bene quando si hanno masse, se pur benigne sia alle ovaie che all'utero, non prederei la cosa alla leggere ed è bene prepararsi al peggio, per così dire, perché fossero maligne oltre all'operazione ci sarà probabilmente sia chemio che radio terapia da fare, se non prima!" "prima?" chiese Jane "dipende dai risultati e da come vogliamo affrontare la cosa, ma di questo ne parleremo dopo" "mi dia qualche giorno per riflettere" "capisco, ma le consiglio di non attendere troppo, almeno per il prelievo dei campioni" "lei lo farebbe comunque? O aprirebbe subito" chiese Jane ancora piena di dubbi " io preferisco sempre aprire, ma capisco che molte donne preferiscano non subire quel tipo di intervento se si può evitare, quindi in laparoscopia si possono prelevare i vari campioni e poi dopo decidere come procedere, non cambia molto"

Le due donne annuirono e poche parole dopo si congedarono, con un nuovo risultato da assimilare e che le lasciava sempre più preoccupate

Arrivate alla macchina fu la volta di New York, un lungo viaggio, fatto di silenzi, pesanti, e non perché non sapessero cosa dirsi, ma perché quel viaggio non era certo una vacanza, perché quell'ultima notizia stava minando la loro speranza.

La strada scorreva dritta e ampia, campi e casolari ne facevano da contorno, il sole le scaldava.

Fecero un paio di fermate, una per pranzare ed una per un caffè, arrivarono all'hotel nel tardo pomeriggio.

Quando Maura prese la chiave per la stanza che avrebbero condiviso, Jane non chiese nulla, anche se si aspettava due stanze attigue e magari comunicanti. Poi entrò nella piccola suite e vide i due letti ad una piazza e mezzo, Maura la voleva vicina e aveva trovato la giusta soluzione. Jane sorrise.

Posarono i bagagli, Maura estrasse l'occorrente da toilette e quasi corse sotto la doccia.

L'acqua calda a scroscio sul viso, sulla pelle, rivestendola, la ricerca di pace, di calma, la speranza che l'acqua portasse via quell'angoscia che odiava sentire, che lavandosi l'avrebbe lavata via, insieme alle sue lacrime.

Uscì dal bagno quasi un'ora dopo. Jane la lasciò tranquilla, entrambe avevano bisogno di pace, ma sopratutto Maura, era lei che stava rischiando di perdere ovaie ed utero, e magari mesi di terapie orrende "Dio fa che non sia così!" sospirò Jane sola sul letto della suite

Maura uscì dal bagno ed il suo viso aveva pianto, i suoi occhi struccati non potevano celare la tristezza, Jane si sedette sul letto, pronta a dire qualcosa di consolatorio e dolce, per confortarla ancora una volta, intrecciò le sue dita, come per raccogliere le idee, per trovare una buona frase, i gomiti appoggiati sulle cosce, la testa appena chinata, poi una frase decente le arrivò, alzò la testa e "zitta non dirmi niente" Jane rimase sorpresa, neanche era riuscita ad aprire la bocca "eh chi ti ha detto che volevo parlare" "ho visto come mi hai guardato uscendo dal bagno, adesso ho solo voglia di sdraiarmi qui e leggere un pò" "ok ok mamma mia, guarda che non avrei detto niente dell'aspetto orrendo che hai!" Maura sgranò gli occhi e la fissò "cosa ti credi, sono tua amica non avrei infierito in un momento del genere sai? Non avrei detto che il pigiama marrone è osceno! Nero, rosso bianco, ma marrone Maura?" "ma è di seta, è di una casa di moda Francese?" "è marrone Maura, so che non me ne intendo di moda ma bleee! Ma guarda visto il momento sorvolerei anche sulla pelle del tuo viso" "cosaaa?" "sorvolo tranquilla, già così- _fece una faccia schifatissima_ \- ma i capelli ecco quelli sono messi bene" Maura si toccò i capelli con un gesto involontario, dopo aver accarezzato il suo viso liscio ma provato dalle emozioni "non posso crederci e ti definisci mia amica? Sono provata dalla giornata, dal lungo viaggio, tutto quello che sto passando e mi tratti così? Critichi il mio pigiama? Il mio viso? E poi hai il coraggio di dire che mi stanno bene i capelli? ma se sono legati perché non avevo proprio voglia di farmi la piega! Sono incredula del tuo comportamento!" "oh davvero- _disse divertita_ \- e poi cos'altro" "cos'altro? Sono stupita del tuo comportamento, della tua superficialità, e sono arrabbiata per come mi hai trattata e della tua risata beffarda" "Bene!" "bene?" "si bene, tieni quella rabbia Maura, usala, da ora in poi se soffri, io ti consolerò, se vorrai sfogarti asciugherò sempre le tue lacrime, ma poi ti farò arrabbiare se non ti vedrò reagire, ricordalo, qualsiasi cosa succeda Maur, tu devi tirare fuori la tua grinta e reagire e non ti permetterò di fare diversamente!"

le parole uscirono come un fiume, un fiume che inondò Maura di nuova emozione, che la sopraffò e la fece cadere tra le braccia della bruna che nell'impeto delle sue parole si era alzata in piedi.

Jane la strinse, Maura non pianse, se non per un paio di lacrime tracimate dalla piena di emozioni "ti asciugherò le lacrime, ogni volta, ed ogni volta voglio vederti reagire" disse piano guardandola negli occhi, mentre le dita asciugavano le guance candide "grazie" si alzò sulle punte e la baciò affettuosamente sulla guancia morbida. Un bacio bagnato e profondo, che toccò il cuore di entrambe. Jane si sentì una stretta alla gola e annuì temendo che la voce l'avrebbe tradita, poi prese un respiro calmante "ci conto tesoro" e le fece l'occhiolino. Entrambe risero finalmente e con quel sorriso sulle labbra ordinarono il pasto in camera e andarono a letto presto, l'indomani un'altra giornata pesante le attendeva.

* * *

 _recensioni e commenti, anche critici sono ben accetti! spero prima di Pasqua di pubblicare ancora xxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ed eccoci come promesso ad un nuovo capitolo prima delle feste! Le nostre ragazze sono all'inizio della loro difficile avventura, le loro vite stanno cambiando, tante cose stanno cambiando, ma cosa le aspetta veramente?_

 _Come sempre tutto è piegato all'esigenza della storia, ma spero che possa comunque avere un impatto giusto per voi._

 _Buona Lettura e Buona Pasqua!_

* * *

Il telefono sul comodino tra i due letti suonò puntuale alle sette. Come richiesto da Maura, la reception diede loro la sveglia, Maura rispose assonnata, e ringraziò. Jane si stiracchiò facendo uscire gambe e braccia dal letto, Maura si stropicciò gli occhi e si sedette infilando i piedi nelle ciabatte che aveva portato da casa "avresti potuto ordinare la colazione già che eri al telefono" borbottò Jane, qualcuno bussò alla porta e Maura sorrise, Jane alzò solo la testa e si guardò intorno "che diavolo?" Maura si alzò, attraversò la stanza ed aprì al cameriere con il carrello della loro colazione, "buon giorno signore" "buon giorno, lasci pure facciamo noi grazie" Jane si sedette gambe incrociate sul letto "ma, ma che cavolo...?!" il cameriere annuì, prese la mancia che Maura le diede, ringraziò e se ne andò.

"Maura? Cos'è questo profumo?" "dopo cena quando sei andata a farti la doccia ho programmato la sveglia per stamani e la colazione puntuale al nostri risveglio, efficienti non trovi?" "si ma Maura cos'è questo profumo?" "oh beh non so a cosa ti puoi riferire io sento - _annusò_ \- caffè - _Jane si sedette sul letto_ \- mhmm pane tostato e bacon..." a quel punto Jane era accanto a lei al carrello "Dio Maura potrei innamorami di te" la bionda rise "su serviti ci sono frittelle, uova e marmellata credo, ah ecco ed il burro" Jane aveva già afferrato del bacon e lo rosicchiava "Jane sei incorreggibile, guarda che ti puoi sedere al tavolino sai?" "oh si si- _disse con la bocca piena_ \- ora lo faccio"

Maura rise gioiosa all'atmosfera che Jane sapeva sempre creare, bevve un po' di caffè e si diresse verso il bagno, ma Jane l'afferrò per un braccio e scosse la testa "no no bella, mangi con me!" "non ho appetito Jane" "fattelo venire, guarda ti imburro io il pane tu scegli la marmellata che vuoi, su siediti qui con me, solo uno dai"

Maura obbedì, si scelse la marmellata e Jane la spalmò sul pane tostato. Era strana questa inversione di ruoli, dove Jane era così attenta e premurosa, ma era così bello sentirsi coccolati che Maura non avrebbe azzardato nessuna protesta.

Arrivarono alle nove allo studio Newyorchese del dottor Henry Turner, la sala d'attesa era una delle più belle che Jane avesse mai visto "wow che roba! Ma quanto costa una cacchio di visita da questo tipo?" "non credo di sbagliare se dico almeno una settimana e mezzo del tuo stipendio" "porca vacca Maura!" disse con quella sua espressione scioccata, che Maura trovava così buffa

Ma il dottor Turner era in ritardo, di almeno mezzora, la sua segretaria si scusò parlando di un'emergenza, Jane era già scocciata da questo atteggiamento "con quello che si fa pagare dovrebbe almeno essere puntuale accidenti" "capita Jane, è un famoso oncologo, se ha avuto un'emergenza non ci possiamo fare nulla" "si si lo so scusa, ma se penso a quanto ti costa dovrebbe visitarti con i super poteri, perché uno che si fa pagare così Deve avere i super poteri!" Maura rise e le accarezzo una gamba, Jane le prese la mano, vide arrivare un'infermiera decisa verso di loro. Era ora della visita.

Si alzarono tenendosi per mano

Entrarono nello studio dell'oncologo che si presentò e le fece accomodare, era un bell'uomo, alto, castano e con un bel fisico, occhi marroni.

"bene andiamo subito al dunque, ho già dato un'occhiata alla sua cartella, ovviamente la visiterò, farò un prelievo e poi ne parliamo meglio ok?" "si certo" "lei - _si rivolse a Jane_ \- è la fidanzata giusto?" "si Jane Rizzoli" sorrise "se non è la sua prima visita, sa già che deve uscire, la chiamerò io" disse in un tono tra l'ironico ed l'arrogante "non è possibile che rimanga?" tentò comunque Jane "no mi dispiace, la chiamo appena avremo finito con gli esami" Il medico si alzò e quasi prese Jane per il braccio che per evitare di essere toccata si alzò di scatto e sbuffò "è la regola Signora, sposatevi e potrà rimanere!" "si si grazie" e alzò gli occhi al cielo in cerca di calma divina.

Maura sorrise e fece un cenno con la testa al medico, come per scusarsi dell'apparente cattivo umore di Jane, l'oncologo sorrise "è bello vedere che ci tiene, molti mariti escono felicemente nonostante certe situazioni che... ma pensiamo a noi, si spogli e si sdrai sul lettino"

Jane si sedette nel bel salottino, con le pareti color pastello tenue, le poltrone comode, un tavolinetto con riviste di ogni genere e i poster medici alle pareti. La rabbia di essere messa nuovamente alla porta era, non solo innegabile, ma mai così forte. Non sopportava dover lasciare Maura affrontare le visite e le facce serie tutta da sola, e l'arroganza del medico non aiutava per niente. Aveva sperato che la balla della fidanzata le aprisse qualche porta in più, ma si era sbagliata e umanamente lo trovava assurdo.

Aspettò un'ora precisa, vedendo passare infermiere che entravano e uscivano, prima che venisse richiamata. Quando entrò il viso di Maura era teso. Come odiava vederla così.

Si sedette accanto a lei e come ormai di abitudine, le diede un bacio sulla testa di conforto "allora che dice?" le sussurrò, Maura fece spallucce "credo confermi l'ultima visita" Jane annuì.

Ed infatti il dottor Turner confermò le masse alle ovaie ed una piccolissima massa all'utero, le analisi erano di poco cambiate, anche lui parlò di un approccio soft con la laparoscopia ed il prelievo dei campioni, ma consigliò di non perdere tempo e di aprire e togliere le masse e poi a seconda dei risultati pensare alla chemio oppure no!

Per quanto a Jane non piacesse l'atteggiamento borioso ed arrogante del bell'oncologo, la sua logica le piaceva, ma Maura sembrava dubbiosa a riguardo.

Tornarono in albergo che era ormai passata l'una, il traffico di New York non era un mito, ma una solida realtà!

Parlarono davanti al pranzo raffinato nel ristorante dell'albergo dove si fermarono per mangiare "a me Turner non piace, ma ha le sue ragioni" "si perché tanto devono aprire me non lui!" "ma comunque vanno tolte!" "si ma ad esempio il dottor Anderson spera di poterle togliere il laparoscopia e non aprendomi l'addome" si ma solo se..." Jane si fermò quasi in difficoltà " quel 'solo se' non è poco per me Jane" "certo nemmeno per me ma..." "no non intendevo nel senso del tumore, ma perché farmi aprire per scoprire che erano masse benigne e che potevano essere tolte con un'operazione meno invasiva? I rischi sarebbero ridotti, I tempi di recupero sarebbero ridotti, le cicatrici sarebbero ridotte e... ho bisogno di credere che siano benigne e che si possa fare anche in quel modo" "certo lo voglio anche io, lo capisco benissimo, è solo che - _Jane guardò il piatto semi vuoto_ \- vorrei solo che tutto andasse bene e al più presto ecco! Si sa che con queste cose fare presto è importante"

Maura allungò la mano e afferrò quella di Jane che giaceva al lato del tavolo, le dita si intrecciarono, Jane alzò lo sguardo che si fermò in quello dolce di Maura "ma sarò al tuo fianco sempre, qualsiasi decisione prenderai, qualsiasi siano i risultati" "lo so Jane, lo so!"

Tornarono in camera giusto pochi minuti, il tempo di ricomporre le valige e darsi una rinfrescata, poi partirono per Providence, l'appuntamento con la dottoressa Morales era nel pomeriggio del giorno successivo, almeno la mattina avrebbero potuto dormire un po' di più, per la gioia di Jane, e poi tornare a casa direttamente, se Maura voleva o passare ancora una notte a Providence, non avevano ancora deciso.

Il viaggio verso Providence fu più lungo e difficoltoso del previsto, una fitta pioggia le rallentò appena partite, cadeva fitta e come piccole dita su tamburi risuonavano sui vetri e sulla carrozzeria metallizzata, il giusto clima per stare sotto le coperte al caldo, non in autostrada, spesso Maura chiuse gli occhi per farsi trasportare dalla melodia.

La piaggia non le abbandonò neanche all'arrivo nell'albergo stellato che Maura aveva scelto. Fortuna che uomini con ombrelli enormi le accolsero al loro arrivo, ed un facchino prese le due valige che avevano come bagaglio.

Alla reception un uomo stempiato ma cordiale ed educato, le accolse compostamente, chiese i documenti e la carta di credito, come da routine "ecco la chiave per la vostra matrimoniale" "come matrimoniale" chiese Maura scocciata e a disagio "avevo specificato che volevo una doppia" "è sicura signora? Qui risulta..." "certo che sono sicura, ho parlato con una donna alla quale ho detto chiaramente che volevo una suite con doppi letti" "sono desolato" l'uomo stempiato cominciò a premere freneticamente i tasti sul computer "purtroppo però non ho la suite che cerca, ho solo una matrimoniale" "si ma vede noi..." "ehi calmati Maura, nessun problema dai, possiamo prendere la matrimoniale" "Jane non è giusto e poi ero stata chiara e non amo questi disguidi" disse rivolgendosi all'uomo dietro alla reception "sono veramente dispiaciuto, mi lasci parlare un attimo con il direttore" Maura annuì severamente, tutto quello che le stava succedendo e il lungo e faticoso viaggio la rendevano meno incline alla conciliazione.

Jane le mise una mano sulla schiena, e mentre il receptionist parlava al telefono in modo da non farsi troppo sentire, cercò di calmare la sua Maura " ehi non è grave sai una matrimoniale, se non vuoi che dormiamo insieme sono sicura che ci sarà un bel divano morbido sul quel posso stare" "cosa? No nessun divano Jane, sarebbe inaccettabile dopo tutto quello che stai facendo per me, e non è certo un problema dormire insieme, è il principio, con quello che costano le camere un errore del genere è inaccettabile!" Jane sorrise alla risolutezza della sua amica "ok, ma non facciamone un dramma, va bene? Se siamo fortunate ci daranno una bella camera facendocela pagare come una brutta!" "oh Jane qui non hanno camere brutte!" "e tu che ne sai, le hai viste tutte!?" Maura scosse la testa sorridendo, ma Jane era riuscita ad alleggerire la sua tensione ancora una volta.

L'uomo stempiato si avvicinò nuovamente "chiedo scusa per l'attesa, possiamo fare in questo modo signore, il problema per noi è che avevate prenotato per una notte con opzione per una seconda, se non rimanete due notti possiamo darvi la doppia ma visto il disagio che vi stiamo creando il direttore ha proposto un trattamento di riguardo, oppure se volete rimanere con noi due o più giorni, possiamo darvi una delle nostre migliori suite matrimoniali al prezzo della doppia che avete prenotato"

Maura sospirò, non avevano ancora deciso cosa fare, si voltò verso Jane che sorrideva "facciamo come vuoi tu Maur, a ma va bene la doppia e ripartiamo subito la sera, o la suite e restiamo un giorno in più e facciamo tutto con più calma!" "non so Jane non voglio farti perdere altri giorni di lavoro, con un caso aperto per di più" "ehi sono qui con te e lascia stare il caso, lo risolverò quando torno" fece l'occhiolino, Maura sorrise " prendiamo la suite" "bene signora, vi faccio subito accompagnare" l'uomo stempiato fece un cenno ad un ragazzo giovane ed attraente vestito con pantaloni blue notte e una giacca bordeaux con bottoni oro, che prese la chiave e le accompagnò all'ascensore.

Entrarono nella grande suite, con divani in alcantara con disegni floreali in rilevo, grandi finestre che davano una visione spettacolare di Providence e tende drappeggiate, il grande letto matrimoniale con lo schienale in pelle ed una porta aperta dalla quale si intravede un immenso bagno con una vasca dove probabilmente stavano comode almeno tre persone.

Jane si guardò in torno, stupita di quanto i soldi potevano dare lusso, cosa che lei mai nella vita aveva avuto. Maura diede la mancia d'obbligo al bel cameriere e lo congedò

"che facciamo per cena?" chiese sfilando i piedi dai tacchi alti, Jane la guardò togliendosi la giacca "se ti va ci cambiamo ed andiamo fuori a mangiare, sono certa che avranno un posto da consigliarci o una pizzeria qui vicino, ma se sei stanca scendiamo al ristorante, o se hai voglia di sfruttare la tua carta oro ordiniamo in camera!" sorrise

Maura percorse lo spazio che le divideva e senza dire una parola si strinse alla donna più alta, che la circondò con le sue sottili ma forti braccia. La testa di Maura giaceva sul petto di Jane e ne ascoltava il battito lievemente accelerato, Jane le diede un piccolo bacio sulla testa e ne annusò il profumo, inebriante.

"eravamo a New York e non abbiamo avuto tempo di mangiare la loro famosa pizza, magari anche qui non è tanto male" disse Maura senza muoversi da quell'abbraccio "magari ce la portano in camera no!? Lo so che sei stanca"

le donne si strinsero ancora un po' come conforto, come comprensione, come gratitudine.

"chiamo e vediamo se ci portano la pizza" ma per un minuto nessuno si mosse, se non la mano di Jane sulla schiena di Maura, poi la bionda si mosse, senza guardarla negli occhi, come intimidita dall'abbraccio, da quel conforto, non sapendo come spiegare il suo bisogno, come ringraziare per quel dono silenzioso.

Jane si voltò come l'abbraccio fu sciolto, chiedendosi perché il cuore le battesse forte, entrò nel bagno "porca puttana Maura, hai portato il costume? In questa vasca ci si può nuotare!" Maura sorrise e prese il telefono per ordinare. La tensione era nuovamente stata alleggerita.

Maura ordinò le pizze, un buon vino e la birra preferita di Jane, mangiarono nella suite serenamente, per una sera nessun discorso su ovaie, tumori, operazioni. Solo loro due insieme a bere e mangiare. Una serata normale.

Sedute sul divano accesero la tv, scelsero un film battibeccando un po' su quale vedere.

In meno di mezzora dall'inizio del film, Maura già dormiva, Jane lentamente si alzò, andò sul terrazzo e chiamò Frankie, voleva sapere del caso, voleva sapere se stavano bene, voleva un po' di conforto.

Frankie aggiornò Jane sul caso: avevano sospettato da prima una banda rivale, ma la sorella della vittima li fece capire che forse dovevano cercare più vicino "intendi che sono stati i suoi amici della gang ad ucciderlo?" "beh avrebbe senso visto come è morto no?" "si se ha fatto un grosso torto a tutti, ma la sorella ha detto altro?" "si che vuole vivere!" "ecco!" "lì come va?" Jane sospirò "Maura sta dormendo ed i suoi soldi pagano belle stanze, qui c'è una vasca che ci stiamo dentro in tre o quattro giuro!" "goditela allora" "già" "tu come stai?" "bene un po' stanca da tutto il viaggio, per arrivare abbiamo avuto un po' di problemi con la pioggia" "Maura come sta? Che succede Jane!?" chiese preoccupato "sai che non sta a me dirlo, ma... non dirlo a mamma ok?! Ma le cose non vanno molto bene, sono preoccupata" "non sei sola Jane, ci siamo anche noi!" "lo so Frankie grazie" Jane guardò dentro alla stanza, Maura dormiva sul divano "adesso vado, ci sentiamo presto ok?" "certo Sis sempre qui" Jane sorrise e ringraziò, senza parlare, del conforto ricevuto "notte" "notte".

Rientrò silenziosamente, mentre la televisione immetteva luci e suoni nella stanza in penombra. Sistemò il letto, togliendo i cuscini in eccesso e spostando le coperte.

Si preparò per la notte con i vestiti che Maura le aveva appoggiato sulla poltrona difronte al suo lato del letto. Non capiva proprio il bisogno di disfare la valigia per un giorno a due di permanenza, le sembrava lavoro sprecato. Fare e disfare le valigie! Scosse la testa divertita. Ma Maura fu irremovibile, sistemò i suoi vestiti nell'armadio e poi quelli di Jane, che però segretamente apprezzava la cura.

Si avvicinò al divano e fece una carezza sulla schiena a Maura che mugugnò "ehi splendore, andiamo a dormire" un altro mugugno e un movimento "ehi non vorrai lasciarmi sola in quel grande letto freddo, senti come piove fuori?" Maura aprì gli occhi e sorrise "hai paura del temporale?" "e tu?" si sorrisero dolcemente "andiamo" Jane porse il suo palmo di mano, Maura lo afferrò, una stretta e si alzò.

Si mise il pigiama andò in bagno e poi si infilò sotto le coperte.

"buona notte Jane" "domani si dorme vero?" "si" rise "bene! Buona notte Maura" la luce si spense con le due donne girate verso l'esterno.

Ma nella notte, forse complice quella pioggia fitta o la fatica emotiva, si ritrovarono vicine, una difronte all'altra, come in cerca, entrambe, di un contatto.

Al mattino quando Maura aprì gli occhi rimase lì, sotto le coperte a fissare la sua amica lungamente. Quel sonno pacifico, il calore nel letto, il respiro lento, i capelli arruffati sparsi sul cuscino, la macchia di salica, la bocca appena aperta.

Come ripagare il tanto amore dato così gratuitamente? Come ripagare per quella serenità che sapeva darle anche adesso che semplicemente dormiva così buffamente? Poi si sdraiò supina e si toccò la pancia indolenzita, chiedendosi cosa la vita aveva in serbo per lei.

"mhmm sento le tue rotelle che girano all'impazzata" la sorprese un'assonnata Jane "buongiorno dormigliona, non volevo svegliarti" Jane sorrise "non lo hai fatto, anche se posso vedere benissimo che la tua testa sta rischiando il surriscaldamento" "avrei molto da dire per contraddire le tue affermazioni" "ohoo ne sono sicura" "ti va se ordino la colazione?" "possiamo anche scendere" "possiamo anche coccolarci!" "oh si che possiamo"

Si fecero portare la colazione in camera, poi decisero di fare una passeggiata per Providence, dopo la notte piovosa, la mattina si era rivelata calda e piena di sole. Mangiarono un panino in un parco colorato da un prato di un verde intenso, alberi appena ingialliti e il classico viavai di corridori, ciclisti e gruppi di persone in chimono che facevano le loro danze rituali e suggestive.

Rimasero a scaldarsi sotto il sole su una panchina, con le loro chiacchiere leggere fino all'ora della visita.

Lo studio della dottoressa Margaret Morales era in un grattacelo vicino all'ospedale della città, un studio accogliente e di classe, ma non pretenzioso come quello visto a New York.

La procedura fu la stessa, Maura entrò nell'ambulatorio, a Jane venne chiesto di attendere furori, anche se con molto più garbo dell'ultima volta, e fu fatta entrare durante il nuovo prelievo, Jane vide le braccia ormai martoriate di Maura, che si fece fare il prelievo con una piccola smorfia.

"allora signore ecco come la vedo io: qualcuno potrebbe proporle di aprire e togliere quello che c'è da togliere, così senza se e senza ma, peccato che dimentichino l'importanza dell'apparato riproduttivo femminile, sopratutto per la donna" Maura annuì e Jane sorrise, dando una lieve stretta alla mano della bionda che teneva nella sua "quindi io farei una laparoscopia e preleverei tutti i campioni, li analizziamo e poi decidiamo se aprire o no, ma non rimanderei troppo" "di che tempi stiamo parlando?" chiese Jane "dovrei sentire la mia segretaria, è lei che si occupa di far tornare tutte le cose, ma se volete che operi, allora direi che entro una decina di giorni dobbiamo fare il primo intervento, anche perché per le analisi ci vuole comunque qualche giorno, poi sulla base dei risultati di laboratorio decidiamo la priorità per il secondo intervento"

tutto come da copione ormai, restava solo da decidere chi doveva fare le operazioni, il tempo sembrava essere sempre più una cosa prioritaria.

Salutarono la dottoressa Morales ed uscirono nell'aria rinfrescata del tardo pomeriggio.

Prima di rientrare in albergo fecero una passeggiata in centro, cercando di parlare di tutto tranne che di quello che adesso era veramente importante, ma Jane si sentiva impaziente, voleva sapere quale decisione Maura voleva prendere, così preferì non attendere oltre e chiedere "cosa ne pensi Maura, chi ti ha dato più fiducia?" "più fiducia?" "beh tutti hanno più o meno detto la stessa cosa, quindi c'è da decidere solo come preferisci agire e chi preferisci che agisca" "tu cosa ne pensi?" "io? La Morales mi è piaciuta tantissimo a dire il vero, ma anche Sullivan non è male" "del dottor Turner non ne parliamo vero?" "è odioso, ma se ti piace!?" Jane fece spallucce e Maura rise "no! Poi lui vorrebbe aprire subito ed io non voglio se non è indispensabile, il dottor Anderson?" "ha sbagliato la diagnosi Maura!" "è l'unico che mi ha visitato senza ecografo 3d e nello studio di un ginecologo per farci un favore" "quindi?" "mi faccio visitare nel suo studio e vediamo che dice" "ok quindi se si accorge del cambiamento lo teniamo, altrimenti?" "torniamo a Providence, è una bella città non credi?" "si molto simile a Boston!"

passeggiarono ancora un po' finché non videro un ristorante giapponese, dove Jane insistette per offrire la cena. Dopo tutto, fino a quel momento, tutto era stato pagato da Maura, se si esclude un pieno di benzina ed i panini al parco.


	4. Chapter 4

_Grazie per tutti i commenti qui e sui social! Spero che la ripartenza dopo i giorni di festa sia stata buona!_

 _Buona Lettura! xxx_

* * *

Quando la mattina presto partirono, tutto era stato deciso davanti al sushi la sera prima: sveglia alle otto, colazione in camera per coccolarsi un'ultima volta e per praticità, doccia, valige e partenza per Boston.

Durante il viaggio Maura chiamò il dottor Anderson che le trovò uno spazio all'ora di pranzo, poi chiamò la Robbins che disse sarebbe stata presente, se Maura voleva. Ovviamente gliene fu grata.

Viaggio diretto fino a casa, finalmente. Jane mise la loro playlist per i viaggi, canticchiarono anche un po' stemperando la tensione. Il cielo limpido, le nubi sopra le loro teste sembravano andate via finalmente ed il sole filtrava dal vetro dell'auto ibrida e scaldava il viso ed il petto colpiti dai raggi mattutini.

Ogni tanto Jane dava una piccola stretta alla mano o alla coscia di Maura con quel senso di protezione innato, la bionda ricambiava con un sorriso dolce, forzando il suo umore grigio.

Maura aveva deciso che avrebbe detto a tutti cosa stava succedendo, non era giusto tenere in sospeso persone che l'amavano e che erano sicuramente preoccupate per lei, anche se nemmeno lei lo sapeva veramente cosa sarebbe successo

"chiamo io Ma per stasera se vuoi" "stasera?" "così non ci pensi più! Lo dico per te, ma se preferisci aspettiamo domani o domenica" cercò di alleggerire "no è che mi sembra così... non so esagerato, voglio dirlo alle persone che amo, ma indire una cena per fare un comunicato!"

Jane rifletté un attimo, forse non dare alla cosa troppo importanza aiutava Maura a non sentirne il peso, e comunque aveva già troppi pensieri "vuoi che ci pensi io? Non sei obbligata a farlo!" "io non credo sarebbe giusto, sopratutto con tua madre" ed ecco l'idea "che ne dici se facciamo così: ceniamo solo con Ma, agli altri lo diremo con più calma o lo dirà lei a tutti togliendoci il problema" sorrise scherzosa, Maura annuì grata

Jane spostò la mano, un'altra piccola stretta, ma le dita questa volta si intrecciarono e rimasero così, lungamente, finché fu possibile.

Rientrarono a casa poco prima dell'ora di pranzo, Jane lasciò la sua valigia nell'ingresso, Maura invece andò subito nella sua camera, disfò le valige, si diede una rinfrescata e si mise un nuovo abito. Jane, nel frattempo, andò in cucina e preparò dei sandwich da mangiare in macchina. Ripartirono per lo studio medico del dottor Anderson.

Tutto era decisamente frenetico.

Lo studio del dottor Dean Anderson era in un bel palazzo di recente costruzione, pratico per il parcheggio e vicino all'ospedale, sicuramente di classe.

Orami Jane era diventata un'esperta dell'arredamento di studi medici, quindi mentre Maura era per l'ennesima volta a farsi visitare, e lei ancora fuori nella sala d'aspetto, si guardò in torno per analizzare le pareti color pastello, di una tonalità chiara di malva, Jane capì quanto l'influenza di Maura stava agendo su di lei e la sua conoscenza di tinte e colori, sorrise. Le poltroncine erano molto comode e sul tavolinetto di vetro le riviste erano molteplici. Non mancavano certo i poster medici alle pareti. Alcuni li conosceva quasi a memoria ed era stanca di rileggerli per perdere tempo, decise che era il momento di chiamare sua madre.

La informò del loro ritorno e le chiese di pensare ad una cena veloce per loro tre, chiaramente Angela la tempestò di domande "come sta Maura? Cosa succede? Perché non mi parlate?" "mamma, Maura sta bene stai tranquilla, siamo un po' stanche dal viaggio, credo che stasera ne parleremo vedrai, adesso le cose sono un po' più chiare" "non è niente di grave vero?" "Non lo so Ma, io ci spero" "madre di Dio Jane!" "ne parliamo stasera Ma, stai tranquilla"

Chiuse la conversazione in fretta, prima di dire qualcosa di troppo, prima di confidarsi, prima di dire a sua madre che anche lei era molto preoccupata.

Chiamò Korsak per avvertire che Martedì sarebbe stata assente, Korsak non fece domande, ma Jane sentì l'obbligo di dirgli che presto avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte.

Rimise il telefono in tasca e si sedette pazientemente.

Per fortuna questa volta, l'attesa fu più breve del solito, una mezz'oretta e venne richiamata nell'ambulatorio.

Come sempre entrò nello studio, sentendo quel nodo allo stomaco che in quei giorni era stata una presenza pressoché costante, Maura la accolse con i suoi occhi dolci, Jane si sedette al suo fianco; il solito piccolo bacio sulla testa e una piccola stretta alla mano, che Maura teneva sulla sua gamba.

"signore, anche se immagino lo sappiate già, c'è una piccola massa all'utero" entrambe annuirono "verosimilmente era già lì quando l'ho visitata l'altro giorno, ma questo è il problema di fare favori alle donne con occhi belli!" guardò la ginecologa che era appoggiata alla libreria e che arrossì, Jane suppose che tra loro ci fosse più di una semplice amicizia "Mi scuso e me ne prendo tutta la responsabilità, avrei dovuto farvi venire subito qui nel mio studio" "ok ma questo, secondo lei cambia le cose?" chiese Jane per tagliar corto "no! Assolutamente no! La massa è molto piccola e non cambia le analisi che in questi giorni sono state fatte e che evito di ripetere, immagino avrà il braccio martoriato dottoressa Isles!"

Maura fece appena spallucce e piegò la testa, come faceva sempre per minimizzare "si, ha un braccio che sembra una tossica... scusate la franchezza!" tutti risero, la mano tra loro si strinse "allora dottore come prima cosa mi chiami Maura e poi mi dica cosa facciamo adesso!?" il medico sorrise ed indicando se stesso disse "Dean!" la bionda annuì " so che Jenna ha tenuto un appuntamento per noi credo per martedì" "si Martedì al Dana-Farber Cancer Institute" replicò la dottoressa Robbins "quindi cominciamo da lì ok?" "ok!" "la mia segretaria le darà tutta la documentazione da compilare e le informative da firmare, Martedì mattina ci vediamo di buon ora in ospedale, ed in serata potrebbe già andare a casa" "potrebbe?" chiese Jane, sempre attenta a questi particolari "non so a che ora riusciremo ad operare Maura, non sarà certo l'unica di quel giorno in più a questo punto preferisco fare un'anestesia totale" "totale perché?" chiese Maura allarmata "i campioni sono tre, non proprio uno accanto all'altro è stressante per il paziente, credo sia la decisione più prudente, sopratutto, permettimi la franchezza, perché sei un medico e capisci ogni passaggio, basta poco per destabilizzare i tuoi parametri" "io sarò li Maura, assisterò Dean, non ti devi preoccupare" disse in supporto la ginecologa "grazie, ma non sono una persona impressionabile, preferirei essere sveglia" "non posso obbligarti se non vuoi, ma credo sarebbe più sicuro" "Maura siamo qui perché ci fidiamo di loro, dagli retta" "preferisco essere sveglia!" disse con tono fermo "non prendiamo decisioni adesso, abbiamo tempo, riflettici" "ho già rilfe..." Jane le mise la mano sul braccio "Maur riflettiamoci, non ci costa niente" la bionda sbuffò ma annuì.

L'infermiera le riempì di fogli da compilare e firmare, e da riconsegnare Martedì in ospedale. Maura sembrava sempre più tesa.

Tornarono a casa a metà pomeriggio, Angela era già in cucina a preparare. Jane era stanca, Maura sembrava esausta, cosa che non passò in osservata alla matriarca

"ragazze ben tornate" corse incontro alle due donne e le abbracciò indugiando con la stretta su Maura, che la accolse sospirando di gratitudine "Ma! avevo detto una cena veloce" "oh non sto facendo niente di che, un arrosto con patate e pensavo spaghetti con polpette" "ecco appunto veloce e leggera!" Angela la ignorò e si rimise a cucinare il sugo "non ho molto appetito Angela, non importano gli spaghetti, non ti devi disturbare" "nessun disturbo, li farò così potrete mangiarli anche domani magari!"

Jane sorrise, sapeva che era il modo di sua madre per prendersi cura delle sue figlie, un modo per dimostrare cura e amore, anche Maura lo sapeva e non replicò oltre.

"voi rilassatevi sul divano che sarete stanche di tutti i viaggi, al resto penso io" "grazie Ma! Maura ti va un bicchiere di vino?" "si decisamente!"

Jane preparò il vino a Maura e la birra per se, poi si sedettero insieme sul divano. La bionda sorseggiò un po' il vino assaporandolo lentamente, persa nei suoi pensieri. Jane sedeva accanto a lei, accese la tv ma non la perse mai di vista

"Angela tu non bevi con noi?" "si Ma, siediti un po' con noi!" la invitò Jane più decisamente.

La matriarca si asciugò le mani e lasciò senza esitare il suo lavoro e si sedette sul tavolinetto di fronte alle ragazze. Maura sorrise del gesto, così simile a quello di Jane, ogni volta che la vedeva in ansia.

"mi devo operare" disse senza preamboli e guardandola negli occhi " è grave?" "non lo sappiamo ancora" Angela notò il plurale usato da Maura ma ovviamente tacque "ho delle masse alle ovaie e all'utero" " sono delle cisti vero?" "no Ma, sono... tumori" Angela mise una mano davanti alla bocca "ma non si sa se sono maligni" replicò Maura. Angela prese le mani di Maura, con dolcezza "andrà tutto bene". Jane appoggiò una mano sulla schiena della bionda che si sentì quasi sopraffatta dal quel calore. Trattenne la sua commozione ed insieme a Jane cominciarono a raccontare.

E così spiegarono tutto alla madre, che era ormai madre di entrambe e che alcune volte trattenne le sue lacrime con difficoltà.

Cenarono raccontando il loro viaggio a New York e Providence, Jane non dimenticò di menzionare la vasca e la pizza che mangiarono, il prezzo assurdo del ristorante giapponese, dove però mangiarono benissimo. Angela le ascoltò e rise e si angosciò con loro.

Vide la crescente intesa tra le ragazze, vide la dolcezza e la premura che Jane manifestava sempre più forte, così evidente nei riguardi di Maura, vide Maura ferita, vide Maura coraggiosa, e quando Maura si alzò per chiamare sua madre Constance, vide Jane alzarsi con lei e vide un grande sguardo di intesa, un lungo discorso non detto tra le due

'vuoi che venga con te? Vuoi che stia al tuo fianco? No devo farlo da sola ma grazie'

lo vide chiaramente, vide Jane muoversi dal tavolo da pranzo alla cucina come un cane in gabbia, mentre cercava di aiutare a riordinare. Probabilmente era la prima volta che la lasciava sola da quando si erano, loro malgrado, imbarcate in questa disavventura.

"vuoi andare a vedere come sta Maura?" "eh? Noo ti aiuto, se ha bisogno mi chiama!" ma non sembrava convinta "dai vai almeno a dare un'occhiata se è tutto a posto torni giù, io tanto ho quasi finito e poi vado a casa"

Posò gli ultimi oggetti che aveva preso dalla tavola e li appoggiò sulla penisola e sparì bofonchiando un grazie dalle scale e raggiunse Maura. Angela scosse la testa accennando un sorriso.

Quando Maura arrivò in camera, si sedette sul letto e guardò il suo cellulare alcuni istanti, doveva nuovamente ridire tutto? Doveva nuovamente sentire quel nodo in gola che le faceva male? No! Fu la risposta.

Cercò il numero in rubrica e al quarto squillo sua madre rispose "oh darling che piacere sentirti! Come vanno le cose?" "ciao mamma, è bello sentire te? Come stai e dove sei adesso?" "sto bene tesoro sono sempre in Francia almeno per un altro mese poi andrò a Milano qualche giorno e poi credo ad Amsterdam, mi hanno cercato per fare alcune lezioni, ma dobbiamo ancora accordarci, vedremo cosa succede" "allora ti stai dedicando sempre più alle lezioni?" "forse si! In fondo è molto soddisfacente, se incontri studenti appassionati! Tu che novità hai? Lavori ad un caso importante?" "sempre indaffarata, c'è adesso un caso molto complicato, ma non so se lo seguirò completamente" "e come mai tesoro?" "niente di grave ma devo farmi una piccola operazione" "oh darling cosa succede? Nessuna operazione è niente di grave!" "davvero mamma, non ti allarmare, ho voluto solo informarti che nei prossimi giorni mi toglieranno delle piccole masse alle ovaie, ma andrà tutto bene, c'è Jane con me!" "lo so tesoro, ma sembra una cosa seria, hai sentito vari pareri?" "certo siamo andate a New York e a Providence, ma la mia ginecologa mi ha rassicurato, mi faccio operare da lei, andrà tutto bene" "potrei cercare di venire qualche giorno..." "oh no mamma, non c'è bisogno di scombussolare tutti i tuoi piani, non sono sola, ma ti prometto che se avrò bisogno di chiamerò va bene?" "lo spero tesoro" "non preoccuparti, davvero mamma"

troppe volte aveva ripetuto non preoccuparti in quella telefonata, lo diceva a sua madre ma lo ripeteva a se stessa, e per quanto Constance non fosse la più presente delle madri non era certo stupida, sapeva benissimo che Maura era preoccupata, e che qualcosa era stato omesso nella loro telefonata, ma avrebbe rispettato il volere di sua figlia, che sapeva per certo non essere sola. Jane non lo avrebbe permesso.

Jane si affacciò lentamente alla porta di camera, Maura era seduta sul suo letto, occhi lucidi che fissavano le mani strette in grembo

"ehi tutto bene lì?" alzò la testa di scatto "oh si Jane vieni, tutto bene!" si sistemò le pieghe invisibili sulla gonna, nervosamente "che dice Constance?" Jane si sedette acconto a Maura "che.. di tenerla informata" "non verrà?" "oh no le ho detto che non era necessario" "no?" "no! Tu volevi che venisse?" "io? È tua madre Maura, le hai spiegato bene la situazione?" ci fu un attimo di silenzio, Jane ruotò leggermente verso Maura "Maura? Cosa hai detto a tua madre?" "credo che è quello che non ho detto che fa la differenza!" "non le hai detto del tumore?" "non proprio no!" "come sarebbe a dire? Che diamine le hai detto?" "solo che mi opero alle ovaie, non ho specificato" "perché?" un altro silenzio poi Maura guardò Jane negli occhi "perché non ce la facevo a ridire tutto ancora una volta, se le cose non andranno bene, allora la chiamerò!" il tono era duro, deciso "ok!" rispose semplicemente

Jane allungò una mano, le toccò la schiena e questo bastò a Maura per cadere nelle sue braccia.

"ho paura Jane" era la prima volta che lo ammetteva, che lo diceva ad alta voce, ma dirlo a Jane non era così spaventoso "lo so tesoro" avrebbe voluto aggiungere _anche io_ ma ovviamente lo tenne dentro di se "andrà tutto bene vero?" Jane sopirò stringendola più forte "ma certo, ora passiamo un bel fine settimana, ci rilassiamo e poi togliamo questo dente e non ci pensiamo più!" "promesso?" "ti prometto che lo affronteremo insieme"

I giorni seguenti furono un po' tesi, Maura cercò di organizzare al meglio l'obitorio e il laboratorio, avvertì Kant della sua assenza senza ovviamente entrare nei dettagli. Jane tentò di concentrasi sul caso, ma aveva perso interrogatori e riscontri, cercò di rimettersi in pari per aiutare i suoi colleghi.

Parlò con Korsak, si confidò con lui, che mostrò la sua grande dolcezza ed il suo lato paterno che era un'esclusiva di Jane. Le diede il suo appoggio e la sua disponibilità, si sarebbe informato per lei, per cosa fare nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di assistere Maura più assiduamente.

Jane passò da Maura il venerdì notte, come sempre, pizza e film. Sabato mattina corsa rigenerante e mai un accenno all'operazione. Pomeriggio di relax.

Domenica erano tutti riuniti come di consueto da Maura, per la grande mangiata ed una partita di baseball che divertì la famiglia, scherzi, birre e lasagne applaudite da tutti, verdure avanzate come al solito, cannoli litigati ed una serenità chiaramente velata.

Ma erano insieme, quella famiglia strana e un po' sgangherata, ma decisamente unita dall'amore e non solo dalla genetica, rendevano le domenica uno dei momenti preferiti di Maura, che amava i suoni e gli odori che la sua casa aveva e che ritrovava lievi il lunedì mattina al suo risveglio.

Jane seguiva Maura, anche solo con lo sguardo, le era sempre accanto, ma non come una presenza invadente o appiccicosa, ma come un angelo custode che veglia su di te senza che tu ne sia sopraffatto. Ma se Jane si allontanava, per seguire la partita o per scherzare con la famiglia, era Maura che diventava satellite, le si avvicinava, con piccole attenzioni, birra, tartine, una scherzosa imbeccata. Sembravano avere improvvisamente un filo invisibile che le teneva legate, un filo che dava a Maura sicurezza e serenità e a Jane forza e amorevolezza. Tutti lo notarono in quella domenica casalinga.

Ma lunedì passò pesantemente, i detective lavorarono ferocemente sul caso, ma non avevano indizi che portassero a nessuno per confrontarli con i vari risultati di laboratorio. Jane suggerì di tentare nuovamente con gli appartamenti vicini, magari qualcuno decideva di aiutare, bastava un piccolo collegamento. Così ritornarono sul luogo del delitto e bussarono ad ogni porta. Ma la gente aveva paura e taceva.

La sera, Jane, passò dal suo appartamento, prese poche cose e andò da Maura, avrebbe dormito lì, la mattina presto poi, l'avrebbe accompagnata al Dana-Farber Cancer Institute.

Arrivò con cena cinese, trovò Maura in camera sua a scegliere la biancheria da portare in ospedale "avrei scommesso che l'avevi già fatto!" "lo avevo fatto in realtà, ma non sono soddisfatta della scelta" Jane fece una faccia buffa, Maura guardò l'ora "forse faccio in tempo ad andare a comprare qualcosa di più adatto e nuovo" "oh no, non fai in tempo, la cena è giù che aspetta e tu hai sicuramente qualcosa di adatto e sono certa anche nuovo da portare con te, mhmm vediamo" "no Jane non mettermi tutto in disordine ti prego" "non lo farei mai tesoro" " ok ok smettila, metterò sul letto alcune opzioni e.." "e la cena si fredda, ok ti aiuto così: due cambi di biancheria, anzi tre che non si sa mai" "dici?" "secondo me due sono sufficienti, dovrai restare un giorno solo, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa" "mi stai prendendo in giro?" "giuro sono seria e qui per te" "ok" "bene allora io eviterei il pigiama giusto?" "si, avrò comunque delle ferite operatorie" " e l'elastico potrebbe dar fastidio" Maura annuì "vediamo le camicie, io direi due, ma facciamo tre se vuoi, anche se ti ricordo che in caso di bisogno posso portarti quello che vuoi, ma - _Fece una paus_ a- capisco le tue esigenze, quindi scegliamone tre" "ecco queste sono le più nuove" "allora eviterei questa che è pesante, in ospedale c'è sempre caldo, che vestaglia ti porti?" "questa!" mostrò una bellissima vestaglia floreale " ecco allora..." "porto queste tre che si abbinano perfettamente" Jane sorrise, Maura cominciò a piegare tutte le cose che a quel punto sceglieva autonomamente, tutto rigorosamente abbinato. In dieci minuti erano sedute all'isola di cucina a mangiare il loro pasto ancora caldo.

Dopo riordinato toccò il compito più difficile, quello che avevano rimandato fino all'inevitabile, la compilazione dei moduli e le varie autorizzazioni. Maura già le conosceva, ma per Jane fu una mezza tortura, trovata tutto assurdo, Maura avrebbe dovuto firmare un'autorizzazione ad una operazione accettando una lunghissima serie di rischi dei quali nessuno le aveva parlato, era assurdo e nessuna rassicurazione di Maura sembrava pacificarla, finché non arrivarono ai fogli, obbligatori, per l'assegnazione di una persona da contattare, in caso di emergenza o alla quale fare riferimento nel caso Maura non potesse decidere per se stessa.

"dobbiamo parlare di questo Jane!" "oh no che non dobbiamo! È una semplice operazione per prelevare campioni di tessuto stramaledetto! Non serve niente!" "lo facciamo adesso e poi servirà per... altre occasioni" "allora non hai capito, non servirà!" "Jane!" "Mauraa!" la bruna sgranò gli occhi e scosse un po' la testa, Maura rispose con il suo sguardo serio "ok va bene va bene dimmi tutto!"

E Maura spiegò come e quando essere staccata dalle macchine, aveva una serie di tempi e opzioni a seconda del trauma, Jane chiese come pensava che potesse ricordare tutte questo cose e Maura mostrò un foglio stampato dal computer "fai sul serio?" "queste sono indicazioni di massima per aiutarti, ma sono certa che farai la cosa che in coscienza riterrai più giusta" "beh lo spero" "comunque ce ne è una copia sul mio computer in una cartella con il tuo nome sopra in caso servisse" "non servirà" "scommetto che lo perderai" sventolò il foglio "no che non lo perderò" e fece una smorfia. Entrambe scoppiarono a ridere.

Jane non lo disse, ma aveva una cartella simile nel suo computer, dove oltre alle sue volontà mediche c'erano lettere scritte per ogni persona che amava, quella per Maura era la più lunga ed intima, ed era certa che nel computer di Maura ce ne fosse una scritta per lei, il pensiero la turbò.

Ed il martedì arrivò in un lampo. La sveglia suonò ma entrambe erano già sveglie, Angela le aspettava in cucina con caffè caldo e frittelle, che sarebbe stato un bel pensiero se non fosse che Maura, ovviamente, doveva essere digiuna "mamma non è possibile" "mi dispiace non ci ho proprio pensato" "nessun problema, Jane mangia qualcosa, la giornata sarà lunga, io godrò dell'ottimo profumo" "non esiste, ma metti tutto via, metto la borsa in macchina, ma porto via il caffè" sentenziò "ovviamente" sorrise Maura

Arrivarono all'ospedale per le 7.30 puntuali come richiesto, le assegnarono una stanza, Maura si cambiò negli abiti per la sala operatoria, Jane sistemò, come richiesto, gli indumenti personali di Maura nell'armadietto a lei assegnato, era una doppia, ma fortunatamente nessuno sembrava occupare l'altro letto.

Quando Maura venne chiamata per il pre operatorio arrivarono i primi problemi, Jane non poteva avvicinarsi, avrebbe dovuto aspettare in una sala d'aspetto oltre le porte delle stanza, come un visitatore qualunque in attesa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ripartiamo praticamente da dove eravamo rimasti. Le ragazze vanno in ospedale per l'operazione di Maura._

 _Ancora grazie per il vostro affetto_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

"forse non ha capito, sono la sua fidanzata, sono la sua persona in caso di emergenza" disse con voce tonante, facendo il gesto delle virgolette con le dita "signora forse non ha capito lei - _disse l'infermiera alterata puntando il dito_ \- se ci fosse un'emergenza verrà consultata, ma se non è sposata o non è un parente prossimo è qui che deve attendere, finché non verrà riportata nella sua camera, non è argomento di discussione" Jane stava per urlare quando una mano famigliare la afferrò per un braccio e la trattenne da scatenare la sua furia "Jane che succede?" chiese Angela, l'infermiera colse l'occasione e se ne andò "ecco vedi l'hai fatta scappare" "ohoo io? Secondo me è stata la vostra pacata conversazione" "Ma! Non è il caso" "che succede Jane, calmati, vieni siediti qui con me" Jane fu trascinata su una poltroncina rossa, si sedette accanto ad Angela "non me l'hanno fatta nemmeno salutare, mi ha detto 'venga con me' e mi ha fregato quella pmtmmhmm..." "Jane regolati" Angela la intimò, Jane sbuffò fragorosamente, poi prese un respiro "devo aspettare qui, non posso vederla nemmeno dopo l'operazione, non finché non la riportano in camera ti rendi conto?" "perché non sei un parente?" "IO Sono..." disse agitata, battendosi un dito sul petto "la sua fidanzata?" chiese Angela tra l'incredulo ed il sorridente, Jane si sgonfiò sulla sedia lasciando uscire l'aria rumorosamente "Dio, Ma! lo abbiamo detto nella speranza che fossero più malleabili, che mi permettessero di starle più accanto, ma sembra proprio di NO!"

Angela annui e carezzo il braccio di Jane, con un gesto consolatorio, poi tirò fuori un contenitore con dentro le frittelle a forma di coniglio ancora caldo, sgomitando verso la figlia, Jane scosse la testa ma sorrise.

Maura, come Jane uscì dalla sua stanza, venne fatta salire su una lettiga e venne portata nella sala pre operatoria. Chiese di Jane, voleva vederla, sentirsi rincuorare un'ultima volta, vedere quelle fossette e quegli occhi neri che la scaldavano, ma furono risoluti, Jane doveva attendere fuori.

Così Maura era nuda, se non per un camice verdino che la copriva appena, in una stanza affollata di infermieri e dottori che giravano intorno a letti con persone semi nude come lei, tutti infreddoliti.

Se avesse potuto vederla, un piccolo saluto, uno sguardo caldo, si sentiva sciocca a pensare che se l' avesse potuta vedere, adesso, non si sarebbe sentita così infreddolita.

Non c'erano orologi alle pareti che la aiutassero a monitorare l'attesa, ma aspettò forse un'ora, prima che un inserviente o forse un infermiere, afferrasse la sua lettiga e la sua flebo e la conducesse in una sala operatoria.

"ehi Maura!" "Jenna? Ciao!" riconobbe la voce sotto la mascherina già posizionata ed il classico copricapo verde di tessuto sterile " Dean si sta lavando, faremo presto vedrai" "ok quando volete!" sorrise debolmente.

Jenna si avvicinò ad un uomo e scambiarono poche parole, che Maura non riuscì a capire, poi le si avvicinarono "salve signora!" "dottoressa Maura Isles, Jack" lo corresse Jenna "oh mi scuso" "nessun problema" replicò tranquilla Maura "dottoressa, si deve sedere, così le farò l'anestesia spinale, so che ha chiesto di rimanere sveglia" "si pensavo ad un'epidurale" "no assolutamente, non voglio rischiare che si muova accidentalmente, con la spinale sarà completamente immobile e sarà più facile se dovessimo addormentarla" "certo, si mi siedo!"

Jane faceva saltellare la sua gamba, picchiettando il tacco del suo stivaletto sul pavimento, producendo così un fastidioso rumore "Gesù Jane se non ti fermi ti lego quella maledetta gamba!" la bruna fece una smorfia e si alzò in piedi quasi di scatto "vuoi calmarti per favore?" "siamo qui da più di un'ora!" "e allora?" "quanto ci vuole a infilare due tubi e prelevare un po' di tessuto?" Angela fece un piccolo sorriso di comprensione "tesoro, l'hanno prima portata in pre operatoria e poi la opereranno, ci vuole tempo, l'operazione potrebbe non essere nemmeno cominciata" Jane ricadde sulla sedia avvilita "e tu come lo sai?" "non è certo la mia prima attesa in ospedale, mia cara" Jane sbuffo rumorosamente ed Angela le accarezzo la coscia in conforto, sorridendo.

'beh almeno qui c'è un orologio' pensò Maura sdraiata in sala operatoria, con un telo a perpendicolo davanti alla faccia, per impedirle di vedere il campo operatorio, la pancia scoperta, ed un altro telo che la copriva dal pube in giù. Era passata un'ora e mezzo da quando erano entrati a prenderla, sorrise pensando a Jane, la pazienza non era certo il suo forte. Si chiese, retoricamente, se fosse in ansia.

"ok Maura ora entriamo" disse la dottoressa Robbins con tono pacato, Maura annuì "siccome immagino che allungherai il collo, lassù su quello schermo potrai dare un'occhiata, va bene?" aggiunse il dottor Anderson "grazie davvero" "bene, ora passatemi il laparoscopio" "ecco dottore" "perfetto, segni vitali per favore?"

Maura ascoltò ogni dialogo, ogni dettaglio, tutto procedeva bene, la sonda ottica finalmente mostrava il viaggio dentro il suo addome. Il suo battito aumentò leggermente, la pressione salì "ti stai emozionando dottoressa?" chiese l'oncologo tranquillo "immagino di si" "rimani calma va bene?" "certo, è solo... entusiasmante... vedersi così" i medici e gli infermieri sorrisero sotto le loro mascherine

"eccoci all'ovaio destro, ora Maura rilassati o ti faccio imbottire di tranquillanti" Maura annuì "Jenna spostami un po'... perfetto eccolo" il battito aumentò "preleviamo un campione... mhmmm" "che succede?" chiese subito Maura "ecco il motivo numero uno per cui i pazienti devono dormire in questi casi, dottoressa Isles!" disse il dottore appena stizzito "non succede niente, guardi lo schermo e mi faccia lavorare" "Maura è tutto apposto, tranquilla" la rassicurò la ginecologa, la bionda fece un sospiro.

Tutto procedeva bene, Maura non chiese più nulla, ma guardava ammaliata lo schermo e le sue odiate masse, che erano più grandi di quello che si aspettava, o forse era solo l'effetto tv?!

Venne prelevato il campione anche dall'ovaio sinistro, il dottor Anderson si rivelò molto abile e preciso, prima di prelevare i campioni osservava bene tutta la zona, cercando di guardare anche un po' oltre, per quel che la telecamera poteva mostrare.

Finalmente giunse all'utero, una piccola e scura pallina era attaccata nella parte alta del suo utero. L'ispezione fu accurata.

Erano più di due ore che Maura era lontana dai suoi occhi, la stavano operando? Era ancora in attesa? Jane proprio non lo sapeva, e stava impazzendo, le bastava avere qualche notizia, anche piccola.

Frankie era arrivato con Korsak e Nina, sfruttando un'anticipata pausa pranzo. Angela aveva chiamato il figlio, informandolo del nervosismo della sorella. Servivano rinforzi e supporto.

La dottoressa Jenna Robbins uscì dalle porte scorrevoli, dopo altre quattro ore di attesa, con la tenuta operatoria verde, un' espressione seria "dottoressa tutto bene posso vedere Maura?" "Jane! Salve a tutti" "questi sono, mia madre e... insomma la famiglia quasi al completo" la dottoressa sorrise e fece un cenno del capo, poi fece un gesto con la mano, per indicare di appartarsi "vieni" aggiunse, Jane si voltò per una frazione di secondo verso il gruppo dietro di lei, poi guardò negli occhi la ginecologa "che succede?" chiese decisamente allarmata "niente di grave ma.." "ma?!" " abbiamo prelevato, senza problemi i campioni dalle ovaie, ma quando abbiamo toccato la massa all'utero.." "cosa è successo?" "ha sanguinato copiosamente" Jane era congelata "abbiamo dovuto farle l'anestesia totale, si stava ovviamente agitando e la perdita di sangue non aiutava..." "Jenna!" tuonò Jane "come sta Maura" "adesso è sedata, è nella terapia intensiva del post operatorio, l'emorragia è stata bloccata, senza bisogno di aprirla" "sta.. sta bene?" "si ma è ancora sotto l'effetto dell'anestesia" "posso vederla?" "mi dispiace Jane, ma non puoi ancora" "PERCHE'" urlò "appena verrà riportata nella sua stanza potrete farle visita" "quando!" "domani" "DOMANI?" "mi dispiace, ma viste le complicazioni il dottor Anderson preferisce tenerla qualche ora in più in osservazione" "non posso aspettare domani" disse con voce disperata "mi dispiace, sono le regole, lo sai! Ma guarda, fino a tarda notte, le prime ore del mattino direi, sarà sicuramente sedata, quindi comunque non sarebbe stata cosciente finché..." "ma avrei potuto vederla, voglio dire esserle vicina..." "mi dispiace, andate a casa, riposati, domattina potrai vederla e stai tranquilla va tutto bene!"

La dottoressa le diede una piccola pacca sul braccio, sorrise e sparì dietro le porte scorrevoli dalle quali era arrivata, Jane si voltò verso la sua famiglia; Angela fece un passo in avanti "che succede?" "non posso, non possiamo vederla fino a domani" "cosa è successo?" chiese preoccupato Frankie "una piccola emorragia, dicono niente di grave, ma deve rimanere sedata ed in osservazione, ha detto che possiamo andare a casa" "andrà tutto bene tesoro"

nessuno disse più niente, Jane non aveva voglia neanche di protestare, una voce dentro di lei le urlava di mostrare il distintivo, di forzare le porte e di dormire, se era necessario, su quelle sedie rosse. Ma la mise a tacere. Sapeva che sarebbe servito a poco, la confortava che Maura non si sarebbe svegliata, forse fino all'indomani.

Korsak vide la sua lotta interiore "ehi Jane ti accompagno a casa!" disse con tono di conforto "grazie Vince ma ho la macchina" " poi prendo un taxi, sono venuto qua con Frankie, comunque sono a piedi" sorrise " grazie ma non ce né bisogno, sto bene" l'ascensore si chiuse con tutti dentro, nessuno altro parlava, solo le loro voci appena sopra il sussurro " lo so! Ma così parliamo" il tono si fece serio e Jane annuì.

Quando le porte si aprirono tutti uscirono, Frankie diede una pacca sulla spalla a Jane e si allontanò salutando tutti, Nina lo seguì dopo che Jane l'aveva ringraziata per la sua presenza, Angela guardò Korsak con sguardo dolce, come un ringraziamento e raggiunse il gruppo.

"guido io" "ohoo non pensarci nemmeno!" "è un ordine detective" "non adesso Korsak!" "non scherzo dammi le chiavi e poi parliamo"

camminavano uno di fianco all'altro, Jane sbuffò, ma era troppo stanca, troppi pensieri per continuare a protestare, prese le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca e le diede a Vincent, che aprì la vettura.

Per alcuni minuti ci fu il silenzio, Korsak guidava, Jane fissava la città fuori dal finestrino "che succede Vince?" la voce uscì roca, a fatica " ho parlato con un po' di persone, sai per le tue ferie ed il resto" "allora?" "allora, visto il tuo stato di servizio possono darti un paio di settimane massimo, poi dovrai rientrare" Jane rimase in silenzio "questo va bene, se le cose... ma se invece..." "non hai diritto l'aspettativa, non è un parente Jane..." "che palle, cazzo! Tutti a dire così, noi siamo una famiglia, Cristo Santo!" "lo so Jane, ma per la legge" "al diavolo la legge" Korsak si girò per un attimo "scusa è che..." sbuffò "lo capisco, ma purtroppo se le servisse assistenza..." "io me la sposo!" Korsak guardò lei poi la strada, lei e poi la strada, aspettava una risata, una battuta, non credeva alle sue orecchie "cosa!" "io.. io.. non mi aspettavo una cosa così, cioè... Angela che dice?" "non lo sa! io... tu sei il primo a cui lo dico, ad essere sincera è la prima volta che lo dico ad alta voce"

la macchina arrivò sotto l'appartamento di Jane "sali a bere qualcosa?" "decisamente!"

Arrivarono all'appartamento in silenzio, Jane aprì ed entrò, Korsak la seguì. La bruna arrivò al frigo, estrasse due birre e le aprì consegnandone una nelle mani del vecchio amico. L'uomo ne bevve un lungo sorso, così fece Jane

"bene, adesso spiega che cavolo stai combinando, cosa hai in mente?" Jane si sedette sul divano, Korsak la seguì "niente, solo che io me la sposo!" "e lei è d'accordo? Voglio dire lo sa almeno?" "no, te l'ho detto, tu sei il primo al quale lo dico" "questa è roba grossa!" ridacchiò divertito "non vedo alternative!" "mhmm è per questo che lo fai? Per mancanza di alternative?" "voglio starle vicino, non la lascio sola! Non posso pensare che in caso di bisogno debba chiamare un'ambulanza o cercare un'infermiere privato! O andare da sola alle terapie! Non esiste! Io le starò accanto" "hai pensato alle conseguenze? - _disse pensieroso_ \- voglio dire, mettiamo che accetti la tua proposta, poi cosa succede? Dopo tutto, ci hai pensato a te?" "a me? È lei che è malata lo sai no?!" "si ma tu dopo resti a leccarti le ferite?" "di che parli?" "andiamo Jane, pensaci, vi sposate, le fai assistenza, lei guarisce e poi divorziate? Così?" "si la mia idea è proprio quella!"

l'uomo scosse la testa "è bello da parte tua ma mi preoccupo per te, ed anche per Maura, qualcuno resterà ferito" "perché?" chiese con aria assente, come se la sua testa fosse altrove, forse di nuovo in ospedale, come se Jane non fosse completamente lì, in quella stanza, a parlare con un amico che le parlava con cuore paterno, cosa che lei sapeva benissimo; ne aveva parlato con lui proprio per questo, si fidava di Korsak, ciecamente.

Korsak era molto di più di un amico, il loro rapporto negli anni era diventato speciale, come padre e figlia, protezione e rispetto, ascolto e consiglio: sempre.

"perché!? - _ripeté l'uomo_ \- I motivi sono milioni Jane, guarda il primo che mi viene in mente, e non è quello che mi preoccupa di più, è il lavoro! Riuscirai a lasciare il lavoro per le settimane o i mesi che serviranno, senza rimpiangerlo? Senza rinfacciaglielo un domani? Riuscirai a non chiudere il caso su cui stiamo lavorando? Riuscirai a stare lontana da tutto?" Jane respirò profondamente, poi lo guardò negli occhi "lei ne vale la pena" le sue parole uscirono come melodia, dolcemente, ma risuonarono come un tuono nelle orecchie di Vincent

La frase non sconvolse Korsak però, capiva che il mondo di Jane era stato capovolto. Tutto si era trasformato, ai suoi occhi, in un attimo.

Korsak guardò la donna difronte a lei, che amava come una figlia, conosceva la sua generosità, conosceva la sua abnegazione, ma ora sapeva di lei molto di più. Le poggiò la mano sulla gamba "bene allora!" "se non servisse, questo – _mosse il dito tra di loro_ \- resta tra noi vero?" adesso sembrava preoccupata, come se all'improvviso realizzasse la serietà delle sue parole, Korsak rise "se dovessi raccontare ogni pazzia che dici, forse nessuno mi crederebbe!" l'uomo annuì, bevve l'ultimo sorso, chiamò un taxi

"ma se fosse, Jane, fa attenzione, avete entrambe un cuore grande!" e se ne andò, sapendo che Jane non era ancora pronta a capire le sue parole.

La bruna rimasta sola, prese il suo tablet, si buttò sopra il letto e cominciò una serie di ricerche su quello che era successo a Maura, doveva capire, doveva sapere di più. Quando la dottoressa Robbins le aveva parlato quel pomeriggio aveva solo capito che le cose non erano andate come previsto, ma perché era successo? Quali erano le conseguenze?

Tutti i discorsi fatti con Maura, tutte le ipotesi e teorie le giravano confuse nella testa, lesse ininterrottamente tutto il pomeriggio, poi cenò con un avanzo di cinese scaldato al microonde, dopo aver rifiutato più volte l'invito di sua madre, di cenare insieme.

Si addormentò sopra il letto tra le scatole di cartone un po' unte, con il tablet sul petto ancora acceso.


	6. Chapter 6

_E adesso scopriamo come sta Maura_

 _Buona Lettura e grazie per i meravigliosi commenti, significano l'immenso per me!_

 _xxx_

* * *

I rumori di sottofondo erano tutti ovattati, aprendo gli occhi la situazione non migliorò granché, le sembrava di avere un dopo sbornia, decisamente il peggiore della sua vita, la bocca secca, la gola arida, il corpo indolenzito, la testa faceva male e aveva fame, decisamente tanta fame.

La mano si mosse sulle lenzuola di cotone scadente e rigido, piccoli suoni acustici, il buio fuori, o almeno le sembrava, raggiunse il campanello di allarme, pochi secondi ed una infermiera sorridente le si avvicinò "salve ben svegliata" "posso avere acqua?" disse a fatica "solo un po' sulle labbra, le prendo del ghiaccio, per ora non può ingerire niente" "ho fame!" "è un buon segno ma credo che salterà la colazione, chiederò al medico in mattinata" "che ore sono?" "poco dopo le 3 di notte" Maura mugolò muovendosi un po', sentì una fitta all'addome "farà male tutto oggi, ma domani andrà meglio, più tardi la porteremo in camera sua" "Jane" le uscì flebile tra le labbra come se la mente non potesse trattenerlo "oh la sua ragazza? - _sorrise_ \- mi hanno detto che è un osso duro! È bello avere qualcuno che ti ama così! Stia tranquilla la vedrà appena arriverà in camera, le prendo il ghiaccio"

Maura chiuse gli occhi e pensò a Jane, sarà stata preoccupatissima.

Quando la sveglia suonò, Jane, era già in piedi vestita e pronta per il caffè. Ma non poteva attendere, così uscì velocemente, e prese un caffè al bar dell'ospedale.

Era ancora buio, il sole non faceva ancora capolino all'orizzonte e Jane con la sua tazza di plastica calda sedeva in sala d'aspetto, troppo sveglia per i suoi gusti. L'infermiera del turno di notte uscì dalle porte automatiche e le sorrise, Jane a fatica ricambiò la gentilezza e continuò a fissare quelle porte in attesa che qualcuno la facesse passare, sapeva che l'orario del passo sarebbe stato di lì a due ore almeno, ma sperava che l'avrebbero fatta passare, mossi a compassione, prima delle giro delle colazioni, sapeva per esperienza da paziente che certe volte lo permettevano.

"mi scusi lei è Jane?" la bruna si girò stranita "si! Salve!" "salve io ero di turno stanotte in terapia intensiva" gli occhi di Jane erano grandi e luminosi, guardava la donna in attesa crescente di sentile parlare di Maura "non dovrei parlare dei pazienti" "non lo dirò a nessuno" disse seriamente, l'infermiera sorrise e si sedette accanto a Jane "questa notte poco dopo le 3 si è svegliata" "Maura si è svegliata? Sta bene?" la donna sorrise "si, stanotte era ovviamente un po' intontita e assetata e decisamente affamata, abbiamo parlato per una mezz'oretta, poi si è rimessa a dormire, il dottor Anderson è appena arrivato, forse tra un'oretta la portano in camera, ma non posso garantirlo" "grazie l'importante è che stia bene" sospirò rasserenata appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia "mi ha parlato di lei stanotte" Jane si girò a guardarla "oh di me?" l'infermiera annuì "era preoccupata per lei, temeva che fosse molto in ansia" Jane rise e scosse la testa "le ho detto che se l'avessi vista l'avrei rassicurata sulle sue condizioni" " è stata veramente molto gentile" "oh niente di trascendentale" la donna si alzò per congedarsi "mi scusi!" la fermò Jane "come faceva a sapere che ero io?" all'infermiera si aprì un sorriso sul suo viso " mi ha detto che sarebbe stata qui con ore di anticipo e l'ha descritta molto bene devo dire, non ho avuto dubbi nel vederla" Jane adesso era proprio incuriosita "mi ha detto avrebbe avuto una tazza di caffè fumante" "tutto qui?" "no! Ma mantengo il segreto professionale, sa confidenze tra donne! Ma complimenti, avete un bellissimo rapporto" si girò facendo un cenno con la mano e se ne andò, lasciando Jane con tanti pensieri confusi a riguardo.

Jane prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio a sua madre, con un ordine ben preciso. Si rimise a sorseggiare il caffè ormai tiepido, ogni tanto passeggiava davanti a quelle porte, sbirciando, facendosi notare. Ma solo alle 8:00 finalmente la fecero passare.

Il passo era svelto lungo il corridoio celeste, dopo i bagni terza stanza a sinistra, lo ripeteva nella sua mente, poi finalmente era di fronte alla terza porta a sinistra dopo i bagni. Era chiusa e tutto intorno a lei era movimento.

Le infermiere stavano pensando alle colazioni, ed il tintinnio di posate e ruote che giravano riempivano l'aria in modo fastidioso, Jane strizzò gli occhi infastidita, era ancora troppo presto per quei suoni acuti e metallici che le entravano in testa, una testa ancora stranita a confusa da tutte quelle emozioni da tutti gli eventi convulsi degli ultimi giorni. Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e le sembrò di entrare come in un tunnel, tutto intorno era frenetico, vita che girava, e lei era ferma davanti a quella porta, spaventata, speranzosa, colma di mille sensazioni, come un vaso di pandora, si aggrappò alla speranza, Maura stava bene.

Bussò lievemente, non sapeva se Maura stesse riposando, lentamente aprì la porta. Il sorriso stanco di Maura le illuminò la vita, come sempre "ehi bellissima, come va?" "ciao Jane!" la bruna entrò accostando la porta "allora come ti senti?" "ancora un po' intontita e stanca" "hai dolore?" "non molto" "ti faccio dare qualcosa?" "oh no, no ti prego, sono già intontita abbastanza, ho solo voglia di riprendermi e di alzarmi" "vacci piano" "mhmmm" chiuse gli occhi, Jane si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto "ho fame" "dovresti dormire" "ho fame" "l'infermiera gentile me lo ha detto" Maura aprì gli occhi e la guardò "l'hai vista?" "si, beh lei ha visto me, pare che mi hai descritto bene" Maura arrossì "che le hai detto?" "non è che mi hai portato la colazione?" "no, non puoi mangiare, lo sai! Hai sviato la mia domanda!" finse sconcerto, Maura rise e poi fece una smorfia "attenta ti fai male" "e tu non farmi ridere" "e tu rispondi alle domande" "e tu portami da mangiare" "non finché non ti danno il permesso di farlo" "intransigente" "ho imparato da te!" "oh no io con te non riesco mai" "bugiarda" disse Jane e le due donne si sorrisero "ti sei spaventata in sala operatoria?" "un po'! Ho perso diverso sangue, ma il dottore è stato bravo, immagino, visto che mi ha fatto sedare praticamente subito" "avrei voluto almeno salutarti ieri mattina, ma qui è peggio che della Gestapo" "sono molto puntigliosi effettivamente, ma non fa niente" Jane allungò la mano e prese quella di Maura "l'importante è che ora stai bene" Maura sospirò, stava per dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì ed il dottor Anderson e la dottoressa Robbins entrarono nella stanza.

"buongiorno signore" "buongiorno" risposero quasi in coro le due donne, che si tenevano ancora per mano. "ciao Maura, Jane!" "ciao Jenna" "buongiorno" ripeté Jane "come stai questa mattina? Ti senti debole?" chiese l'oncologo prendendo la cartella ai piedi del letto ed esaminandola "un po', ancora intontita" "è affamata!" disse Jane sorridendo "oh beh è un buon segno, ma niente almeno fino a pranzo e sarà un pasto leggero" "ovviamente" disse quasi delusa, Jenna sorrise " allora dottori cosa ci dite?" chiese Jane stavolta seriamente "la perdita di sangue non è stata tremenda, non c'è stato bisogno di fare trasfusioni e questa è un'ottima cosa" "ma il fatto che abbia perso sangue con quella facilità non lo è!" "non allarmiamoci ancora" "forse dovremmo cominciare a farlo invece" disse la bionda cupa e decisa "Maura aspettiamo i risultati" "si certo!" la sua voce era stanca ma stizzita "che diavolo significa tutto questo?" chiese Jane gesticolando con il dito "non devono sanguinare così" disse Maura con tono duro, il dottor Anderson strinse la plastica bianca che rifiniva il fondo del letto ospedaliero "ok diciamo le cose come stanno, senza tanti giro di parole, siamo medici ed è inutile prendere tempo" Jane strinse la mano di Maura "non è un bene che sanguini così una massa benigna, diciamo che non lo dovrebbe fare, non così tanto, quindi ho messo le tue analisi in testa alla lista, le probabilità che almeno quello sia maligna sono altissime" "merda!" disse Jane non potendosi trattenere e senza rimorso alcuno "non possiamo dire delle altre, quelle alle ovaie - _proseguì la ginecologa_ \- l'aspetto era buono e non hanno sanguinato" "cosa significa nello specifico?" chiese Jane "che speriamo di aver preso in tempo un tumore maligno all'utero, ma se anche quelle alle ovaie fossero di quel tipo, le previsioni non sono ottimali" "oddio mi fate venire il mal di testa, siete sempre così criptici o sono io che amo la chiarezza a tutti i costi?" Maura diede una piccola stretta alla mano di Jane, per richiamare la sua attenzione "finché non abbiamo i risultati è complicato sbilanciarsi, potrebbero dovermi togliere tutto o si potrebbe salvare tutto, anche se parte dell'utero verra probabilmente rimosso, giusto?" disse rivolgendosi ai medici di fronte a lei " si spero di poterlo salvare, spero di poter rimuovere solo una piccola parte" "solo la massa non è possibile?" chiese Jane "visto come sanguinava direi di no, non è consigliabile provarci, ma con le analisi in mano saremo più precisi" "cosa ci aspetta?" chiese Maura guardando per un attimo Jane "se è solo all'utero e le analisi sono buone potrebbe finire tutto lì, tolto quello che c'è da togliere, ma se le cose sono... brutte, decidiamo quando apriamo, dopo probabilmente la chemio sarà d'obbligo" "quanto prima dei risultati?" "una settimana" "così tanto?" Jane era in ansia "alcune analisi richiedono tempo, anche se vengono fatte subito" "quando posso tornare a casa?" "domani in mattinata, oggi pensa a riposare e nel pomeriggio comincia ad alzarti, più tardi verranno a togliere il catetere così potrai muoverti con più comodità"

Poche parole ancora, di circostanza, e i due medici le lasciarono sole.

" se avessi la forza urlerei" "se vuoi lo faccio io per te" "no ma apprezzo il sentimento" sorrise un po' "a disposizione bellissima" con una mano si coprì il volto "devo essere un mostro adesso" "ma smettila sei solo un po' bianchina, ma dopo pranzo sono sicura metterai due belle guanciotte alla Haidi" "e chi è?" "non sai chi è Haidi?" "no!" "rimedieremo un giorno"

Rimasero lì tenendosi per mano senza dire niente per un po', Jane accarezzava con il pollice il dorso della mano di Maura, Maura chiuse gli occhi rilassandosi nel gesto che se pur piccolo era dolce e confortante, caldo come un abbraccio.

"ho fame" Jane rise "lo so, mi dispiace, ma non posso farti mangiare ancora" "allora aiutami ad alzarmi in piedi" "ma il doc ha detto nel pomeriggio!?" "almeno fammi mettere un po' più seduta, non ce la faccio a stare ancora sdraiata, ho la nausea!" "ok ok, ti tiro su"

Jane si alzò, prese dall'armadio un'altro cuscino che aveva visto quando aveva sistemato i vestiti di Maura, il giorno prima. Lo appoggiò sul fondo del letto, poi prese Maura sotto le braccia e delicatamente la tirò a se alzandola un po'. Maura bofonchiò, per quanto il movimento fosse lento ed attento, i punti tiravano e l'addome doleva molto, con la mano destra Jane afferrò il cuscino e lo posizionò dietro a Maura, poi lentamente la fece sdraiare

"meglio?" "si grazie decisamente" disse rilasciando un sospiro di dolore "ti ho fatto male?" "no, mi tirano i punti ma va bene!" "ti serve altro, dell'acqua magari?" Maura annuì, Jane prese il bicchiere sul tavolo e lo riempì d'acqua, poi prese una cannuccia ed aiutò Maura a bere "non esagerare piccoli sorsi" Maura eseguì, poi sorrise "cosa!" chiese Jane "niente, ma non sono abituata alle tue premure" "ma che... io sono premurosa" Maura la guardò dolcemente inclinando la testa "non guardarmi così! Ok forse non sono spesso premurosa, ma se lo faccio non c'è da sorprendersi" disse quasi offesa "ti prendevo un po' in giro" "approfittatene ora che sei in un letto di ospedale"

Maura abbozzò un sorriso e sospirò, Jane si sedette nuovamente accanto a lei "ehi andrà..." "non dirlo, non puoi saperlo" "ma possiamo sperarci insieme no?!" "si, possiamo farlo... insieme" si guardarono con dolcezza "hai bisogno di qualcos'altro? Immagino avrai bisogno di lavarti un po', sarai sudata!" Jane conosceva bene la sensazione post operatoria. Maura chiuse gli occhi, respirò un po' a pieni polmoni "si a dire il vero, potresti chiamare l'infermiera e sentire se possono lavarmi? Mi sento tutta la schiena umida, mi sembra che mi manchi l'aria, se potessi lo farei da sola ma..." "lo faccio io!" "tu? Come!" "beh hai tutte le cose per lavarti, sapone spugna e teli per asciugarti, anche se qui li forniscono! mi manca solo una bacinella, sento se me la danno" Jane si alzò e andò verso la porta "Jane..." la fermò Maura, voleva dirle che non era necessario, che non doveva disturbarsi o preoccuparsi, che il personale ospedaliero poteva occuparsene, che probabilmente sarebbero passati comunque a farlo, ma disse solo "grazie" Jane sorrise ed uscì dalla stanza.

Per quanto un'infermiera era addetta anche a questo genere di cose, sapere che Jane l'avrebbe aiutata, la fece sentire meno a disagio, meno fragile, meno incapace, meno malata.

Dopo una manciata di minuti Jane rientrò in camera "Gesù spero che ti dimettano presto che questo posto è un lager!" "che è successo?" "volevano lavarti loro, dicono che passano verso le undici, ci ho messo un po' a convincerle" "non litigare con tutte le infermiere "oh no era la solita di ieri mattina, si vede che mi ama" fece una faccia finta compiaciuta "come l'hai convinta a darti la bacinella?" chiese Maura mentre Jane cercava nell'armadietto tutto l'occorrente "oh le ho detto che nessuno tocca la mia fidanzata e che ho una pistola per far valere le mie ragioni" "oh no tu non lo hai detto!"

Jane si voltò con la bacinella in mano e dentro tutto l'occorrente con un'espressione da bambina colpevole, Maura pensò che fosse dolcissima, non trattenne il sorriso "mhmm beh potrei averlo detto, forse un pochino-ino meglio di così, ma..." "ma?" "ma non credo abbia fatto differenza, mi ha guardato malissimo e poi mi ha dato la bacinella! Perciò obbiettivo raggiunto" alzò il pugno in segno di vittoria e si infilò nel bagno "lo sai che se devo stare qui qualche giorno potrebbero rifarsela con me?" disse Maura ad alta voce, per farsi sentire da Jane, la bruna si affacciò alla porta "ohoo no non lo faranno" disse sardonica "io sarò qui con te tutto il tempo e poi... non oserebbero" e sparì di nuovo nel bagno

Maura stava per chiedere cosa la rendesse così sicura di se, ma temeva la risposta, così scosse solo la testa e attese che Jane ritornasse.

"ecco bella calda, come piace a te" Maura sorrise in gratitudine "come pensi di fare?" "se riesci ti metto seduta, sul bordo del letto..." "proviamo"

Jane appoggiò il tutto sulla sedia al lato del letto, poi sostò le coperte e prese Maura dolcemente, tenendola sotto le braccia per farla alzare un po', poi la aiutò a spostare le gambe, visto che aveva ancora il catetere a darle fastidio

"se hai troppo dolore dillo, che ti rimetto giù e proviamo in un'altro modo" "no, credo di farcela dammi un momento" Jane annuì e rimase ferma tenendola saldamente seduta, la schiena che lentamente cercava una posizione stabile, Maura si teneva stretta alle spalle di Jane

"ce la faccio per ora" "ok allora aspetta!" Jane lentamente la lasciò, assicurandosi che riuscisse a mantenere l'equilibrio, poi prese un telo ospedaliero che era in bagno e lo stese dietro a Maura, poi le sganciò il tessuto di cotone stopposo che copriva la bionda, senza toglierlo.

Jane inzuppò la spugna nella bacinella, poi la strizzo bene, in modo che non gocciolasse, si mise davanti a Maura e tenendola con una mano sotto il braccio, con l'altra cominciò a bagnarle la schiena "oddio è fantastico" "mi fa piacere" poi si girò, posò la spugna e senza mai lasciare Maura, prese del sapone e le insaponò la schiena.

La mano massaggiava con cura la pelle umida, Maura appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Jane tra l'estasi e l'esausto e ne sentì il profumo confortante e familiare. Jane riprese la spugna e la sciacquò un paio di volte, poi con il telo di spugna che Maura si era portata, la asciugò.

"meglio?" "decisamente!" "vuoi che ti lavi prima le gambe o davanti?" Maura si sorprese "oh no Jane va bene così" " sono qui per te e se lo può fare un'infermiera che non ti conosce... lascia che ti rinfreschi, su!" Maura sospirò ancora "lo faccio con piacere Maura, ti prego tra di noi non ci deve essere il pensiero di disturbare o di disagio o... "non sono a disagio, a dire il vero sono felice che sia tu e non una sconosciuta! "bene allora niente ci può fermare" "ok… il petto, ma fa attenzione alle medicazioni!" "starò attentissima!"

Jane andò a chiudere la porta a chiave, poi aiutò Maura a togliere quella sorta di indumento. Maura adesso era nuda, ma con tre grandi bendaggi sull'addome. Jane prese il telo che aveva posizionato sul letto dietro a Maura e glielo mise sulle gambe, poi mentre Maura si sosteneva alle spalle di Jane, quest'ultima cominciò con attenzione a lavarla.

Maura cominciava ad avere dolore a stare seduta, così Jane si fermò "aspetta, possiamo farlo da sdraiata, non ti affaticare" "è che mi sento tirare" "è normale, ma è meglio se ti sdrai" rimise il telo dietro Maura, poi la aiutò a distendersi, tra il catetere e la flebo si doveva fare attenzione. Maura adesso era nuda e distesa sul letto, Jane prese un altro telo e lo appoggiò sul corpo di Maura coprendo dall'addome in giù, poi riprese il suo lavoro: prima passò la spugna umida sul petto e sul seno sodo di Maura, poi sulle spalle, infine prese un po' di sapone e lo versò sulla spugna e la insaponò.

Ma adesso la spugna era completamente ricoperta di sapone, così Jane prese un piccolo asciugamano che aveva preso per asciugarsi le mani e lo usò per sciacquare Maura. Lo infilò nella bacinella e lo strizzò bene, poi lo passo delicatamente sul corpo di Maura.

Maura vedeva con quanta cura e rispetto Jane la stesse aiutando, ma ancora di più l'attenzione a certi particolari.

Il telo venne ripiegato parzialmente su se stesso lasciando scoperte le gambe ma non il pube.

In quest'ultima operazione, Jane, si dimostrò ancora più attenta e rispettosa, non distolse lo sguardo dal suo compito, o almeno così credette Maura, che solo in alcuni momenti chiuse gli occhi, sdraiata come era sul letto, godendo della sensazione di freschezza e benessere che stava provando. Jane passò la spugna umida e saponosa sulle gambe piegate di Maura, un telo sotto per non bagnare il letto.

Jane poteva chiaramente vedere l'intimità di Maura, ma anche se aveva in mente battute sdrammatizzanti sul catetere o sul fatto che fosse completamente depilata, sicuramente a causa dell'operazione, non disse niente, non voleva rischiare di metterla in imbarazzo, anche se tra loro questo non era mai successo.

"ti devo rimettere questo telo o prendo una delle tue camicie?" "no ti prego quel coso orrendo gettalo, prendi la mia camicia da notte, andrà benissimo"

Così ancora una volta Jane aiutò Maura a sedersi sul letto e poi la aiutò ad indossare la camicia da notte pulita a profumata.

Maura si sentiva rinata, la sensazione di nausea era praticamente sparita, la testa non ronzava più come prima e la fame cominciava ad essere prepotente, il suo stomaco brontolava come un pazzo. Jane rise ad un brontolio molto rumoroso

"te l'ho detto che ho fame!" disse con quel faccino dolce "lo so tesoro, ancora un paio d'ore" "non resisto" Jane sorrise e guardò l'orologio poi un bussare alla porta.

"un attimo!" Jane aiutò Maura a distendersi sul letto, poi andò ad aprire la porta.

"perché era chiuso a chiave?" chiese una trafelata Angela che entro immantinente "ciao tesoro come ti senti?" "ciao Angela, meglio grazie" "la stavo cambiando!" Angela vide la bacinella ed i teli, annuì senza dire niente, Jane si affrettò a togliere tutte le cose che ingombravano la piccola stanza "oddio cos'è questo fantastico odorino?" le due Rizzoli sorrisero, Jane sparì nel bagno con tutta l'attrezzatura per il lavaggio "sapevo che avevi fame" "oddio si! Tanta!" "bene perché qui ho un po' di colazione per te" Maura tentò di sedersi sul letto "ehi Maur, aspetta ti aiuto, non forzare" "tua madre mi ha portato la colazione" Jane rise "si lo so, ma ne puoi mangiare solo qualche boccone" Maura mise il broncio "non farmi quella faccina e ringrazia" Maura inclinò la testa come un gattino curioso "stamani mi è stato fatto un ordine speciale per te" disse Angela "ohoo" "ma solo se ne mangi poco!" sorrise dolcemente Jane "tutto quello che vuoi" "so che adori le frittelle a forma di coniglio" Maura sorrise felice "solo le orecchie con un po' di nutella, serve per la mancanza di ferro" "e poi ti ho portato un po' di macedonia" "così mangi la frutta e con gli zuccheri ti tiri un po' su!" "grazie" era decisamente stupita

Maura non sapeva cos'altro dire, Jane aveva chiamato sua madre per farle portare una colazione eccezionale, tutto questo la faceva sentire speciale

"su mangia!" disse Angela porgendogli un piattino di plastica con le orecchie ricoperte di abbondante nutella

dopo pochi bocconi però, la nausea ritornò, era veramente troppo presto "mangia la frutta, c'è anche un po' di limone, vedrai che ti aiuta" Maura annuì a Jane che le stava porgendo un piccolo contenitore "ma solo pochi pezzi" "come fai a sapere che mi aiuterà? E come sapevi del ferro?"

Maura lo sapeva, era un medico, in più aveva letto molto in quei giorni sulle operazioni come la sua "non sei l'unica che sa leggere" le fece l'occhiolino

In fondo Maura non era poi così sorpresa. Jane aveva mille risorse ed era una donna con grande coraggio e volontà

Erano passate le undici di mattina, Angela le aveva lasciate per andare a lavoro, aspettava delle consegne al Dirty Robber, Jane aveva divorato il resto della frittella lasciata da Maura, ma ovviamente non aveva toccato la frutta. Due infermiere entrarono come tornado, c'era l'infermiera che Jane conosceva bene ed una che non aveva mai visto "siamo venute per il catetere, immagino che non abbia bisogno di essere lavata!" "no ho già fatto, ma grazie" "la bacinella?" "la prendo subito è in bagno a scolare, l'ho lavata ovviamente!" disse Jane con tono deciso "la prende dopo, adesso esca!" "l'ho lavata io, crede che non abbia visto il catetere? Non è che dovete fare chissà cosa" l'infermiera sbuffò, ma l'altra intervenne "la prassi, non ci possiamo fare niente, ci metteremo pochi minuti, toglieremo anche la flebo - _disse rivolgendosi a Maura_ \- ma lasceremo l'accesso venoso, tra una mezz'oretta le porteremo il pranzo"

Jane guardò Maura, sapeva che doveva uscire, ma tormentare l'infermiera un po' la divertiva "vado a prendere un caffè ti porto qualcosa?" "un tè caldo magari" Jane annuì ed uscì dalla stanza.

"cavoli se è la persona più cocciuta che abbia mai incontrato!" Maura rise "mi scusi se mi sono permessa, ma ieri mattina - _ruotò le mani in aria_ \- per non parlare di prima, siamo professioniste noi sa?!" "Jane è molto protettiva, non è un fatto personale" "ah io con una che mi soffoca mica potrei" "Chris regolati" la riproverò l'altra infermiera mentre si stavano mettendo i guanti in lattice "nessun problema, ma Jane non è soffocante, è solo preoccupata per me!" "è molto innamorata e si vede" intervenne l'infermiera più pacata "oh di sicuro, ecco quello lo vorrei anche io, una persona che mi ami così tanto da minacciare una povera infermiera, ha detto che ha una pistola!" "oh mi dispiace per quello! Ma non le avrebbe mai sparato, lo posso assicurare, è un detective molto attento e coscienzioso" "è bello essere amati così" le sorrise l'infermiera avvicinandosi a lei.

Maura sorrise arrossendo un po', Jane non l'amava come loro stavano intendendo, ma era bello sentirsi scaldare da quelle attenzioni, ed il pensiero che qualcuno potesse invidiare tanto affetto le piaceva, anche se poteva sembrare un po' meschino, si lasciò abbracciare da quella sensazione di soddisfazione, da quella sensazione di essere speciale, che così poco conosceva.

Jane stava ritornando con il suo caffè ed il bicchiere di Tè per Maura, le infermiere stavano invece uscendo dalla stanza, l'infermiera Chris le andò incontro "si lasci dire una cosa detective" Jane sgranò gli occhi in sorpresa ma anche un po' scocciata, non aveva voglia di battibeccare di nuovo con lei "una donna come quella non se la lasci scappare, che con il suo carattere dove la ritrova una così" Jane scoppiò a ridere "stavolta non ho dubbi che abbia ragione infermiera" senza neanche fermarsi proseguì il suo cammino ed entrò nella camera di Maura.

"ehi bellezza come va il tuo stomaco?" le passò il tè, Maura ne bevve un sorso "mhmm ora meglio" "bene! Ho visto che stanno per portare il pranzo, hai fame?" "non tanto a dire il vero" "tranquilla immagina lo schifo che farà!" si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito ed un sorriso "mi aiuti a mettermi più seduta?" "certo"

Jane posò il caffè sul tavolo e aiutò Maura, Maura si aggrappò al collo della bruna, che delicatamente la tirò su, con una mano la sorreggeva, con l'altra sistemò i cuscini, erano così vicine, Jane sentiva quel profumo intenso e fresco che aveva sempre Maura, aveva sempre pensato che fossero i suoi costosi saponi, ma adesso ne dubitava, era la sua pelle. Rimase un po' stranita dal pensiero.

Maura si sorreggeva forte al collo di Jane, spostò una mano sulla spalla, per aiutarsi nel movimento, sentiva la muscolatura tesa di Jane, la sua forza delicata, il suo odore di caffè, le diede un bacio dolce ma profondo sulla guancia, Jane arrossì "grazie Jane!" "non sto facendo niente di straordinario, ma grazie del bacio, mi è piaciuto" e arrossì un po' "per me è straordinario, ed è stato un piacere, mi piaci quando odori di caffè" "capiterà spasso" "si" adesso era Maura ad arrossire, ed erano così vicine, i nasi quasi a contatto, si sentivano strane, felici, nonostante la situazione, cosa c'era nei loro stomaci che facevano quei capricci? Maura pensò alla nausea, Jane che forse aveva fame, ma era una bella sensazione che le faceva stare bene.

"il pranzo signore oh, scusate" le donne si separarono quasi bruscamente, come due ragazzini colti in flagrante dagli insegnanti "buon appetito" il vassoio venne appoggiato sul tavolo accanto al caffè

Jane si schiarì la voce e ringraziò, poi prese il tavolinetto per il pranzo e lo sistemò vicino a Maura "tu non mangi?" "tra un po' dovrebbe arrivare Frankie e Korsak e mi portano qualcosa, tranquilla" Maura annuì ancora un po' rossa in viso.

Il pranzo era ovviamente pessimo: un brodo, forse di pollo, tiepido, del purè bollente e sciapo, con un petto di pollo insipido e una mela cotta che Jane solo all'odore storse il naso, mentre Maura la mangiò con soddisfazione, come se fosse la cosa più buona che esistesse.

Poco dopo l'una arrivarono Vincent e Frankie, mangiarono con Jane dei panini odorosi e succulenti, presi da quei furgoncini lungo la strada, le salse colavano nei tovaglioli striminziti e tra le dita unte come le labbra degli affamati, Jane non resistette allo sguardo di Maura e gliene diede un piccolo morso. La stanza si animò di profumi e piccole risate, poche parole sul caso e sulle condizioni di Maura, ma molti scherzi su Jane e l'infermiera. Passò un'ora come se il tempo volasse.

* * *

 _Ok la storia della nutella è vera! La cioccolata contiene ferro e quando si perde sangue l'organismo può richiedere il cioccolato... vita vissuta, dopo un'operazione mi sarei mangiata un barattolo di nutella... e di solito non mi capita giuro! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ripartiamo da dove eravamo rimasti, forse un paio d'ore dopo... vediamo come sta Maura e come Jane si prenderà cura di lei...e cosa accadrà dopo..._

 _ricordo che i termini medici e le procedure sono in funzione della storia e mi scuso se qualcuno trova delle imprecisioni o inesattezze, ma questa non è una storia dove le metodologie hanno una reale importanza scientifica/medica. Grazie per la comprensione._

 _Buona lettura xxx_

* * *

Jane nel pomeriggio si allontanò un po' per sgranchirsi le gambe, Maura stava bene e così andò a prenderle un paio di riviste, un po' di notizie con i suoi amati cruciverba e un cioccolatino, che aiuta per la mancanza di ferro. Jane prese un'altro caffè sapendo che lo avrebbe guastato leggendo le pagine sportive sfilate dal quotidiano preso per Maura.

Quando rientrò in camera, Maura si stava faticosamente sedendo sul letto "che diavolo fai!? Dovevi aspettarmi" "non sono invalida! e ho provato ad aspettare, ma devo fare pipì" Jane posò tutto sul tavolo e si precipitò da Maura "potevi chiamare un'infermiera" "ma ce la faccio!" "ah si?" Jane incrociò le braccia sul petto, ma dovette velocemente afferrare Maura che, sedutasi sul letto ebbe un capogiro "vedi?!" e la afferrò passandole un braccio dietro la schiena, per farla sentire al sicuro "mi gira tutto" "devi fare piano è la morfina che avevi fino a stamattina che ti stordisce" "non ci avevo pensato" rispose un po' stupita, Jane sorrise "io per questo ho esperienza - _le fece l'occhiolino dolcemente_ \- su andiamo, prima che tu te la faccia sotto!" Maura le diede una piccola botta sul braccio e poi si aggrappò alla sua amica.

I punti tiravano e quando appoggiò i piedi a terra, sentì come se la pelle, a star dritta, si stesse per lacerarsi, mugugnò sottovoce "lentamente tesoro, lentamente e vedrai che tirerai su anche la schiena" Maura annuì e lentamente si raddrizzò un po', facendo qualche passo verso il bagno.

Arrivati nel piccolo bagno già era dritta, si sentiva soddisfatta "ce la faccio da qui grazie" "sei sicura? Sedersi ti farà male, sentirai ancora la pelle tirare" "va bene ce la faccio" "ti aspetto fuori, ma non forzare ad alzarti, se hai bisogno ti aiuto" "lo so"

Jane uscì e chiuse la porta. Pensava che Maura non doveva avere fretta, che i punti quando tirano fanno male e lei lo sapeva bene, ma sapeva anche che al suo posto, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di aiutarla, sopratutto in bagno, sorrise a se stessa ed aspettò.

Pochi minuti dopo, lentamente Maura aprì la porta, Jane si avvicinò, ma non la sostenne, rimase accanto a lei ad ogni passo, fino al letto.

"fai progressi, guarda come vai spedita!" "non prendermi in giro per favore" "non lo faccio, sono serissima, stai recuperando in fretta, ma non avevo dubbi" disse orgogliosa accarezzandole il braccio inavvertitamente ma con delicatezza, mentre Maura si sedeva da sola sul letto. La aiutò a coprirsi.

Jane recuperò i giornali e mostrò orgogliosa il cioccolatino tenendolo tra le dita. Maura aprì un grande sorriso sul suo viso, Jane dolcemente glielo appoggiò sulla mano impaziente.

Erano poco dopo le quattro, quando il dottor Anderson venne per un controllo e con un'infermiera per la medicazione.

"signore è un piacere rivedervi, come va questo pomeriggio?" "bene! Ho fatto qualche passo e direi che non ho troppo dolore" "perfetto, ora l'infermiera ti medicherà e domani in mattinata ti mandiamo a casa va bene?" "perfetto" Jane sorrise e mise la mani sui fianchi, come una guerriera che vince una battaglia, Maura le sorrise "tutti i giorni ti dovrai far medicare, cotone imbevuto di Amuchina o il disinfettante antibatterico che preferisci e cambio dei cerotti, tra una settimana togliamo i punti e speriamo di avere i risultati ok?" l'infermiera si era messa i guanti in lattice, guardò verso Jane "signora lei..." "si devo uscire!" baciò Maura sulla testa e si girò lasciando la stanza, comunque infastidita.

Il resto del pomeriggio passò tranquillamente, fecero anche un po' di zapping sulla piccola televisione in dotazione alla camera, non senza battibeccare su dove soffermarsi o cosa evitare di guardare.

Per cena arrivò tutta la banda al completo: Angela, Frankie, Korsak e Nina. Tommy la chiamò al telefono, TJ aveva la febbre e Lydia era di turno, si scusò per l'assenza.

A Maura toccò il pasto orrendo dell'ospedale, mentre gli altri avevano la pizza, ma ovviamente una fetta finì sul vassoio di Maura, Frankie sorrise "non farà male una fetta no?!" "no!" replicò convinta Maura "grazie Frankie". Jane sorrise a quello scambio dolce e fraterno ma fece finta di nulla, lasciò intatta la loro piccola complicità.

La serata passò allegra, Maura non aveva praticamente più dolore a stare seduta, solo un po' ad alzarsi e a sedersi, ma era molto sopportabile.

La compagnia venne cacciata dall'ospedale verso le dieci di sera, Jane ovviamente fu l'ultima a lasciare la stanza, dandole un bacio sulla testa e con la promessa che al mattino presto sarebbe stata lì, pronta per portarla a casa.

Maura era esausta, quando Jane chiuse la porta uscendo, la bionda spense la tv, spense anche la luce e cadde in un sonno profondo ed ininterrotto, fino alle prime luci dell'alba. Non poté dormire di più, il letto non era certo dei più comodi.

Jane tornò a casa, anche lei esausta, una giornata intera seduta su una sedia scomoda, e poi l'ansia dal giorno prima, la notte poco riposante, ma adesso Maura stava meglio, e dovevano entrambe recuperare, sapeva che le prospettive future non erano delle migliori.

Anche se parlava con Dio sempre meno, quella sera chiese con il cuore gonfio un favore per Maura, per quella donna così dolce, premurosa, altruista e speciale che aveva reso la sua vita unica. Seduta sul suo letto, chiese a Dio di ignorare quanto fosse grande il suo bisogno di lei, non era per se stessa che lo stava pregando, doveva pensare solo al bene di Maura, che non meritava di soffrire e che avrebbe potuto donare a questo mondo ancora tanto.

"non so quali sono i tuoi piani Dio, ma lei è speciale, chi le sta accanto diventa una persona migliore... guarda Paddy, santa miseria guarda cosa ha fatto per lei, oppure Hope... guarda Me! Lo sai bene che con lei accanto sono una persona migliore, chissà quanti ancora possono migliorare grazie a lei... e poi nel suo lavoro, quante persone può aiutare, nessuno è come lei e Tu lo sai bene!"

Cadde sul letto vestita e dopo la sua chiacchierata liberatoria con l'Onnipotente, sprofondò in un sonno profondo che la sveglia al mattino sembrava un lontano richiamo. Aprì gli occhi assonnati, la bocca impastata, il piccolo rivolo di saliva secco sulla sua guancia. Decisamente aveva bisogno di doccia e caffè.

Si preparò in fretta ed arrivò in ospedale con due tazze colme di caffè belle calde. Si fermò davanti alla porta ancora chiusa del corridoio del reparto e sbirciò attraverso il piccolo vetro.

Un'infermiera la vide e con il dito le disse di no, era ancora presto "ho portato il caffè, posso solo darglielo?" disse con voce un po' alta per farsi sentire, l'infermiera fece un'espressione scocciata, ma si avvicinò alla porta ed aprì "anche noi diamo un buon caffè lo sa?" Jane cercò di mantenere la sua espressione più neutra possibile "certo, ma questo è il suo preferito ed è ancora caldo" e fece un bel sorriso "dia qua, glielo porto io alla sua fidanzata, lei potrà passare tra mezzora!" "grazie!" l'infermiera afferrò il bicchiere e si girò "come diavolo farà a sopportarla non lo so!" borbottò la donna, Jane fece spallucce e si mise seduta su una sedia sorseggiando il suo caffè, pensando che non le sembrava di essere così fastidiosa, voleva solo stare con Maura o fare qualcosa di carino per lei, si ok forse lo faceva con una certa insistenza. Sorseggiò quasi divertita il suo caffè, Maura tornava a casa oggi.

All'ora precisa del passo, Jane si alzò e si riaffacciò alla finestrella della porta che dava sul corridoio, sbirciò un po', ma nessuno in vista, allora bussò, dopo qualche secondo l'infermiera si affacciò sbuffando " ma cos'ha impostato una sveglia? Qui noi lavoriamo!" "senta io sarò pure fastidiosa ok ma voi pazienza zero! è l'ora giusto? Io posso entrare e grazie!" passò obbligandola a spostarsi, dietro di lei altri visitatori che entrarono per visitare i parenti ricoverati, uno le si avvicinò sussurrando "si coprono dietro il rispetto delle regole per avere meno rotture possibili" si sorrisero concordando e poi andarono in direzioni opposte

Maura aveva messo il suo borsone sul letto e lentamente si muoveva, ancora un po' dolorante, per prendere le sue cose da riporre, quando sentì un lieve bussare e la porta si aprì "Jane!" disse sorridendo "buon giorno Maura, ti hanno portato il caffè?" "si grazie era caldo e buonissimo" "fai la borsa? Ti hanno già dato il foglio per le dimissioni?" "no è passato il medico di turno e ha detto che me lo fanno avere dopo il giro, ma intanto mi anticipavo" "certo siediti che ci penso io!" Maura fece una faccia buffa "cosa? So fare le valigie sai?" Maura non disse niente ma il suo viso era così chiaro "IO so fare le valigie, ma ok io prendo le cose tu le sistemi va bene?" "sarebbe perfetto" disse con tono ironico sorridendo

in poco tempo la valigia era quasi pronta, così Maura andò in bagno a cambiarsi e poi, riposto il pigiama e la biancheria sporca in un sacchetto ben chiuso, Jane chiuse la valigia e la appoggiò vicino alla porta.

Ci vollero ancora due ore di pazienza e chiacchiere leggere, prima che il medico portasse il foglio con le dimissioni e le indicazioni per il trattamento delle ferite, con l'appuntamento per togliere i punti per la settimana successiva.

Maura prese i fogli e ringraziò, mentre Jane aveva già la borsa in mano pronta per andare. Finalmente erano fuori dall'ospedale

"mia madre ti ha preparato un pranzo leggero, o così ha detto" disse Jane accendendo il motore della macchina che le avrebbe riportate a casa " qualsiasi cosa fatta da tua madre andrà molto più che bene, i pasti dell'ospedale sono la cosa più indegna che esista!" "non potrei essere più d'accordo!"

Maura cominciò a dissertare sulla utilità della mancanza di sale e di oli che i pasti, così detti sani dell'ospedale, dispensavano, ma concludendo sempre che comunque erano orribili.

Jane la fece parlare, sorrideva a quante cose potesse dire e sapere su un argomento così banale e risaputo, sul brodo non certo fatto con carne magra o sul purè fatto con le buste solubili e non con patate lessate.

Tutte queste osservazioni presero l'intero viaggio in macchina, nel quale Jane finse un divertito interesse.

"eccoci finalmente a casa!" disse Jane sorridendo, Maura sospirò in serenità ed annuì.

La bionda entrò in casa per prima, Jane la seguì con la valigia che portò subito al piano di sopra.

"oh Maura ben tornata" "ciao Angela grazie" si abbracciarono "ti ho preparato una quinoa alle verdure, poi se vorrai c'è anche della carne da fare ai ferri e delle verdure grigliate" "io ti ho preso un dolcino però" disse orgogliosa Jane arrivandole alle spalle "al cioccolato" aprì il frigo e le mostrò un vasetto con una mouse o un budino, non le era ancora chiaro "grazie davvero ad entrambe, mangiate con me?" "certo!" disse Angela prendendo i piatti dalla credenza.

Finalmente un buon pasto caldo e saporito, e con la migliore compagnia, chiacchiere leggere e qualche risata, la condivisione del dolce come sempre. Maura era a casa.

Il pomeriggio Jane rientrò al lavoro, avevano in programma una serie di interrogatori serrati, decisero come muoversi per avere il massimo risultato.

Maura rimase a casa a rilassarsi, forzata dal riposo obbligatorio per la malattia, ma non senza chiamare l'ufficio per farsi aggiornare e dare nuove direttive.

La sera Jane tornò da Maura e con l'occorrente preso in farmacia per medicarla.

"ehi bellezza, pronta per la medicazione?" disse Jane mostrando la busta della farmacia "non tanto" "tranquilla sarò delicatissima, promesso" "prima ceniamo però!" "oh no, ci leviamo subito il dente, loro ti hanno medicato ieri nel pomeriggio, quindi siamo anche in ritardo!" Maura la fissò seria "ah no stavolta non attacca, sul divano o sul tuo letto? Decidi o ti prendo di forza!" la sua faccia era buffa ma determinata "non c'è bisogno di usare la forza, è che la cena è pronta e pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio mangiare prima, ma vista la tua insistenza, andiamo in camera, così mi distendo meglio ed è più pratico" "dopo di lei Milady!" e fece un inchino plateale, per farla passare, Maura scosse la testa un po' divertita e la precedette.

Per quanto Jane scherzasse, entrambe erano ancora tese, anche se volevano lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, sapevano entrambe che non era ancora possibile.

Jane cominciò a togliere il primo cerotto, delicatamente, la pelle rossa ancora tirava, pochi punti la tenevano inseme, tolse tutti i cerotti con attenzione "allora come ti sembrano? Posso vederle?" "si stanno schiarendo, non sono male e sono piccole, non dovrebbe restare molto segno" Maura si alzò ed andò allo specchio a figura intera che aveva alla cabina armadio, si guardò e sfiorò le ferite rossastre "adesso sembrano brutte ma tra una settimana saranno rosa e faranno un effetto migliore" Jane era proprio dietro di lei, le mise le mani sui fianchi coperti dai pantaloni elasticizzati che Maura indossava, la bionda annuì poco convintamente, vedere il suo corpo, la sua pancia piena di tagli e cuciture e segni rossi, la fece stare male, inutile negare la vanità ferita di una bella donna che amava il suo corpo e che l'aveva sempre fatta sentire sicura. Fino a quel momento almeno.

"e poi ci sono quelle creme, come si chiama quella che mi hai obbligato a mettere sulle mie? Hai visto che effetto?" Jane alzò la sua maglia e mostrò la cicatrice quasi invisibile sul suo addome, Maura forzò un sorriso "dai vieni che ti medico"

Maura tornò sul letto "non aver paura di farmi male, disinfetta bene è la cosa più importante" "si signora sarà fatto"

Jane provava a scherzare, ma vide che adesso Maura era troppo colpita dalla visione del suo corpo, Jane prese il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante antibatterico e cominciò a pulire le ferite operatorie

"so cosa provi Maura, ho troppe ferite sul mio corpo, ed alcune così visibili da non poterle dimenticare praticamente mai" e mosse le sue mani "non ti mentirò dicendo che tornerà tutto come prima, ma le cicatrici miglioreranno e con il tempo ci farai meno caso, credimi, e non dubitare, sei sempre bellissima" "ho visto tanti corpi e ho creato tante cicatrici, ma a nessuno importava più, coprivo con un lenzuolo per non mostrarlo ai famigliari, perché sembrassero immutati, ma poi vestiti nessuno notava quello che avevo fatto, ma vederli su di me è stato... doloroso e lo so che ho segni sulla schiena per aver donato il rene ma..." "questi li puoi vedere e non hanno una storia altruistica a giustificarli" Maura chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra in un gesto di approvazione "le cicatrici sui morti non possono migliorare in alcun modo, ma le tue, tesoro, miglioreranno e tra un anno neanche ci farai più caso"

Jane applicò i cerotti e Maura si rimise la maglietta "tirano ancora?" disse Jane indicando l'addome "molto meno, quasi per niente" "bene, andiamo a mangiare?" "si" Jane prese la mano di Maura in una stretta, piccola ma confortante, tornarono in cucina e mangiarono.

Jane fece così tutta la settimana, la mattina passava da Maura per fare colazione e assicurarsi che stesse bene, la sera tornava, la medicava e stava lì fino all'ora di andare a letto, alcune sere rimase lì a dormire, alcune pause pranzo Maura andò in ufficio da Jane, a portare qualcosa di diverso da un panino. Si prendevano, in un certo senso, cura l'una dell'altra, in un bisogno non detto, di stare vicine.

La settimana era ormai passata, Jane non aveva ancora risolto il caso, anche se ormai era riuscita a scoprire il movente: Mike Suarez voleva lasciare la gang, ma solo dopo averli derubati. Sperava di fuggire prima di essere scoperto. Ovviamente aveva fallito e la punizione era stata esemplare.

Ma dimostrare chi era presente al suo omicidio era però un'altra cosa.

Jane arrivò da Maura puntuale per la colazione, trovò l'amica già pronta e con la cartellina, con tutti i suoi documenti medici, sistemata sul tavolo. Un pacco regalo sistemato in bella vista.

"buongiorno bellissima, pronto il caffè?" disse percorrendo la distanza tra la porta d'ingresso e l'isola di cucina "si - _le avvicinò la tazza_ \- e stamani ci sono un po' di cose per te" "quel pacco dici?" "non solo!" sorridendo estrasse dal forno la colazione preferita di Jane "wow a cosa devo questo trattamento speciale?" "mangia finché è caldo" senza protestare si sedette sullo sgabello e cominciarono a mangiare, Jane si tuffo sul bacon croccante "allora a cosa devo il trattamento speciale?" lo sguardo di Maura, tutto il suo viso era dolcissimo mentre Jane era buffa, con le labbra unte e le guance piene come un criceto che fa il nido "per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questo periodo" "Maura l'ho fatto volentieri" "lo so Jane, ma questo non toglie che meritavi un ringraziamento e la colazione super grassa e insalubre è la prima parte, la seconda è lì in quel pacco, solo una piccola cosa ovviamente!" Jane ruotò sullo sgabello "non sono mai piccole cose!"

si alzò e prese il pacco morbido fasciato in una preziosa carta regalo con un fiocco rosso splendente "io... non credo di volerlo aprire, non credo di volerlo" il tono era serio, Jane non lo voleva, quello che aveva fatto lo aveva fatto per amore di Maura, per tutto quello che le legava, quel regalo era dolce ma anche offensivo, come se meritasse un compenso, il suo sguardo si abbuiò "Jane – _disse alzandosi e raggiungendola_ \- tra poche ore la mia... la nostra vita potrebbe cambiare e tu lo sai, questo non è un pagamento, non è una gratifica per te, ma per me, perché ci sono delle volte che le parole non bastano"

Jane le dava le spalle guardava il pacco, Maura le mise una mano sulla spalla " non che questo ripaghi nulla, ma è un modo per dirti grazie oltre le parole, è davvero una piccola cosa credimi, e dopo tutti i sorrisi che mi hai donato, dopo il sostegno anche silenzioso, quei piccoli baci sulla testa che mi davano forza, come le tue mani che stringevano le mie, è solo un piccolo grazie, un modo per dirti che ti ho visto e che ti ho sentito, fin dentro al mio cuore!" Jane si voltò e subito la strinse forte, Maura ricambiò, si abbracciarono, sostenendosi l'anima ferita dagli eventi, emozionata da quelle parole dette ed ascoltate, entrambe con il nodo in gola da tenere a bada " lo farei infinite volte e anche di più!" si tolse dall'abbraccio frettolosa, come se improvvisamente tutte quelle emozioni la sovrastassero, la imbarazzassero, Maura pensò che era molto da Jane

"ok apriamo questo piccolo regalo" Jane lo afferrò e lo soppesò "giuro che se è un vestito mi offendo, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te!?" disse alzando le sopracciglia e sogghignando, ovviamente per smorzare la tensione "se fosse un vestito certo non lo avrei impacchettato così, sai che odio le pieghe sui vestiti" "non fosse mai!" scherzò mentre apriva il pacco.

Come vide la maglia di Ortiz quasi scoppiò dalla gioia "oh porca vacca Maur è favolosa" la abbracciò e la fece girare, Maura tirò un piccolo urlo, ovviamente di sorpresa e gioia "sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta" "cavoli si è bellissima" "non eravamo riuscite a fare shopping come volevamo... l'ultima volta e ho pensato, visto che avevo tempo da perdere che..." "grazie è proprio... grazie" si sorrisero dolcemente, poi si presero la mano e rimasero un attimo così, dicendosi tutto senza dire niente.

Fu Jane a rompere il silenzio "ok credo che non abbiamo scelta se non andare giusto?" "si non voglio fare tardi" Maura prese tutte le sue analisi, la sua borsa e la giacca e sospirò aprendo la porta di casa. Jane era dietro di lei, dolcemente una mano appoggiata sulla schiena ne accompagno i passi fuori casa e poi in macchina, insieme poi immerse nel traffico mattutino.

L'appuntamento era alla clinica del dottor Anderson, una buona zona, ma a quell'ora trovare parcheggio non era semplicissimo "guarda uno lì" disse Maura indicando con il dito appoggiato al finestrino "non ci entro!" "se lo dici tu!" Jane fece una smorfia "se vuoi ci provo e ti riduco la macchina di una decina di centimetri buoni!" Maura fece una finta risata "quello? Li ci entri!" "no c'è quell'alberino che ti lascia tutte le goccioline sul vetro e sulla carrozzeria e poi non riesci a levarle!" Maura sbuffò, ma non poteva che essere d'accordo "ecco là va bene? Nessun alberino" "ma siamo troppo distanti" "Jane, ti prego parcheggia!" la bruna fece inversione "guarda laggiù se facciamo in tempo va bene" "si ti prego!"

Maura si sentiva nervosa, inquieta, non c'era da stupirsi; lo era anche Jane, ma cercava di perdersi in queste piccole cose, come se niente dovesse accadere, come se tutto fosse normale, almeno per il tempo che poteva.

Finalmente fuori dalla macchina, attraversarono la strada ed in pochi passi entrarono nell'edificio. La donna alla reception le riconobbe " buon giorno signore, avete un appuntamento giusto?" "si a nome Isles" disse Maura, la donna controllò per prassi e chiese loro i documenti dell'ospedale, che Maura prontamente le passò.

Si accomodarono sulle sedie che Jane ormai conosceva bene, ed attesero alcuni minuti prima che un'infermiera le facesse accomodare.

"buon giorno signore come va?" "bene grazie, i punti non tirano più" "in ansia!" il medico annuì "prima guadiamo i punti e li togliamo, poi passiamo al resto va bene?" "certo" rispose Maura alzandosi in direzione del lettino "posso restare?" chiese disperata Jane " a regola no! Ma visto che i punti li toglierò io, senza un'infermiera... resterà un segreto tra di noi!" e fece l'occhiolino per scherzare, Jane annuì sorridendo in gratitudine.

Maura si sdraiò sul lettino e si tirò su la maglietta che indossava, fin sotto il seno. L'oncologo mise i guanti in lattice ed aprì delle forbici sigillate nella confezione verde sterile. Controllò le ferite chirurgiche e poi con poca fatica tolse i punti a Maura, che fece solo poche smorfie, a causa dello sfregamento del filo da sutura, sulla pelle ancora sensibile.

Nuovamente seduti alla scrivania del dottore, l'aria si fece tesa, il medico guardò tutti i fogli che aveva di fronte a lui "dunque - _disse guardandole, Jane prese la mano di Maura-_ il recupero dall'operazione è stato buono nonostante il piccolo intoppo durante il prelievo dei..." "dottore per favore! Ho capito, ha magari la sua tecnica ma per favore" disse Maura con tono ed espressione quasi implorante "certo! Le analisi sono chiare, la massa, se pur piccola all'utero è maligna" Jane non trattenne un _merda_ , se pur detto sottovoce " le altre?" "Jenna avrebbe voluto essere qui, ma un'urgenz.." Jane sbatté la mano sul tavolo poi lo fissò, seria, come se fosse il peggiore degli assassini "le altre dottore!" "maligne!" rispose grave.

Sembrò che il mondo per un attimo si fosse fermato, tutto fermo sconvolto dalla notizia, immobile, attonito.

La mano di Jane strinse la presa, quella di Maura perse la forza, la sfilò forzatamente ed appoggiò i palmi sulle cosce, come ad asciugare il sudore, a lisciare le pieghe invisibili, per toccare se stessa, come per capire se era ancora lì presente nel mondo dopo quell'attimo in cui una parola e tutto inevitabilmente era cambiato.

Jane si voltò verso Maura, con l'espressione angosciata e tesa, quella di Maura quasi vuota "questo lo sapevamo già dottor Anderson giusto?" l'uomo annuì abbozzando un piccolo sorriso di circostanza, conosceva la verità, ma sentirlo dire era stato agghiacciante "quindi quali sarebbero i suoi piani?" detto questo stese la mano verso Jane, che la afferrò all'istante, Maura la guardò fugacemente, per paura di crollare, ma si strinsero la mano ancora, come ancora di salvezza, come una cima legata al molo.

"entro dieci giorni, venti al massimo operiamo, togliamo tutto" "Tutto?" Chiese la bionda allarmata "preferirei, si! Di sicuro le ovaie, l'utero forse e parzialmente salvabile" "se lo fosse vorrei salvarlo, voglio salvarlo" disse rivolgendosi a Jane " certo faremo il possibile, farà il possibile vero?" disse la bruna nella disperazione del momento, guardando l'oncologo "certo, se è pulito e sano salveremo il salvabile" Maura annuì "dopo cosa ci aspetta?"

Dean Anderson si sistemò sulla sedia, prese alcuni fogli che erano appoggiati sopra un raccoglitore inseme ad una brochure "dopo l'operazione, diciamo dopo una settimana, massimo dieci giorni comincerei con il ciclo di chemio" "quante?" chiese Maura "un ciclo base di chemio alternato ad uno di radio sicuramente" "quindi almeno tre mesi!" "si è il minimo" "cosa può far cambiare le cose?" chiese Jane "l'operazione, se trovassi metastasi fin'ora nascoste" "nascoste?" insistette Jane "aprirò come per un cesareo, controllerò non solo le zone attualmente interessate, questi tipi di cancro possono essere subdoli e nascondere piccole metastasi" "capisco" disse sommessamente Jane, poi il medico cominciò a spiegare più nei dettagli l'operazione, come avrebbe aperto, come avrebbe esplorato il campo operatorio, da cosa sarebbe partito e perché.

Le due donne strette per la mano ascoltarono in silenzio, solo piccole domande di Maura, che entravano più nel dettaglio e poi, in fine, la parte che più le spaventava: le terapie.

In breve, l'oncologo spiegò come avrebbe gestito una terapia di base: i quattro giorni di chemio nei quali, probabilmente, avrebbe avuto solo un po' di stanchezza, ma dopo sette giorni, sarebbero cominciati i primi sintomi, dal vomito ai dolori, anche perché alla terza settimana avrebbe subito il trattamento radioterapico per cinque giorni. Era un approccio aggressivo e molto debilitante per il fisico, Maura era preoccupata per l'aggressione massiccia che le veniva proposta. Jane non poteva essere più d'accordo.

"aspetti un attimo doc, Maura ha anche un rene in meno se lo ricorda? La radio terapia in quella zona non potrebbe essere più dannosa che benefica?" "ho tenuto in considerazione questa cosa, certo, ma direi che almeno una o due sedute siano indispensabili" "una o due?" chiese Maura decisa "dopo l'operazione ne saprò di più e comunque dobbiamo vedere come reagisci alle cure, lo so che può spaventare..." "spaventare è un eufemismo doc!" sorrise a Jane "mettiamola così, se non trovo sorprese ne facciamo una, per le altre opzioni decidiamo strada facendo. Vorrei farti tutti i trattamenti qui nella mia clinica e non in ospedale se per voi va bene" "perché?" chiese Maura "e quanto ci costerebbe in più?" lo ammonì Jane "ho una convenzione con l'ospedale, nessuna spesa aggiuntiva, l'assicurazione di Maura copre tutto perfettamente, ma vorrei seguirti più da vicino, diciamo un po' per un favore alla dottoressa Robbins e un po'..." il medico si piegò sulla scrivania avvicinandosi così alle due donne dall'altra parte del tavolo "ho tardato la diagnosi, le cose si sono complicate, voglio... vorrei..." era in difficoltà, come spiegare il senso di colpa e la paura che le cose potessero solo peggiorare? Era una sua sensazione, di solito era sempre distaccato, ma queste due donne, il loro rapporto, non sapeva spiegarlo ma le erano entrate sotto la pelle, e Jenna, che lui amava sempre di più, era affezionata alla dottoressa Isles, sentiva che lo doveva fare "ok doc, accettiamo il trattamento di riguardo, non ci servono spiegazioni!" Jane diede una piccola stretta alla mano di Maura e la guardò sorridendo. Jane era un detective molto bravo, sapeva che dietro quella richiesta c'erano molte spiegazioni e probabilmente qualcuna di quelle non le sarebbero piaciute.

Il meccanismo si mise in moto: il dottor Anderson chiamò un'infermiera dicendole semplicemente "procedi, grazie" passandole una cartellina colma di fogli riguardanti Maura, poi diede alle donne la brochure che teneva in mano, una serie di informazioni di routine su quello che le attendeva. Come se Maura non sapesse già tutto, come se Jane non avesse già letto tutto quello che poteva. Ma accettarono il piccolo foglio plastificato e colorato, tutto ormai era già cambiato.

Uscirono dalla clinica con una cartellina aggiuntiva per nuove analisi del sangue per l'operazione, una visita due giorni prima dell'operazione che era stata messa in appuntamento nel primo posto libero: dopo 12 giorni.

Jane voleva tanto abbracciare Maura, tenerla anche solo per mano, ma la bionda stringeva le sue cartelline al petto, e camminava silenziosa, sguardo dritto davanti a lei. Jane ne rispettò anche il silenzio. Salirono in macchina e Maura spense la radio, come se tutti quei rumori improvvisamente la infastidissero, le impedissero di pensare.

Tornarono a casa poco prima di pranzo. Si stava annuvolando. Forse stava per arrivare un acquazzone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Maura è chiaramente sconvolta, Jane non è da meno, le loro vite sono state capovolte definitivamente... come affronteranno la cosa? Di sicuro un capitolo carico di eventi che spero vi piacciano!_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

"forse dovemmo parlare" disse Jane prendendo i piatti semi vuoti del pranzo appena consumato "non credo ci sia molto da dire" "ci sono alcune cose...devi avvertire i tuoi, e mia madre tra poco sarà a casa e il lavor..." "non ora!" disse quasi arrabbiata "ok, ma non hai molto tempo" Maura la guardò, Jane si sentì la più grande idiota esistente, ma come le erano uscite quelle parole?

Jane fece una piccola smorfia, cosa dire per scusarsi? Maura vide quell'espressione colpevole e disperata sul volto della sua amica, abbassò la testa "ho il cancro Jane" "lo so" rispose banalmente "ma ce la faremo" aggiunse piano, Maura alzò la testa, gli occhi umidi, corse tra le braccia di Jane, che la strinse forte a se e ineluttabilmente piansero insieme. Maura singhiozzava, ma Jane non voleva farsi sentire e le lacrime le scesero solcandole il viso silenziose "ce la faremo, sarò sempre qui accanto a te" continuava a ripeterle queste parole, tenendola stretta, aspettando che si calmasse, toccandole i capelli, confortandola con tocchi sulla schiena, piccoli baci sulla testa. Sorreggendola.

Quando i singhiozzi cessarono, ed il respiro si fece più calmo, Jane prese aria nei polmoni "tesoro io..." Maura alzò la testa a quelle parole tremanti e vide le lacrime sul viso dell'amica, con i pollici delicatamente le tolse, rimanendo in quel caldo forte abbraccio "sposami Maura!" "che stai dicendo Jane" la bionda quasi sussurrò un po' in imbarazzo, con le mani ancora sul viso dell'amica. L'espressione sorpresa.

Jane appoggiò la fronte su quella di Maura, ancora strette insieme "voglio sposarti e starti vicina, non puoi e non voglio che affronti tutto questo da sola, permettimi di stare al tuo fianco, di lottare con te" "io non so che dire, sposarci... perché?" la voce era come un filo di vento, Jane alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi "non mi permettono neanche di assistere alle tue visite Maura, ma se siamo sposate non potranno dire niente, potrò essere sempre con te se vorrai, e ti assisterò per tutta la terapia dopo l'operazione" "Jane - _disse disorientata_ \- e con il lavoro come farai?" "se mi sposi posso chiedere l'aspettativa per assisterti, che adesso non mi danno" "cercherò un'infermiera, non posso chiederti tanto!" "non me lo stai chiedendo, mi sto offrendo, voglio farlo" la voce era decisa "potranno esserci dei momenti difficili" "ed io voglio starti accanto, preferiresti una sconosciuta a me? - _Maura scosse la testa_ \- bene perché non lo avrei permesso, tu non hai idea di quello che provo per te..." l'indice di Maura si appoggiò sulle labbra di Jane, che inevitabilmente si ammutolì "tu vuoi sposarmi, assistermi per tutta la malattia, allontanarti dal lavoro, non devi dire altro su quello che provi, non adesso, ma non posso permettertelo" "perché?!" l'abbraccio si sciolse, Maura fece un passo indietro "perché assistere un malato di cancro non è facile, e perché so quanto ami il tuo lavoro e..." "Smettila! - _disse con tono risoluto_ \- Il lavoro è meno importante di te - _le inaspettate parole risuonarono nella stanza_ \- e... e sto leggendo molto, posso aiutarti, - _il tono era quasi implorante_ \- mi farò consigliare da infermiere e dottori, vedrai sarò in grado di aiutarti" "lo so Jane, non dubito di questo" le prese le mani rassicurandola con dolcezza, ma Jane la incalzò ancora "e poi quando sarai guarita divorzieremo e tutto tornerà come prima: il lavoro, i venerdì sera e le domeniche rumorose con la mia famiglia!" Jane era senza fiato

Maura si voltò, fece pochi passi e si sedette sulla sedia della tavola da pranzo, sospirò, si sentiva un po' travolta dagli eventi, ma voleva disperatamente Jane al suo fianco, era per lei come aria fresca in una giornata di metà agosto, il suo porto sicuro in questa tempesta, e adesso non riusciva a pensare a cosa ci fosse di sbagliato.

Alzò la testa, passò una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi e la guardò negli occhi "è una pazzia, tua madre ci ammazzerà!" Jane sorrise "forse un po' pazza come idea lo è, ma mia madre non ci ammazzerà, forse un po' di urli, ma se ci sposiamo potrò starti accanto in ogni occasione... se lo vorrai!" "certo che lo voglio! - _disse in tono ansioso_ \- ma ne sei sicura?" "sicurissima, ci sposiamo, guarisci e poi mi chiederai il divorzio! Semplice no!" disse sorridendo "semplice!" "allora mi sposi?" "non pensavo di ricevere una proposta di matrimonio così!" rise un po', allora Jane si inginocchio "oh ti prego!" disse Maura divertita "Maura Isles, tu sai cosa provo per te, e voglio esserti accanto finché mi vorrai, mi vuoi sposare?" "decisamente sei la persona più pazza che abbia mai conosciuto, come lasciarti scappare! Ok, si lo voglio!" scherzò un po' con il tono della voce.

Jane la prese per mano e la fece alzare, una di fronte all'altra sorridendo a quella situazione un po' assurda, poi Jane dolcemente le diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Morbide, carnose, umide. "Jane!" disse a basa voce arrossendo, Jane le diede una carezza, sorpresa da se stessa "scusa, ma volevo fare le cose per bene, dopo la proposta in ginocchio, il bacio è d'obbligo no!" Maura si accarezzo le labbra "baci bene Jane!" adesso era Jane ad arrossire e rise in imbarazzo "grazie, anche tu, hai delle labbra morbidissime" e le fece l'occhiolino.

"ma, non mi hai dato l'anello però!" Jane inclinò la testa "ehi adesso tiri troppo la corda!" scoppiarono a ridere, "nemmeno uno piccolino?" Jane alzò le braccia al cielo e le fece ricadere rumorosamente sulle gambe "me lo dovevo aspettare, sarai una moglie piena di pretese" risero ancora, divertite, per un attimo un po' più serene.

Angela entrò e vide quello scambio dolce di risate, vide il modo intenso con cui sua figlia guardava Maura, che ricambiava allo stesso modo "come va ragazze?" chiese quasi per farsi notare.

Le risate si spensero e le loro espressioni cambiarono drasticamente, vide i loro occhi arrossati dal pianto e Angela si sentì strozzare dentro, improvvisamente i dubbi su quegli sguardi vennero spazzativi via da qualcosa di incredibilmente più importante e grave.

Seduta sul divano, Angela non sapeva più che dire, non voleva piangere, ma le lacrime maledette scendevano da sole incontrollate, la sua Maura aveva il cancro, era una notizia assurda e devastante, Jane le portò un bicchiere d'acqua e dei fazzolettini, lentamente nel silenzio riuscì a calmarsi.

"hai avvertito i tuoi?" riuscì infine a dire "no, non ancora, non so nemmeno come fare o cosa dire!" "dì quello che hai detto a me" Maura annuì " e dovrai avvertire anche il lavoro" "già, forse è meglio che almeno questo la faccia subito" si alzò dal divano, lasciando la presa che Angela aveva sulle sue mani, aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da tutte quelle emozioni, da quel senso di dolore che portava dentro e che vedeva negli occhi di Angela "questo mi sembra più facile da fare, ci metterò pochi minuti" e prese il cellulare dirigendosi al piano superiore, in cerca di un po' di tranquillità.

Le due Rizzoli si guardarono per un attimo "come stai Jane?" "direi più o meno come te, Ma!" "è una cosa seria questa" "lo so bene mamma" "le servirà aiuto, dobbiamo organizzarci per..." Jane la interruppe "ci penserò io!" "tu? E come farai? Avrà bisogno di un'assistenza più continua, anche di giorno" "guarda che lo so! Ma le starò accanto" "spiegami come farai con il lavoro!" "non adesso mamma, ma abbiamo tutto sotto controllo! Dammi un paio di giorni ok? Adesso non posso mettermi a fare questo discorso!"

Di quale discorso stava parlando? A cosa si riferiva? Angela era preoccupata, ma decise comunque di dare del tempo alle ragazze, si rendeva chiaramente conto di quanto fosse difficile quella situazione, di come tutto fosse destabilizzante e decisamente spaventoso. Aspettare un paio di giorni non sarebbe stato un dramma, però poi avrebbe preteso qualche chiarimento in più da sua figlia.

Così non indagò ulteriormente, aspettò che Maura tornasse per salutarla e poi le lasciò sole.

Il pomeriggio fu difficile per entrambe, Maura chiamò i suoi genitori, che ovviamente erano pronti a correre a Boston il prima possibile, anche solo per qualche giorno, per vederla, magari dopo l'operazione, il tempo di spostare qualche appuntamento, Maura però riuscì a calmarli, disse loro che era una piccola operazione di routine, spiegò, senza entrare nei dettagli che aveva Jane accanto a lei e che li avrebbero tenuti informati, aveva solo bisogno di calma e che tutto, almeno finché poteva, doveva rimanere come sempre, anche se solo all'apparenza.

Jane andò in centrale a parlare con i ragazzi, non fu facile, soprattutto quando confidò che si sarebbero sposate. Tutti rimasero in silenzio, mentre Jane spiegava le sue motivazioni, Korsak già le conosceva, ma continuò a chiedersi se fosse davvero la scelta giusta, Frankie era preoccupato e fu il più diretto nel dire la sua "Mamma ti ucciderà e tu finirai per spezzarti il cuore" "ma che dici, non essere sciocco! E mamma non mi ucciderà" disse con la sua espressione di palese negazione "Jane!" "Frankie ho preso la mia decisione" rispose quasi con rabbia, il giovane Rizzoli non insistette oltre, non capiva se Jane non volesse sentire la verità o se già la conoscesse ma non ne volesse parlare, ma come tutti era preoccupato.

Solo Nina sembrò più positiva "credo che sia una scelta audace, ma è bellissimo quello che stai facendo e ricordati che siamo tutti qui per te e Maura, per qualsiasi cosa, a qualsiasi ora, giorno, notte, non importa, noi corriamo" "grazie" disse con occhi lucidi, poi si rivolse a Korsak "puoi aiutarmi con le pratiche? Sai che la burocrazia mi uccide" "certo - _rise_ \- mi farò dare tutto quello che serve" le mise una mano sulla spalla.

Non importava se non era d'accordo, Nina aveva ragione, tutti sarebbero stati pronti, lui compreso, ad aiutarle.

Jane rientrò a casa nel tardo pomeriggio, doveva parlare con Maura, dovevano ancora stabilire molte cose

"tesoro sono a casaa!?" disse scherzosa "Amoree sono in cucina!" replicò divertita guardandola arrivare, Jane la raggiunse sedendosi sullo sgabello "tutto bene?" "si ho parlato con i miei" "come l'hanno presa?" "erano sconvolti, volevano venire, ma ho chiesto loro di non farlo, almeno per ora" "ne sei sicura? Non vorresti averli qui?" Maura abbassò per un attimo la testa, poi guardò Jane "no! Con loro il rapporto è troppo complicato, adesso non me la sento di dover gestire anche questo, se loro venissero, non so forse è brutto da dire, ma non mi sentirei a mio agio, dovrei pensare ai loro bisogni alle loro etichette..." "non credo che i tuoi vorrebbero questo, voglio dire non ti chiederebbero di organizzare pranzi o cene di alta classe" "forse no, ma io mi sentirei così!" "credo di capirlo" "ho chiamato il municipio, sai per avere qualche informazione" Jane rise e mostrò dei fogli "io ci sono passata" Maura sorrise e prese le carte che Jane le stava passando "se andiamo là con queste già compilate facciamo prima, ed evitiamo un po' di fila, sopratutto nel fine settimana!" "volevi farlo nel fine settimana?" "non ci ho pensato, va bene qualsiasi giorno, se non abbiamo testimoni ce li danno loro, tu scegli il giorno che preferisci" "non avevo date in mente - _riletté_ \- e i testimoni?" "non lo so Maura! Korsak, come Frankie dice che è una pazzia, Nina, aspetta che parola ha usato? Ah si Audace, è una scelta audace! Tutti comunque ci appoggiano, ma non so se vorrebbero farci da testimoni!" "tu cosa vorresti?" Jane si passò le mani tra i capelli "non lo so tu?" Maura fece spallucce "non lo so nemmeno io, da una parte avere qualcuno al nostro fianco mi piacerebbe, dall'altra non ha poi tutta questa importanza, giusto? Lo faremmo comunque, no?" "certo se tu vuoi, io sono decisa su questo!" Maura sorrise "i signori Isles che dicono che sposi un detective?" "non gliel'ho detto" "lo farai?" "non so nemmeno questo Jane, mi dispiace è che oggi..." Jane allungò le mani ed afferrò quelle di Maura "va bene Maura, non dobbiamo decidere tutto adesso, con calma, un passo per volta" Maura sbuffò aria in liberazione ed annuì ad occhi chiusi. Jane si alzò dallo sgabello e raggiunse la sua amica, la abbracciò.

"facciamo così, ci sposiamo di lunedì, nessuno si sposa di lunedì! E poi andiamo a mangiare in un ristorante che ti piace, qualcosa di super raffinato, solo io e te"

Maura era appoggiata sulla spalla di Jane sorridendo "ho un abito adatto, è un due pezzi gonna in seta e maglia in seta e pizzo bianco perla, di Gucci" "perfetto direi! Io francamente non ci ho pensato! Non è che mi interessi molto! Ma dovevo immaginare che tu volessi indossare la cosa giusta, potrei dire che è un miracolo che non compri qualcosa di nuovo!" sorrise, Maura alzò la testa e guardò Jane "lo so che non dobbiamo dare importanza alla cosa, ma..." "è pur sempre il nostro matrimonio!" Jane scherzò, Maura sorrise arrossendo un po' "non dico che voglio il bouquet o lo strascico e nemmeno il velo, ma vorrei che ci vestissimo in modo adeguato, lo so perché lo facciamo ma..." "Maur non devi darmi spiegazioni, puoi mettere il vestito che vuoi" Maura fece un sorriso furbetto "cosa?" chiese Jane allarmata "anche tu dovrai vestirti adeguatamente!" "oh no dai non voglio mettere un vestito ti prego!" piagnucolò "un completo del lavoro andrà benissimo" lo sguardo di Maura era fulminante "Jane!" il tono di rimprovero era un po' disperato "Mauraa!" ma lo sguardo da cagnolino bagnato non le diede scampo e Jane sbuffò "Gesù va bene, va bene, scommetto che hai già in mente qualcosa!" si lamentò, il sorriso illuminò il volto di Maura.

E così fu stabilito, il lunedì successivo si sarebbero sposate, Maura avrebbe prenotato ad un buon ristorante e Jane avrebbe indossato un tailleur pantalone di Yves Saint Laurent bianco con le rifiniture nere che Maura le aveva comprato per una mostra, alcuni mesi prima, e che era rimasto nell'armadio di Maura. Avrebbero avvertito Angela della loro decisione solo il giorno prima, ma senza dare date, così non avrebbero invitato nessuno.

Sapevano che c'erano delle contraddizioni, vestirsi bene, andare a mangiare fuori per festeggiare! Detto così non sembrava proprio un matrimonio combinato. Chiaramente non si dissero nulla e ognuna aveva la sua giustificazione non detta come alibi interiore.

Anche Maura rientrò a lavoro per qualche giorno, per quanto dovette prendere alcune ore di permesso per le varie analisi che le erano state richieste. Questo le permise di istruire Kant su alcune questioni pratiche, conoscere il nuovo innesto che l'avrebbe sostituita affiancando Drake e aiutarlo ad inserirsi, mettendolo a conoscenza dei loro modus operandi di base.

Il venerdì arrivò in un lampo, Jane era un po' nervosa, sperava di chiudere il caso prima dell'operazione di Maura, ma incastrare 12 membri di una stessa gang era un'impresa immane, per questo ebbe l'idea di riuscire ad inchiodarne solo uno, nella speranza che cadessero anche gli altri. Ma anche questo richiedeva tempo. Capire chi era l'anello debole non era facile, era un tentativo da un solo colpo. Se sbagli non hai altre possibilità, nessuno ci sarebbe cascato dopo.

Jane entrò in casa con un pacco di birre ed una pizza gigante. Maura era già in casa, sorseggiava del vino rosso, continuando a vederne l'ironia, con della musica di sottofondo, seduta sul divano, cercando di rilassarsi

"ciao, ho portato la pizza!" la bionda si girò e sorrise "ciao, anche le birre vedo!" "mi sembrava fossero quasi finite" "solo una confezione, ma mi auguravo che fossero sufficienti!" Jane fece spallucce "magari per me si, ma se domani vengono gli altri... addio birra" "giusto, non so perché non ci ho pensato" Maura scosse la testa in disappunto per la sua dimenticanza, Jane posò la pizza e le birre, si avvicinò a Maura, che era sempre seduta sul divano, e le diede un bacio sulla testa "nessun problema tesoro, ci ho pensato io!" e le fece l'occhiolino, sorridendole dolcemente.

Il sabato fu il giorno dedicato al piccolo trasloco di Jane. Un paio di grosse valigie con l'occorrente di base: vestiti, biancheria, pigiami, il necessario per la toilette.

Fecero tutto nel tardo pomeriggio, quando Angela era al lavoro. Sistemarono le cose in camera di Maura, che le aveva creato un po' di spazio. L'occorrente da toilette andò nel bagno verde insieme a molti indumenti intimi. Tra loro c'erano tante cose non dette, tanti silenzi che volevano dire troppe cose. Piccoli spazi condivisi, nuove intimità. Ma Jane faceva tutti i piccoli passi che Maura le chiedeva di fare, con i tempi e i modi che le dava, senza fare troppe domande, con quei silenzi complici, a Jane bastava sostenerla, starle vicina.

Ed ecco la domenica sera, le classiche lasagne di Angela, spolverate nei piatti, Korsak e Frankie ne presero doppia porzione, Tj che correva per casa, Lydia che gli urlava di non rompere nulla, i ragazzi seduti a bere birra davanti alla tv sintonizzata sullo sport. I cannoli litigati. Kiki aiutava in cucina Angela e Maura, Jane faceva la spola tra il figo ed il divano.

I giorni che Angela si era promessa di dare a Jane erano stati più di due, ma ancora non aveva avuto spiegazioni, così mentre tutti erano distratti tra tv e risate, Angela avvicinò Jane

"Jane, dobbiamo parlare" "di cosa ma?" Angela la guardò severa "lo so mamma, ma dopo ok, quando vanno via gli altri" "ho aspettato con pazienza e sai quanto mi è costato, adesso voglio qualche spiegazione, sono preoccupata e se dobbiamo organizzarci per quando farà le terapie devo saperlo!" "non devi fare niente mamma, ti ho detto ci penserò io! Giorno e notte le farò assistenza" "tesoro è un impegno immane come farai con il lavoro?" Angela non capiva come Jane non si rendesse conto della situazione "prenderò l'aspettativa"

Angela rimase un attimo attonita, un pò confusa " ok un momento! superando che un po' mi sconvolge che tu non vada a lavoro... e un po'... è molto bello che tu faccia questo per Maura, ma tesoro come ti giustificherai? Sei sicura che te la concedano? So che le regole sono molto rigide a riguardo" "sicurissima Ma perché... ora non dare di matto OK?" disse mettendo le mani già in segno di resa "che stai combinando Jane!" "ancora niente, ma abbiamo deciso di sposarci!"

La faccia di Angela sembrava di cera, le si aprì un po' la bocca, come se ci fosse qualcosa da dire che la sua mente ancora non sapeva, poi finalmente sbatte gli occhi "come scusa?" "se la sposo ho diritto all'aspettativa e posso starle accanto in ospedale e per tutte le cure" "tu sei matta! Il matrimonio non è un gioco Jane!" disse alzando il tono di voce, Jane le si avvicinò guardando prima in direzione di Maura per assicurarsi che non avesse sentito, intimando con i gesti alla madre di fare piano, di calmarsi, la prese per un braccio ed andarono verso le scale, per allontanarsi dagli altri

"qui nessuno sta giocando mamma, non sono mica un'idiota! Ma ha bisogno di me e questo è il modo più pratico per farlo" "non sono queste le basi di un matrimonio!" Jane rise un po' "mamma la sposo per starle vicino, quando guarirà divorzieremo semplicemente" " NON...- _si calmò_ \- non c'è niente di semplice in un divorzio signorina!" "stai tranquilla Ma andrà tutto bene" "sono troppo vecchia per non sapere che questo gioco ti ferirà!" Jane si fece profondamente seria e si avvicinò alla madre quasi minacciosa "l'unica cosa che può ferirmi è che lei..." trattenne il pianto a bada, fece quasi un passo indietro, solo il pensiero la devastava "ci si deve sposare per amore Jane" replicò Angela dolcemente ed il detective stava per rispondere quando Maura fece capolino "oh scusate, non volevo interrompere" "nessuna interruzione, ho solo detto a mia madre del nostro... matrimonio" disse senza guardarla, temeva che notasse le sue lacrime pronte a cadere "oh, credevo che lo avremmo fatto insieme" "non ho potuto rimandare" abbozzò un sorriso "sei arrabbiata Angela?" "no tesoro non sono arrabbiata, ma preoccupata si! Sposarsi è complicato e richiede che pensiate a tutte le possibilità" "ce ne occuperemo Mamma" "si come no! Organizziamo un matrimonio in quanto! Una settimana? E come sistemate anche il fattore burocratico?" "aspetta mamma nessun matrimonio da organizzare, andremo solo a firmare, io e lei e due testimoni al massimo, solo per formalità giusto?" guardò Maura "si credo sia la cosa migliore" "no io, la trovo una grossa pazzia" sospirò per calmarsi, prese qualche secondo per rilassare i nervi "ma ragazze siete grandi e fate le vostre scelte - _guardò Maura_ \- questo non cambia che vi amo che che vi starò vicina" "grazie Angela" "è quello che ci serve Ma" "resta che potevamo trovare un'altra soluzione, insieme" "questa è la soluzione che vogliamo" Maura si avvicinò ad Angela "quando Jane mi ha proposto la cosa anche io ho pensato che fosse una pazzia, ma - _abbassò la testa per un attimo_ \- ho paura Angela - _la donna le strinse le mani_ \- e in tutti questi giorni che lei è stata con me... ho avuto meno paura, è più facile se mi sta accanto! Lo so è egoistico da parte mia..." "non è vero Maur, non sei egoista e poi è stata una mia idea" Maura la guardò per un attimo con il suo dolce sorriso, poi tornò con lo sguardo ad Angela "mi posso permettere la migliore assistenza che c'è sul mercato ma..." "nessuno è Jane" concluse Angela. Maura annuì.

"io non so se avete idea del guaio che state combinando però!" "ma che guaio vuoi che ci sia?" chiese Jane un po' stufa di sentirselo dire, ma da dietro l'angolo fece capolino Tommy "ehi che fate nascoste qui dietro? Tutto bene?" "tua sorella si sposa" "cosa? Adesso? Voglio dire, vista la situazione... e chi è così pazzo?" Jane gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, ormai un classico delle punizioni tra i fratelli Rizzoli, Tommy mugugnò di dolore " si sposa con Maura!" Tommy scoppiò a ridere, poi si affacciò sulla sala dove tutti chiacchieravano davanti alla TV "ehi ma lo sapete che Jane e Maura si sposano? Loro due insieme voglio dire!" Jane alzò le braccia al cielo, e quando tutti dissero che ne erano a conoscenza, esclusa ovviamente Lydia, la reazione di Tommy fu una divertente scenata sul fatto che era sempre quello tenuto meno in considerazione.

Era vero che Tommy non giudicava, non chiese niente, nessuna spiegazione, non fece nessuna replica. Solo a fine serata si avvicinò a Jane e le chiese se era sicura della sua scelta, la primogenita Rizzoli annuì e per lui fu sufficiente.

* * *

 **farò una piccola vacanza quindi non so se riuscirò a pubblicare martedì o mercoledì! ma tranquilli che non aspetterete molto... sperando che siate impazienti! ;-)**

 **xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_Viste le dolci richieste... E Siccome non so quando pubblicherò prossima settimana, ecco che vi lascio un nuovo capitolo prima del ponte della Liberazione!_

 _Commenti graditi :-)_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

Quel lunedì scorreva con grande lentezza, Jane guardava l'orologio continuamente, nonostante avessero passato metà giornata in pedinamenti e l'altra metà a chiedere mandati per intercettazioni telefoniche e ambientali.

A fine turno Jane, si alzò dalla sua sedia e si infilò la giacca mentre già stava camminando fuori dalla stanza "ragazzi me ne vado" Frankie la guardò serio "hai un impegno?" "si devo vedere Maura, ci vediamo domani!" Korsak le fece un cenno con la mano e quando fu fuori dalla vista, si alzò dalla sedia e senza dire niente, ma guardando Frankie con uno sguardo di intesa, andarono verso la stanza dove Nina stava lavorando.

Quando Nina li vide sorrise "è ora?" "si sbrighiamoci, dobbiamo passare dal Dirty Robber a prendere Angela" la donna non se lo fece ripetere due volte, chiuse il computer e si alzò svelta, seguendo i due uomini che la aspettavano alla porta.

Jane scese dalla macchina, e la chiuse con il pulsante automatico, le frecce lampeggiarono tre volte. Prese dalla tasca della giacca le chiavi di casa. Realizzò che adesso viveva lì, almeno per i prossimi mesi quella era cosa sua, era un pensiero che non aveva fatto prima. Non era un pensiero di disagio, anzi, sentiva dentro come una sensazione strana, una nuova consapevolezza di qualcosa che è, qualcosa che adesso sai essere vero, e dentro senti come un moto di lieve godimento, che non sai bene spiegare, come una goccia di felicità in una pioggia di dolore, e te la godi come un assetato che viene dissetato.

L'aria fresca della sera cominciava ad essere pungente. L'autunno era ormai arrivato, gli alberi lungo le strade erano spogli ed il sole stava oramai tramontando. Si strinse nella giacca.

Aprì la porta ed entrò in una stanza buia "ehi Maura sei a casa?" si infilò le chiavi in tasca "si Jane sono su!" sentì la voce provenire dalle scale.

Aprì la porta di camera e Maura era lì, seduta sul letto, mentre si stava mettendo le scarpe, con tacco alto, molto alto.

"sei già pronta?" "quasi, stavo provando le scarpe, poi sistemo i capelli" Maura si alzò e Jane rimase quasi senza fiato "sei bellissima" Maura si accarezzo il vestito "ti piace?" "sei bellissima" ripeté

in quell'attimo di silenzio si guardarono, Jane sentiva ancora chiara quella sensazione di consapevolezza, che da una parte la spaventava un po', ma dall'altra riusciva a godere di quella strana sensazione di gioia. E poi il sorriso di Maura.

"i tuoi vestiti sono lì!" Jane si scosse dai suoi pensieri "devo proprio?" la provocò "Jane!" si lamentò, la bruna sorrise e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla tempia "mi faccio una doccia velocissima, 5 minuti giuro" "certo vai pure"

In un quarto d'ora Jane era pronta vestita e profumata. Capelli sciolti e ricci, un lieve filo di trucco sugli occhi. Prese il cappotto e scese le scale.

Maura stava sistemando le cose in una borsa, quando vide Jane arrivare le sorrise "sei favolosa vestita così, adoro questo completo indosso a te" "grazie" disse sinceramente "ho preso tutti i fogli che ci servono" indicò la sua borsa "bene, sono pronta se sei pronta" disse Jane, Maura annuì e prese il cappotto, Jane la aiutò a metterselo.

In macchina non dissero praticamente niente, se non su quale strada era la migliore da prendere a quell'ora, si sorridevano ogni volta che si guardavano, erano chiaramente nervose, entrambe.

Misero la macchina al parcheggio sotterraneo del municipio, poi presero l'ascensore che le avrebbe riportate in superficie, Maura si voltò un attimo a guardare Jane "che c'è?" chiese la bruna " quando metti i tacchi sei estremamente alta" "già" rise "e sexy" Jane alzò le sopracciglia in sorpresa "è un dato di fatto Jane, credevo tu lo sapessi" disse Maura seriamente "non me lo ha mai detto nessuno a dire il vero" Maura sorrise "sono felice di essere stata la prima"

il classico suono acustico dell'ascensore anticipò l'apertura delle porte, aiutando Jane a superare il suo rossore, uscirono, schivando altri che entravano. Jane prese per mano Maura, senza pensare, nei corridoi c'era folla, fu un gesto istintivo che Maura accolse con naturalezza.

"l'ufficio è laggiù in fondo" avvertì Jane, Maura alzò lo sguardo e vide alcune coppie in fila ad attendere. Una ragazza aveva un bell'abito da sposa, un bouquet e alcuni amici e familiari intorno, ed un pancia che ormai palesava il suo stato di gravidanza. Sembrava felice.

Maura estrasse i fogli già compilati e li diede a Jane "li porto subito all'addetto e sento che tempi di attesa abbiamo" "ti aspetto qui" Jane si diresse verso l'addetto del municipio, Maura continuò a guardarsi un po' intorno, in un minuto Jane era di ritorno "dovremmo fare presto, un paio di coppie e poi noi, intanto sediamoci li, va bene?" Maura si girò verso due sedie vuote e le raggiunse sedendosi, poi si avvicinò a Jane e le parlò a bassa voce "sono felice di aver deciso per questi abiti" "io temevo che fossero un po' troppo, visto il luogo e poi è lunedì!" "non mi sarei sentita a mio agio se non avessi avuto un abbigliamento adeguato" Jane le sorrise dolcemente "volevi un abito come quello di quella ragazza?" "oh no! Per quanto sia carino e le doni molto, non mi sarebbe sembrato l'abito adatto" "ma è un abito da sposa?!" "si ma qui non si fanno esattamente grandi cerimonie" "giusta osservazione" risero un po' tra loro.

Una coppia uscì abbracciata, Jane non voleva giudicare, ma a guardarli non sembravano esattamente nel pieno delle loro facoltà, Maura le si avvicinò ancora per parlarle "non amo giudicare, ma direi che erano drogati" "dottoressa Isles questo è un tirare ad indovinare!" scherzò Jane "oh no detective, la loro andatura, il modo in cui ridevano e i loro occhi rossi erano un chiaro sintomo di alterazione chimica da farmaci" "oh forze erano solo felici" "questo può essere una parte degli effetti chimici delle sostanze prese" Jane rise e le baciò la testa "si nostri figli saranno fregati!" Maura alzò la testa e guardò Jane "intendevo ipoteticamente se avessimo, nel senso così per dire, non che intendessi..." Maura le mise il dito indice sulle labbra "va bene Jane, ho capito" e poi le diede un bacio sulla guancia, morbido, caldo, Jane fece scivolare il braccio che aveva sulla spalliera della sedia di Maura e la strinse in un piccolo abbraccio.

"ti devo confidare una cosa" disse Maura con tono insicuro "che succede?" il medico tirò fuori dalla borsa un sacchettino color cammello, legato con un fiocco da un nastro di tessuto dello stesso colore "cosa è?" chiese Jane stranita "le ho prese per noi! Si aspetteranno che le indossiamo, all'ospedale dico" Jane prese il sacchettino e lo aprì, le fedi d'oro brillavano tra le sue mani "se non vuoi non le usiamo oggi, voglio dire..." Jane ne prese una "sono incise Maura!" "si il mio orafo ha insistito, ha messo la data di oggi 8-10-2015 ed il nome, lo so che è esagerato, ma non ha sentito ragioni" Jane era senza parole, fissava le fedi e non capiva cosa provava "oddio mi dispiace Jane, non vogliono essere più di quel che sono... cioè non cambia quello che stiamo facendo.." Jane mise una mano sul braccio di Maura "lo so ok, è che sono bellissime e non ne avevamo parlato!" "lo so ma... lo so che è sciocco" "non è sciocco, inaspettato, non sciocco" "non dobbiamo usarle se non vogliamo" "ti saranno costate una fortuna" "no, sono due fedi classiche in oro giallo" "sono bellissime" "sono eccessive per l'occasione" scosse un po' la testa "sono perfette per l'occasione invece!"

Jane prese la mano di Maura e le baciò il dorso, si sorrisero.

"eccole lì" la voce era inconfondibile, Jane non si girò, guardò Maura seria quasi minacciosa "sei stata tu?" Maura non capiva "a fare cosa!" "gliel'hai detto tu?"

"muovetevi" ancora la voce riecheggiava nel corridoio, Maura fece capolino per vedere oltre Jane, sgranò gli occhi e poi guardò Jane "giuro no!"

"abbiamo fatto in tempo vero?" ora la voce era proprio difronte a loro, con tutta la carne le ossa ed un vestito blu, e dietro il resto del gruppo. Jane alzò lo sguardo "mamma ma che ci fai qui?" "ma che domanda è?" le future spose si alzarono "come hai fatto a saperlo?" Angela era visibilmente in difficoltà "mamma?" "potrei accidentalmente aver visto i figli compilati che avevate lasciato in giro" "non ci posso credere!" "Jane non ti arrabbiare, non è grave" disse Maura dolcemente "non è grave che mia madre rufoli nelle nostre cose? Nella tua borsa?" "non ho rufolato, era in vista!" Jane stava per replicare ma Frankie intervenne "dai Jane smettila, lo sia che è giusto così!" Angela prese le becche della giacca di Jane "non avrai pensato veramente che non sarei stata presente al matrimonio di - _si girò verso Maura_ \- delle mie figlie!?" "ma siamo qui per una formalità lo sai questo!" Angela la strattonò un po', non con rabbia, ma più come per tirarla nella realtà "ci lasciate un attimo?" il gruppo si guardò, Maura fece una carezza sul braccio a Jane e si allontanò di poco dalle donne "questo è il vostro matrimonio, siete vestite per l'occasione, avete le fedi... vero?- _Jane annuì intimorita come una bambina_ \- ci saranno le foto e la famiglia deve essere presente! Come hai potuto pensare di escluderci! Non importa quello che dite, un domani mi ringrazierete per questi ricordi!" "mamma è un finto matrimonio" Jane prese le mani di sua madre che non lasciò la presa "col cavolo che è finto, guarda come ti sei vestita" "è Maura, lo sai che ci tiene!" "lo vedo come la guardi" "mamma ti prego" "potessi ti trascinerei via di qui a forza, non voglio vederti soffrire Jane!" "smettetela di dire tutti così, perché dovrei soffrire" Angela ghignò "ho imparato a rispettare le tue scelte e lo farò anche questa volta, e sarà accanto a te se per qualche motivo avrai bisogno che ti aiuti a raccogliere i cocci, ma non prendermi in giro" "non lo faccio Ma, lei ha bisogno di me ed io voglio esserci completamente" "quello che fai per lei... non lo fai per nessun altro, lo sai?" "lo so mamma, lo so bene" Angela guardò sua figlia negli occhi e annuì, non era tutto quello che aveva da dire, ma era tutto quello che per adesso bastava, baciò sua figlia sulla guancia, Jane fece una smorfia, la porta si aprì, toccava a loro, Maura si avvicinò per chiamarle "bene allora, auguri ragazze!" "grazie Angela" disse Maura toccandole le mani strette nel colletto di Jane e lentamente lasciò la presa

"Rizzoli e Isles?" Angela si voltò velocemente "si eccoci!" spinse tutti all'interno, Jane si voltò attonita verso Maura "mi dispiace!" " e di cosa?" chiese Maura mentre sistemava con premura il colletto un po' stropicciato "che la nostra famiglia sia presente al nostro matrimonio? Credo che faccia piacere ad entrambe sapere che comunque sono sempre al nostro fianco" Jane sorrise ed annuì, un piccolo bacio sulla guancia di Maura e presesi per mano entrarono nella stanza rivestita in legno antico.

Poche parole vennero dette dal messo del municipio, che stava di fronte a loro "avete delle promesse da scambiarvi?" Jane scosse la testa, anche volendo adesso, con tutti dietro di lei, proprio non poteva farlo; si passò alle promesse di rito e risposero semplicemente "SI" poi lo scambio degli anelli con le mani appena tremanti e Angela che piangeva seduta su delle piccole panche di legno, insieme agli altri, mentre Nina faceva le foto. Jane sorrise al pensiero di come Angela l'avesse convinta.

"i vostri testimoni?" chiese l'uomo di fronte a loro, le donne rimasero per un attimo immobili, a chiedersi cosa fare, Korsak si alzò insieme a Tommy che sussurrò a Jane "ho vinto contro Frankie il posto da testimone" e fece l'occhiolino, Jane si voltò a guardare Frankie che le sorrise un po' dispiaciuto.

Korsak e Tommy firmarono le carte, poi Jane e Maura. Nina scattò una foto ciascuno. Tutti sorrisero mentre firmavano. L'uomo diede loro il certificato di matrimonio timbrato di fresco. Jane lo prese e Maura lo ripose nella borsa.

Tutto durò al massimo quindici minuti, e adesso erano una coppia sposata, moglie e moglie, coniugate, legalmente unite, due donne oneste e poi Jane smise di ascoltare Frankie e tutta la sua lista di sinonimi, che però fece ridere tutti.

"no no no! Ora aspettate, usciamo noi e poi voi, così facciamo una bella foto" Jane neanche protestò, sorrise e smise di camminare, mentre la donna vestita da sposa e visibilmente incinta stava facendo il suo ingresso nella stanza.

Jane si girò verso Maura, l'espressione felice "siamo sposate!" "si sembrerebbe così!" vennero investite dalla folla di amici e parenti dei futuri sposi, che le costrinse ad avvicinarsi, per non essere travolte.

Jane strinse Maura a se e la baciò. Un bacio piccolo, dolce e morbido, ma anche intimo e riservato, come se la gente che passava intorno a loro fosse una coltre che le copriva dal resto del mondo.

"Jane" disse Maura teneramente a bassa voce e arrossendo, proprio come la prima volta che era stata baciata da Jane, e come allora la bruna le diede una carezza "scusa, ma volevo fare le cose per bene, dopo il matrimonio il bacio è d'obbligo no!" era lo stesso tono dolce usato dopo il loro primo bacio. E come allora Jane ebbe un gesto istintivo, come se fosse la cosa più giusta e naturale che si potesse fare. Maura si accarezzò le labbra. Le piaceva come Jane la baciava.

Tenendosi per mano finalmente uscirono dalla stanza, il gruppo le applaudì, Nina fece loro un'altra foto, poi un futuro sposo in attesa, gentilmente ne fece loro una di gruppo.

"venite andiamo al locale a festeggiare!" disse Korsak sorridente "oh no grazie ma abbiamo già dei piani, non ci aspettavamo di avervi qui" "e non potete cambiarli?" chiese Angela indispettita "Ma ti prego!" "siamo venuti tutti qui per voi, mangiamo qualcosa insieme" "dai zia insieme" saltellò TJ intorno alle due donne, Lydia cercò di tenerlo buono "davvero abbiamo prenotato non è cattiveria" Angela stava per dare in escandescenza quando Maura intervenne "Angela ho un'idea - _propose_ \- andiamo tutti a bere qualcosa insieme, e poi noi proseguiamo come avevamo stabilito" Jane la guardò desolata "è presto per la nostra cena, beviamoci qualcosa tutti insieme, un aperitivo, come fanno in europa!" Korsak proseguì "ho le migliori noccioline e degli stuzzichini nuovi da provare!" disse sorridendo speranzoso "ok ok, andiamo a berci qualcosa" Angela esultò, Tj che ormai era un ometto di 5 anni, saltò in collo a Jane felice di passare un po' più di tempo con la sua zia preferita. Jane rise, era felice quando Tj era affettuoso.

Uscirono tutti insieme dal municipio.

La famiglia è una cosa sacra, fondamentale per tutti, ma lo è ancora di più se ci si sceglie come era capitato a loro. Si c'erano legami di sangue, ma Maura, Korsak, Nina e Frost e Susie, anche se non erano più con loro, erano una famiglia e non importava se per loro facevi una scelta affrettata o sbagliata, te lo dicevano ma ti sostenevano comunque, ed insieme a te gioivano e piangevano, camminavano e ti rialzavano se cadevi nel tuo cammino. Una vera famiglia. Forse più vera perché non è che ti sopporti, ma ti scegli tutti i giorni.

Vennero preparati degli aperitivi, noccioline e salatini di tutti i tipi, portati al tavolo dalle cameriere che si congratulavano con le spose. Vennero offerti da Korsak come regalo di nozze, grandi risate e brindisi e scherzi leggeri.

Jane dopo più di un'ora disse che era tempo per loro di andare. Si scambiarono grandi abbracci e poi le due donne uscirono tenendosi ancora per mano.

Il gruppo si sedette a finire le loro bevute "sono così belle insieme" disse Lydia "se solo se ne rendessero conto" Lydia sembrava non capire "Jane lo sa!" disse Tommy "no non lo sa ancora bene" disse Angela preoccupata "si sono cacciate in un grande guaio... temo" "il loro rapporto è speciale, ne verranno a capo" disse Nina sempre positiva "speriamo perché mi preoccupo che ne usciranno con le ossa rotte entrambe" aggiunse Frankie "se Maura muore le ossa rotte le avrà solo Jane" disse Lydia, tutti la guardarono. Non importava se l'avesse detto per stupidità o ingenuità, era vero e nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce "si anche non sposate, Jane, ne uscirebbe distrutta" concluse Korsak.

Il gruppo rattristito si alzò e ognuno prese la strada verso casa.

Bloccate nel traffico, le due donne ascoltavano la musica alla radio, Jane però sbuffava e guardava l'ora "tranquilla faremo in tempo" "si? e come? mancano dieci minuti e siamo ancora a cinque chilometri e non ci muoviamo di un centimetro?" "potremmo cercare parcheggio e fare una passeggiata!" "scherzi? Con i tacchi che mi hai fatto mettere?" Maura rise, Jane la guardò e poi rise con lei "posso chiamare e dire che faremo un po' tardi" "ecco che ci muoviamo un po'- _si voltò verso di lei_ \- si forse è meglio no?" Maura prese il telefono ed avvertì il ristorante. Arrivarono con soli quindici minuti di ritardo e lasciati i cappotti all'ingesso, vennero portate ad un tavolo al centro della sala. La serata fu deliziosa. Piatti prelibati, vino costoso delle grandi occasioni e dolce e prosecco per concludere e brindare.

Poi ecco il giorno dell'intervento, che arrivò in un lampo. Jane spense la sveglia nella camera degli ospiti, aveva dormito poco, ma l'agitazione che sentiva la rendeva innaturalmente attiva per quell'ora. Quando scese in cucina, già sistemata e vestita, Maura era in attesa di lei, preparandole il caffè.

"buongiorno Maura!" "buongiorno Jane!" Maura le diede la sua tazza di caffè.

Maura era vestita impeccabilmente, come sempre, ma non aveva trucco sul viso o smalto sulle unghie "sei.. sei pronta?" "si da una mezzora a dire il vero" "capisco! Non non ti trucchi?" chiese quasi timidamente "non posso, in sala operatoria si va struccati e senza smalto sulle unghie è per igiene e per le sostanze chimiche che sono nei solventi e rigorosamente digiune" "oh non lo sapevo, del trucco intendo" Maura fece un piccolo sorriso tirato, Jane lo ricambiò "solo con certe operazioni...sono orrenda senza trucco!" "oh no, sei bellissima sempre, solo non ci avevo pensato ed ero sorpresa!" le si avvicinò, quel piccolo bacio sulla testa riscaldò entrambe e riuscì a far sentire Maura un po' più sicura.

La tazza venne messa nel lavandino, ed in un attimo erano fuori casa.

Arrivarono in ospedale, che il sole non era ancora fuori dall'orizzonte, venne assegnata loro la camera, Maura si mise il camice operatorio che un'infermiera le aveva dato, mentre Jane sistemava gli indumenti che Maura si era portata per i giorni di degenza. Tutto in rigoroso silenzio.

Un piccolo viavai di infermieri impediva alle ragazze di lasciarsi andare alla preoccupazione, o almeno in parte. Fogli da firmare, accesso venoso da inserire, controlli medici di base e poi l'attesa.

Maura era seduta sul letto, gambe nude e bianche, piedi freddi. Jane si sedette sulla sedia verde che mise difronte al letto dove era Maura, le prese i piedi e cominciò a scaldarli strofinandoli con le sue mani calde "hai i piedi ghiacciati" "credo sia la tensione, qui c'è un caldo incredibile e non è un bene per il proliferarsi dei batteri" "ma è bene per te che sei coperta solo da quel telino, altrimenti avresti gelato tutto non solo i piedi" Maura annuì sorridendo "io sarò qui fuori tutto il tempo ok?" "grazie" "appena finita l'operazione, quando sarai nel post operatorio verrò da te, ho già chiesto all'infermiera e le ho avvertite del nostro matrimonio" "cosa hanno detto?" Jane sorrise "ci hanno fatto gli auguri!" "sono state gentili" Jane annuì mentre ancora toccava i piedi di Maura "andrà tutto bene Maur" la bionda prese le mani di Jane e le strinse, poi le accarezzò il viso "grazie" "tieni duro ok? L'atteggiamento positivo è fondamentale..." il dito si posò sulle labbra tremanti di Jane "torno da te, te lo prometto" Jane annuì, si alzò e la strinse forte "devi!"

Un lieve bussare alla porta che si aprì, subito dopo. Era il momento di andare, una lettiga la stava aspettando.

Jane andò in sala d'aspetto, caffè e cellulare in mano, avvertì tutti che Maura era stata chiamata, Korsak fu il primo a risponderle, informandola che tutti i fogli erano stati inoltrati e che dal giorno successivo era ufficialmente in aspettativa per assistenza medica di un familiare. Jane sospirò, almeno questo era sistemato.

Dopo poco più di un'ora di attesa arrivò Angela "tesoro novità?" "mamma" si abbracciarono "no è presto credo, immagino ci vorranno ancora un paio di ore e non so neanche quando è iniziata l'operazione, so che Jenna, la dottoressa Robbins, dovrebbe essere presente, spero che mi venga a dare qualche notizia" "la sua ginecologa?" Jane annuì.

Angela cominciò ad elencare i vari parenti ed amici e i loro possibili orari di visita, Jane la lasciò parlare, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le tenesse la mente occupata con chiacchiere inutili "ok mamma, ma non credo che oggi potranno vederla" "perché? Io voglio vederla!" "dopo l'operazione verrà messa in una zona per essere monitorata, forse in serata se tutto va bene la sposteranno in camera, ma più probabile nella mattinata di domani, non è che si preoccupano di noi che vogliamo starle accanto!" "è assurdo" "già" "ma tu puoi?" Jane sorrise "certo è mia moglie, appena esce dalla sala operatoria mi chiamano" "oh bene" Angela le prese la mano in conforto.

Erano passate tre ore ed ovviamente ancora nessuna notizia, Jane cominciava ad essere inquieta, camminava in su ed in giù nella sala d'aspetto, ogni volta che passava qualcuno si fermava e guardava speranzosa, ma non accadeva nulla. Poi ecco apparire Jenna, cuffietta sulla testa, camice operatorio e ricopertura ancora sulle scarpe "salve dottoressa allora? Tutto bene?" Jenna sorrise dolcemente, tocco il braccio di Jane indicandole di sedersi, Jane deglutì e non disse niente "Maura è ancora in sala operatoria - _Jane annuì_ \- le abbiamo rimosso senza problemi le ovaie e prima di passare all'utero, che ritenevamo la cosa più delicata, abbiamo dato un'occhiata in giro, come vi avevamo detto- _Jane annuì ancora_ \- abbiamo trovato e rimosso delle piccole masse sotto la vescica nella zona dell'appendice e l'abbiamo rimossa e un'altra all'intestino" Jane chiuse gli occhi "tutte metastasi?" "sono ad analizzare, ma si abbiamo pochi dubbi a riguardo" "è peggio del previsto?" "speravamo che fosse pulita, oltre quello che sapevamo, ma..." "c'è un altro ma?" adesso era la ginecologa ad annuire "prima di togliere la massa uterina, volevamo chiederti se togliere l'utero completamente" "come?" disse con tono un po' più alto, Angela le mise una mano sulla spalla, era lì accanto a lei silenziosa "pensiamo sia più sicuro Jane, Dean, il dottore Anderson sta ancora controllando il più possibile per non rischiare di lasciare piccole metastasi, ma riteniamo che sia più prudente togliere l'utero, la massa cancerosa, anche se piccola... pensiamo che sia nato tutto da lì!" Jane scatto in piedi fece alcuni passi frenetici poi guardò Jenna che si era alzata per andare verso Jane "questo non ce lo avete detto, nessuno ci ha detto che poteva essere l'utero..." "non ne eravamo certi, non lo siamo nemmeno ora Jane!" "ed io dovrei scegliere per Maura? - _la dottoressa annuì_ \- lo sai bene che lei non vuole, sai quante volte ha detto che voleva salvo almeno l'utero" scosse la testa disperata, affondò le dita nei capelli "Janie, sai che cosa è giusto non sempre ci piace" "mamma, Maura ha chiesto espressamente di salvare almeno parte dell'utero" "lo capisco tesoro, sono una donna anche io, ma ha già perso le ovaie ed è meglio l'utero che..." _la vita_ , ma non lo disse.

"ok senti, non potete togliere un po' più del dovuto ma non tutto? se..." abbassò la testa "possiamo togliere metà utero, invece che solo il quarto che pensavamo, se è quello che vuoi" "voi ritenete che sia meglio tutto?" "si Jane a questo punto è più prudente, sia per il rischio operatorio, sia per il post operatorio e la terapia, l'utero non è in buone condizioni e non abbiamo più tempo"

Angela prese Jane da dietro per le spalle, per non farla sentire sola, per sorreggerla. Vedere soffrire così un figlio ti distrugge dentro.

Jane annuì e poi soffiò delicatamente fuori le parole, come se ne avesse paura "ok togliete tutto" la dottoressa Robbins, a passo svelto, se ne andò e scomparve dietro le porte che davano alle camere operatorie.

"mi odierà mamma" "oh no tesoro" e si strinsero in un grosso abbraccio, stretto. Di quelli che Jane odiava, ma non certo ora. "darà la colpa a me" "non lo farà, è un medico capirà la situazione vedrai"

Jane pianse un po' in silenzio, poi si divincolò dall'abbraccio, tirò sul con il naso e ricominciò ad attendere.

Jenna riapparse quasi due ore dopo con il dottor Anderson, Jane scatto in piedi "allora come sta? Come è andata?" l'oncologo appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Jane "diciamo bene, ora Maura è ancora addormentata, ma si sveglierà tra breve e potrai vederla" "avete tolto tutto?" disse titubante "abbiamo dovuto, l'utero era più compromesso del previsto, non so come non avesse forti dolori" "qualche volta si lamentava e prendeva l'ibuprofene" "è stata la decisone giusta, credimi" Jane annuì al medico " e le metastasi?" "sono fiducioso di averle eliminate tutte, anche se non posso esserne certo" "quante?" "cinque in tutto" "oddio" Jane si mise le mani nei capelli "farà più chemio allora?" "non è detto, adesso proseguiamo con il piano stabilito, decideremo sulla base delle analisi, la terapia prevista è già abbastanza aggressiva, speriamo che basti" "facciamo un passo per volta Jane - _disse Jenna_ \- sarà una camminata comunque difficile, un passo per volta" "ok, ora posso vederla?" "certo ti accompagno" disse l'oncologo sorridendo lievemente.

Jane fece un cenno alla madre che annuì e, vista scomparire la figlia dietro le porte, cominciò a chiamare tutti per avvertire che Maura era uscita dalla sala operatoria.

* * *

 **un bacio come sapete voi a Federica, Iron Mike e Laura**

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Eccomi nonostante il ritardo, ma ogni tanto ci vuole un po' di vita fuori... per apprezzare questa ^_^ ^_*_

 _Maura è uscita dalla sala operatoria, come prenderà la notizia? Cosa succederà alle ragazze... capitolo di passaggio oserei dire!_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

Un lieve gorgoglio di gola, nel tentativo di inumidirla, con quel poco di saliva che sentiva di avere, una smorfia e la luce che sembrava abbagliare "tranquilla.. bevi ma poco!" la voce roca e sussurrata era la cosa più calda e confortante che si potesse sperare, lievemente annuì. La sensazione della cannuccia e poi un piccolo sorso per bagnarsi la gola, acqua fresca "mhmmm" annuì di nuovo.

Jane era rimasta seduta su uno sgabello basso che un infermiere le aveva gentilmente dato nell'attesa. Guardava Maura bianca e dormiente, i tubi che uscivano da sotto le coperte, una flebo che gocciolava. Ed era così bianca e sembrava così piccola e così fragile. Lievemente le strinse la mano ed attese quel piccolo mugugno che sarebbe stato il definitivo, atteso, risveglio.

"è andato tutto bene! I dottori hanno detto che sei stata brava!" adesso aveva gli occhi aperti, e guardò la sua roccia accanto a lei che sorrideva "tutto bene?" sussurrò ancora a fatica per la gola secca "ancora un sorsino d'acqua?" Maura annuì ancora, Jane le avvicinò il bicchiere "solo poco Maur o ci brontolano" Maura accennò un sorriso, si schiarì la gola con una smorfia, era ancora tutta intontita, la testa le pulsava come dopo una sbornia ed il corpo era tutto indolenzito "tutto come previsto?" chiese guardando Jane.

"appena possibile torneranno a parlarci, ma hanno fatto quello che dovevano! Almeno questa è fatta!" il sorriso era teso, quasi forzato "cosa mi nascondi?" era difficile avere segreti l'una per l'altra "cosa ti dovrei nascondere?" "sembri così tesa Jane!" disse con una smorfia per il dolore "tesoro hai subito un'importante operazione e ti sei appena svegliata datti qualche minuto, poi parliamo con calma"

un'infermiera si avvicinò e salvò Jane dall'inevitabile verità, che temeva, era proprio il caso di dire, come il cancro stesso.

Controllò i segni vitali, spostò il lenzuolo e guardò i drenaggi, sorrise "tutto a posto tra poco la spostiamo nella sua camera" "grazie" disse Jane prontamente

"quanto ho dormito?" chiese con voce roca "quasi un'ora dopo l'operazione, ma dicono che stai reagendo benissimo e ho chiesto se ti potevano spostare in camera, visto che hai la singola" "non hanno protestato?" "ho dovuto promettere che nessuno sarebbe entrato prima di domani" le due donne si sorrisero "tua madre sfonderà la porta?" "no. L'avevo già avvertita, quando ti trasferiscono vado fuori, ringrazio tutti per la visita e torno da te" "tutti?" "dovrebbero esserci i miei fratelli, Korsak e Nina, insieme a mia madre ovviamente" "ovviamente" Jane le sistemò i capelli disordinati, Maura chiuse un po' gli occhi a quella carezza "dovrei chiamare mia madre, ma io sono così stanca..puoi farlo tu?" Jane sorrise "certo, cosa vuoi che le dica?" "la verità!? So che ti chiedo tanto, dovrei farlo io ma..." scosse la testa, si sentiva disperata e non capiva perché "non mi chiedi tanto, ci penso io non ti preoccupare di niente" "E dille che la terremo informata, ma per ora..." "non deve venire, ci proverò ok!? Anche di noi?" "no se puoi evitarlo, vorrei farlo io con più calma, ma la chiamerò presto"

Jane le strinse la mano, baciò la sua fronte liscia, prese il telefono dalla tasca del giacchetto ed uscì.

Si posizionò davanti alle porte che davano sul corridoio delle camere, dove un allargamento le permetteva di non dare fastidio al via vai del personale ospedaliero. Cercò il numero in rubrica e premette il pulsante di chiamata. Pochi squilli ed una voce ansiosa rispose "Jane? Tutto bene?" "salve Constance, si possiamo dire tutto bene" "perché mi chiami tu e non Maura? Le è successo qualcosa?" "si è appena svegliata dall'operazione e voleva che l'avvertissi" "posso parlare con lei?" "adesso è ancora intontita dall'anestesia, magari la convinco a chiamarla stasera o domani, forse sarà più riposata" "va bene ma dimmi come vanno le cose? So che mia figlia mi ha nascosto qualcosa, ti prego almeno tu dimmi la verità!" "Maura mi ha chiesto di fare proprio questo"

Un sospiro ansioso arrivò all'orecchio di Jane, che per la prima volta raccontava esattamente tutta l'attuale verità. L'utero rimosso completamente, le cinque metastasi e spiegò alla signora Isles, chiaramente sconvolta, i trattamenti che spettavano alla figlia.

"prendo il primo volo Jane, le voglio starle accanto!" "ti prego non farlo" "cosa perché?" "prometto che le starò accanto e che la chiameremo con regolarità, ma Maura per ora non vuole sconvolgere la sua vita" "Jane ma la sua vita è già sconvolta lo capisci?" disse alterata "si, ma Maura non è ancora pronta, sono sicura che quando lo capirà cambierà idea e allora ci potrà raggiungere" "è un'assurdità, sono sua madre!" la rabbia era diventata angoscia "lo so, ma ci dia un po' di tempo, tanto adesso starà almeno due giorni in ospedale e poi tra una settimana dovremmo cominciare le terapie" "perché non mi vuole accanto a lei?" la voce di Constance era rotta dal pianto che ormai non sapeva più come trattenere " non posso risponderle io, ma non è per mancanza di amore, di questo ne sono certa, è solo che avete un rapporto... lento, arriverete a tutto ma piano piano, un passo per volta" ci fu un sospiro di chi cerca di ricomporsi "tienimi informata Jane, io ti chiamerò spesso se riesco tutti i giorni" "certo nessun problema" "se le cose, se vedi che, insomma se capisci che..." "la chiamerò immediatamente" "farò una prenotazione aperta, in qualsiasi momento prenderò il primo volo disponibile" "da dove?" "adesso sono in Portogallo, per un altro mese, ho una serie di mostre in tutto il paese, ma parto subito se mi chiami"

Poche parole ancora di conforto e circostanza e la chiamata si concluse, due infermiere passarono e avvertirono Jane che avrebbero spostato Maura nella sua stanza.

Jane si diresse nella sala d'attesa dove tutta la famiglia la stava attendendo. Videro il suo viso cupo e la confortarono con pacche e abbracci, poi si sedette e spiegò a tutti la situazione, che ovviamente in parte tutti sapevano, Angela li aveva già aggiornati al loro arrivo.

"Maura come l'ha presa?" chiese Nina dolcemente "ancora non lo sa" "come?" esclamò Angela allarmata "devi dirglielo" "certo Ma che glielo dico, ma si è appena svegliata e volevo che fosse più lucida, poi devono passare i medici e allora forse sarà più facile, lei potrà fare le sue domande e loro sapranno come risponderle, e forse non mi odierà" "non ti odierà Jane" disse Korsak confortandola come un padre "capirà che non è colpa di nessuno" Jane annuì "adesso vado in camera, grazie di essere passati, Maura vi saluta ovviamente" "torniamo domani?" "si Tommy, domani vi faranno passare"

Jane salutò tutti e rientrò in camera, dove Maura la stava già aspettando. Fortunatamente la bionda concentrò le sue domande sulla chiamata alla madre e sulla famiglia che era passata per salutarla. Jane le sistemò con cura il cuscino, le procurò dell'acqua, poi Maura esausta si addormentò.

Nel tardo pomeriggio il dottor Anderson e la dottoressa Robbins bussarono discretamente alla porta. Maura aveva dormicchiato tutto il tempo, Jane le era stata accanto seduta sulla scomoda sedia verde dell'ospedale

"prego entrate" disse Jane vedendoli fare capolino alla porta "avete parlato?" chiese Jenna a bassa voce "non proprio no!" "ok, lo faremo insieme" concluse l'oncologo

Jane appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Maura e la svegliò

"mhmmm - _aprì gli occhi_ \- oh scusate sono così stanca" disse assonnata "è normale dottoressa Isles, ma vorrei darle un'occhiata e poi parliamo un pò" Maura annuì e sorrise a Jenna che si posizionò al lato opposto del letto rispetto al dottor Anderson, Jane accanto a lui.

Vennero presi nuovamente i parametri vitali e controllata la ferita "la sutura tiene bene, e ho fatto un ricamo molto fitto" sorrise l'oncologo "così la cicatrice sarà ridotta al minimo" concluse la ginecologa "allora grazie" Jane mise la mano sulla spalla di Maura sapendo che l'oncologo avrebbe spiegato la situazione. Era arrivato il momento.

"l'operazione è andata bene Maura" non passò inosservato alla bionda il cambio del tono a più confidenziale " abbiamo rimosso le ovaie senza problemi, come ci aspettavamo" "quante metastasi?" il medico abbozzò un sorriso alle parole di Maura "giusto sarò diretto! Cinque metastasi, ti farò leggere i referti così saprai esattamente dove erano collocate, ovviamente sono ad analizzare, e se te lo chiedi dovrei averle tolte tutte, siamo stati molto scrupolosi nella ricerca" "quali conseguenze fisiche e terapeutiche comporterà?" "fisiche probabilmente un bel po' di indolenzimento all'addome - _con le dita fece il gesto di cercare_ -problemi per una settimanetta sia nel defecare che nell'urinare, ma anche nella digestione in genere, ma per ora non credo di dover modificare la terapia almeno non nei tempi scelti" "ma nel cocktail da somministrare?" "forse quello si, ma potrò essere più preciso quando arriveranno i risultati delle cinque biopsie" Maura annuì, tesa e provata "c'è un'altra cosa" disse Jenna, Maura si girò a guardarla seria ed in silenzio, sapeva bene che non avevano ancora parlato della massa all'utero, attese che l'amica e ginecologa parlasse "la massa all'utero se pur piccola, come sai era molto delicata e pericolosa per la rimozione, la volta scorsa hai perso molto sangue..." "adesso capisco perché Jane mi chiede sempre di andare dritta al punto" Jane ricambiò il piccolo sorriso che Maura le fece e Jenna andò al dunque "l'utero era più compromesso di quello che ci aspettavamo e abbiamo tutti deciso che la cosa più prudente era la rimozione completa dell'organo"

Per un attimo Maura rimase immobile, sentì la rabbia salire e anche se le forze non erano al massimo la scarica di collera e di adrenalina le dettero la forza per gridare " come vi siete permessi, senza neanche consultarci? Avevamo concordato una rimozione parziale - _Jane le sussurrò di calmarsi_ \- no Jane ero stata chiara, potevo capire una rimozione più massiccia, ma non totale, dovevate chiedere a Jane lei è mia moglie non dovevate farlo senza chiederle il permesso, parlerò con il mio avvocato quello che avete fatto è..." "Maura adesso calmati" La voce di Jane era tonante "lo so che sei sconvolta lo capisco ma non avevamo scelta" disse ora dolcemente "tu lo sapevi?" chiese sconvolta, quell'espressione probabilmente Jane non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. era ancora più sconvolta ed arrabbiata di quando aveva sparato a Paddy Doyle.

Jenna intervenne "l'abbiamo informata ma non le abbiamo dato molta scelta" Maura si guardò intorno poi di nuovo a Jane "perché glielo hai permesso?" Jane non sapeva che dire "Maura in quanto medico - _intervenne Dean_ \- sai bene che un organo compromesso nel quadro medico che hai è pericoloso. Cinque metastasi non sono poche, non tutti le avrebbero rimosse, sopratutto quelle in zone più difficili, ti abbiamo tolto l'appendice dove una massa si era collocata, sono incredulo di come sopportassi il dolore che sicuramente avevi" Maura chiuse gli occhi "è peggiorato solo negli ultimi giorni" "questo la dice lunga sull'aggressività di questo cancro Maura, Jane ha dato il consenso ad una procedura che presumibilmente ti ha salvato la vita, e lo ha dovuto fare solo perché tu hai chiesto esplicitamente di salvarti l'utero, un altro paziente più ignaro o meno meticoloso nelle richieste, non avrebbe imposto ulteriori consensi, lo avremmo fatto e poi l'avremmo informato, e questo lo sai bene!" "lo avete tolto tutto" la voce di Maura sembrò a Jane come quella di Constance poche ore fa al telefono, quel tono che esce ancora solido e coraggioso, ma che chiude con la difficoltà della disperazione. Jane la baciò sulla testa, Maura chiuse gli occhi, mentre i due medici confermavano le sue parole.

Maura tratteneva a stento le lacrime. Jane si sedette accanto a lei e la strinse a se. I due medici si congedarono in poche parole, Jane li ringraziò.

Maura, finalmente sola, scoppiò in un pianto singhiozzante, Jane la strinse forte "mi dispiace" le sussurrò "sono qui" le ripeteva.

Maura respirava affannosamente nel pianto, sul collo ormai fradicio di lacrime di Jane, le sue parole la cullavano e la rassicuravano, in breve tempo controllò le sue lacrime "scusa Jane, sono un disastro" "non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba scusare" "mi hanno tolto le ovaie e l'utero" Jane sospirò "hanno dovuto tesoro" Maura chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa al cuscino "lo capisco"

rimasero in silenzio per un po', tenendosi per mano, ognuna con il suo treno di pensieri. Forse due pensieri paralleli su quel 'capisco' che non era esattamente un 'lo accetto'. Entrambe le donne sapevano che ci sarebbe voluto tempo.

Il treno dei pensieri di Jane andò a quelle cinque maledette metastasi che la spaventavano come l'infermo, più della minaccia fisica di Hoyt che poteva combattere con rabbia e forza, ma il cancro è un male maledetto, e lei si sentiva così impotente. Ma prima che i suoi nervi cedessero, la famiglia, come sempre, arrivò a salvarle entrambe. Con una affettuosa e un po' chiassosa invasione di telefonate.

La mattina seguente Jane arrivò puntuale all'ora del pasto, aiutò Maura con la colazione, poi assistette alla medicazione e alla rimozione dei drenaggi, del catetere e delle flebo.

Era il momento di provare ad alzarsi.

Jane si procurò una sedia a rotelle, prese il beauty con i prodotti da toilette e li portò nel bagno, poi prese alcuni grandi asciugamani.

"andiamo tesoro è l'ora di improfumarsi!" sorrise alla bionda, che ricambiò debolmente "come l'altra volta, Maura, muoviti lentamente" "si"

Jane le spostò le lenzuola, la aiutò a mettersi seduta, poi prendendola da sotto un braccio la fece alzare "mhmmoodio che male!" disse in un ringhio dolente "lo so ma domani andrà meglio" mentre Jane l'aiutava a sedersi sulla sedia a rotelle, Maura si lamentò sommessamente, poi andarono in bagno "hai bisogno di fare la pipì? O qualcosa?" "no voglio solo lavarmi" "benissimo"

Jane sfilò gentilmente il camice che copriva Maura lasciandola nuda, con solo il bendaggio sulla ferita chirurgica. Jane la guardò tutta e sorrise voltandosi per prendere la spugna per lavarla "perché ridi?" chiese Maura con voce ancora dolente "non sto ridendo!" "hai sorriso ti ho visto, cosa c'è di buffo nella mia nudità?" "assolutamente niente" disse convintamente "hai sorriso Jane" replicò con puntiglio "è che - _ridacchiò imbarazzata_ \- te l'hanno tutta depilata un'altra volta" Maura si guardò il pupe e poi con uno sguardo serio guardò Jane "scusa lo so, non è carino il mio comportamento, ma è tutta pelata!" trattenne una risata scherzosa "pelata? Non è mica una patata" Jane non poté far alto che scoppiare in una risata enorme, chiedendosi se Maura avesse idea del doppio senso "smettila di ridere, è normale serve per tenere igienico il campo operatorio... non ridere di me!" Jane si fece serie, anche se aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalle risate "oh no scusa non ridevo di te!" "mhmm ho capito ti ha imbarazzato - _Jane cercò di protestare ma Maura la incalzò_ \- in realtà loro hanno depilato solo il pupe, il resto lo tengo io rasato, lo trovo più gradevole e lo sai che a molti piace una rasatura completa? È più piacevole nei rapporti orali" Jane arrossì vistosamente "ok, ok laviamoci prima che prendi freddo" disse Jane schiarendosi la voce "o tu fuoco!" replicò sarcastica Maura "ti ho insegnato delle cattive abitudini" disse Jane scuotendo la testa all'ironia della bionda

Maura ora sorrideva, le piaceva Jane imbarazzata, le piaceva questa familiarità. Come sempre Jane con attenzione e rispettò la aiutò a lavarsi e a mettersi il pigiama. Tornata a letto fresca a pulita, si sentì molto meglio.

Il pomeriggio del terzo giorno tornarono a casa. Maura camminava ancora lievemente dolorante, ma almeno era completamente autosufficiente, Jane le faceva solo le medicazioni. Constance aveva chiamato Jane tutti i giorni e Maura una sola volta, per rispettare le loro volontà. Avevano un po' parlato, Maura sembrava tranquilla a riguardo.

Passata una settimana dall'operazione andarono a togliere i punti in ospedale, il dottor Anderson fu gentile e cordiale come sempre.

"signore è un piacere vedervi" "grazie altrettanto" rispose educatamente Maura "salve dottore, io non sono così certa che sia un piacere, mi dispiace" disse tra l'ironico ed il serio Jane, abbozzando un sorriso per attenuare la frase rude, Maura la guardò un po' male, il medico sorrise quasi divertito, non era certo sorpreso.

Dopo che vennero tolti i punti si sedettero alla scrivania di fronte all'oncologo "allora ci dica come stanno le cose, senza giri di parole!" il medico sorrise "sai Jane certe volte i giri di parole servono solo ad aiutare il paziente ed i familiari ad incassare il colpo" "lo sappiamo, ma siamo brave in questo!" l'uomo sorrise ancora " due delle masse erano benigne" "è un bene no?" "certo! Ho modificato solo leggermente il cocktail che dovrai fare – _passò un foglio a Maura_ \- ecco guarda tu stessa" Maura sorrise in ringraziamento e lesse attentamente il foglio "non cambia molto direi" "no, non molto solo un po' il tipo di somministrazione come puoi vedere" "Quindi?" chiese Jane "è ovviamente un po' più aggressivo" "in quanto i primi effetti indesiderati?" "dopo i tre giorni direi, se sei fortunata una settimana" "e quanto dureranno?" chiese Jane "ovviamente è soggettivo, sia i sintomi che la gravità che la durata, ma probabilmente per quasi tutto il tempo, prima del ciclo di radio si intende, ovviamente a scemare" Jane prese la mano di Maura "se tutto va bene noi ci vedremo alla fine di tutto il ciclo tra circa tre mesi per un appuntamento e per le nuove analisi, ma in qualsiasi momento Jane chiama, se hai un dubbio un bisogno, non esitare ok?" "ok grazie!" "ora godetevi questi tre giorni, andate in una Spa andate a fare un piccolo viaggio, rilassatevi, distendetevi" "ci proveremo" chiuse Maura.

Jane propose un piccolo viaggetto, ma Maura rifiutò, allora propose la Spa, sapeva quanto la bionda la adorasse, ma rifiutò, propose di chiamare le massaggiatrici Tailandesi, ma Maura rifiutò ancora.

"ok mi arrendo decidi tu!" "non voglio fare niente di particolare, comincia a fare freddo fuori, ho solo voglia di rilassarmi e stare al caldo" "ok allora maratona di serie tv, cibo da asporto e rimaniamo in pigiama per tre giorni" "non credo che rimarrò in pigiama per tre giorni Jane è veramente assurdo" "scherzi? Non sei mai rimasta in pigiama per un giorno intero? Una domenica dedicata al riposo assoluto?" "beh immagino quando sono malata si? Quella volta che ho avuto per virus intestinale e non avevo la forza di alzarmi, sono rimasta in pigiama due giorni, ma l'ho cambiato tre volte!" "potremmo provare allora" "io non credo!" disse disgustata al pensiero di non cambiarsi di abito o di biancheria per tre lunghi giorni "dai Maur vienimi incontro però!" allora la bionda propose "ok serie tv e cibo a domicilio? Pizza, thai, cinese, indiano... che ne dici?" "che ero tua a pizza!"

Jane si sorbì svariati documentari in quei giorni, ma fece una piccola maratona X-file, si guardò un po' di sport nei lunghi bagni rilassanti di Maura, nei quali la bionda in solitudine, si toccava l'addome sentendo un vuoto doloroso, e mangiarono almeno un pasto al giorno sul divano davanti alla tv, cercando di ignorare l'elefante nella stanza: il cancro.

Risero, scherzarono, battibeccarono come e più di sempre, una lavava bicchieri e stoviglie l'altra asciugava, si addormentarono praticamente abbracciate sul divano quasi tutte le sere, fecero una piccola passeggiata nel parco dopo il pranzo del terzo e ultimo giorno di finta normalità, ma il vento si alzò, tagliando il viso con il suo freddo.

Jane strinse Maura a se "è meglio se rientriamo, sembri infreddolita" "si! Ma avevo bisogno di aria fresca" Jane le diede un caldo bacio sulla guancia "vieni torniamo a casa" Maura strinse la mano che Jane le teneva sul fianco, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, camminarono così fino a casa, ancora una volta aiutate dal calore che l'altra donava.

Quando la sveglia suonò quella mattina, quella velata tristezza che le aveva accompagnate si spense insieme al fastidioso suono acustico. Al suo posto c'era una forza nervosa ed ispida che le accompagnava a che entrambe tenevano nascosta. Jane non voleva turbare Maura, voleva aiutarla a mantenere la calma, a tenere quella normalità alla quale la sua amica si era aggrappata così fortemente; Maura non voleva far preoccupare Jane o far ricadere sulla sua premurosa amica, tutto il suo nervosismo, non se lo meritava.

Così quella mattina, si comportarono come se fosse una mattinata qualunque, se non fosse che era il primo giorno di chemioterapia.

Arrivarono alla clinica puntualmente, Jane lasciò Maura davanti all'entrata della chemioterapia "allora ci vediamo più tardi" "tu che farai?" "un po' di spesa, imposto il pranzo se non faccio tardi, e torno a prenderti" "comprami dei pomodori" Jane sorrise "certo" un dolce bacio sulla guancia e Maura scese di macchina e Jane se ne andò.

Maura aprì la porta con una lieve spinta, l'odore asettico che negli anni l'aveva sempre confortata adesso la innervosiva, percorse il corridoio fino alla stanza con la targhetta "Sala di chemioterapia" le porte a vetri grandi rivelavano persone sedute su comode poltrone, che leggevano ascoltavano musica a usavano cellulari o tablet per intrattenersi, molte di loro non avevano capelli, talvolta coperti da colorati foulard. Spinse la porta ed entrò.


	11. Chapter 11

_Maura comincia le cure... le nostre ragazze sapranno affrontare anche questo cambiamento insieme?_

 _Grazie a tutti per i commenti qui e sui social, davvero vogliono dire molto per me!_

 _Buona Lettura XXX_

* * *

"buongiorno, posso aiutarla?" chiese dolcemente un'infermiera "si sono qui per il primo ciclo di chemioterapia richiesto dal dottor Anderson" "si certo, signora Isles, Maura, giusto?" avrebbe voluto correggere la donna, lei era un medico, è un medico, il capo patologo di tutto lo stato, ma adesso poco importava, rispose semplicemente "si" e sorrise "la stavamo aspettando, scelga un posto libero arrivo subito con la sua sacca per il ciclo di oggi" e si allontanò.

Maura si guardò intorno, sguardi fugaci, visi impassibili e un po' distratti. Attraversò la stanza e si sedette nell'unica poltrona che era libera su entrambi i lati. Aveva letto uno studio riguardante questo argomento, sosteneva che le persone tendono a sedersi mantenendo sempre una distanza dalle altre persone a meno che non siano amici o parenti. Le persone che, anche potendolo evitare, si siedono nel posto accanto a quello di un'altra persona, apparentemente mostravano apertura al prossimo, ma in realtà hanno una disfunzione relazionale, non rispettando quello che nella nostra società viene chiamato limite dello spazio personale.

Sorrise a se stessa, il suo gesto era stata involontario, almeno non aveva questo problema. Appoggiò la borsa ai suoi piedi ed estrasse le riviste che quella mattina Jane le aveva fatto comprare, trovò anche un lettore MP3 in mezzo alle riviste, sorrise e sospirò un "Jane" dolcemente e sussurrandolo.

Un uomo anziano, il più vicino a lei le sorrise, si toccò la testa glabra "prima volta?" "si e tu?" "quinta, cancro alla prostata" "oh di solito è curabile se.." "se non ignori i sintomi e aspetti per la visita" Maura piegò tristemente la testa da un lato "oh non è ancora detto, io tengo duro sa!" "mi sembra la cosa migliore da fare" "si non lo dimentichi, tra una settimana" "una settimana?" "si quando i primi effetti si faranno sentire, o quando i capelli... credo proprio che per una donna sia più complicato"

I capelli? Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Adesso era terrorizzata

"oh smettila Joshua" disse una ragazza vicino a lui togliendosi le cuffiette dalle orecchie "non la spaventare e poi guarda io non ho ancora perso un capello e sono al quarto ciclo" "è raro però" quasi balbettò Maura "forse ma mai perdere la speranza, sopratutto se si fanno pochi cicli" e le fece un grande sorriso, in quel viso scavato, in quella magrezza innaturale, Maura ricambiò.

"bene Maura già fatto amicizia?" chiese l'infermiera di ritorno, Maura sorrise anche a lei, mentre la ragazza si rimetteva i suoi auricolari e l'uomo anziano, Joshua, si rimetteva a leggere come se nulla fosse "ti faccio un accesso venoso e poi cominciamo, ah questo accesso che ti metto rimarrà per tutti i giorni di questo ciclo, alla fine lo sfiliamo e ne rimetteremo uno nuovo al prossimo ok?" "ok" " sono tre cicli giusto?" "si, tre giorni al mese" "devi fare anche la radio per caso?" Maura annuì "tra quindici giorni" "ok lo segno sulla tua cartella interna, se hai bisogno chiama" disse la donna posizionando la sacca sull'asta metallica.

Maura aprì la prima rivista medica che le capitò in mano, lesse l'indice degli argomenti cercandone uno che le interessasse più di altri, poi si ricordò del lettore MP3 che Jane le aveva fatto trovare in borsa, si mise le cuffie auricolari e lo accese.

C'erano due cartelle una nominata "cosa piace a te" e una nominata "cosa ascolterei io!" sorrise e fece partire la seconda, per curiosità, musica rock decisamente, non conosceva nessuno dei titoli che leggeva ed erano troppo chiassosi, sopratutto con l'umore che aveva, andò sulla cartella fatta per lei e lesse una lunga lista di musica classica, partì con Vivaldi 'le quattro stagioni' una scelta interessante, pensò, la musica partì, poi cominciò a leggere la rivista dal primo articolo.

Jane sospirò nel vedere andar via Maura, avrebbe voluto seguirla, sedersi con lei, chiacchierare con lei per il tempo del ciclo chemioterapico, ma non si poteva, e forse era una cosa che Maura doveva affrontare da sola. Non ne era convinta, ma era l'unica spiegazione decente che era riuscita a darsi.

Due ore e poi sarebbe tornata, due ore per fare un po' di spesa. Aveva letto molto negli ultimi giorni su 'la migliore alimentazione' durante la malattia, si era informata, ed era il momento di fare gli acquisti giusti.

Prima fermata della mattina: il negozio di alimentari preferito da Maura.

Entrò incerta, prese il piccolo cestino celeste per la raccolta degli alimenti, le ruote giravano silenziose "è proprio un negozio elegante" pensò tra se, quando andava lei nel suo supermercato, vicino casa, finiva sempre per prendere quel carrello con la ruota che cigola un po' e che va tutta storta, così che spingere il carrello è più complicato che portare tutti i prodotti in mano!

Cominciò a camminare tra gli scaffali, aveva una piccola lista di prodotti biologici, naturali, vegani e altamente salutari da acquistare, ma trovarli era tutt'altra cosa.

Un uomo con la camicia celeste ed il nome stampato sopra il taschino le si avvicinò sorridendo "ha bisogno Signora? Posso aiutarla?" "si vede proprio che sono in difficoltà?" l'uomo sorrise divertito "è il terzo giro che fa in questo reparto e non ha messo niente nel carrellino, le prime volte può essere complicato trovare ciò che si cerca" "già, ho una lista delle cose che voglio, ma non sono sicura di dove e quali scegliere" "posso vederla?" Jane passò il bigliettino "ottime opzioni, sicura che non è già abituata?" "sicura! - _ridacchio_ \- di solito non sono io che faccio la spesa qui" "capisco" sorrise l'uomo "venga mi segua, sa che marca preferisce?" "immagino che se vedo la confezione la riconosco"

Il cestello fu riempito con verdure fresche e rigorosamente bio, non ogm, a chilometro 0, di stagione, non cresciute in serre e altamente vitaminiche e proteiche, che erano state scelte con cura da lei e dal commesso che le diede un sacco di spiegazioni. Il conto alla cassa fu astronomico, Jane imprecò a denti stretti sorridendo alla cassiera. E le sue due ore erano già volate via.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono le risate la raggiunsero, e quella risata era inconfondibile, sorpresa e compiaciuta percorse il corridoio fino a vederla lì, difronte alla grande porta a vetri, parlare amabilmente con un uomo anziano ed una ragazza giovane. Il sorriso stentò nel vederli magri e senza capelli. Ma gli occhi di Maura brillavano, le labbra umide e sorridenti la rasserenarono. Si fermò a metà strada ad ammirarla un po'.

L'uomo guardò l'orologio e si allontanò salutando, la giovane donna fece altrettanto, Maura alzò la testa e la vide, appoggiata con una spalla ad una colonna, che creava una piccola rientranza nel lungo corridoio. Si sorrisero.

"ehi bellissima tutto bene?" "ciao Jane si tutto bene perché sei rimasta lì?" "ti guardavo - _arrossì un pò_ \- hai già fatto amicizia?" Maura fece una piccola risata "si credo di si, sono due persone divertenti" "come è andata?" "bene! Devo tenere questa per i prossimi giorni" mostrò la fasciatura che copriva l'accesso venoso, Jane le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena e cominciarono a camminare "hai fame?" "si - _disse Maura sorridendo_ \- adesso molta!" "bene allora, andiamo che ti preparo un pranzetto da gourmet" "tu?" e rise "ehi si io! e non ridere, potrei anche offendermi sai?" Maura rise ancora "scusa scusa, cosa hai in programma?" "ridi di me e dovrei anche scoprire le mie carte? Dovrai aspettare dottoressa Isles, ma sappi che ti aiuterà con il tuo problemino intestinale"

Le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero, Maura si alzò sulle punte quel tanto che le mancava per baciare Jane sulla guancia, dolcemente "grazie detective per la musica" Jane sorrise felice.

Il primo giorno di chemio era andato bene, come previsto nessun sintomo, Maura mangiava con appetito, il pomeriggio fecero una lunga passeggiata nel parco, correre non era certo il caso, aveva subito una lunga operazione, ed ancora aveva problemi nella zona gastro intestinale, durante l'operazione avevano maneggiato a lungo con le sue viscere.

L'aria fresca arrossava i loro nasi, le bocche semi coperte dalle sciarpe, le mani guantate erano nascose nei cappotti, beh quella che non stringeva la mano dell'altra. Gli alberi rossi e gialli semi spogli, il tiepido sole, i bambini che giocavano, le madri che li richiamavano.

Maura si toccò l'addome, un gesto quasi involontario, Jane lo vide ma tacque.

Rientrarono a metà pomeriggio prima che il sole tramontasse, Maura era infreddolita.

"forse dovremmo evitare di rifarlo Maur, è troppo freddo per te" "ma è così bello l'autunno nel parco" "si ma tu sei gelata" le disse togliendole il cappotto e stringendola per riscaldarla "anche tu sei fredda!" "si ma devi stare attenta, che ne dici di fare un bagno caldo, poi se vuoi accendo anche il fuoco" "non esagerare non è così freddo! Ma il bagno caldo me lo faccio" "bene te lo pre..." "No!" disse un po' indispettita, Jane allargò le braccia con fare interrogativo "posso fare da sola Jane, almeno per ora ok?" "certo, volevo solo essere gentile" "lo so, ma... ve bene così Jane non trattarmi da invalida ti prego" "hai ragione scusa... vorrà dire che la cena la prepari tu stasera!" "mi sembra giusto, si ottima idea"

La cena la prepararono insieme, chiacchierando, ridendo, commentando il notiziario in tv e sorseggiando le loro bevande preferite. Maura sembrava stanca, forse provata da quella giornata, affaticata non tanto dalla cura, ma dall'apporto emotivo che, inevitabilmente, portava con se la situazione che stava vivendo.

Si addormentò tra le braccia di Jane poco dopo l'inizio del film.

La mattina successiva la sveglia suonò dopo le otto. Una buona cosa per Maura, ma anche per Jane che amava dormire. Come stabilito dagli appuntamenti in ospedale, alle 9.30 Maura si sedette sulla poltrona per la chemio, sorrise ai suoi nuovi amici di sventura, come si definirono loro, e messi gli auricolari, aprì una rivista medica e cominciò a leggere.

Jane entrò in erboristeria, decisamente era la sua prima volta, si guardò intorno, poi una ragazza carina con degli orecchini vistosi fatti all'uncinetto, che raffiguravano dei fiori rossi, le si avvicinò e cordialmente le chiese se aveva bisogno di aiuto. Ovviamente ne aveva bisogno eccome.

Quel pomeriggio non uscirono, Maura era stanca, si addormentò sul divano dopo pranzo, Jane sistemò le cose prese in erboristeria, e preparò delle tisane, aveva letto molto a riguardo. Si era procurata una serie di rimedi naturali, bevande ed infusi che avrebbero aiutato Maura quando le cose si sarebbero fatte più difficili.

Terzo ed ultimo giorno del primo ciclo di chemio.

Quella mattina quando la sveglia suonò, Maura era stanca, debole, senza forze. Jane la aiutò a prepararsi: le portò i vestiti, le scarpe, la crema da mettere sulle cicatrici che però mise Maura da sola ed in privato, e tutto quello che le serviva. Le tenne lo specchio davanti mentre si truccava un po' e le camminò davanti mentre scendevano le scale, Maura le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, in cerca di sostegno.

Ogni gesto di Jane era attento, nel tentativo di essere rispettosa e non invadente, non voleva farla sentire 'invalida' così come si era definita nei giorni passati. Doveva aiutarla graduatamene. Maura era una donna indipendente, lo era sempre stata anche da piccola, non era una cosa da sottovalutare.

Durante l'ultimo ciclo di Maura, Jane, andò in farmacia, prese dei farmaci prescritti a Maura dal medico e prese un paio di cose che erano state consigliate su un forum, nel quale aveva attinto informazioni e consigli utili su come assistere un malato di cancro.

Entrambe le donne sapevano che era arrivato il momento dei veri sintomi indesiderati. La stanchezza del giorno prima e della mattina erano solo la prima avvisaglia che le aspettavano giorni difficili.

Tutti chiamavano Jane per avere notizie, anche Constance che prima di chiamare aveva preso l'abitudine di mandarle un messaggio, in modo che la figlia non sapesse del suo interesse, come le era stato richiesto, cercava di lasciale i suoi spazi, ma era una madre e per quanto imperfetta amava sua figlia e aveva bisogno di sapere come stessero andando le cose.

Il pomeriggio del terzo giorno Maura cominciò a stare male.

Sentiva molto freddo. Jane le procurò un maglione di pile da neve, una coperta pesante e accese il camino, per l'ora di cena aveva la febbre.

"ho freddo Jane, ho sempre freddo" disse tremando e battendo i denti "bevi questo è caldo ti aiuterà" "non voglio niente" "è il tuo Té preferito" "ho mal di stomaco Jane, non voglio niente" "ok allora prova a dormire un pò" "le gambe, non le tengo ferme" disse con un tono appena angosciato.

Le gambe di Maura tremavano a causa dei piccoli spasmi che aveva dal freddo, Jane si tolse il maglione "mi prendi in giro?" scherzò un po' la bionda vedendola spogliare "no, cerco di scaldarti, fammi posto" Jane si sdraiò sul divano accanto a Maura, si infilò sotto la coltre pesante e la abbracciò.

Quando Maura si sentì avvolta dalle braccia di Jane, si sentì subito meglio, il freddo non sembrava passare molto, ma si sentì immediatamente più serena e sicura. E poi quel bacio sulla testa, piccolo dolce e delicato, chiuse gli occhi e finalmente si addormentò.

Dopo un'ora scomoda sul divano, mentre Maura dormiva, e ormai decisamente affamata, Jane si decise e delicatamente prese Maura e tutte le sue coperte e faticosamente la portò in camera. La appoggiò sopra il letto e la coprì per bene, era ancora così calda.

Scese in cucina accese la teiera, tirò fuori degli infusi che aveva preso in erboristeria. Si preparò un panino e bevve una birra per accompagnare il pasto. Chiamò Constance.

"ciao Jane tutto bene?" chiese con tono ansioso la donna "i sintomi si stanno presentando" "come sta?" "ha la febbre, prevedo che la notte sarà dura, anche se ancora spero che la passi dormendo" "ora dorme?" "si, è da un'oretta circa, aveva molto freddo e tremava, ma ora è tranquilla su che dorme" "hai bisogno di qualcosa?" "no per ora credo di essermi organizzata bene, sto preparando una tisana, spero di riuscire a fargliela bere" un tonfo risuonò dal piano di sopra "scusa Constance, ma credo si sia svegliata devo andare" "si certo ma ti prego, per qualsiasi cosa chiamami" "ok ciao" non attese risposta corse su per le scale, facendo i gradini a due a due, di corsa nel corridoio e poi dritta in camera di Maura.


	12. Chapter 12

La bionda era a terra ai piedi del letto intrigata tra le coperte, ricoperte di vomito "tesoro sono qui" corse verso di lei "no vattene" disse un po' piangendo mentre cercava di alzarsi inutilmente "non dire sciocchezze" "ho detto vattene, è tutto sporco e devo vomitare" disse a fatica " e cosa sono qui a fare?" la voce di Jane era dolce, raggiunse Maura e la estrasse dalle coperte e la portò in bagno.

Quasi non erano entrate che Maura si buttò sul wc. Jane le corse dietro e con delicatezza le afferrò i capelli e li legò in una coda disordinata ma determinante per quel momento. Poi si accovacciò accanto a lei e tenendole la testa, con una mano sulla fronte, rimase lì finché gli spasmi non si calmarono.

Maura crollò su Jane che si appoggiò al muro "Dio mi dispiace Jane" "e di cosa?" Maura strinse le braccia di Jane che la avvolgevano da dietro "ho freddo" "ti prendo una coperta o vuoi lavarti o vuoi che ti riporti a letto?" "non lo so" "credi di..."

Non finì la frase che Maura si ributtò con la testa nella toilette e Jane di nuovo accanto a lei.

Dopo mezzora di tormenti, Maura era sudata, tremante, senza forze, così Jane la afferrò alzandola da terra, Maura si aggrappò al collo per quel che poteva, la bruna la portò in camera, tenendola in braccio, la fece sedere su letto "riesci a rimanere seduta?" "si credo" disse flebilmente. Jane prese dall'armadio un pacco di vestiti, li appoggiò sul letto, poi prese un asciugamano inumidito, spogliò Maura dai suoi abiti sudati e sporchi e la rinfrescò, poi più veloce che poteva la rivestì: reggiseno mutande, canottiera, maglietta e pigiama.

"vuoi la tua crema per le cicatrici?" "si" Jane tornò dal bagno con la crema "la metto da sola" tentò un tono deciso "Maura hai freddo ed io sarò più veloce" "non voglio che le tocchi, sono orrende" "non essere sciocca, e poi lo sai che miglioreranno" "sono orrende" "quando starai meglio faremo a chi le ha più brutte" ironizzò, le applicò la crema.

Maura si sdraiò nel letto esausta, guardò la sua infermiera con gratitudine "dormi qui stasera?" chiese piena di speranza "si se per te va bene" Maura sorrise chiudendo gli occhi "ho freddo" Jane prese dall'armadio una grossa coperta e la mise sopra il piumone di Maura, le diede un piccolo bacio sulla testa. La bionda già dormiva.

Jane raccolse tutta la biancheria sporca: vestiti e coperte, prima li sciacquò per togliere più sporco possibile poi fece subito una lavatrice, infine preparò la tisana calda e tornò al piano superiore. Era quasi mezzanotte quando rientrò in camera.

Maura aprì gli occhi, aveva piccolo spasmi alle gambe che la tenevano sveglia "ehi bellissima, sorseggia questo" "non credo di poter trattenere nulla al momento" "è una tisana per lo stomaco, dovrebbe aiutarti. Su! Solo un sorso è zuccherata, ti darà un po' di forza"

il medico si mise seduta su letto e sorseggiò appena la bevanda calda, poi Jane la appoggiò sul comodino "spero ti aiuti, ma se stai male chiamami subito ok? Sarò proprio qui accanto a te" indicò il lato del letto vuoto "grazie" disse stancamente ma con gratitudine, si sdraiò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi. Solo il pensiero di avere Jane letteralmente al suo fianco la tranquillizzò.

Jane stanca, si infilò sotto le coperte e crollò in un sonno pesante tenendo Maura vicina.

Erano le nove quando la bruna aprì gli occhi. Teneva ancora Maura tra le braccia ed era così calda, la baciò delicatamente sulla testa. Lentamente uscì dal letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, prese il cellulare e chiamò il dottor Anderson, che dopo pochi squilli rispose.

Jane non voleva fare quella ansiosa, ma non era un'esperta e aver visto Maura vomitare per quasi un'ora l'aveva agitata, anche se aveva fatto di tutto per non farsene accorgere. In più aveva la febbre alta dalla sera prima, sapeva cosa doveva fare, ma aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni, di sentirsi dire che stava facendo bene o se necessario cosa di meglio poteva fare. Non poteva deludere Maura, ma forse non voleva deludere nemmeno se stessa, si era prefissa un compito e lo voleva portare a termine nel migliore dei modi.

L'oncologo fu gentile e comprensivo, rassicurò Jane sui sintomi e sul da farsi, le ricordò solo di non attendere in caso di febbre alta, sopratutto perché il fisico di Maura sarebbe diventato sempre più debole, e di tenere il più possibile la temperatura sotto controllo.

Così preparò le medicine che le occorrevano, predispose tutto e preparò una colazione leggera a base di frutta fresca e Yogurt magro. Poi si mangiò una grossa tazza di cereali e bevve un caffè, del quale aveva un bisogno estremo, tolse la biancheria dalla lavatrice e la mise nell'asciugatrice, infine andò a controllare Maura.

La vide raggomitolata nel letto, nonostante tutto la trovava ancora bellissima, il respiro di Maura era affannoso, Jane allora entrò "Maura tutto bene?" sussurrò, non era sicura che fosse sveglia "che ore sono" borbottò la bionda "poco dopo le dieci tesoro, come ti senti?" "male"

Jane si sedette sul bordo del letto, le toccò la fronte caldissima "scotti, controlliamo la temperatura" Jane prese il termometro digitale sul comodino di Maura e glielo passò "torno subito ok" "si" disse flebilmente e ancora assonnata la bionda.

Jane scese al piano di sotto e recuperò il tavolinetto che aveva preparato con la colazione e le medicine per Maura, tornò in camera in tempo per sentir suonare l'avviso acustico del termometro.

Appoggiò il tavolinetto a terra e prese, dalle mani di Maura, il termometro "39.6" borbottò Jane "un po' troppo altina bellezza, ti tocca la puntura" Maura bofonchiò "ma le hai mai fatte prima d'ora?" "certo, a mia madre, su girati vedrai che sarò brava!" disse sorridendo, Maura si voltò scoprendo il candido sedere, Jane afferrò la siringa ed il cotone.

Le mani le tremavano, era vero che aveva fatto delle punture alla madre, ma era passato un secolo, e poi con Maura era diverso. Così ripasso per l'ennesima volta la tecnica nella sua mente: dividere la natica in quattro parti, visualizzare solo la parte alta ed esterna, poi strofinare vigorosamente con del cotone imbevuto di alcol ed infine inserire l'ago a perpendicolo quasi completamente, tirare lo stantuffo per assicurarsi che non ci sia sangue e poi lentamente iniettare la medicina, infine estrarre avendo cura di riappoggiare il cotone sulla piccola ferita facendo un po' di pressione, il tempo sufficiente perché il sangue non fuoriesca.

E così prese un respiro profondo e con più sicurezza che poteva eseguì la procedura. Lentamente fece scorrere il liquido biancastro giù dallo stantuffo, Maura si lamentò "mhmmm fa male" "oh mi dispiace..." "no non tu, sei stata molto delicata è questo maledetto liquido che brucia da cani ma cosa è?" "quello che mi ha segnato il dottor Anderson per la febbre e per il vomito" "tutto insieme?" "mi ha detto che potevo, ecco fatto" premette con il cotone sulla piccola ferita "certo che si può ma brucia di più" "se vuoi la prossima volta te ne faccio due" scherzò Jane "dai siediti e mangia qualcosa" "non ho fame" si lamentò sedendosi sul letto.

Il viso di Maura era così bianco e le occhiaie così nere "devi mangiare qualcosa, guarda ti ho preparato una piccola macedonia di frutta, la tua preferita e dello yogurt" "non so se riesco a mangiare" "anche poco, lo sai che è importante" "magari la tisana di ieri sera" Jane sorrise e gliela passò "però adesso non è calda" "va bene anzi, qualcosa di fresco adesso lo richiedo, sto sudando" "bene vuol dire che la febbre scende giusto?" "speriamo" sorrise debolmente Maura.

Jane si sedette sul letto e appoggiò il tavolinetto davanti a Maura che stava sorseggiando la tisana "la frutta è fresca coraggio" Jane ne prese un pezzettino e lo avvicinò alle labbra secche di Maura che con aria un po' disgustata aprì la bocca e afferrò il frutto tra i denti, poi chiuse la bocca e lo masticò lentamente "allora? È buona?" "si credo, ho un sapore cattivo in bocca, ma sembra dolce questa... banana?" "si banana, che è ricca di potassio, è dolce e visto il trattamento che ora fai aiuta a quel che ho letto" Jane passò un altro pezzo a Maura, stavolta un cubetto di mela "hai letto?" "so leggere sai?" Maura sorrise "si" e prese da sola un po' di frutta "l'ho presa nel tuo negozio preferito, ti avverto ho speso una fortuna" "non è un problema lo sai, e poi i loro prodotti valgono ogni centesimo" "se lo dici tu!" e rubò un pezzo di fragola.

Maura mangiò qualche altro pezzo poi si fermò "decisamente basta" "ok adesso doccia?" "preferirei un bagno caldo" Jane storse la bocca "perché quella faccia?" "sai hai la febbre, hai mangiato, ti ho fatto l'iniezione, non vorrei che ti sentissi male nella vasca"

Maura guardò la faccia buffa di Jane, che sembrava quasi imbarazzata per quella attenzione più che giustificata, le sorrise "lo so, ma la doccia, mi da la sensazione di freddo" "capisco che tu voglia immergerti nell'acqua calda, ma lo potrai fare solo se io sarò presente, mentre per la doccia posso aspettare fuori" "scherzi? Aspettare fuori?" "ti sconvolge di più che aspetti fuori piuttosto che stia in bagno con te mentre ti lavi?" Maura bevve un po' di tisana e fece spallucce, poi cercò di alzarsi, Jane tolse il tavolinetto ed attese che Maura scendesse dal letto.

La prima volta in piedi dopo una notte devastante e Maura traballò. Jane la afferrò per la vita "ok fai il bagno ma io resterò fuori dalla porta e parleremo ok?" "non ti fidi di me in piedi sotto la doccia?" "no" disse ridacchiando Jane, dandole un bacio sulla testa.

La vasca era colma di acqua calda fumante, Jane aiutò Maura ad entrarci, preparò tutta la biancheria necessaria a Maura e poi uscì.

Maura era immersa nell'acqua quasi fino al collo, le pareti e lo specchio del bagno erano piene di condensa, la stanza nebbiosa. Jane sedeva a terra fuori dalla porta ed ogni minuto chiedeva a Maura "tutto bene?" e lei rispondeva "si" oppure "sto bene". Ma ad un tratto Jane sentì un movimento brusco dell'acqua, uno sciacquio anomalo "Maura?" chiamò con tono sostenuto, si alzò immediatamente, attese un attimo e mise la mano sulla maniglia, quando sentì la voce di Maura "Jane aiutami" in un istante la porta si spalancò, Jane attraversò la stanza e superò la parete dei lavandini, dove la vasca era appoggiata, nascosta alla vista.

La bionda cercava di alzarsi "che succede" chiese preoccupata Jane, ma senza attendere risposta la afferrò e la alzò dalla vasca prendendola anche per le gambe e facendola uscire. Maura completamente nuda e un po' traballante corse intorno al muro divisorio verso il wc, appoggiandosi ai lavandini per non cadere e poi si lasciò andare in ginocchio, appoggiando le mani sulla ceramica bianca.

Jane afferrò il grande asciugamano che aveva preparato per Maura e glielo appoggiò sulle spalle, per coprirla dal freddo che il suo corpo mostrava, poi sfilò un elastico per capelli dal polso, che teneva per questa evenienza, e legò i capelli color miele in una coda arruffata, poi tenne la sua mano sulla fronte di Maura, come le aveva insegnato sua madre, per tutto il tempo che ne ebbe bisogno.

Appena fu possibile Jane aiutò Maura a tornare in camera, la aiutò a vestirsi e la avvolse in calde coperte, la temperatura era ancora alta, prese una bacinella con acqua fredda e ghiaccio ed un panno, cambiò i suoi abiti, che si erano bagnati facendo uscire Maura dalla vasca e poi si sdraiò con lei e la strinse fra le braccia, mentre ad intervalli regolari immergeva il panno nell'acqua e poi lo appoggiava sulla fronte di Maura, sperando che fosse di qualche effetto.

"mi sembra di essere stata travolta da una valanga e ho sempre freddo" si lamentò Maura "sto cercando di scaldarti meglio che posso" "il panno gelido non aiuta" "lo so ma hai la febbre alta" "ancora due giorni" "due giorni?" chiese Jane non capendo "si ancora due giorni di vomito, poi la nausea ed infine la radio terapia" "non pensarci adesso "adesso la radio terapia mi sembra allettante, vorrebbe dire che almeno non mi sentirò così" "già niente vomito" Jane inzuppò il panno nell'acqua gelida, lo strizzò un po' e lo riappoggiò sulla fronte di Maura " mhmmddio che freddo! Si niente vomito e adesso non voglio pensare ad altri effetti collaterali" "no, pensa solo a migliorare, vuoi che ti prepari un'altra tisana?" "non so se la tengo" "almeno per gli zuccheri" "resta qui con me" Jane le baciò la testa e la tenne stretta.

La bruna si preoccupava che Maura non avesse uno svenimento, ogni volta che mangiava o beveva nel giro di poco doveva andare in bagno a rimettere, non voleva dover chiamare qualcuno per farle una flebo per reidratarla. Ma forse non aveva alternative. Portarla in ospedale sarebbe stato peggio.

A metà pomeriggio Maura dormiva, Jane ne approfittò per chiamare Constance e la aggiornò, cercando di indorare la pillola, poi parlò un po' con sua madre, per tenere tutti informati, ma sopratutto per essere rincuorata, per essere confortata, come solo una madre può fare. Ci sono delle occasioni che solo sentirne la voce ti fa stare bene, non importa quanti anni hai.

Infine chiamò la ginecologa, non voleva chiamare ancora l'oncologo, così chiese consiglio a lei. Decisero che se non avesse tenuto niente nelle prossime dodici ore, la mattina dopo avrebbe mandato un'infermiera per una flebo. Jane si sentiva più tranquilla, aveva un piano B.

Un'ora dopo l'ora di cena, e aver mangiato un minestrone che Jane aveva preparato con le verdure che aveva comprato, Maura sembrava stare bene, niente vomito, solo una fastidiosa nausea, nessuno spasmo nelle gambe. Sedevano insieme sul divano a guardare la tv, anche se Maura sonnecchiava. Entrambe sperando che il peggio fosse passato.

"Tesoro, andiamo ti porto a letto" "che ore sono" chiese con occhi semi chiusi e voce stanca "quasi le nove e mezza" "nooo voglio stare qui con te" Jane sorrise "ma sei stanca hai bisogno di riposare" "qui" brontolò con voce bambinesca "non fare i capricci" "uffa" scherzò Maura, ma Jane sentiva quella dolcezza di Maura che la faceva sciogliere "facciamo così, vengo a letto anche io, prendo il tablet e mi intrattengo con quello e così sarò accanto a te, va bene?" Maura fece un enorme sorriso. Jane spense la televisione, controllò le porte e poi aiutò Maura a camminare.

La notte fu inquieta, Maura si svegliò numerose volte, con spasmi alle gambe, chiaro sintomo di mancanza di ferro e potassio, che Jane sperava di aver sopperito con le banane ed il minestrone. La nausea ed i dolori allo stomaco aumentavano il disagio e la difficoltà a dormire, Jane le stava accanto, senza cedere, premurosa e mai doma, le portò una tisana calda, le massaggiò le gambe e la tenne stretta tra le sue braccia, nel momento inevitabile di crisi e stanchezza, in cui Maura scoppiò a piangere esasperata.

Nella tarda mattinata, Jane si svegliò con un dolce bacio sulla guancia ed un tenero sorriso di Maura "ehi bellissima" sbadigliò "ciao Jane, scusa se ti ho svegliata" "no, sembri stare meglio!" "si, niente nausea stamani, almeno per ora" disse a bassa voce, Jane sorrise "è che vorrei alzarmi, ma ho provato e..." abbassò lo sguardo "non ti tengono le gambe?" "no e devo fare pipì" Jane rise "ok bellissima, ti aiuto io"

Jane si alzò da letto, andò dal lato di Maura e la aiutò a mettersi in piedi, dopo un attimo in cui Maura ebbe un capogiro, le cose andarono meglio ed i passi si fecero più sicuri.

Dopo una leggera ma vitaminica buona colazione, Maura sembrava essersi ripresa, la bruna sapeva che almeno per adesso il peggio fosse passato.

Nei giorni successivi la bionda riprese le forze e non aveva costantemente bisogno di Jane per fare le cose, ma Jane rimase comunque a dormire in camera con Maura, entrambe motivando l'esigenza di sentirsi più sicure, del 'non si sa mai'.

Sedute sul divano raggomitolate sotto la morbida coperta, quella sera Maura sorseggiava l'ormai famosa tisana di Jane, mentre la bruna beveva la sua birra fredda, insieme guardavano un documentario sulle balene. Sembrava tutto così sereno.

Maura stese le gambe su Jane, che le accolse accarezzandole inconsciamente. La bionda chiuse gli occhi godendo di quei tocchi gentili e familiari.

"tutto bene?" chiese Jane guardandola "si, molto" sorrise aprendo gli occhi "mi fa piacere" "questo è uno di quei momenti che spesso quando li vivi non sai goderne appieno, ma adesso, adesso qualcosa è cambiato... adesso so farlo" disse malinconicamente "non tutto il male viene per nuocere" rispose Jane abbozzando un sorriso "così si dece, giusto? - _La bruna annuì_ \- non ti offendere ma ne avrei fatto a meno" rise un po' "nessuna offesa!" e risero insieme "ma è bello sapersi godere quesi momenti... con te" continuò Maura "è bello saper vivere di questi piccoli momenti perfetti che ci sono in mezzo al caos della tua vita, no!" Maura annuì al tono intimo e confortante della voce di Jane "la frase non potrebbe essere più perfetta!" concordò a bassa voce "vorrei poter dire che è mia ma..." Maura si mise seduta, si avvicinò a Jane e le sussurrò " i momenti perfetti... li vivo con te, li ho sempre vissuti con te" Jane strinse la coscia di Maura le sorrise " vale anche per me" e le loro fronti si unirono, gli occhi si chiusero, Jane voleva tanto baciarla, sentire ancora quelle labbra, dolci morbide, premute sulle sue, sospirò e la baciò sulla fronte "vorrei dirti tante cose... o forse solo..." "shsss! Ti prego no, non dire niente" le sussurrò Maura posandole un dito sulle labbra umide. Jane chiuse gli occhi ed annuì, avrebbe trovato il momento giusto.

Maura non si mosse, rimase lì vicina a Jane, al suo calore, al suo rispettoso silenzio e riuscì a godere dei quel momento senza pensare a quanto di se avesse perso.


	13. Chapter 13

_Le cure proseguono e nuove difficoltà arrivano... ma le affronteranno sempre insieme?! ^_*_

 _Grazie a Laura per 'la fattiva collaborazione' ;-)_

 _Buona lettura xxx_

* * *

E cosi arrivò anche il giorno della radio terapia, questa era un po' diversa, le avevano tatuato, nei giorni precedenti, dei piccoli punti che servivano come riferimento per il macchinario sotto il quale si sarebbe sdraiata.

Odiava quei tre punti tatuati sul suo corpo, erano appena visibili e facilmente scambiabili per nei, ad un occhio distratto; ma lei lo sapeva che non erano nei, che erano punti di inchiostro sotto pelle e che difficilmente sarebbero scomparsi, forse da vecchia e rugosa non li avrebbe più visti, notati o forse a quel punto l'inchiostro si sarebbe sbiadito, ma ora, ora che il suo corpo era tonico, snello, quei segni le pesavano come le sue nuove e perenni cicatrici. E gravavano su di lei e la sua sicurezza personale.

Come ormai di consuetudine Jane lasciò Maura in ospedale e fece il suo giro per alimentari ed erboristi. Maura raggiunse il reparto radioterapico.

Arrivò puntuale al suo appuntamento e poco dovette aspettare. Un infermiere la fece accomodare e prese la sua cartella medica, poi una donna, che il cartellino sul camice nominava 'tecnico' la condusse dietro un separé che nascondeva una sedia ed un attaccapanni " ecco qua signora si dovrebbe togliere gonna e camicia e rimanere in intimo, mi mostra dove ha i punti tatuati?" "certo" disse Maura con tono di circostanza, ma infastidita all'idea di mostrarsi forse per la prima volta, della sua vita adulta; si tolse la camicia e la gonna poi alzò la canottiera di seta e abbassò appena le mutande, rigorosamente abbinate, e mostrò il puntino tatuato sotto la cicatrice pubica dell'ultima operazione, e quelli sopra la zona ombelicale, uno sulla destra e uno sulla sinistra, proprio sotto la gabbia toracica. La donna annuì "quando è pronta venga pure di là"

Oh Maura avrebbe avuto da ridire su quel termine 'di là', non c'era nessun di là, c'era solo un separé stile giapponese di legno e carta giallastra con una sedia pieghevole di alluminio e imbottitura grigia, ed un ridicolo attaccapanni che le avrebbe sgualcito i suoi perfettamente stirati indumenti. Si trattenne sapendo che il suo nervosismo avrebbe dato alla sua voce un tono più sgradevole del voluto, sospirò e si spogliò.

Camminò scalza sul pavimento gommoso e tattilmente polveroso, prese nota di portarsi delle ciabatte alla prossima seduta. Si sdraiò sul lettino sotto al grande macchinario.

"purtroppo ho visto sulla sua cartella che non è stata avvertita del cambiamento di terapia" Maura alzò la schiena appoggiandosi sugli avambracci "scusi?" chiese indispettita "da quello che ho visto lei non ha l'aggiornamento per la radio terapia" "il dottor Anderson non mi ha detto niente" la donna sembrava scocciata e dispiaciuta per la situazione "questa mattina, come da prassi il dottor Anderson mi ha dato i moduli approvati e firmati per la sua terapia" "li vorrei vedere" "capisco ma..." "sono un medico e comunque ho il diritto di leggerli" "si certo, se è un medico sa cosa legge" le passò i fogli. Maura si mise seduta e lesse attentamente

"perché questa modifica dal piano originale?" "è la nuova prassi, per chiarimenti però deve chiedere al dottore, io eseguo solo la terapia e mi scusi ma siamo in ritardo" "ma devo avvertire che starò qui un ora in più mia moglie non è informata" "la avvertiremo noi ma adesso si sdrai per favore"

Con collera sempre maggiore si sdraiò sul lettino "tutti i recapiti sono nella cartella" disse in tono arrabbiato Maura "certo" rispose pacatamente la donna in segno di comprensione.

Sdraiata sul lettino la donna con il camice bianco la bloccò al letto, la testa le braccia le gambe, persino il busto, ancorata ed immobile. Era una sensazione orribile. Claustrofobica. Una lacrima piccola le scivolò dall'occhio destro solcandole la tempia e andando a morire nei capelli. La solleticò appena.

Desiderò avere Jane accanto, come fosse una boccata d'aria fresca.

Un rumore assordante seguì all'accensione di luci sopra di lei, e la accompagnarono per le due ore di terapia.

Jane puntualmente arrivò in reparto, si guardò intorno in cerca di Maura, non vedendola si sedette in attesa, pensando ai classici ritardi ospedalieri. Un infermiere passò le sorrise "aveva bisogno?" "no, non credo, aspetto mia moglie" "ok" rispose l'uomo e sparì dietro una porta.

Dopo una ventina di minuti Jane era inquieta, nessuno passava e Maura non si vedeva. Le mandò un messaggio, ma nessuna risposta. L'infermiere passò nuovamente "ehi scusi" chiese Jane mantenendo la calma "potrei sapere dove si trova Maura Isles? Doveva essere già pronta da una ventina di minuti, ma non la vedo e non risponde al telefono" "i cellulari vengono spenti durante la radioterapia, ma la signora Isles non sarà pronta prima di una quarantina di minuti" "non è possibile, doveva essere pronta venti minuti fa! Ci sono stati problemi?" "no, ha iniziato il trattamento abbastanza puntuale" "non capisco allora" l'infermiere sembrava stranito "deve attendere qui, vedrà che la sua amica..." "moglie!" "mi scusi, sua moglie arriverà presto, non si deve preoccupare" e con queste parole entrò in un'altra stanza lasciando Jane dubbiosa e sola ad aspettare.

Dopo altri dieci minuti di attesa una donna apparve da dietro l'angolo del corridoio, con la cartellina che Jane riconobbe essere di Maura.

"mi scusi dottoressa?" la donna alzò lo sguardo " si mi dica, ha bisogno?" "si vedo che ha la cartellina di mia moglie e..." "oh si certo Maura Isles, ha quasi finito, purtroppo nell'ultimo mese la procedura per questo tipo di radioterapia è cambiata e non siete stati avvertiti, dura un'ora di più" "perché?" la donna sorrise, non poteva certo mettersi a spiegare le varie combinazioni tecnico scientifiche che regolavano questo tipo di terapie "sono decisioni prese dall'equipe medica dell'ospedale, ma non cambia l'effetto, anzi la nuova procedura nasce per essere più efficace" "capisco ma non eravamo state avvertite" "me ne dispiaccio, ma non dipende da me" guardò l'orologio "adesso vado a liberare sua moglie, un quarto d'ora e sarà qui" "ok grazie"

Jane si sedette e poi pensò a quelle parole 'liberare' strano uso del termine pensò. Poi prese il telefono e chiamò Constance per un ragguaglio veloce, non sapendo quando sarebbe stata nuovamente libera di parlare.

Constance sembrava sempre più affabile ad ogni telefonata, Jane le raccontava le loro giornate, cosa aveva fatto di spesa per Maura o come si era sentita la bionda, cercando, si intende, di omettere la parte più pesante o le sue preoccupazioni. Non che Constance non capisse, anzi, capiva e apprezzava questa premura che la donna aveva nei suoi confronti, e non poteva negare di sentire nelle sue parole, una certa dolcezza e una sempre più profonda familiarità quando parlava di sua figlia.

La chiamata terminò un minuto prima che Maura finalmente arrivasse.

"finalmente Maura tutto bene?" il viso della bionda era visibilmente provato "sono stordita, quel macchinario è assordante e... perché finalmente? Quant'è che aspetti?" Jane fece spallucce "un'ora, ma non è un problema, una dottoressa mi ha detto che è stata modificata la procedura della terapia" Jane afferrò Maura che sembrava incerta e la fece sedere "ti senti male?" "no ora passa è solo la testa, ma non ti hanno chiamato?" disse innervosita "no, chi mi doveva chiamare?"

Maura tremante di rabbia raccontò il dialogo con il tecnico che non era certo un dottore, magari laureata, ma non certo un dottore in medicina "le ho chiesto di chiamarti gliel'ho detto" disse quasi disperata "ehi calmati ok? Calmati, non è grave averti aspettato, non ho mica altro da fare" cercò di alleggerire "ma ti sarai preoccupata lo so!" replicò cercando di calmarsi "no, sono stata fortunata, un infermiere, belloccio, se posso dirlo, mi ha rassicurata che era tutto tranquillo" Maura ancora nevosissima sorrise "belloccio?" "si non male" "come Jorge?" "ti prego non ricordarmelo che quasi mi ci facevi fare sesso" le due donne scoppiarono a ridere "su andiamo a casa tesoro" disse Jane dolcemente.

Nel tragitto verso casa Maura raccontò come funzionava la radioterapia, Jane rimase in silenzio trattenendo l'angoscia e la rabbia che la stavano assalendo, pensandola legata e bloccata tutta sola su quel lettino per ore e sentendo poi la rabbia di Maura, nell'essere stata tenuta all'oscuro del cambio di terapia e di quella falsa gentilezza della donna dell'ospedale, che non aveva fatto una semplice chiamata di cortesia, a suo avviso più che dovuta.

Finalmente entrarono in casa "ti assicuro Jane sono così arrabbiata, penso che chiamerò il dottor Anderson e anche Jenna e mi farò sentire, non si può arrivare a scoprire che ti hanno cambiato la terapia quando sei ormai seminuda sul lettino, è una cosa che mi fa infuriare" disse con tono alto e rabbioso, strizzando gli occhi, infastidita dal suo stesso rumore "con i soldi poi che prendono dall'assicurazione" Jane provò a smorzare la tensione e passò dell'acqua a Maura che si sedette su uno sgabello "e poi quella donna orribile e senza cuore uhgrr che rabbia mi fa" proseguì la bionda senza prestare attenzione a Jane "ehi tigre calmati, non ne vale la pena" stavolta il tono di Jane era più incalzante "si ma ora Dean mi sente di sicuro" e sfilò il telefono dalla borsa "Maur tesoro calmati, davvero, sei troppo nervosa adesso, non prendere una decisione affrettata" "non è affrettata" quasi urlò "ma sei troppo agitata adesso, e devi pensare a te, riposati prima - _Jane le si avvicinò_ \- e poi tanto arrabbiarsi non ne vale la pena, adesso sappiamo come funziona e quando ti devo venire a prendere, non facciamoci il sangue marcio per questo, non ne vale la pena non ti pare?" e la baciò sulla testa.

La voce di Jane era così calma e dolce, Maura sospirò cercando pace, Jane aveva ragione, non poteva perdersi in queste cose "credo che quel rumore fragoroso mi abbia eccessivamente innervosito" "credo che sia normale" e le diede un altro bacio sulla testa, accarezzandole la schiena "come ti senti? Ti fa ancora male la testa?" "va meglio, ma mi sento ancora intontita" "manca un'oretta prima di mangiare, riposati un po', ti chiamo quando è pronto" "ma volevo cucinare con te oggi, mi piace farlo" Maura sembrava un piccolo cucciolo coccoloso con quella vocina, Jane ne era sempre rapita, le fece un enorme sorriso "piace molto anche a me, lo faremo stasera se ti sentirai di farlo ok? Adesso vatti a riposare, qui ci penso io" un altro piccolo bacio, Maura lo accolse chiudendo gli occhi "ok chiamami quando è pronto" "certo"

Come Jane sentì la porta di camera al piano di sopra chiudersi, afferrò il suo cellulare e chiamò il dottor Dean Anderson, che rispose al terzo squillo

"pronto" "salve dottore, sono Jane Rizzoli" "Jane salve, tutto bene?" "NO" disse tuonando "Maura sta male?" "non nel modo in cui crede lei" "non capisco" "le spiego subito dottore! Stamani Maura aveva la prima seduta di radio e come accidenti le sia venuto in mente di non avvisarla proprio non lo so!" "sono ancora confuso Jane" "mi ascolti bene dottore, forse lei non ha veramente idea di quello che passano i malati di cancro ed i loro familiari, ma lasci che le dica una cosa: Non si può modificare una terapia senza informare il paziente, Maura non doveva trovarsi sul lettino di una stramaledetta menefreghista per sapere che avrebbe fatto una seduta più lunga di un ora, con tutto quello che ci costano queste cure e le sue visite e sopratutto con tutto quello che Maura sta passando, questa angoscia non doveva dargliela" Jane riprese fiato ed il medico riuscì ad intervenire "sono desolato non..." "desolato? Maura è uscita stordita dal trattamento, arrabbiata agitata, ed è tornata a casa con una dose di stress e nervosismo che non si può permettere, la sua addetta tecnica non le ha fatto chiamare per avvertirmi, dicendole che lo avrebbe fatto lei, mentre non è successo. Io ero preoccupata non vedendola arrivare e nessuno sapeva darmi spiegazioni. Cazzo non è questo il modo di trattare le persone che vivono queste situazioni" "ha perfettamente ragione" "ho dannatamente ragione, ma questo non spiega l'accaduto" "me ne prendo la responsabilità. Dopo l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti alcune cose nelle procedure sono cambiate, così come una delle mie segretarie e credo che sia lì la falla nella mancata comunicazione, ma la colpa è la mia che non mi sono adeguatamente sincerato che tutti fossero stati informati" "ha idea di quanto fosse scossa?" "posso solo provare ad immaginare" "anche il suo personale deve avere più umanità" "non scelgo il personale di tutta la clinica, purtroppo non è sotto la mia responsabilità, ma posso assicurale che verrà fatta chiarezza" "non voglio che Maura ne subisca le conseguenze al prossimo trattamento, la persona di cui parlo è stata - _prese un respiro_ \- vergognosa, ha fatto con entrambe la bella faccia per tenerci buone e tranquille, ma in realtà ci ha mancato di rispetto quando bastava così poco, in un lavoro del genere ci vuole umanità e quella donna falsa ne è priva" " non permetterò che ci siano ulteriori ripercussioni" "me lo auguro, perché resto un poliziotto e se qualcuno ferisce la mia famiglia..." "non serve dire o fare altro Jane, ti prego solo di scusarmi anche con Maura e..." "no! Maura non deve sapere di questa conversazione, l'ho calmata e non voglio che qualcosa la turbi oltre, pretendo solo più attenzione e rispetto" "e così sarà" "bene - _prese un nuovo respiro per calmarsi_ \- grazie e spero tu abbia compreso la mia situazione" "sei stata chiarissima, credimi" "giusto, allora buona giornata" "anche a te, a voi"

Le mani di Jane tremavano, la scarica di adrenalina che aveva dovuto controllare ora si ripercuoteva sul suo corpo, una frenesia la pervadeva e la rendeva inquieta dentro e fuori. Si tolse la maglia ed i pantaloni e cominciò a fare flessioni sul pavimento, pompava con forza, sudava, ma la rabbia, lo stress li sentiva ancora tutti dentro. Forse quello che era successo quella mattina era solo la proverbiale goccia, ma si sentiva come una bomba innescata e doveva sfogarsi. Le braccia le dolevano, le spalle anche. Si sdraiò supina e passo agli addominali bassi, alzava le gambe e rimaneva in sospensione per dieci secondi. I polmoni cominciarono a bruciare, come i suoi muscoli. Adesso addominali alti, poi obliqui.

Adesso era esausta.

Si alzò da terra ansimante, si era scaricata.

Si fece una doccia veloce, nel bagno al piano terra. Prese alcuni abiti nell'asciugatrice e si vestì, poi tornò in cucina. Aprì il frigo e tirò fuori l'insalata ed alcune verdure e le mise a grigliare, tagliò del pane a fette e prese il formaggio, la sua specialità, uno di quei piatti che aveva mangiato con Maura così tante volte a casa sua, quando non c'era nient'altro nel frigo, ma stavolta il pane era stato cotto a legna, il formaggio di qualità e le verdure grigliate erano biologiche ed estremamente costose.

Salì le scale in silenzio, lentamente fece pressione sulla maniglia e delicatamente aprì la porta per vedere se Maura stesse dormendo. La sua Maura era ricoperta dal piumone, solo qualche ciocca si intravedeva nella penombra della stanza "Maura?" chiamò piano, non sentendo risposta decise di lasciarla dormire, ma mentre richiudeva la porta sentì un flebile "Jane" che la fece tornare sui suoi passi "credevo dormissi" "non riesco" "ti senti male?" "sento quei rumori in testa, e poi mi sento il corpo indolenzito" Jane si sedette accanto a Maura, le tocco la fronte, era fresca, il viso slavato, bianco "ti fa male lo stomaco?" "no tutto, un dolore diffuso" Jane sorrise appena, sapeva bene che era uno dei probabili effetti collaterali "vuoi mangiare un po'? Verdure grigliate ed il mio famoso formaggio grigliato con ottimo pane tostato, tutto preso nel tuo alimentari preferito" "sei così premurosa grazie" "hai fame?" "forse un pò" "vuoi scendere in cucina o ti porto qui il pranzo?" "no voglio scendere" "ok ti auto se vuoi" Maura annuì.

Lentamente arrivarono in cucina, Maura si sedette al tavolo e Jane le mise il piatto davanti. Un bel bicchiere di acqua fresca ed una piccola pasticca "cosa è questa?" chiese la bionda "per il dolore" annuì un po' rassegnata e la prese subito.

La giornata passò stancamente sul divano, fuori era nuvoloso e dalle finestre entrava una flebile luce grigia che non scaldava, che non illuminava, aumentava solo la sensazione di freddo e umido nelle ossa. Jane si strofinava le mani, questa stagione era un dramma per i suoi dolori più dell'inverno nevoso. L'umidità si insinuava nelle sue ferite cicatrizzate e le rendeva dolenti.

Tra le braccia di Jane, sotto le coperte, Maura si accorse del disagio nelle mani della mora, strinse a se il braccio ed afferrò la mano dolente e lentamente cominciò a massaggiarle in palmo. Jane mugolò appena. Le dita morbide e delicate facevano piccoli cerchi sul palmo e sul dorso, il calore delle mani di Maura era come linfa.

"non dovresti farlo se non ti senti bene" "non sto così male, e poi ne hai bisogno, dammi l'altra mano" senza dire niente Jane le passò l'altra mano e lasciò Maura occuparsi dei suoi dolori, come faceva un tempo. Stranamente tutto questo sembrava così giusto.

"sembra giusto così non è vero?" chiese Maura, Jane ne fu sorpresa "sai pensavo la stessa cosa!" poi si fermò un attimo "ma non intendevo che..." "lo so, è che così sembra come dovrebbe essere" " è più facile quando sono io che ho bisogno di cure e per te è facile sei un medico" scherzò Jane, Maura sorrise " sono una patologa!" "te la cavi alla grande anche con i vivi" ed un piccolo bacio sulla testa accompagnò le sue parole, Maura chiuse gli occhi, amava quel gesto discreto ed intimo.

"sei molto brava anche tu però" "odio vederti stare male" "lo odio anche io" "stare male? O vedermi stare male?" la domanda era volutamente un po' ironica "entrambe ovviamente, entrambe" ridacchiò Maura "io preferisco quando sto male io"

Maura guardò verso Jane con dolcezza, e Jane questa volta cedette, senza combattere, e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Maura, morbide carnose umide, proprio come se le ricordava. Maura restò nel bacio per qualche secondo, poi come sempre si allontanò e posò il suo dito sulle labbra della donna e sussurrò dolcemente "Jane" "e se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'inferno lo farei. Così potrò poi vantarmi con i diavoli di aver visto il paradiso senza mai entrarci"* si guardarono per un istante, vedendosi nel profondo, mille cose non dette erano proprio lì, Maura la strinse in un abbraccio, Jane la avvolse nelle sue braccia forti. Il respiro sul collo, sotto i riccioli scuri ed un sussurro "io ora non posso..." "shsss, va bene così non devi dire niente, ho già detto troppo io" "non era troppo"

* * *

* _citazione da Shakespeare_


	14. Chapter 14

_La storia continua... grazie per le vostre parole ed i vostri commenti, anche per le critiche!_

 _Buona Lettura xxxx_

* * *

Il trattamento radioterapico passò quasi senza fallo. Maura aveva dolori per tutto il corpo, ma gli anti dolorifici e antiinfiammatori prescritti facevano il loro lavoro, tanto che in alcuni giorni, quando il tempo lo permise, le ragazze fecero anche qualche passeggiata nel parco vicino casa.

Un paio di domeniche accolsero nuovamente la famiglia, con la confusione e tutta l'allegria che portavano a tavola. Angela era felice di poter rendersi utile. Jane poté parlare del caso, che aveva lasciato insoluto e che finalmente Frankie e Korsak avevano chiuso: avevano incastrato un membro della banda, costretto ad indossare una microspia ed il gioco era fatto. Jane si congratulò con i due, orgogliosa sinceramente del loro successo.

Il mese successivo fu come il primo, ma stavolta Jane era preparata, chiamò l'infermiere al secondo giorno di vomito da chemioterapia, infusi, tisane, punture, impacchi di ghiaccio e coperte calde.

Il secondo ciclo di radio andò un po' peggio, Maura odiava stare legata sul quel lettino sola nel freddo e nel frastuono, in aggiunta la terapia questa volta portò più sofferenza, un giorno di vomito a causa del forte dolore diffuso e la pelle dell'addome rossa scottata dalla terapia. Jane si era procurata due tipi di creme, una in farmacia, per un primo approccio più diretto e incisivo, poi una crema a base di erbe naturali per lenire il dolore ed idratare la pelle in un secondo momento, quando l'ustione era meno pungente.

La crema non aveva un buon odore, ma le ragazze ci risero su ogni volta, Jane sapeva farla ridere, e Maura ne aveva decisamente bisogno e voglia, voglia di sentirsi bene.

Ma odiava vedere Jane toccale quella zona del suo corpo e cercava di farglielo fare il meno possibile.

L'inverno alle porte si faceva sentire, forti venti gelidi e qualche fiocco di neve cominciava a scendere, le festività si avvicinavano. Constance disse che avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere a Boston per il ringraziamento o al massimo per natale.

Maura era dimagrita sei chili, per per la sua fisicità erano molti, Angela ripeteva a Jane di farla mangiare, come se fosse la soluzione di tutti i mali. Frankie e Korsak vedendola smagrita si preoccupavano sempre più, Tommy le portava dei dolcetti. Jane la trovava comunque bellissima, nonostante il viso scavato e le spalle e la schiena ossute, le gambe erano sempre uno spettacolo.

Giunsero all'ultimo ciclo di terapie come all'ultima tappa di un tour, del quale erano decise ad arrivare vincenti, ma non si aspettavano la peggiore salita di tutti i tempi.

Già nel primo pomeriggio, dopo l'ultima seduta di chemio, Maura stava male. La stanchezza dei giorni precedenti si sommò alla forte nausea che le impedì di mangiare già a pranzo, e quel poco di tisana che Jane le aveva preparato era stata riversata con i conati nel wc pochi minuti dopo.

Passarono la serata sedute sulle fredde piastrelle chiare del bagno marmoreo, con i capelli legati in una coda approssimata, fatta sempre meglio, e circondate da teli di spugna per asciugare i sudori freddi che inzuppavano i vestiti di Maura. Nelle brevi pause tra uno spasmo ed un conato Jane teneva Maura tra le braccia, cercando di farle sorseggiare anche solo dell'acqua e zucchero, quasi senza successo.

"certo questo bagno è fantastico" esordì di punto in bianco Jane "scusa?" chiese una Maura priva di spirito di compagnia "voglio dire da qui la visione è favolosa, hai veramente un gusto fantastico sembra di essere in una spa, veramente... di classe" "non adesso Jane la tua ironia non ora" disse a fatica "non sono ironica, volevo farti un complimento, tutto qui" Maura era stanca, disgustata di se stessa e incredibilmente nervosa, non importava cosa Jane dicesse, era fastidioso e basta "per una volta prova a stare zitta ce la fai?" disse rabbiosa come poteva "scusa" replicò Jane mortificata "non darmi finte scuse è patetico" Jane non sapeva che dire, balbettò qualcosa ma prima che Maura potesse nuovamente infierire su di lei, si riverso sulla ceramica bianca a vomitare.

A Jane balenarono in mente le parole di Angela e Korsak 'qualcuno resterà ferito' si riferivano forse a questo? Era questo il momento di rottura? Il vero momento difficile?

Come se fino ad adesso non avessero sopportato immani dosi di dolore e sofferenza!?

Jane sentiva dentro di se un grande dolore, del quale non capiva l'origine.

Era ormai sera quando Maura, o meglio il suo corpo, sembrava averne avuto abbastanza "ok adesso una bella doccia che ne dici?" tentò Jane con voce dolce "ovviamente mi devo lavare, sono completamente rivestita di sudore e vomito, grande idea comunque" il tono sprezzante era veramente fastidioso "ma farò un bagno" "non credo sia il caso" "non posso stare in piedi, sono sfinita, aiutami ad entrare nella vasca" "non mi fido, aspetta qui ho un'idea" disse con un grande sorriso Jane, mentre aiutava Maura ad appoggiarsi al muro avvolta in teli per tenerla al caldo "e dove accidenti vuoi che vada"

Jane ignorò l'ennesima frase maleducata e corse giù per le scale, aprì il ripostiglio e prese un piccolo sgabellino pieghevole che tenevano lì per emergenze, così lo giustificò Maura una volta che Jane lo notò, e questa era proprio un'emergenza.

Fece le scale, a due a due, ed in un lampo era nuovamente in bagno, accese la piccola stufa per scaldare la stanza, poi aprì lo sgabello e con sguardo soddisfatto lo mostrò a Maura "vedi? Lo metto nella doccia ti siedi e così ti puoi lavare" Maura la guardò per un attimo con sguardo incredulo "sei seria?" "è un'ottima idea devi ammetterlo" replicò soddisfatta "nella doccia! mi siedo su quello nella doccia?!" "beh si la vasca si sciuperebbe, per via dei diffusori dell'idromassaggio, ma nella doccia, grande com'è, ti posso perfino aiutare con facilità!" cercò di mantenere il sorriso

"ma cosa ti credi che io sia? Un fenomeno da baraccone? Mi spogli e mi metti in vetrina seduta su uno sgabello a lavarmi?" "credo che ci stiamo un po' perdendo ok, adesso calmati, tu non ti reggi in piedi, il tuo fisico è provato e questa è la soluzione più veloce e sicura" "certo così mi puoi vedere nuda" il tono di Maura era cattivo, Jane non lo aveva mai sentito e anche se la feriva, adesso si era proprio arrabbiata "sentimi bene Passera Splendente, prima di tutto cambia tono perché mi devi rispetto, secondo credimi: ce l'avrai bella quanto vuoi ma non ce l'hai solo te! E se proprio credi che sia scorretto che io ti veda nuda, come se non ti avessi vestita e risvestita in questi mesi innumerevoli volte, ok, allora eccoti servita, in fondo è giusto" e cominciò a spogliarsi "che accidenti stai facendo?" "tu puzzi, sei ricoperta di vomito e ti devi lavare, non è giusto che ti veda nuda? Perfetto! Saremo nude entrambe" Maura era sconvolta, Jane adesso era veramente nuda di fronte a lei, i seni sodi, l'addome scolpito il pube riccio e folto, il piccolo sgabello si aprì, Jane prese Maura di forza e ce la mise seduta sopra "adesso che fai?!" chiese nervosamente "ti spoglio per fare la doccia" "è assurdo" tuonò

Maura fu poco collaborativa, odiava ormai il suo corpo, ma si ritrovò nuda, Jane la prese di peso, i loro corpi inevitabilmente si toccarono, i seni, la pelle, le mani sulle schiene nude, Jane prese Maura in braccio, era così leggera ormai "che stai facendo mettimi giù Jane, subito!"

Con il piede aprì lo sportello della doccia, e ci infilò dentro Maura che si teneva in piedi a fatica "vedi? Non ti reggi in piedi" gridò Jane che afferrò lo sgabello e lo infilò nella doccia con Maura "ora siedi" e la spinse seduta, poi aprì l'acqua che si rovesciò fredda su Maura "sei pazza è gelida" "rinfrescati le idee" "IDIOTA" gridò la bionda scioccata "si! sono un'idiota perché sono qui a prendermi cura di una stronza ecco perché" le grida di Jane risuonarono nel grande box doccia, l'acqua che scrosciava sulle donne cominciava a venire calda.

Si guardarono furiose, scioccate delle parole dettesi, da quello scambio duro e cattivo, con gli occhi infuocati, i muscoli tirati, si fissarono incredule e poi all'unisono scoppiarono a ridere: forte fragoroso, liberatorio, isterico, di rabbia accumulata nei loro corpi. Jane schizzo Maura con l'acqua come se non fossero già zuppe, ridendo ancora, poi Maura scoppiò in un pianto disperato, Jane si inginocchiò e la strinse a se e rimasero così, strette sotto il getto tiepido dell'acqua, fino ad avvizzire, finché Maura non si calmò. Senza dire niente, nessuna frase consolatoria o di scuse o di circostanza, solo pianto, comprensione e calore umano. Come due guerriere ferite in battaglia.

Nemmeno la sera Maura mangiò qualcosa, il vuoto che portava con se da dopo l'operazione, era diventato come un nodo allo stomaco, ogni nausea le ricordava cosa aveva perso, ogni conato quello che non poteva più portare con se.

Jane era triste per la loro discussione, si erano dette cose brutte spinte dalla rabbia e dall'oppressione che sentivano addosso, tra loro era rimasta una certa tensione, anche se cercarono di ignorarla. Maura era indiscutibilmente nervosa e sfinita, ma non era la sola.

Jane mangiò qualcosa seduta all'isola di cucina, Maura sonnecchiava sul divano, non volendosi arrendere ala stanchezza, poi inevitabilmente Jane la portò a letto, la febbre stava salendo, così le fece la puntura come da prescrizione.

Jane tornò al piano di sotto, chiamò l'infermiere per spostare l'appuntamento dal pomeriggio alla mattina, per sicurezza, e si mise a guardare la tv per rilassarsi, ogni tanto andava a controllare se Maura stava bene.

Si bevve una birra, gambe sul tavolinetto, partita di baseball, ma si sentiva inquieta. Quando vide Angela fare capolino dalla porta laterale non sapeva se piangere o ridere "ciao Janie come stai?" "ciao Ma, cerco di guardare un po' di sport" "Maura?" "dorme, tra un po' vado a controllare" "come vanno le cose?" "giornataccia, ha vomitato tutto il pomeriggio e non riesce a tenere niente, ma domani viene l'infermiere" "è così magra povera piccola mia" Jane annuì continuando a fissare la Tv "tu come stai tesoro?" "bene" rispose distrattamente "Jane Clementine Rizzoli non trattarmi con supponenza" Jane smise di guardare la Tv, si sentiva così stanca, esausta e non fisicamente, Angela le si sedette accanto e le accarezzò la gamba "sono qui tesoro, se hai bisogno, con Maura o di sfogarti o, quant'è che non esci a bere con i ragazzi o..." "ti prego Ma! Non stasera" "hai bisogno di uscire e distrarti, sai che posso sostituirti per qualche ora, dimmi almeno che ci penserai" "ok ci penserò va bene?" Angela sbuffò "almeno beviamo qualcosa insieme? Un bicchiere di vino, una birra! Te ne va un'altra?" Jane sorrise "ok Ma, vado a controllare Maura e poi ci beviamo qualcosa insieme" Angela esultò giocosamente e Jane salì da Maura sorridendo.

Aprì lentamente la porta, sapeva che Maura era esausta e se dormiva l'avrebbe lasciata riposare, le si avvicinò e cautamente le sentì la fronte, era molto calda, il viso bianco. Accese la luce tenue del comodino, era così bianca, le occhiaie scure, il viso incavato, le toccò la mano e non sentì reazioni, la mano non si contrasse "Maura?" chiamò piano preoccupata, la donna non si mosse, non mugugnò "Maura?" chiamò più forte, Maura non rispose. Jane si alzò di scatto dal letto e la girò con forza, Maura era un peso morto, sfilò il telefono dalla tasca con una mano, con l'altra cercò le pulsazioni, compose il numero di emergenza "salve sono il detective Jane Rizzoli ho bisogno di aiuto, la dottoressa Maura Isles credo sia collassata" le parole uscirono angosciate, diede la via ed il civico, spiego la situazione e riagganciò "Mamma corri mamma vieni su" gridò forte mentre cercava di mettere dei cuscini sotto la testa di Maura come consigliato.

Angela corse per le scale "cosa succede Jane!" Jane prese una borsa dall'armadio "tieni aspetta fuori l'ambulanza" " Dio mio che succede?" "Maura sta male, corri vai giù accendi le luci esterne e aspetta l'ambulanza come ti ho detto" Jane nel frattempo aveva preso degli indumenti dall'armadio "che stai facendo?" "la cambio" "cosa?" chiese incredula Angela con il borsone in mano "so cosa devo fare, io e Maura ne abbiamo parlato, ha degli indumenti che vuole mettere in caso di ricovero, adesso esci che la devo spogliare" Jane era adrenalinica ma determinata, non aveva perso la calma era solo molto concitata, sapeva cosa doveva fare e aveva poco tempo.

Spogliò Maura con fatica, via il pigiama e la biancheria, le mise una culottes e una pesante camicia da notte, che avevano preso per questa malaugurata occasione.

Avevano stabilito che il trasporto all'ospedale sarebbe stato freddo, sopratutto per il suo corpo così provato dalla malattia, quindi una camicia da notte pesante che si aprisse sul davanti, solo nel caso non volessero tagliare tutto, calzini rigorosamente abbinati, anch'essi pesanti.

La prese in braccio "andrà tutto bene amore mio, andrà tutto benissimo, starai una favola domani te lo prometto" scese le scale, "promettimelo amore starai meglio, promettimelo" le sussurrava "Jane che stai facendo?" chiese Angela sulla porta "è arrivata l'ambulanza?" "non puoi tenerla in braccio tutto il tempo" le sirene si sentivano in lontananza, le luci esterne accese, il portone spalancato, l'aria fredda che colpiva la pelle scoperta "salirò con Maura, prendi la macchina e raggiungici in ospedale con la borsa" Jane uscì nel vialetto mentre l'ambulanza accostava "chiudi tutto e spegni le luci mi raccomando" gridò mentre il portellone si apriva.

Adagiò Maura sulla lettiga, il paramedico si piegò sulla bionda, l'altro le mise l'ossigeno, Jane spiegava la situazione "lei è mia moglie, salgo con voi è mia moglie" sentì dire Angela ancora sulla porta di casa incredula della scena alla quale aveva assistito. Quando l'ambulanza partì in velocità Angela rientrò in casa e fece come Jane le aveva chiesto, il più velocemente possibile.

Jane le teneva la mano mentre il paramedico controllava i segni vitali, aumentava l'ossigeno, le metteva una flebo "respira male" disse il più giovane dei due "alza lo schienale" gridò l'autista "signora - _gridò mentre continuava a guidare_ \- ma lei è Jane Rizzoli detective della omicidi?" Jane si voltò verso il paramedico alla guida "si ci conosciamo?" "io conosco lei e la dottoressa Isles, sono intervenuto su una vostra chiamata" Jane lo fissò, proprio non se lo ricordava "mi dispiace non ricordo, quando?" "quando ha finalmente ucciso Hoyt" Jane rimase immobile ma strinse la mano di Maura "siete due donne formidabili" Jane si voltò senza dire nulla, adesso Hoyt proprio non lo voleva nella sua mente "mi dispiace è un chiacchierone" disse il giovane accanto a lei con empatia "nessun problema" "comunque ha ragione siete due donne formidabili" "vorrei solo che Maura stesse meglio" il ragazzo annuì

"come sta la dottoressa?" chiese ancora il guidatore urlante "stabile per ora" "siamo quasi arrivati, ehi detective da quanto siete sposate?" "da poco prima che si ammalasse, ma mi perdoni non sono in vena di chiacchiere" "Ha Ragione mi scusi sono un chiacchierone me lo dicono tutti" Jane sorrise e ringraziò il cielo quando vide l'ingresso del pronto soccorso.

Scesero velocemente e Jane seguiva la barella finché un medico e due infermiere presero in carico Maura come paziente "attenda qui signora" "è mia moglie" pregò lei "adesso ce ne occuperemo noi, appena possibile un medico verrà da lei e potrà vederla, ha tutti i documenti medici?" "sta arrivando mia madre con la cartellina con tutte le analisi ed il resto" "bene appena arriva ce la faccia avere" "certo!" L'infermiera si voltò e seguì l'equipe, Jane rimase fuori dalle porte automatiche, i due paramedici le stavano dietro pochi metri, li vide mentre camminava lentamente verso la zona di attesa "andrà tutto bene era solo molto disidratata" "avete detto che respirava male" "aveva la febbre alta e forse i polmoni infiammati" "ha la polmonite?" il più giovane si avvicinò "era molto disidratata faceva fatica a respirare, ma adesso riceverà le migliori cure"

Jane si passò le mani nei capelli, cercando di non andare in pezzi "Janie tesoro eccomi" la voce di sua madre risuonò nel corridoio ora vuoto "Ma, perfetto, dammi la borsa, mi servono le analisi di Maura" La donna più anziana appoggiò la borsa su una sedia e l'aprì, Jane sfilò la cartellina e raggiunse l'accettazione. L'infermiera prese i documenti e diede a Jane dei fogli da compilare per l'assicurazione medica. Si sedette in silenzio accanto ad Angela a scrivere.

Ci vollero circa quaranta minuti prima che l'infermiera tornasse da Jane "Signora Isles?" "si" disse Jane senza esitare, alzandosi dalla sedia "può vedere sua moglie prego" "Mamma ti faccio sapere ok?" "vai tranquilla Jane"

Angela cominciò a chiamare i figli e Korsak per avvertirli, Jane scomparve dietro le porte "il medico?" chiese Jane "la attende"

c'era una grande stanza, enorme, divisa con tante piccole tende e dietro letti e pazienti, Maura era dietro ad una di queste, la tenda si aprì ed il dolce sorriso di Maura fece sentire Jane profondamente più leggera "ehi tesoro come stai?" "stanca" "la signora ha avuto un collasso dovuto alla grande disidratazione ed alla febbre alta, adesso come vede è sotto flebo e antibiotici" "antibiotici?" "si ha un'infiammazione lieve alle vie respiratorie ed il rene è stato messo un po' sotto pressione dalla terapia, ma per ora nessun problema direi, aspettiamo i risultati delle analisi comunque, per sicurezza" "passerà la notte qui?" "si la monitoriamo e vediamo come passa la notte, domani sentirò comunque il vostro oncologo il dottor..." il medico cercava il nome nelle cartelle di Maura "Anderson" lo aiutò Jane "giusto, lo contatto e poi vi faccio sapere, nel frattempo vi assegnerò una camera per la notte" "non posso tornare a casa? Jane si prenderà cura di me" chiese Maura flebilmente "signora ha ancora la febbre e non ha vomito perché è sotto farmaci" "posso tenere una flebo anche a casa, abbiamo un infermiere che ci aiuta" "Maura! Hai perso i sensi, stavi male, una notte qui non può nuocere" "non voglio stare qui Jane" disse lamentosamente "sta a voi decidere signore, io intanto vado avanti con l'assegnazione del letto, se poi preferite andare a casa non posso impedirlo, ma lo sconsiglio" il medicò se ne andò chiudendo la tenda, Jane baciò Maura sulla testa poi si sedette sulla sedia metallica accanto al letto

"Maura..." "non voglio stare qui Jane ti prego portami a casa" la voce era disperata "mi hai spaventato sai?" "mi dispiace... se chiami quell'infermiere a mettermi la flebo poi domani..." "perché!?" chiese Jane in ansia "credo di odiare gli ospedali, sopratutto da malata" Jane rise dolcemente "tesoro ma cerca di capire, ti monitoreranno come io non posso, e domani se tutto va bene torniamo a casa" "voglio stare male a casa nostra!"

Jane si alzò e la baciò sulla fronte, ancora calda, parlandole che quasi si toccavano "potrei prenderti in braccio e scappare con te!" Maura chiuse gli occhi e sorrise "come nelle favole?" "come nel migliore dei film romantici" "dove la fanciulla è bella in salute ed una perfetta sposa" "che vorresti dire? Sei bellissima e..." "sono una terribile paziente non è vero?" non poteva parlare di quel non detto tra loro "sei una splendida paziente, - _la assecondò Jane_ \- io sarei stata veramente un lamento continuo intrattabile e ingestibile" "però domani promettimi mi porti a casa!" "domani torniamo a casa insieme" le fronti appoggiate l'una contro l'altra. Jane pensò che un'altro piccolo bacio, su quelle labbra screpolate, non avrebbe fatto male, ma la tenda si aprì ed il loro momento si interruppe

"Oh scusate l'interruzione" "dottor Anderson!" disse Jane sorpresa nel vederlo "ero qui per un consulto urgente e mi hanno detto che ti avevano ricoverato Maura, come ti senti?" "esausta ma bene" "mi hanno anche detto che vorresti tornare a casa!" "l'ho convinta a rimanere almeno la notte" "ottima decisione, sei molto debole" "domani può tornare subito a casa?" chiese Jane "direi di si, ho visto le analisi tra poco il mio collega verrà a parlarvene, ma gli ho detto che se resta tutto così le dimissioni in mattinata possono anche andare bene, per quanto preferirei essere più prudente" "domani comunque viene l'infermiere che ci ha consigliato Jenna, cercherò di rimanere idratata"

Il medico si avvicinò al letto, guardò i monitor, poi Jane ed infine Maura "il tuo fisico è molto provato, sei molto dimagrita ed il tuo rene è in sofferenza" "faremo attenzione, gli effetti della chemio, beh vorremmo tutti essere a casa" spiegò Jane, l'oncologo annuì "senza dubbio ma fate attenzione nei prossimi giorni" l'uomo si allontanò lasciandole sole.

Jane uscì subito dopo l'oncologo, andò a recuperare la borsa e trovò tutta la banda al completo, le andarono incontro "ehi che ci fate tutti qui?" "come sta Maura?" chiese Korsak "meglio è sveglia, la febbre si è abbassata, la vogliono monitorare tutta la notte, ma domani la porto a casa" "starai qui tutta la notte?" chiese Frankie preoccupato "non so se me lo permetteranno, ma di sicuro ci proverò!" "allora portiamo noi a casa mamma, così stai il tempo che vuoi" si propose Tommy "grazie ragazzi" "chiama però se hai bisogno ok?" "certo Ma, e grazie di essere venuti Maura ne sarà felice" Angela strinse forte la figlia "siamo qui per te tesoro, non solo per Maura" le sussurrò "cerca di dormire" disse accarezzandole il viso.

Jane tornò da Maura proprio mentre la stavano trasferendo, salirono in ascensore di due piani, la camera assegnata era da dividere con una donna di mezza età in sovrappeso e con un probabile infarto da monitorare, l'altra compagna di stanza era stata vittima di un incidente stradale. Maura venne posizionata, fortunatamente vicino alla finestra, Jane sistemò tutti gli effetti personali nel piccolo armadio assegnato "signora, dovrebbe andare però" disse un'infermiera "non posso proprio rimanere?" "no mi dispiace la camera non è singola" Jane si avvicinò all'infermiera "non è possibile averne una? Non è un problema il costo" "mi dispiace, ma non ne abbiamo in questo reparto, ci occupiamo della prima accoglienza" "capisco" "venti minuti e deve proprio andare" "certo, sistemo le cose e vado" Jane prese una piccola sacca di stoffa dalla quale estrasse un balsamo per le labbra, ne mise un po' sul dito e poi dolcemente lo distribuì sulle labbra secche di Maura "grazie ne avevo bisogno" "prego" sussurrò Jane, poi prese la crema per il corpo, ne mise una buona quantità sul palmo della mano e spostato un po' il lenzuolo cominciò a spalmarlo sulla gamba della bionda, tutto senza scoprirla, in modo che le altre donne non la vedessero semi nuda, fece la stessa operazione sull'altra gamba, poi sulle braccia, facendo attenzione alla flebo, poi il collo e le spalle "il resto del corpo per stasera salta ok?" "le cicatrici, non possono saltare!" "devi?" sorrise Maura, sapeva che era più per il senso del pudore di Jane che del suo che si stava parlando "ok" si mise lateralmente al letto, aprì la camicia da notte di Maura e lasciò che la bionda si cospargesse le cicatrici, lo faceva ormai a memoria.

Jane si lavò le mani e poi si avvicinò a Maura "devo proprio andare" "lo immaginavo" "ci vediamo domani ok?" le sussurrò "non fare un party a casa in mia assenza" scherzò la bionda "non prometto niente bellissima" e le diede un bacio sulla testa "a domani" "notte Jane" "notte" poi arrivando alla porta salutò le altre donne ed uscì.

"sei fortunata ad avere una persona che ti ama così" Maura guardò la donna in sovrappeso dall'altra parte della stanza "lo sono senza dubbio" "siete fidanzate?" chiese la donna piena di bende e con un gesso alla gamba "siamo sposate" "da molto?" "no, poco prima di ammalarmi, per così dire" "Cancro?" chiese la donna con il gesso "si" e si tocco la pancia "capisco, mia sorella al seno, ha fatto la ricostruzione" "io non posso sostituire quello che hanno tolto" "già, beh vi auguro una lunga vita insieme" "grazie" disse Maura

Una lunga vita insieme. Maura non sapeva se avrebbe avuto una lunga vita insieme a Jane, chi voleva una donna come lei? Era ancora una donna nonostante tutto? Ma sapeva che voleva fortemente una lunga vita però, era la cosa che più voleva, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Le luci si spensero

Ma quei pensieri la agitarono finché non si addormentò esausta.


	15. Chapter 15

_preciso solo una cosa, nessuno denigra chi lavora negli ospedali, mia madre era un'infermiera professionale, che ancora viene salutata da molti e ricordata per il suo lavoro. Ne si sottovalutano le difficoltà di chi lavora in reparti così delicati. Ma ricordo che questo non esclude di trovare persone che non sempre sono degne del ruolo che svolgono e occupano. Per concludere, qui io parlo delle ragazze e certi avvenimenti sono in funzione della storia che racconto, non a discapito di nessuno, se qualcuno si è offeso me ne scuso, ma ricordiamoci che è solo una FF._

 _Ripartiamo da dove eravamo rimasti, Jane lascia l'ospedale..._

 _Buona Lettura XXX_

* * *

Jane tornata a casa mandò un messaggio a sua madre, si fece una doccia rilassante e si addormentò appena toccato il letto. Il letto odoroso di Maura.

Quando si svegliò quella mattina il profumo del caffè e cibo invase le sue narici. Scese le scale tutta arruffata e vide sua madre intenta a preparare una, eccessivamente, abbondante colazione

"Giorno Ma!" disse con voce roca "Jane dormito bene?" "diciamo di si" "mangia qualcosa è tutto caldo, ti preparo anche alcune cose da portare a Maura" Jane sorseggiò il caffè come prima cosa, ovviamente "non credo sia necessario, le daranno lì la colazione e poi tutta questa roba non la digerisce di certo" "ma Jane deve mangiare!" "si ma deve anche non rivomitare tutto e questa roba, per quanto buonissima non è adatta a lei" afferrò una frittella e la morse voracemente "tu invece hai fame vedo" "sono quasi tre mesi che mangio tutta roba sana, Dio Ma hai fatto il bacon?" "si tieni" "ti amo Ma" Angela sorrise compiaciuta "certo - _disse ancora masticando_ \- ne hai fatto per un battaglione" "oh beh arriva Frankie tra un po' e non parlare a bocca piena è maleducazione" "mhm mhm!" rispose a bocca chiusa

Jane mangiò di gusto, Angela in quei mesi si era tenuta un po' a distanza, per lasciare alle ragazze la possibilità di trovare un equilibrio, per rispettare quel momento di difficoltà. Quando Maura stava male non c'erano orari precisi o momenti in cui sapevi di poter passare a salutare, così Angela le chiamava al telefono e raramente passava a farle visita.

Ma quella mattina sapeva che Jane aveva bisogno di sua madre.

"grazie mamma" disse Jane alzandosi e baciandola sulla guancia "quando vuoi tesoro" "mi preparo e vado in ospedale "certo, io ti lascio gli avanzi nel forno ok? Non li scordare" "avanzi? - _disse Jane voltandosi_ \- se viene Frankie sono sicura si mangia tutto" Angela fece spallucce, Jane alzò le sopracciglia e risero insieme.

Maura si svegliò sentendo un forte lamento, aprì gli occhi e la donna nel letto al suo fianco si stava lamentando la osservò per un attimo "tutto bene?" chiese educatamente già sapendo cosa stava succedendo "no oddio mi fa male la pancia" "hai chiamato?" "ho le dita rotte non riesco, ci ho provato" "ci penso io" e suonò il campanello ripetutamente, un'infermiera arrivò in fretta " che succede?" "credo che quella donna abbia un'emorragia addominale" "cos'è lei un medico?" "si!" l'infermiera si precipitò sulla donna dolorante, premette un pulsante sul muro e in un attimo un medico ed altri infermieri accorsero, sbloccarono il letto e la portarono via

Maura sorrise dentro di se, per un attimo era nuovamente stata se stessa. Si rese conto che era tanto che non era più se stessa, che da tanto non guardava una persona per diagnosticarle qualche patologia, sapeva che la sua mente inconsciamente lo faceva, ma non ci prestava più attenzione, la sua parte cosciente, quella che l'aveva sempre distinta dal resto delle persone, e che spesso l'aveva messa in imbarazzo, era come intontita, assente, e decisamente le mancava, voleva tornare quella persona.

Questo pensiero la rese triste.

Quando Jane arrivò quella mattina Maura stava facendo colazione "buongiorno bellissima" "Jane buon giorno" la vide entrare piena di energia "sembri allegra stamani" "e tu sembri stare meglio" "la febbre è scesa e sto provando a bere un po' di Tè, ma temo per i biscotti" "forse era meglio se ti portavo le frittelle di mia madre" "mhmmm - _chiuse gli occhi_ \- ecco perché sei di buon umore, mi sembra di sentirne perfino l'odore" Jane si annusò, Maura rise "se Frankie non se le è fatte fuori tutte quando torniamo ce n'è anche per te" "sarebbe bello, vedremo" Jane le diede un bacio sulla testa "allora ti porto in bagno?" "dovrei riuscire, ma aiutami a scendere, questo letto è altissimo"

Jane prese l'occorrente nell'armadietto dove, la sera prima, aveva riposto la sacca per la toilette. E dopo averla aiutata a scendere dal letto, seguì Maura fino alla porta del bagno "ce la faccio Jane" Maura prese la busta di tessuto dalle mani di Jane e chiuse la porta, Jane si grattò la testa confusa.

Tentò di fare l'indifferente "l'altra donna è stata già dimessa o trasferita?" "no probabilmente tua moglie le ha salvato la vita, aveva un'emorragia interna adesso la stanno operando credo" rispose la donna in sovrappeso "oh accidenti, Maura se ne è accorta?" "subito" Jane sorrise.

Tornò all'armadietto e sistemò la borsa, rimettendo tutto in ordine come piaceva a Maura. Per le dieci del mattino avevano le dimissioni, un lungo e silenzioso viaggio in macchina ed erano nuovamente a casa.

Jane spalancò la porta "bentornata a casa" Maura sorrise e lentamente entrò. La sua andatura era un po' incerta, il suo fisico ancora provato e la febbre ancora presente, seppur bassa "vuoi andare in camera?" "no mi metto un po' sul divano" " Kedar arriverà tra un'oretta" "chi?" "Kedar, l'infermiere, è indiano" "si quello lo avevo notato, non ricordavo il nome, mi hanno lasciato l'accesso venoso potrebbe anche non venire" la voce di Maura era cupa, Jane la guardò "preferisco che ti visiti per sicurezza" "eri felice questa mattina non è vero?" Maura si sedette sul divano, Jane prese una coperta e gliela appoggiò sulle gambe "non ci ho pensato a dire il vero" si sedette accanto a lei "dovresti farlo invece, la felicità è importante" "ero solo allegra credo" "già la colazione di tua madre, poi hai dormito bene senza che ti svegliassi" "oh la colazione è stata ottima, vuoi che guardi se... - _Maura scosse la testa_ \- comunque erano anche altri i motivi..." "dovresti pensare alla tua felicità" Jane guardò Maura un po' confusa "di che parli?" "non dovresti essere qui con me, è stato uno sbaglio" "sei in preda a delirio? Perché se così non è, sappi, che mi sto arrabbiando" finalmente Maura si voltò a guardare Jane "non dovresti essere qui con me, non dovevo permetterti di sacrificare la tua vita è stato tremendamente egoistico, dovresti essere là fuori a lavorare o a ridere a sentirti felice" il tono di Maura era così malinconico "Stamani ero felice perché tornavi a casa con me" "Jane io..." "non mi hai chiesto di farlo, volevo farlo, e poi sono appena tre mesi e tu pensa a guarire, non devi preoccuparti di altro va bene?" Jane si alzò di scatto "adesso chiamo Kedar sento tra quanto arriva, poi preparo una lavatrice con le cose sporche, ho un sacco di roba mia che se non la lavo non ho più cosa mettermi, tu..." "JANE!" la mora rimase immobile davanti a Maura "non vorresti che tutto tornasse normale? Il tuo lavoro, le bevute al Dirty Robber, le domeniche con i tuoi? Le corse nel parco al mattino..." "oh no le corse non le ho mai amate!" "quello che voglio dire è che tu puoi tornare alla tua vita io..." si toccò la pancia "Ora basta! So quello che voglio e quello che voglio è che tu guarisca. Il lavoro, le bevute e tutto quello che hai detto possono tornare, torneranno, tu devi solo guarire ok?" "come fai a non capire, se io fossi in te scapperei, vorrei solo tornare alla mia vita, io lo voglio così tanto e non posso, ma tu che puoi: vai e fallo" Jane si sedette sul tavolino basso difronte a Maura "certo che tu puoi tornare alla tua vita. Anche io voglio che tu torni alla tua vita, ma Cazzo stai lottando contro il cancro e non ti ho visto mollare mai. Non importa quanto soffrivi o quanto vomitavi, tu hai lottato, lotti ogni attimo, e se sei stanca è normale sai? Ma non mollare ora ti prego, manca tanto così - _pollice ed indice mostrarono un piccolo spazio_ \- lo capisco vuoi fare tutto da sola, hai paura ed è più facile allontanare tutti.." "smettila" disse Maura con gli occhi carichi di pianto "tu non mi lasceresti ad un passo dal traguardo, non mi lasceresti mai" disse dolcemente "non puoi saperlo" la voce era incrinata "io lo so e lo sai anche tu, se quando tutto questo sarà finito vorrai..." Jane trattenne il nodo alla gola, Maura scosse la testa "non è solo questo io non sono più..." si toccò la pancia "per me non è così, sai cosa provo per te ma..." "zitta! - _il dito nuovamente su quelle labbra_ \- Io adesso non posso, questo è troppo grande... non posso affrontarlo adesso" Jane chiuse gli occhi ed annuì " vorrei solo che tu fossi felice" disse Maura debolmente, Jane le prese le mani "Quando ti ho conosciuta ho pensato che c'era qualcosa in te che mi rendeva felice, poi ho capito che eri proprio tu a rendermi felice! TU sei quel pensiero mi fa sorridere per strada senza motivo! E non ho neanche paura di sembrare sciocca, Maura senza di te non posso essere felice lo capisci?" "oh Jane..."

La dolcezza di quelle parole avrebbero colpito chiunque e Maura era fin troppo vulnerabile per non esserne travolta. Crollò tra le braccia di Jane, piangendo e picchiandola sul petto, perché ancora lottava con se stessa, come per cacciare via la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia che non riempivano quel senso di vuoto. Come se cercasse, in quel dimenarsi, quella donna forte ed indipendente che aveva fiducia in se stessa, che dirigeva il miglior laboratorio forense dello stato, quella donna che aveva superato isolamento e solitudine, che era riuscita ad avere una famiglia, se pur stramba, ma vera e sincera.

"tornerai ad essere felice Maura, tornerai la donna di prima, anzi più forte, tu sei forte amore, sarò forte con te e se ne avrai bisogno, finché ne avrai bisogno sarò forte per te"

Quelle parole le vennero sussurrate stretta tra quelle braccia forti, che la tenevano senza durezza, avvolta in quel corpo esile ma capace di grandi cose, capace di sostenerla, di portarla in braccio, capaci di farla sentire protetta, dandole comunque forza proprio come adesso. Forte in quel pianto, nello sfogo di cui aveva ancora bisogno.

Ma l'aveva chiamata amore e Jane forse non capiva che Maura adesso doveva intanto poter amare se stessa, quella nuova se stessa. Voleva avere la forza che serviva, e non poteva permettere a Jane di essere forte per lei. Nessuno poteva o doveva, dipendeva solo da lei reagire a tutto questo. E pianse, pianse ancora consapevole di questo. Pianse dei suoi dubbi del suo tormento, delle sue paure, tra le braccia pazienti di chi l'amava davvero.

Quando Kedar, l'infermiere, arrivò, Maura aveva appena smesso di singhiozzare, fu discreto vedendo gli occhi rossi, non chiese niente se non sulla salute di Maura, le mise la flebo come prescritta dall'ospedale, controllo i segni vitali, i riflessi e la febbre.

Salutò Maura e lasciò che Jane lo accompagnasse alla porta "mi chiami pure se avesse bisogno Signora, anche di notte" "grazie speriamo di non averne bisogno" "mi scusi se mi permetto, ho visto sua moglie molto provata" "si credo che la notte in ospedale non abbia fatto bene all'umore" "è normale, ma se vede che è sempre molto giù parli con l'oncologo" "perché mi dice questo?" chiese un po' allarmata "perché la depressione è amica del cancro" "oh no Maura non è depressa" "non volevo dire che lo fosse, solo di fare attenzione ecco" "grazie lo farò". Jenna le aveva mandato un bravo infermiere ed un'ottima persona.

Il giorno passò inquieto, nonostante i farmaci Maura aveva molta nausea, dormiva a fatica nonostante la grande stanchezza. Jane le fece del petto di pollo alla gratelle con patate lesse, Maura fortunatamente ne mangiò un po'. E come in altre occasioni non parlarono più della discussione che avevano avuto.

Ci vollero un paio di giorni per riprendersi, ma l'appetito, se pur poco tornò, la nausea sparì, come sempre, giusto in tempo per l'ultimo ciclo di radioterapia.

La mattina Jane lasciò Maura in ospedale, ma la portò fino agli ascensori, poi Maura chiese di andare da sola come sempre.

Jane fece il suo solito giro per fare una spesa veloce, ritirò gli abiti in lavanderia e rientrò a fare un po' di pulizie in casa, Maura non si era mai lamentata, ma Jane sapeva che erano sicuramente sotto gli standard di igiene e pulizia della bionda.

Jane odiava fare i lavori domestici e spolverare era la cosa peggiore, e Maura aveva un sacco di mensole e oggetti e spostarne uno dopo l'altro era una tortura, Jane faceva comunque del suo meglio.

All'ora stabilita tornò a prendere Maura. Non avevano più visto il tecnico incontrato la prima volta e nessuna delle due si lamentò o chiese cosa le fosse successo, bastava non incontrarla più. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Jane vide Maura con un'espressione dolorante, in pochi passi era già da lei "Maura che succede? È il mal di testa?" "Jane" disse come un lamento tenendosi la camicia sul davanti scostata dalla pelle " Brucia, brucia tantissimo" Jane alzò lentamente la camicia e vide la pelle rossa come se si fosse scottata dal sole "non è grave a casa mettiamo la crema" La bionda annuì, Jane afferrò la borsa di Maura ed aiutandola entrarono in ascensore, Jane premette il pulsante per scendere al piano terra "come faccio nei prossimi giorni? Peggiorerà!" "metterai un fazzoletto o un tessuto di cotone o seta, ho letto che si può fare basta che sia puro al 100%" " e tu come fai a esserne certa?" "ti ho detto tante volte che ho letto in proposito - _fece l'occhiolino_ \- sono certa che avrai una sciarpa o un foulard che possiamo usare anche per la terapia" "spero tu abbia ragione" "facciamo così domani salgo con te e chiediamo se puoi mettere anche la crema protettiva, credo che aiuterebbe, ma non ricordo se è possibile, così semmai ti aiuto a metterla" Maura annuì in gratitudine e sospirò in frustrazione.

Appena arrivate a casa Maura si tolse la camicia, Jane prese dall'armadietto dei medicinali la crema e le ricoprì l'addome con un ricco strato. Poi un fazzoletto per protezione e una maglia per coprirsi "Jane ma è una delle tue?" "lo so, ma le tue sono troppo costose per essere sciupate da quell'unguento puzzolente" "ma è quella del dipartimento" "è vecchia non ti preoccupare, ne prenderò un'altra" e le fece un grande sorriso "ti ricomprerò la maglia" "se ti fa sentire meglio?!" "si! - _sospirò_ \- ancora qualche piccolo passo" disse stanca "esatto tesoro, solo qualche piccolo passo ancora"

Si presero per mano con un gesto istintivo, ma immediatamente Maura fece un verso disgustato "oddio che cos'è?" Jane scoppiò a ridere "la tua supercrema Tesoro" disse Jane mostrando la mano unta e maleodorante, Maura annusò la sua e corse a lavarsi, beh non corse veramente, le bruciava la pancia ed era sempre intontita dai rumori del macchinario della radioterapia, ma andò più veloce che poteva, Jane continuò a ridere mentre la seguiva nel bagno per lavarsi le mani anche lei.

Le due donne cominciarono a ridere insieme, l'odore aleggiava ovunque, e Jane ne approfittò come sfottò da usare contro Maura per tutto il giorno, sperando di tirarle su il morale.

A sera Maura però era esausta e l'indolenzimento generale, che aveva sempre con la radio, la sorprese solo per l'intensità. Prese le sue pasticche e senza cena andò a letto.

La notte fu dura, spasmi alle gambe ed un dolore che non le fece dormire se non dopo le cinque del mattino.

In questi casi Jane si sedeva sul letto e le massaggiava le gambe, finché i muscoli non si fossero distesi, aveva preso un unguento dall'erborista per aiutarla e almeno questo profumava. Calmate le gambe passava alle braccia o alla schiena a seconda di dove Maura sentisse più fastidio. Quella sera sembrava che Jane non riuscisse a lenirle il dolore. Massaggiò le gambe così tanto che le mani le facevano male.

Quando alle nove suonò la sveglia sia Jane che Maura erano esauste.

"credo di aver bisogno di un barile di caffè" "credo che potrei anche addormentarmi su quel lettino" "e la confusione?" "sono così stanca che potrei perfino non sentirla" si sorrisero e le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono.

Entrarono insieme nella stanza dove veniva fatto il trattamento, Jane, mentre Maura si spogliava spiegò la situazione al tecnico che era addetto alla radioterapia "nessun problema signora, il fazzoletto può metterlo, la crema però prima dovrei leggere i componenti" "certo aspetti che le do il fogliettino" Jane prese dalla borsa di Maura, che teneva in mano, la confezione della crema, la aprì e diede all'uomo il foglietto informativo.

L'uomo lo lesse con attenzione "si, può applicarla" Jane ringraziò e Maura uscì dal piccolo separé di carta "ha una bella bruciatura si, colpa anche della sua carnagione" disse guadando l'addome della bionda "allora le metto la crema ed il fazzoletto" "bene, quando è pronta mi avverte che parto con il trattamento" e guardò l'ora "mi sbrigo" disse Jane capendo l'esigenza dell'uomo.

Maura si sedette sul lettino "posso metterla da me" "si ma io sarò più veloce" e Jane mise un po' di crema sulle dita "questo posto è orrendo" disse applicando un po' di crema "Jane fa piano ti prego" "certo! Dicevo è cupo" "già" rispose Maura tentando di fare conversazione. Sapeva che Jane lo faceva per distrarla, ma il dolore delle dita di Jane sulla sua pelle arrossata erano come cartavetrata.

"ti sdrai sotto questa macchina?" "si - _rispose soffrendo_ \- poi lui viene mi lega, la posiziona e la accende da dietro quel muro" "e parte la musica!" "già, ti prego basta" "ho quasi finito... ecco metto il fazzoletto" Jane si alzò dalla sua posizione semi inginocchiata e baciò Maura sulla testa "ci vediamo dopo ok?" "ok grazie"

Quella notte Maura pianse in silenzio il suo dolore, il suo umore era nuovamente cupo, comprensibilmente. Aveva mangiato solo un po' di frutta perché tanto strazio le dava una sorta di nausea, il mal di testa era atroce, tutto rimbombava, come chiudeva gli occhi la sua testa sembrava venisse usata come una grancassa stonata, Jane la teneva tra le braccia, ogni tanto la accarezzava "stai mele?" "dormi Jane, non c'è niente che puoi fare" "sicura? Vuoi un massaggio?" "no anzi lasciami andare, tutto mi fa male addosso" "ok" le donne si separarono, Maura asciugò e sue lacrime, Jane si addormentò stanca.

Maura aveva visto troppe volte Jane crollare sul divano a qualsiasi ora del giorno a causa delle notti insonni che le faceva fare e troppe volte l'aveva svegliata per farsi aiutare ad andare in bagno o bere o lavarsi, o qualsiasi altra cosa che una persona fa da sola fin da piccolo. Troppe volte l'aveva svegliata in preda ai conati o a dolori. Troppe mattine l'aveva vista con i segni della stanchezza.

Non era giusto tenerla legata a lei, forse era questo il suo modo di amarla. In quel momento sentiva che non poteva altro.

Jane sapeva, aveva capito, quanto ormai per Maura fosse avvilente dover così tanto dipendere da lei, cercava sempre di aiutarla con discrezione e dolcezza, sopportava i continui sbalzi di umore, ma quando una donna come Maura deve essere aiutata ad andare in bagno o semplicemente camminare da una stanza ad un'altra, aiutata a lavarsi a vestirsi, non c'è discrezione o pazienza, c'è solo la dipendenza continua.

Certe malattie tolgono la dignità e sono orribilmente imparziali, aggrediscono chiunque e non è la ricchezza che ti salva la vita. Jane ogni tanto, quando ne aveva le forze, chiedeva ancora a Dio di salvare una donna speciale come Maura.

Ormai sapeva chiaramente di amarla.

La mattina dell'ultimo trattamento si svolse con la solita routine, sveglia che suona e Jane che vorrebbe sparargli, Maura che si alza a fatica e va in bagno, Jane prepara un po' di caffè e della colazione, poi torna su e aiuta Maura a vestirsi poi a scendere le scale ed infine va in bagno e si prepara. Partenza per l'ospedale.

Dopo aver spalmato la crema e posizionato il fazzoletto, Jane, lasciò l'ospedale per un po' di spesa, mentre Maura inevitabilmente faceva il trattamento.

Quando Maura uscì dall'ambulatorio trovò Jane con un ampio sorriso ed un grande bouquet di rose rosse ed orchidee bianche tenute insieme da foglie di felce di un verde intenso, con dei rametti di nebiolina che davano un aspetto di leggerezza, una delle composizioni più belle che Maura avesse mai visto.

" Per te! Ho pensato che potrebbero essere un attimo di gioia di un ricordo così brutto" e fece spallucce imbarazzata, mentre il tecnico alle spalle di Maura sorrideva ed un'infermiera di passaggio si fermò ad osservarle con occhi sognanti.

Maura si mise la mano sulla bocca, Jane si avvicinò "so che non stai bene, tranquilla non devi..." "sono bellissimi Jane, i più belli che abbia mai visto" quasi sussurrò "ti piacciono?" "immensamente" Maura li prese, li guardò per un attimo, poi guardò Jane, avrebbe voluta abbracciarla, ma la sua pancia bruciava, la sua testa rombava, le sue ossa dolevano. Jane le accarezzò il viso, Maura si appoggiò in quel gesto, le baciò la mano, chiuse gli occhi, Jane le baciò la testa "adiamo a casa" le disse poi dolcemente "lascia porto tutto io" "oh no" disse Maura sorridendo "questi li tengo io"


	16. Chapter 16

La giornata fredda portava con se solo un debole sole, che poco scaldava, un po' come la consapevolezza che nonostante i trattamenti fossero finiti, le sofferenze avevano ancora qualcosa da dire. Ma quei fiori splendevano alla flebile luce del tardo mattino, e Maura si sentì per un po' più speranzosa. Almeno fino al pomeriggio quando i dolori ed i crampi si fecero insopportabili.

Jane si prese cura di lei con puntualità e premura, le fece una puntura per aiutarla con il dolore, dopo che in preda agli spasmi, Maura, dovette essere portata velocemente in bagno un paio di volte.

Solo quando i farmaci fecero effetto Maura riuscì a dormire un'oretta, sdraiata a pancia in su sul letto, l'unica posizione in cui l'addome ancora un po' arrossato non le dava fastidio, Jane la coprì con la coperta pesante che tenevano ai piedi del letto, poi si sdraiò anche lei e si addormentò tenendola vicino.

Maura si svegliò con delle piccole fitte di dolore alla schiena, era tra le braccia di Jane, che a pancia in su la teneva stretta a se, non sapeva come ci era finita sopra, sentiva l'odore della sua crema per la scottatura, quella al naturale, che era perfino gradevole, ma il profumo di Jane, quello si che la rilassava. Inspirò quell'odore respirandole sul collo stringendosi un po' a quel corpo snello ma muscoloso.

Una parte di lei voleva allontanare quella donna che la teneva stretta a se, voleva che trovasse una persona più degna di quanto fosse lei, che era rotta, incompleta; ma una parte di lei, quella che riteneva più egoista, non sarebbe mai uscita da quell'abbraccio, dall'inebriarsi di quell'odore, dal voler sentirsi protetta da quel corpo, quasi consapevole che non fosse più capace di farne a meno. Cullata dal desiderio di assaporare ancora quelle morbide labbra.

Jane sentì Maura, tra le sue braccia muoversi, ancora un po' dormiente le chiese se stava bene, anche se sapeva già la risposta "ho dolore, la schiena stavolta!" Jane la guardò "vuoi un massaggiò?" "no, tanto è inutile" si strinsero in un abbraccio

Jane la tenne ancora tra le sue braccia, carezzandola un po', finché il dolore di Maura non si intensificò insieme agli spasmi alle gambe.

Jane odiava vederla soffrire così, ma non era un medico e anche se ormai aveva idea di cosa fare, chiamò nuovamente il dottor Anderson che le consigliò di farle una nuova puntura, ma solo se avesse mangiato o bevuto qualcosa, in alternativa avrebbe dovuto chiamare l'infermiere per una flebo. L'organismo di Maura era debole, il corpo magro e i medicinali forti, dovevano essere cauti.

Così fece una puntura a Maura sapendo che avrebbe dovuto obbligarla a bere del Tè, e mangiare della frutta, nella speranza che si riprendesse.

"non mi va Jane" "come vuoi non ti voglio forzare, ma l'alternativa è la flebo lo sai vero?" "quando ho questi dolori mi si chiude lo stomaco" "ti capisco ma il dottor Anderson è stato molto chiaro, non puoi aspettare, su! questa mela è buona, assaggia" ne prese un morso "se non riesci a mandarla giù ti ho fatto il tuo Tè preferito" "grazie" Maura lo tenne tra le mani, la tazza calda e quel sorriso luminoso di Jane. Mangiò e bevve il suo Tè, anche se controvoglia, seduta con Jane sul divano, sotto la loro coperta morbida. Rimasero lì quasi un'ora in attesa degli effetti del farmaco, assicurandosi che Maura riuscisse a tenere quello che aveva mangiato.

"continuo a dirmi che tra un po' passerà" "fai bene, un paio di giorni e tornerai in forma" "speriamo" "bevi, hai sudato tantissimo questa volta" Maura la guardò fintamente seria "vorresti dire che puzzo?!" Jane rise "no, a dire il vero mi chiedo come fai a sudare tanto senza puzzare" "è la giusta alimentazione" Jane sorrise e scosse la testa "praticamente non ti alimenti" e le spostò una ciocca di capelli "andiamo, mi sento un po' meglio e ho tanto bisogno di lavarmi"

Le gambe erano indolenzite, come il resto del corpo, Jane stese le mani e la aiutò ad alzarsi, poi la sostenne tenendola in vita, come un grande abbraccio, parlando di cose sciocche, per non far sentire il peso a Maura, le parlava vicino all'orecchio, come se fosse un gioco intimo, e forse un po' lo era, Maura ridacchiava.

Entrate nel bagno Jane prese lo sgabello e lo mise dentro la doccia, la fece sedere lentamente. Jane sembrava più dolce del solito, Maura le sorrise, mettendo a tacere quella parte di lei che le diceva di allontanarla, non poteva, non voleva. Voleva Jane accanto a se.

"vorrei lavarmi anche i capelli se poss..." chiese piano " certo che puoi" intervenne Jane che cominciò a spogliarsi "entro così ti aiuto" Maura, seduta sullo scomodo sgabello, mise le mani sul suo addome come per coprire quella parte di lei che stava odiando "perché ti copri?" "odio le mie cicatrici" "sei sempre bellissima" il dolce sorriso di Jane e Maura arrossì un po'.

Jane prese la cornetta della doccia e dopo aver controllato che l'acqua fosse della giusta temperatura, cominciò a bagnare i capelli di Maura. Era una cosa che piaceva ad entrambe, i capelli di Maura erano così morbidi e setosi, a Jane piaceva affondarci le dita, sentire le ciocche carezzarle le mani, e a Maura piaceva sentire le dita di Jane massaggiarle la testa, sentire le dita perdersi nei suoi capelli. Rilassarsi ed averla così vicina.

Poi Maura lentamente e con fatica lavò il suo corpo, facendo attenzione alla pancia arrossata, mentre Jane lavava se stessa canticchiando una canzone che Maura proprio non conosceva. Risero un po'.

Anche quella notte passò faticosamente, verso le due, dopo un lungo massaggio Maura finalmente si addormentò, tra le braccia di una Jane esausta.

I dolori alle ossa, l'indolenzimento, continuarono per la settimana a seguire anche se era un problema sempre meno invalidante.

Maura aveva sempre meno bisogno di aiuto nel camminare, e molto tempo lo passava sdraiata, spesso a dormire. Il suo corpo era stanco e magro e recuperava forza a fatica. Jane cominciò a prepararle pasti sempre più sostanziosi, ma sempre con prodotti naturali e sani e facendo attenzione alla digeribilità, che ancora non era facile per Maura. Così i pasti erano per lo più insalate, pinzimoni, verdure grigliate, petto di pollo, che Jane cercava di cucinare sempre in modo gustoso, variando le ricette, e pesce: dal salmone al polpo alle seppie.

Jane sognava di notte pizza e hamburger e patatine e non solo come modo di dire.

Quando Maura riposava Jane andava a fare la spesa, cucinava, riordinava la casa ma sopratutto faceva ginnastica, almeno ora che le notti erano più tranquille aveva la forza di farlo. Flessioni, addominali, ed il manichino per allenamenti, il boxe Dummy, che aveva ricevuto in regalo da Frost e Korsak. Scaricava tutto lì, lo aveva posizionato nella camera degli ospiti, anche perché tanto non ci dormiva mai, e quando lo colpiva riusciva ad espellere le sue paure.

Temeva per Maura, ma temeva anche per se stessa, aveva paura di soffrire, che Maura la allontanasse, anche perché nonostante i tanti momenti di quotidiana intimità, certe volte la sentiva così distante, e non sapeva se era Maura o la sua paura che le dava quella sensazione.

Un giorno alla fine di quel lungo tormentarsi colpendo il Box Dummy, riuscì ad ammettere che quello che la spaventava di più era 'semplicemente' di perdere Maura.

Perderla per il cancro ovviamente, ma anche perderla, non tanto come amica, ma come moglie. Non era esattamente un vero matrimonio, ma lei avrebbe voluto che lo fosse, questo la torturava.

Aveva superato la sensazione di sorpresa per i suoi sentimenti, da tempo ormai, dopo che aveva capito quanto le piacesse baciarla o tenerla stretta sul divano davanti alla tv, o prepararle qualcosa di buono da mangiare, o farla ridere. Ma quello che solo negli ultimi giorni aveva realmente ammesso a se stessa era che amava Maura così tanto da volere che il loro matrimonio fosse reale.

Per quanto, la sua scoperta sembrasse banale non lo era. Quante volte si provano dei sentimenti per qualcuno, profondi forti, ma volersi sposare, o rimanere sposati è un'altra cosa. Era questo che aveva realizzato.

Ma c'era ancora un cosa che temeva: che Maura non lo volesse. Ultimamente era spesso distante e poi di nuovo vicina. Ogni volte che aveva tentato di dirle chiaramente quello che provava, Maura l'aveva zittita e lo capiva, Maura non poteva pensare ai sentimenti che provavano l'una per l'altra, doveva concentrare le sue forze a guarire. Ma era comunque un dubbio che la torturava, cosa sarebbe successo dopo?

Jane colpiva quel manichino ormai per non pensare, non pensare che il suo amore non fosse ricambiato, che quel matrimonio presto sarebbe finito, per non pensare alle parole di sua madre che le dicevano: qualcuno si ferirà. Perché sapeva che ne sarebbe uscita, lei, con le ossa rotte.

Maura faceva yoga, cercava di dare forza al suo corpo, sopratutto cercava la pace, cercava di calmare le mille emozioni e le mille voci che combattevano dentro di lei, cercava di placare la paura e di alimentare la speranza, cercava di far tacere quei sentimenti che la portavano alcune volte, senza farsi vedere, ad osservava Jane allenarsi. Rimaneva incantata da quell'aspetto animalesco di rabbia, furia e potenza che la attraevano e nonostante cercasse di tenersi lontano, ne sentiva il richiamo, ne era attratta, non voleva dirlo a se stessa, ma sapeva che Jane era diventata più importante di quello che, in quel momento, sentiva e riteneva essere giusto. Non voleva legarla a se, lei che era diventata una donna incompleta. Ma ricordava quelle labbra sulle sue, gli occhi profondi e dolci, quegli abbracci protettivi, di sostegno di amore. Jane era così bella, fiera, possente ma con un'eleganza unica, come poteva non amarla?

Dieci giorni passarono con questa routine familiare fatta di piccoli silenzi confortanti, serate accoccolate sul divano e di sguardi nascosti, e arrivò il momento di fare le prime analisi per capire come l'organismo di Maura aveva reagito alle terapie.

Tre lunghi giorni per avere le risposte e finalmente la prima visita con l'oncologo che era stata programmata fin dall'inizio del trattamento.

"buon giorno signore" disse il dottor Anderson raggiante "buon giorno" "come stai Maura?" "ancora debole a dire la verità, ma meglio" "si, è sempre più in forze" "molto bene, facciamo subito un'ecografia di controllo e poi discutiamo delle analisi" "ok"

Jane rimase seduta sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania, mentre Maura andò dietro un separatore tipico da ospedale, con teli verdi per spogliarsi per il controllo.

"basta che ti alzi la maglia e scopri fino a sotto la pancia, facciamo un eco veloce arrivo subito" "ok" disse Maura da dietro il separatore

L'oncologo a bassa voce si rivolse a Jane "come vanno le cose?" "è sempre stanca, ma ogni giorno sembra migliorare, adesso è autosufficiente" "cosa intendi?" "in questi mesi durante i momenti difficili, ma sopratutto nell'ultimo mese non stava quasi in piedi, l'ho aiutata a vestirsi lavarsi, andare in bagno, non so... mettere la crema sulla pancia per l'ustione da radio o sulle cicatrici per farle sparire, se lo faranno mai" fece una piccola smorfia buffa "sono cose che purtroppo in questi casi sono normali" "già" "è dimagrita molto!" "un po' è che era già magra e adesso... ma riprenderà qualche chilo" "certo, l'umore?" "credo in ripresa, sai dopo il ricovero in ospedale" Jane fece spallucce, l'uomo annuì

Nel frattempo Maura si era sdraiata sul lettino, il medico si alzò "più avuto problemi con i tecnici dell'ospedale?" continuò a bassa voce "no grazie e mi scuso se..." "no! Non scusarti, avevate diritto ad essere furiose" sorrise e andò da Maura

"allora diamo un'occhiata" "di che parlavate?" "Baseball!" disse prontamente Jane "io sono originario di New York quindi" "quindi qui a Boston è un grosso difetto" risero, poi il medico mise il freddo gel sulla pancia di Maura e cominciò a guardare il monitor, Maura fece lo stesso e Jane stava lì ad osservare "io non ci vedo niente" disse Jane scherzosa "perché c'è poco da vedere" disse Maura amareggiata "non direi, vedi Maura? Il tuo corpo sta reagendo bene e si sta disponendo correttamente adattandosi alla nuova situazione, dovresti farlo anche tu" le due donne rimasero spiazzate dalla schiettezza del medico, Jane infine sorrise, apprezzò il significativo e se vogliamo, il coraggioso gesto, Maura d'altro canto si sentì pungere e non gradì le parole dirette, sopratutto perché odiava che in proposito, lui, avesse ragione.

Ebbe la conferma su quel lettino, se ancora ne aveva bisogno, di non essere ancora pronta a superare la perdita che inaspettata aveva avuto.

Tornarono alla scrivania, l'oncologo aprì la cartellina con dentro tutte le analisi "direi che sono buone, non ottime ma decisamente buone" "perché non ottime?" chiese Jane "beh perché il fisico di Maura è ancora stressato dalle cure, le analisi riguardanti i tumori sono perfettamente nella norma, ma il resto è ancora una po' sballato, come mi aspettavo, ma sta andando tutto bene, tra tre mesi ripetiamo le analisi e se sono buone le rifaremo dopo sei" "che farmaci devo prendere?" "vorrei che continuassi il Bevacizumab per almeno un anno" "era anche nel cocktail della chemio se non ricordo male" " ricordi benissimo" "mi darà dei problemi?" "non certo quelli chemioterapici, dovrai mangiare sano, tenere sotto controllo la pressione, ti consiglio fibre in abbondanza" alzò le sopracciglia con un'espressione un po' buffa "una pasticca al giorno?" chiese Jane "no purtroppo ad oggi il farmaco va somministrato in endovenosa ogni tre settimane" Maura sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo "e devo venire in ospedale obbligatoriamente?" "so che hai un infermiere puoi chiedere a lui, l'infusione dura una mezz'oretta ti farò le ricette per prendere il farmaco" "non ci sono altre opzioni?" "si, ma questa è la migliore, sopratutto per questo tipo di cancro" Jane strinse la mano di Maura che teneva sul bracciolo della sedia "supereremo anche questa, vedrai" "si" disse piano

"le cose stanno andando bene signore, rallegriamoci" le due donne sorrisero "ah e consiglio, sia fisicamente oltre che per l'umore - _sorrise gesticolando_ \- un po' di attività, sarebbe davvero utile se non avete già provveduto, voglio dire" Jane aggrottò le sopracciglia, proprio non capiva, Maura lo guardò impassibile "sesso! Parlo di sesso" "ohoo" disse Jane "si grazie del consiglio" chiuse Maura che tolse Jane dal probabile imbarazzo alzandosi nervosamente e ringraziando il medico salutandolo.

Jane prese il cappotto di Maura, la aiutò ad indossarlo poi si mise il suo, quasi fosse di fretta, le passò la borsa fece spallucce al medico che abbozzò un sorriso, salutarono ed uscirono. Jane riprese fiato, Maura la guardò e sorrise appena, ma non disse nulla, non voleva certo parlare di quell'argomento anche se Jane imbarazzata era una delle sue versioni preferite. Ad essere sincera stavolta Maura non voleva proprio parlare di sesso.

Uscirono dallo studio medico ed un freddo gelido le colpì gelando i loro visi "Dio che freddo" "si è alzato il vento" "guarda il cielo, sbrighiamoci che secondo me inizierà a nevicare" rifletté Jane "speriamo di no" replicò Maura stringendosi nel cappotto, Jane la abbracciò, istintivamente, per darle calore, per prendere calore, Maura si irrigidì, Jane però non la lasciò ed infine Maura si strinse in lei. Salirono in macchina ed accesero l'aria calda, nella speranza che le scaldasse

"wow ora va meglio accidenti - _mise le mani fredde davanti al diffusore dell'aria_ \- senti che ne dici di mangiare furori ti va?" "pranzare fuori perché?" "per festeggiare" Jane si immise nel traffico "non so se mi va di festeggiare adesso"

"Dovremmo festeggiare, mangiare fuori, potresti bere un buon bicchiere di vino" "ah si?" "si se ti senti, adesso puoi" "non credo che mi vada, è freddo" "si hai ragione e poi secondo me nevicherà! Potremmo prendere qualcosa da asporto" "ma è presto" guardò l'ora "Vaa beneee, allora andiamo a casa e poi decidiamo, ma dobbiamo festeggiare"

Il resto del viaggio trascorse per lo più nel silenzio.

Rientrarono a casa ed i primi lievi fiocchi di neve scendevano dal cielo "lo dicevo io che nevicava, la conosco bene questa città" disse soddisfatta aiutando Maura a togliersi il cappotto "è una questione di meteorologia non di città" "questo lo dici tu! Conosco i colori di questo cielo e gridavano NEVEE!" si agitò divertita chiudendo l'armadio con dentro i cappotti "i colori non gridano Jane" la mora guardò Maura, un enorme sorriso si allargò sul suo volto, mostrando le due fossette, Maura era tornata, la sua Maura, googleMaura, più affidabile di wikipedia era lì, di fronte a lei che con nonchalance la correggeva in maniera buffa "perché sorridi?" "dobbiamo festeggiare Maura!" replicò senza svelare i suoi pensieri "non so Jane!" rispose quasi timidamente "andiamo Maura, ti hanno appena detto che stai bene" "sono a rischio recidiva nei prossimo mesi" ed abbassò lo sguardo preoccupata "ehi - _le prese le mani_ \- hai finito la chemio, la radio, non hai sintomi, ti stai riprendendo la tua vita, tra un po' potresti perfino tornare al lavoro, sai cosa? Chiamiamo tutti e stasera facciamo una feste che ne dici?" Maura strinse le mani di Jane ed ebbe il coraggio di lasciarsi andare "è tanto che non abbiamo tutti a cena da noi" "esatto è questo lo spirito giusto" Jane si sentiva carica e felice "ma forse è meglio nel fine settimana, quando non devono lavorare e poi devo ancora vedere la ginecologa" "andiamo Maura, le tue analisi sono ottime, finalmente una grande notizia" "lo so ma voglio essere prudente" "ok non insisto, ma mangiamo qualcosa di speciale stasera, io e te!?" "ok, pizza?" "tu sai come conquistarmi bellezza" e le diede un grande e morbido bacio sulla guancia ancora fredda, che accolse quel bacio caldo, tanto caldo, che le scaldò il cuore spaventato di Maura e lo calmò.

Jane chiamò sua madre, le disse che nel fine settimana avrebbero festeggiato Maura, alla fine si accordarono per il pranzo della domenica, poi avvertì Frankie, Korsak ed anche Nina, Maura chiamò Constance.

Quella chiamata fu intensa per entrambe, alla fine piangevano fingendo di non farlo, Jane scosse la testa sorridendo nel vedere come Maura fingeva distacco nel dirle che per ora stava bene e che le cure avevano dato i loro risultati "dille che domenica festeggiamo" "scusami madre! Jane ma è in europa adesso" rimase in ascolto della madre "oh niente di particolare, domenica Jane vuole festeggiare, non ho potuto rifiutare" "chi ci sarà Cara?" "tutta la famiglia e un paio di colleghi di lavoro" "oh ma sarà bellissimo!?" "si immagino di si - _disse sorridendo dolcemente_ \- spero non sia troppo stancante" " oh Mon amor c'è il rischio, ma ti riposerai dopo, ti meriti un po' di festa" "è un peccato che tu e papà non possiate esserci" ci fu un attimo di silenzio "ci vorresti li?" un altro attimo di silenzio "io, certo mi piacerebbe" "se davvero ti va noi saremmo lieti di venire, anche se solo per un fine settimana" "sarebbe fantastico mamma"

Vennero trattenute altre lacrime, da entrambe le donne.

Nel pomeriggio la neve scese lenta, mista a pioggia ed il cielo rimase grigio, Jane ordinò la pizza per cena e si sentiva viva, felice, al settimo cielo, ma negli occhi di Maura vide un velo di tristezza, non era sicura del perché, ma decise che il suo nuovo scopo era toglierlo, per far tornare quegli occhi luminosi come prima.

Maura era ancora combattuta, le notizie del medico l'avevano fatta sentire libera, felice, come non le capitava da mesi, ma una parte di lei, quella che conosceva le statistiche, che aveva letto tutti gli articoli ed i resoconti della sua malattia, quella parte le diceva di stare attenta, che i rischi non erano ancora finiti. E poi c'era il sesso, che per la prima volta nella sua vita sentiva come un peso allo stomaco. Pensava alle parole del medico e si sentiva angosciata.

"Jane?" Maura chiamò seduta sul divano, "hai bisogno di me?" disse Jane masticando un sandwich "mia madre mi ha mandato email con i dati del volo e l'orario di arrivo" "mhmm" rispose Jane annuendo e masticando, si avvicinò al divano "arriveranno sabato dopo pranzo" "bene, li andrò a prendere all'aeroporto" "non ce n'è bisogno, ha scritto che hanno la macchina a noleggio" "io andavo volentieri a prenderli - _fece spallucce, Maura le sorrise_ \- e quando ripartono?" " domenica sera hanno il volo per Londra" "oh sono a Londra?" "no credo che partano da Monaco" "non credo che mi piacerebbe una vita così! Si, vedi il mondo, ma niente che sia casa" Maura la guardò dolcemente " è vero, ma quando sei con la persona che ami e fai quello che ami, cosa è più casa di quello?" "forse hai ragione, ma non fa per me! A me piace un posto da chiamare casa, con la persona che amo e riempirla di ricordi e momenti felici, sono una persona semplice" "ho sempre amato questo lato di te" gli occhi di Maura sembravano brillare, Jane scoppiò in un sorriso "e forse è una delle cose che ci accomuna, girare così tanto il mondo non fa per me" concluse la bionda "e questa è una cosa che amo di te" disse Jane sedendosi accanto a Maura, si avvicinò e la baciò sulla guancia, lentamente, dolcemente e poi le sussurrò "sono così tante le cose che amo di te" i volti vicini, e Maura non poté resistere a quelle labbra rosse e la baciò.

Il bacio fu imprevisto, ma vero, intenso e delicato, Jane fece scorrere il braccio che aveva sulla spalliera del divano fino sulle spalle di Maura, carezzandole il collo, la bionda appoggiò delicatamente le mani sul viso di Jane. Le lingue si assaporarono, realmente e per la prima volta, l'altra mano di Jane si posò sulla coscia di Maura.

Quel bacio era un lento fondersi dove Jane si sarebbe persa, dove Maura si sentì felice.

Poi l'incantesimo finì e Maura si allontanò, lasciando Jane con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra gonfie e socchiuse "Jane" sussurrò, la mora aprì gli occhi, Maura sorrideva, gli occhi brillavano, quante cose voleva dirle e quello era il momento, dirle che l'amava, ma l'amava davvero, dirle che la desiderava, ma la desiderava davvero, dirle che quel finto matrimonio per lei era vero, ma vero vero. Maura si toccò le labbra e rise dolcemente, come era bella "sai di burro di arachidi e mashmellow" "oh" Jane arrossì "mi dispiace" "oh no lo adoro" "io..." da dove cominciare adesso? Maura sentì quel peso allo stomaco "Jane?" "si!?" "lo prepari anche a me?" Jane sorrise guardò le mani di Maura, che le avevano accarezzato il viso "certo vado subito" Jane si alzò piano, non togliendo il contatto visivo con quegli occhi così belli e profondi, ma che avevano di nuovo quel velo di tristezza, sorrise forse un po' mestamente ed andò in cucina.


	17. Chapter 17

_Siamo vicini alla fine di questa avventura. La storia arriverà a 21 capitoli più un Epilogo; è già tutta scritta, manca la revisione! Ditemi se preferite che la chiuda prima dell'inizio della settima stagione_

 _Buona Lettura e grazie per i tanti commenti xxx_

* * *

Maura era agitata, aveva obbligato Jane e Angela a grandi pulizie in conseguenza all'arrivo dei suoi genitori, aveva aiutato, ovviamente, per quanto poteva.

Si sentiva emozionata e felice di rivederli, ma la loro presenza la metteva sempre in agitazione, come se la dovessero giudicare, o forse era lei che voleva sempre fare la migliore impressione, come a dir loro che non avevano sbagliato ad adottarla. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai voluto veramente capire.

Fissava l'orologio continuamente, sarebbero arrivati da un momento all'altro.

Angela stava riordinando la cucina, dopo aver mangiato insieme. Jane si sedette accanto a Maura "ehi, stai tranquilla ok?" Maura la guardò "sono tranquilla" Jane rise ed il campanello suonò, Maura sobbalzò "si sei proprio tranquilla, vado io" e le diede un bacio sulla testa, Jane si alzò ed andò ad aprire, Maura lentamente la seguì.

"signori Isles ben arrivati" "oh Jane cara, come stai?" Constance le andò incontro stringendola in un grande abbraccio che la mora ricambiò un po' sorpresa "bene grazie fatto buon volo?" "si" rispose la donna tenendola per le spalle "Maura?" sussurrò, Jane inclinò la testa, Arthur guardò oltre la spalla della donna alta "oh Maura che bello rivederti" disse compostamente l'uomo con occhi sorpresi, percorse i passi che lo separavano dalla figlia ed in fine la abbracciò "come stai?" chiese Maura ricambiando impacciata l'abbraccio "oh darling vieni qui" Constance, che sembrava sempre più una madre italiana, quasi spinse via il marito ed abbracciò la figlia "ciao mamma" l'abbraccio fu lungo, occhi rossi e lucidi.

Per sbloccare il momento Arthur provò un po' di conversazione "abbiamo fatto un buon volo, grazie Jane, è un piacere rivederti" si strinsero la mano "anche per me" Angela arrivò in supporto e si presentò al padre di Maura, Constance allora liberò la figlia e salutò Angela con un abbraccio, si guardarono dicendosi mille cose, come due mamme che la sanno lunga e che capiscono certe paure, certi dolori.

"sediamoci, volete qualcosa da bere?" chiese Jane "oh non per me grazie, sull'aereo abbiamo mangiato e bevuto" "oh tu di sicuro" scherzò la signora Isles, tutti ridacchiarono all'espressione buffa dei due raffinati coniugi "vuoi del Tè mamma?" "oh sarebbe fantastico" "ve lo faccio subito" intervenne prontamente Angela.

Si sedettero sul divano e da bravi conversatori parlarono di tutto tranne che di quello che veramente volevano, Maura chiese dei loro viaggi, delle mostre della madre e del lavoro del padre, passò quasi un'ora, poi Maura si allontanò per andare in bagno ed allora, i signori Isles fissarono Jane

"è così magra Jane!" disse Constance "si, è molto magra, ma sta recuperando, ha preso un chilo nell'ultima settimana" "un chilo?" disse Arthur stranito "non ha perso molti chili a dire il vero, ma è sempre stata magra e ora per recuperare le ci vorrà un pò" "che dicono i medici?" "l'oncologo ci ha detto che sta andando tutto bene, come le ha raccontato già Maura al telefono, dobbiamo vedere la ginecologa in settimana, ma più per proforma" "quindi è fuori pericolo?" "le analisi sono ottime, le ripeterà tra tre mesi, ma tutto sta procedendo bene, sta seguendo le cure e ha ricominciato a fare tutto da sola, fa anche attività fisica" "tutto da sola?" quasi bisbigliò la donna più anziana "le terapie erano aggressive e debilitanti, specialmente nell'ultimo mese camminava a fatica, ma adesso sta decisamente meglio"

Arthur sembrava provato "signori Isles non fatevi vedere così, vi prego, le serve serenità" Angela mise una mano sulla spalla di Jane da dietro il divano "Amo Maura come una figlia, Constance lo sai bene, ha avuto ottime cure e per quanto l'aspetto sembri ancora ingiusto nei suoi confronti sta andando bene, mia figlia si è presa cura della vostra con tanta dedizione"

Constance scosse la testa e mise una mano sulla gamba di Jane "non ho mai dubitato di questo grazie" si sorrisero e Maura tornò nella stanza

"che succede?" "Maura, siamo veramente stanchi, pensavamo di andare in hotel a riposarci e rinfrescarci un po'?" "certo, ma starete con noi per cena?" "sarebbe fantastico, Angela sarai con noi?" i coniugi si alzarono "no stasera lavoro, ma Jane è diventata un'ottima cuoca" disse soddisfatta.

Il gruppo si salutò e chiusa la porta, le ragazze rimasero sole nella grande casa.

"è andata bene no?" chiese Jane stringendo Maura in vita e sorridendole, davanti alla porta chiusa "si credo" rispose titubante "ragazze io vi lascio, ciao" quasi gridò Angela aprendo la porta sul retro, le due donne si voltarono e salutarono la matriarca Rizzoli, avvicinandosi al divano per sedersi.

"che c'è Maura?" la bionda respirò pesantemente, poi guardò Jane "non hanno chiesto niente, di come sto, come mi sento, niente!" Jane sorrise "credo che lo abbiano fatto per non turbarti, lo hanno chiesto a me però?" "a te?" "si quando sei andata in bagno, come si è chiusa la porta è partito il terzo grado" disse divertita "oh mi dispiace" "no, è stato dolce se ci pensi, non volevano farti agitare o farti vedere quanto sono in realtà preoccupati" "io... quando sono arrivati mi hanno guardato in un modo... non so" "sei molto dimagrita tesoro, erano un po'... straniti!" "scioccati?" "sei bellissima" e le diede un bacio sulla guancia "sei una bugiarda!" "no! Sei bellissima" le sussurrò, poi fece un'espressione attenta "che facciamo per cena?" Maura scoppiò a ridere "che ho detto?" chiese Jane con una faccia stupita "sembri tua madre" "io non mi capacito del perché mi devi offendere" disse imitando un po' il modo di parlare raffinato di Constance, risero ancora insieme.

Maura, nonostante tutto lo stress insistette per andare con Jane a fare la spesa. Quando entrarono al piccolo supermercato biologico, amato da Maura, il titolare ed un paio di commessi le si avvicinarono "Signora Isles, quanto tempo come sta?" esordì il titolare attempato "oh Kevin bene grazie, meglio!" si corresse infine "Jane!" disse sorpreso un commesso che si era avvicinato a salutare Maura "questa è tua moglie?" Maura sorrise a Jane "si, fissata con il biologico" "ad averlo saputo, temevamo che ci avesse sostituito con un altro negozio" "Mai Kevin, nessuno è come voi" disse toccandogli la spalla "un momento, che vuol dire ad averlo saputo?!" "alla signora Isles facciamo consegne a domicilio, mettiamo da parte le cose migliori e le novità prelibate" disse Kevin felice "temevo di aver fatto una consegna sbagliata" intervenne un ragazzo sorridendo alle donne "oh no Rob, sei sempre impeccabile, ma come immagino si veda, non sono stata molto bene" Kevin sorrise dolcemente "spero che stia meglio adesso" "sembrerebbe! Ci stiamo lavorando su però!" "bene, in qualsiasi momento, se ha bisogno siamo qui" L'uomo sulla cinquantina accarezzo il braccio di Maura e sorrise a Jane "adesso avrei bisogno" disse scherzosamente "ragazzi, il meglio per le signore Isles, su!" batté le mani, i ragazzi annuirono "e se cerca qualcosa di particolare, mi faccia sapere, gliela procuro anche in giornata" e l'uomo si allontanò.

Maura sentì una strana sensazione, signore Isles, si sorprese a pensare che si sentiva più signora Rizzoli "non mi hanno mai trattata così" disse Jane sorridendo dolcemente e facendola uscire dai suoi pensieri "sono sicura che ti abbiano trattata sempre bene" "sii ma non con tanto amore però" "in cosa posso aiutarvi signore?" chiese il ragazzo che conosceva Jane per nome "uhuu ci sono i suoi genitori a cena, girano il mondo e mangiano sempre bene, ho un idea di menù, ma facci fare bella figura, come sempre" e fece l'occhiolino "certo Jane!"

vennero trattate come principesse in un atelier, a Jane venne portato un ottimo caffè a Maura una tisana rigenerante, fecero la spesa, seguite dai due boys sempre attenti e premurosi, alcuni alimenti vennero presi dal magazzino, perché cibo fresco appena arrivato. Le borse della spesa vennero riempite e portate in macchina dai ragazzi, Maura lasciò loro una mancia.

"ecco lasci sempre la mancia?" "no - _rise_ \- ma quando ho cominciato a venire, Kevin, aveva una piccola bottega" "ahaaa praticamente gli hai comprato mezzo negozio facendo spesa da lui!" "ha sempre ottimi prodotti e l'ho consigliato ad alcuni amici" disse inclinando la testa un po' a rimprovero "amici?" "si persone che conosco e che so interessate alla qualità biologica "mhmmm ricchi e snob?" "io non sono... snob?" Jane rise e si immise nel traffico di Boston "no, tu sei unica, decisamente unica"

tornarono a casa e Maura era molto stanca, Jane la convinse a sdraiarsi sul divano, in un minuto già dormiva, Jane la coprì con premura e si mise a cucinare.

I profumi in casa saturavano dolcemente l'aria, Maura dormiva pacifica e Jane cucinava felice di quella familiarità che sentiva dentro. Aveva scoperto l'amore per la cucina, non che non apprezzasse una buona pizza a domicilio o un cinese da asporto, anzi, e anche se ultimamente non poteva fare altro, sapeva che preparare un buon piatto per se e Maura era sicuramente una bella cosa da fare.

La cena era quasi pronta, mancava l'apparecchiatura, Maura riposava e Jane aveva paura di svegliarla, sentì la macchina nel vialetto, andò ad aprire

"ehi, salve, Maura riposa sul divano" disse a bassa voce "oh a quest'ora?" chiese Constance "si, è voluta venire a fare la spesa con me e tra stamani il vostro arrivo e le pulizie si è affaticata" chiuse la porta dietro gli Isles " ma oggi è stata molto energica" "Jane!" disse Arthur con fermezza "Maura sta bene?" i due fermi nell'ingresso con aria preoccupata fissavano Jane imploranti "si, si tranquilli, è stata dura, Maura ha passato un brutto periodo, ma ne sta uscendo, dobbiamo fare ancora analisi e terapia, ma... sta andando bene" "possiamo fare qualcosa? L'assicurazione compre tutto?" chiese Constance con tono preoccupato ma pratico "credo di si, abbiamo sentito l'assicurazione giorni fa, ovviamente non l'infermiere" il viso dei due era interrogativo, prima che potessero chiedere Jane spiegò "certe volte a causa del vom... dei sintomi da radio o chemio si disidratava, abbiamo chiamato un infermiere alcune volte per una flebo di liquidi, ed alcuni farmaci non sono rimborsabili, anche se non ne ho capito il motivo, ma le operazioni le degenze e tutte le visite e le analisi dovrebbero essere coperte" "bene, Maura è molto risoluta, vuole fare da sola e lo rispettiamo, ma se ti rendi conto che ci sono problemi... avvertici" Jane sorrise "non credo che ci saranno problemi ma... capite che comunque non posso prometterlo, ma è tutto apposto, su andiamo Constance, mi aiuti ad apparecchiare?" "con piacere"

più silenziosamente possibile cominciarono tutti insieme a preparare la tavola, Maura però, ovviamente, si svegliò al rumore del tintinnio delle stoviglie, mugugno e sbadigliò, quando alzando un po' la testa vide i suoi genitori scattò seduta sul divano "siete arrivati? Jane perché non mi hai chiamato? Non ho sentito suonare o bussare, sono desolata" "oh smettila tesoro - _disse Constance_ \- Jane ci ha aperto prima che ci annunciassimo, riposavi e ha fatto bene, ci vuole tempo a recuperare" "ma state apparecchiando?" "è quasi divertente sai?" disse Arthur sventolando una forchetta "se hai fame Maur, è tutto pronto a dire il vero" Maura si alzò, si sistemò i vestiti e accarezzò i capelli per dar loro una forma più ordinata "sei bellissima" le disse il padre appoggiandole una mano sulla schiena e accompagnando i suoi passi verso la tavola "volevo aiutarti a preparare" disse sconsolata guardando verso Jane "ci saranno altre occasioni" le sorrise in risposta.

"ecco- _disse Jane servendo a tavola_ \- un piatto tipico della nostra regione, Zuppa di vongole o Zuppa del New England che dir si voglia! Spero vi piaccia" "oh io adoro le zuppe" disse Constance con soddisfazione "Maura me lo ha detto, così ho pensato che poteva essere il piatto giusto" il Dottor Isles ne prese una cucchiaiata "mhmm è deliziosa, complimenti Jane, non ne mangiavo una così da secoli" "grazie, merito dei prodotti direi" "oh non fare la modesta abbiamo comprato buoni prodotti ma la cuoca sei tu, è squisita davvero" tutti sembravano gustarla, Jane era orgogliosa di se e un po' sconcertata di quanto stesse assomigliando sempre più a sua madre.

Mangiarono anche il secondo piatto a base di pesce: salmone al forno ed una insalata di radicchio carote finocchio e rucola, che stemperava la dolcezza delle portate, l'abbinamento l'aveva fatto Maura, chiaramente.

Arrivarono al dolce, Maura aveva mangiato un po' di tutto, con gioia degli altri commensali, quando Constance guardò il marito con un'occhiata di intesa, lui annuì, chiaramente avevano qualcosa da chiedere

"darling, io a tuo padre vorremmo farti una domanda, ad entrambe in verità" "certo mamma" "abbiamo notato gli anelli, le fedi, e ci chiedevamo il loro... significato"

Jane da sotto il tavolo mise una mano, a conforto, sulla gamba di Maura e le sorrise lasciando che fosse lei a spiegare "per iniziare credo di dovermi scusare per non averlo detto io, ma visti gli avvenimenti, non ho mai trovato il modo" "dirci esattamente cosa?" incalzò Constance lievemente innervosita "ci siamo sposate circa tre mesi fa, prima dell'inizio delle cure per il cancro"

Constance si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, Arthur rimase impassibile, i loro volti non facevano trapelare sentimenti se non quelli dell'incredulità, Jane stava per intervenire, ma Constance la bloccò alzando una mano "vi siete sposate... ti sei sposata e non ci hai chiamato, non ci hai avvisato non..." Arthur mise una mano sulla spalla della moglie bloccando il crescendo nella sua voce "è stato per bisogno Signori Isles, se non ci fossimo sposate, non mi avrebbero dato il permesso al lavoro per assisterla, ed in ospedale non mi avrebbero consentito di stare con lei o di decidere in caso di necessità" "quindi? Cosa significa?" "abbiamo un accordo - _si guardarono per un attimo_ \- appena mi sarò rimessa divorzieremo"

quelle parole dette ad alta voce, in quel momento, dopo quei mesi insieme, tutti quei giorni di salita, dopo aver capito cosa voleva e provava, colpirono Jane come un macete, deglutì e prese fiato.

"voi divorzierete?" "si" disse ancora Maura, percependo il disagio di Jane ma non capendolo ancora fino in fondo. "è un problema per voi?" chiese Jane cercando si superare la sua difficoltà e spostando l'attenzione altrove "non lo so, io non lo so" disse Constance "un matrimonio non è una cosa da fare così!" "mia madre a detto la stessa cosa" "Angela sapeva?" "no mamma, cioè si, Jane non ha potuto non dirlo, sapevano delle dinamiche per il lavoro e..." "è venuta al matrimonio?" "oh si, ma solo perché ha sbirciato nelle nostre carte, volevamo che fosse una cosa di poco conto, tra noi..." "avete delle foto?" le due giovani donne rimasero allibite per un attimo "si credo che Angela abbia qualcosa" "vorrei vederle" "certo le vado a prendere nella guest house!" "grazie" quasi sussurrò la donna più anziana.

Jane si alzò ed uscì, Arthur si fece avanti "non fraintendermi tesoro, ma ti fidi ciecamente di Jane?" "certo perché?" "al divorzio potrebbe pretendere..." "Jane non lo farebbe mai, se divorzieremo rispetterà gli accordi, non c'è dubbio a riguardo!" i coniugi si guardarono "sono certa Arthur che Se nostra figlia divorzierà, Jane sarà corretta come ha sempre dimostrato nella sua vita" e sorrise al marito che annuì, alzò le mani in segno di resa "chiedo scura, Jane è una donna decisamente speciale, non volevo mancare di rispetto a nessuno, solo preoccupazioni di padre" "quello che ha fatto Jane per me da quando la conosco... in questi mesi... lei è oltre lo speciale, io..." "la ami tesoro?" chiese Constance dolcemente, Maura sussultò, non sapeva cosa rispondere e la porta laterale si aprì, Jane rientrò nella stanza con un album di foto.

Jane sistemò la tavola mentre Constance guardava le foto con Maura sedute sul divano, Arthur si avvicinò alla mora

"è stata una bella cerimonia?" Jane alzò la testa dal suo riordinare e guardò l'uomo serio di fronte a lei "doveva solo essere un proforma, ma mia madre si è presentata con la famiglia - _fece spallucce_ \- ed una macchina fotografica" "anche i vestiti?" "oh no un'idea di Maura, voleva almeno essere in tema ed elegante, sa come è fatta!" sorrise guardandola "e le fedi?" "beh quelle - _giocherellò con l'anello_ \- servono un po' per scena direi, Maura le ha scelte, ma è stato l'orafo che le ha fatte incidere, ha insistito" l'uomo annuì con un sorriso un po' ironico "capisco... tu ami mia figlia è ovvio" "dottor Isles..." "Arthur chiamami Arthur! E non ti devi giustificare, trattala solo bene, niente di meno!" "se me lo permetterà..." abbassò la testa "abbiamo un accordo che sono pronta a rispettare..." "tu mi piaci detective, mia moglie mi aveva detto che eri... importante - _gesticolò_ \- e chiaramene mia figlia tiene a te... in bocca al lupo" e l'uomo tornò sul divano a guardare le foto, lasciando Jane stranita, confusa e un po' agitata.

Guardò al divano, Constance era visibilmente emozionata, Maura raccontava ogni foto, con aneddoti e dolcezza. Jane la guardò ed il cuore cominciò a battere forte, quegli occhi verdi brillavano mentre parlava del loro matrimonio, del rinfresco al Dirty Robber o della loro cena al suo ristorante preferito, sembrava proprio felice ed orgogliosa.

La sera passò velocemente; non si appesantì neanche con il racconto delle bruciature da radio terapia o la crema puzzolente che Jane fece annusare a tutti, che diventò un momento esilarante. Poi poco dopo le dieci, vedendo Maura stanca, Constance e Arthur decisero di andare via, con la promessa di rivedersi ovviamente già l'indomani mattina

"promesso tesoro" disse la madre a Maura mentre la teneva strette le sue mani "saremo qui per colazione, la faremo insieme, anche se sono certa che tuo padre berrà un caffè prima di arrivare" Maura rise "si credo che anche Jane ne berrà uno in vostra attesa" "bene allora a domani" Constance la abbracciò e le diede un bacio, il padre fece altrettanto e strinse la mano a Jane.

"andiamo a letto adesso, sarai stanca" "si, ma sto bene!" Jane le sorrise "è stata una bella serata" la mano si appoggiò comodamente dietro la schiena di Maura e con dolcezza fecero la loro strada verso la camera "si, bella!"


	18. Chapter 18

_ok il precedente e questo sono un pò di passaggio! un pò serviva anche per chiarire alcune cose... ma le cose si stanno muovendo!_

 _Buona Lettura_

* * *

Un tintinnio le svegliò da un sonno pacifico, la luce dalla finestra filtrava senza disturbare, permettendo di vedere nella penombra la stanza. Maura era stretta a Jane, respirava sul suo collo e nel risveglio, in quel momento tra l'incoscienza del sonno e la veglia, Maura si crogiolò nell'abbraccio, piccoli baci umidi sfuggirono dalle sue labbra, vogliosi di sentire quella pelle calda, le braccia forti si strinsero intorno a lei ed un lieve mugolio di piacere uscì dalle labbra di Jane, che restituì i baci, respirando sui capelli profumati di Maura.

Il tintinnio dal piano di sotto si fece rumoroso, gli occhi si aprirono, la mente si accese, ed i baci cessarono.

Erano sveglie.

"mi piace svegliarmi così" disse Jane con la sua rochezza mattutina "il rumore di tua madre in cucina?" ridacchiarono "no i tuoi baci" la guardò "Jane!" disse sussurrando "mi piace come dici il mio nome" le loro labbra si toccarono appena, in un bacio delicato "dobbiamo alzarci" disse Maura uscendo di fretta dall'abbraccio.

Sentì freddo.

Jane si stiracchio in un grande sbadiglio "dobbiamo?" disse infine un po' triste "la colazione con i miei genitori" "giusto" disse in un'altro sbadiglio, Maura rise "ma come fai ad avere sonno, prima dormivi cinque ore a notte ed era sempre..." "uno schifo!" risero ancora.

Scendendo le scale sentirono voci allegre, a Jane ricordò le mattine di vacanza, quando era ragazza, quando faceva le ore piccole la sera e si svegliava la mattina tardi, la famiglia già in cucina a scherzare e a mangiare, una sensazione di gradevole appartenenza la scaldò, poi sentì la mano di Maura stringersi nella sua.

Jane amava quei momenti in cui Maura si lasciava andare alla loro piccola intimità, e odiava vederla fuggire come quella mattina a letto. Lo faceva spesso, si avvicinava e poi fuggiva per avvicinarsi ancora, decisamente dovevano parlare.

Arrivati in cucina videro Angela che armeggiava con alimenti vari, mentre Constance e Arthur sorseggiavano da una tazza le loro bevande calde, chiacchierando amabilmente tra loro.

"buon giorno" disse Jane "buongiorno" risposero quasi in coro i tre "siete già qua? Mi dispiace non..." "oh tesoro nessun problema davvero, e poi dovevamo lasciare la stanza presto, le regole degli alberghi sono sempre più rigide e tuo padre ed io eravamo impazienti di assaggiare la colazione di Angela" "che è quasi pronta per tutti, forza ragazze sedetevi"

Maura si sedette accanto a sua madre e si baciarono dolcemente, Jane prese due tazze e

le riempì di caffè per se e per Maura, poi si sedette nell'ultimo sgabello libero.

Angela aveva già preparato diverse cose, e mentre tutti mangiavano, lei cominciò a cucinare per il pranzo domenicale

"Angela non so come fai. Ci hai fatto la colazione ed ora cucini già per il pranzo!" "oh a me piace, certo a volte è veramente stancante, ma questa è una splendida occasione e bisogna festeggiare" "beh permettimi di aiutarti, quel poco che posso, magari" "ma certo!"

Si creò uno strano e divertente ambiente familiare, le due matriarche cucinavano e ciarlavano come comari, scambiandosi strani consigli culinari. Arthur senza battere ciglio prese i quotidiani che aveva comprato quella mattina e ne passò uno a Maura che lo prese ringraziando, e sorridendo sfilò l'inserto sportivo per Jane, che si mise alla lettura con loro, e leggendo ogni tanto scambiavano commenti.

Verso le undici la cucina era un disastro, le quattro donne si muovevano come su un campo di battaglia, Maura aiutava le madri a preparare, Jane aveva il compito di apparecchiare, come sempre, anche se ormai avrebbe potuto cucinare tutto da sola. Si guardò bene dal ricordarlo.

Arthur continuò la sua lettura sul divano, con un documentario sulle culture africane in sottofondo.

In poco tempo, uno dopo l'altro arrivarono tutti, il chiasso in casa era accogliente, i profumi deliziosi, le risate calde coprivano la giornata nuovamente uggiosa.

Sulla tavola, ormai solo pochi avanzi e bottiglie vuote.

Maura in cucina guardava la grande famiglia di fronte a lei riempire la stanza. Jane le si avvicinò "bella vista?" le chiese piano "splendida" sospirò gioiosa "abbiamo spolverato tutto, niente avanzi questa sera" Maura rise un po' "i miei genitori sembrano divertirsi" "sembrano farlo tutti" "credo che questo sia uno di quei momenti che la mia mente mi mostrerà spesso" Jane la guardò per un attimo "si è un bel ricordo da conservare, ed è tutto per te, siamo qui per te, ce l'hai fatta" la mano passò nei capelli biondi e morbidi "ce l'abbiamo fatta, questa festa è per noi, insieme, non credo ce l'avrei fatta senza di te!" Jane le sorrise, si guardarono "sono certa che ce l'avresti fatta comunque, ma poter stare al tuo fianco in tutto questo..." sospirò, ma non era un sospiro di fatica, era un sospiro d'amore, Maura lo vide, arrossì e appoggiò il suo dito sulle labbra di Jane, poi chiuse un attimo gli occhi, li riaprì guardando quelli di Jane.

Sapeva che era amore, quello sguardo quel sospiro, lo sapevano entrambe, ma sapevano che Maura non era pronta, non finché tutti i tasselli non fossero stati rimessi al loro posto, solo allora avrebbero potuto affrontare l'argomento. Jane annuì, come se ci fosse stata una vera conversazione, con vere parole che dicevano "aspetta l'ultima visita"

Angela e Constance avevano assistito a gran parte di quello scambio di parole, gesti e sguardi e fittamente parlarono tra loro.

Jane e Maura le videro quando riemersero dal quel loro scambio privato e silenzioso "stanno parlando di noi!" "credi?" chiese Maura, in quel momento le due donne rivolsero lo sguardo verso di loro ma subito lo distolsero "si, decisamente parlano di noi" "vorresti sapere cosa dicono?" "nop, no no no! Assolutamente no!" Maura rise "nemmeno io"

Korsak picchiettò con una forchetta sul bicchiere, richiamando, con il tintinnio l'attenzione di tutti "mi permetto di interrompere i vostri amabili pettegolezzi per fare un brindisi" ci fu un vociare di assenso, e tutti si avvicinarono al tavolo per prendere i calici di ottimo champagne portato dagli Isles "bene - _si schiarì la voce_ \- ci ho pensato un po', mi ero scritto anche qualcosa... ma... ecco qua - _annuì_ \- il mio brindisi va a Maura, che ha lottato come una leonessa, mostrandoci ancora una volta di che pasta è fatta, siamo orgogliosi di te e felici che presto tornerai a lavorare con noi, perché Dio se ci manchi - _i calici si alzarono_ \- e aspettate, questo brindisi è anche per Jane che ci ha mostrato, non che ne avessimo dubbi, della qualità del suo amore, la grandezza del suo cuore... siamo orgogliosi anche di te e se non torni presto al lavoro Frankie e Nina impazziranno" "oh ma sei tu che ti lagni perché ti manca Jane" scherzò Frankie e tutti risero "è perché mi manca il miglior detective del distretto" "questa è una frecciata bella e buona Frankie" disse Jane divertita e commossa, fischi e risa riempirono la stanza "insomma a voi... alla vostra felicità! Cin!" concluse Korsak "Cin Cin!" riposero in coro, i bicchieri tintinnarono e tutti bevvero un sorso.

Le chiacchiere proseguirono per un'altra ora buona, racconti e scherzi e ricordi buffi. Come sempre Tommy, Lydia e TJ furono i primi ad andarsene, TJ era ormai stanco ed inquieto come tutti i bambino dopo ore fuori casa, salutarono tutti e se ne andarono.

A malincuore anche Constance e Arthur dovettero andarsene, il loro volo era in un paio d'ore e dovevano restituire l'auto a noleggio e fare il check in per l'imbarco.

"chiamami darling se hai bisogno, in qualsiasi momento" "anche se non hai bisogno, sentiamoci ok?" proseguì Arthur "certo, ma state tranquilli sto bene"

decisamente i saluti non erano il forte degli Isles che non si dissero più nulla se non "arevuar"

non troppo lentamente tutti salutarono, ovviamente l'ultima a lasciare la casa fu Angela, che insieme alle ragazze riordinò tutta la confusione che un pranzo di festeggiamento porta con se.

Alla fine del pomeriggio Maura era esausta "dai sdraiati e fatti un pisolino" "non sono stanca" borbottò dolcemente "beh io si, molto, facciamo un pisolino" tenendo il broncio Maura si sedette sul divano, Jane le prese le gambe e le stese sopra le sue ginocchia "non ti riposi anche tu?" chiese in tono buffo "si" e Maura si spostò, lasciando un po' di posto accanto a se, Jane si sdraiò, passò il braccio sotto la testa di Maura ed insieme sistemarono la coperta sopra di loro, fuori era scoppiato il temporale.

Ed arrivò anche quel mercoledì mattina, l'appuntamento con la ginecologa Jenna Robbins, compagna di studi di Maura e sua ginecologa da lunga data. Maura sembrava nervosa, e lo era. Era la sua ultima visita, dopo quella solo analisi di controllo e farmaci tutelari.

Presto sarebbero tornate al lavoro, alla vecchia vita, anche se non sembrava più la stessa.

Sedute in sala d'attesa, Jane sorrideva, sembrava tranquilla, ma vedeva l'ansia negli occhi di Maura "andrà tutto bene! Una passeggiata! E poi un paio di settimane e nuovamente al lavoro" "già" rispose ermetica "nervosa per la visita o per il rientro al lavoro?!" "non lo so! Mi sento solo nervosa" Jane sorrise "potremmo progettare qualcosa!" "tipo cosa?!" " tipo un viaggio, qualcosa che ci distenda prima di ributtarci nel caos della nostra vita" Maura sembrava incerta " signore potete entrare" disse l'infermiera aprendo loro la porta dello studio medico

"Maura, Jane entrate, come state?" disse pimpante la dottoressa "ci sembra tutto bene" le due donne si accomodarono sulle sedie difronte alla scrivania, Jane passò tutti i documenti medici "bene diamo un'occhiata qui, poi ti visito" la donna studiò un attimo le carte "sembra che tutto stia procedendo bene" "si sto recuperando credo" " ha ripreso un po' di peso ed è sempre più in forze" "Dean ha scritto che in un altro paio di settimane potete rientrare al lavoro attivo! Ti senti pronta Maura?" "credo di si, fisicamente ho sempre più energia e psicologicamente credo di averne bisogno" "immagino, ok, sul lettino" indicò la ginecologa e Maura si alzò, Jane ovviamente rimase seduta al suo posto e Jenna ne approfittò per parlare con la donna "allora va tutto bene?" "si davvero, sta recuperando velocemente, domenica abbiamo fatto una piccola festa e non ha avuto problemi" "psicologicamente?" "ha dei momenti di preoccupazione, ma generalmente è di buon umore, perché me lo chiedi?" "capirai che non è facile per una donna, perdere quello che ha perso Maura, anche se non avesse mai avuto figli per scelta, adesso scelta non ce l'ha più" "pensi che sarebbe meglio vedesse un terapista?" "forse!" "IO sono pronta" "benissimo arrivo"

Jenna si alzò e fece la visita a Maura, prima controllò come da manuale con una visita interna, poi la fece parzialmente rivestire e fece l'ecografia, a quel punto Jane si alzò per stare accanto a Maura.

"è tutto in odine, tu hai dolore, difficoltà di minzione o intestinali?" "non di minzione, ma i farmaci che prendo mi creano difficoltà intestinali" "io le preparo un sacco di verdure però" Jenna sorrise "ok pulisciti e torniamo a sederci" Maura prese il foglio di carta e si ripulì l'addome dal freddo gel, poi scese dal lettino, Jane le passò i vestiti. Tornarono alla scrivania

"ti ho trovato molto bene, dal mio punto di vista medico, se confermi di non avere mai dolori addominali, sei perfettamente guarita e tutto sta procedendo bene" "nessun dolore addominale" "perfetto! Nessun dolore nella zona del pube o alla vagina, contrazioni niente?" "no niente!" "neanche dopo il sesso?" Jane si mosse sulla sedia in imbarazzo, Maura abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, Jenna si piegò in avanti sulla scrivania "ok ho capito, ma è molto importante che mettiamo in moto le attività la sotto Maura" "si certo" rispose di circostanza "no davvero! Mi dispiace Jane non voglio mettervi in imbarazzo, ma è importante" "temo a chiedere perché" disse Jane un po' rossa in volto "l'attività sessuale è fondamentale non solo per l'umore, ma anche per un equilibrio ormonale e per mettere in moto la zona pubica, che ha subito forte stress, serve una penetrazione per assicurarsi che non ci siano problematiche" poi guardò Maura "hai un calo del desiderio? Sarebbe normale, dopo l'asportazione delle ovaie" Maura guardò Jenna con serietà, poi si rivolse a Jane " puoi lasciarci un momento?" Jane si sentì a disagio, dispiaciuta e anche qualcosa che non si sapeva spiegare "faremo presto poi potrete tornare a casa" disse Jenna per sbloccare quel momento vedendo la tensione tra le due "ti prego Jane!" "certo, ok, ti ti aspetto fuori" si alzò, prese la sua giacca "ciao Jenna – _si strinsero la mano_ \- grazie di tutto" si sorrisero "ciao Jane!"

La mora chiuse la porta dietro di se, Maura sospirò "allora Maura, qual'è il problema" "non ne sono sicura! Forse ho poco desiderio sessuale, ora che mi ci hai fatto pensare, ma è che..."

Jane rimase seduta per alcuni minuti nella sala d'aspetto, incerta su cosa pensare, certo l'argomento era delicato e personale, ma per qualche motivo essere stata messa alla porta la faceva soffrire, la feriva. Era forse un'altro segno che portava alla loro separazione?

La mente di Jane viaggiava a doppia velocità, i pensieri confusi non davano però le risposte di cui aveva bisogno

"ho capito Maura, io posso solo darti qualcosa per l'equilibrio ormonale, ti può servire per qualche mese, ma il resto dipende da te e se devo dire la mia... quella donna la fuori ti ama alla follia, e da come ti guarda ti trova molto più che bella" "non c'entra questo" "oh c'entra eccome, guardati con i suoi occhi, sei bella Maura, ma dipende solo da te e lo sai"

Jenna scrisse alcuni fogli "questo è per gli ormoni, mentre questo è un medico che ti consiglio, se non ne hai già uno di fiducia" Maura prese i figli e li lesse "uno psicoterapeuta?" "pensaci, se vedi che non trovi un equilibrio, due chiacchiere possono fare la differenza" "ok grazie"

Maura uscì dallo studio, Jane le sorrise cercando di non mostrarle i suoi sentimenti confusi "pronta?" "si andiamo"

Appena fuori dallo studio Jane prese le chiavi della macchina "accidenti, avviati alla macchina ho lasciato il cellulare nello studio" "oh sei sicura non l'ho visto" "forse mi è caduto nella sala d'attesa, lo cerco, faccio presto" Maura afferrò le chiavi e Jane scatto verso lo studio della ginecologa.

La dottoressa Robbins stava facendo entrare un'altra paziente quando Jane la chiamò dal corridoio, il medico disse qualcosa alla signora anziana accanto a lei, la fece entrare nello studio e chiuse la porta

"Jane che succede?" "solo due parole doc per favore" "certo vieni" si misero in un angolo della sala d'attesa, lontano da orecchi indiscreti "qual'è il problema" "me lo dica lei!" "Jane non posso dirti quello che Maura mi ha detto in privato" "oh no non voglio sapere quello, cioè si ma non è quello che sto chiedendo!" "non capisco allora" "cosa deve fare Maura, intendo con il sesso, sono certa che poi vi siete spiegate, ma ho bisogno di sapere, per aiutarla, mi capisci?" Jenna sorrise "medicalmente parlando ha bisogno di un orgasmo, vaginale se possibile, sicuramente ha bisogno di stimolare le zone rimaste, riattivarle, contrarle, insomma un rapporto sessuale completo. Più di uno sarebbe meglio" "o-ok" "mi spiego ancora meglio, se facesse da sola, probabilmente non penetrerebbe abbastanza o non stimolerebbe così vivacemente come sarebbe opportuno, non dico che deve essere fatto appena tornate a casa, se non volete, ma ecco, prendetelo come una prescrizione medica" scherzò, Jane era rossa "ok doc, farò del mio megl... no cioè intendo.. ve bene grazie ciao" e scappò via, Jenna rise e tornò al suo lavoro.

Jane raggiunse Maura in macchina "trovato?" "cosa?" "il cellulare?" "oh si era caduto sotto la sedia, tutto sistemato" "bene" "sai che dobbiamo parlare di quello che ha detto la ginecologa?" "no non dobbiamo!" Jane mise in moto la macchina "è importante Maura" "anche se fosse non dobbiamo parlarne" "da quando il sesso è diventato un argomento di cui non vuoi parlare?" "da quando è diventato un argomento di cui TU vuoi parlare?" "da quando il medico te lo ha prescritto come cura" "sto bene Jane e posso occuparmi delle mie prescrizioni da sola!" "certo ma questa non in senso stretto" "non possiamo gioire del fatto che sto bene e che tutto sta procedendo come dovrebbe?" "certo, anche se non ne avevo dubbi, sei in gran forma" "grazie" "però dobbiamo affrontare il problema!"

Maura rimase in silenzio guardando fuori dal finestrino


	19. Chapter 19

_Le cose si stanno muovendo nella vita delle ragazze, Maura è piena di paure... riusciranno insieme a superare anche questo ostacolo?_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

Rientrarono a casa in silenzio, Jane aprì la porta, Maura si tolse il cappotto e senza voltarsi, andò a sistemare tutte le sue carte mediche nello studio, dove teneva i suoi documenti personali, poi tornò al piano di sotto dove Jane la stava aspettando in silenzio seduta sul divano.

"preparo qualcosa per il pranzo?" chiese Maura andando verso la cucina "no è presto vieni qui un attimo per favore" "Jane non voglio tornare sull'argomento!" "non siamo proprio state sull'argomento!" disse un po' stizzita "non voglio essere scortese ma non so esattamente quanto questo ti riguardi!" Jane incassò il colpo, indurì la mascella, chiuse le mani a pungo e le riaprì stendendo le dita, ripeté il movimento un paio di volte, lo faceva sempre quando sentiva un forte dolore, fisico o emotivo, Maura sentì una fitta, aveva veramente detto una cosa cattiva, ma prima che potesse scusarsi Jane si alzò in piedi "non sai come mi riguarda? Te lo spiego io come mi riguarda! Mi riguarda perché sono stata al tuo fianco in questi mesi e tutto quello che ho fatto l'ho fatto per te, per aiutarti, e lo rifarei altre decine di migliaia di volte, e questo dimostra che TU - _puntò il dito_ \- Tu Mi riguardi! mi riguardi perché tengo a te e alla tua salute e perché è una cosa importante. Te lo ha detto sia l'oncologo che la ginecologa e perché stai cercando di nascondere il problema e..." Maura alzò la mano, il nodo in gola, Jane si placò nella sua invettiva "scusa" quasi sussurrò, Jane fece un passo avanti era arrabbiata "il medico ha detto che devi farlo e lo farai hai Capito?" Maura espirò forte "e come credi di fare?" disse prendendo coraggio "allora? Come dovrei fare? Chiami un gigolò? Vado in un locale abbordo una persona e me la porto a letto mentre tu aspetti sul divano? O preferisci andarti a bere qualcosa e poi ti chiamo quando ho finito?" "se necessario SI" "è assurdo! Staresti sul divano? O magari preferisci origliare!" sentiva una rabbia salire incontrollata "Quale diavolo è il tuo problema?" "TU, tu che vuoi farmi sbattere da uno Sconosciuto!" "io non voglio farti... sai una cosa?! calmiamoci ok?" entrambe presero un respiro "ascolta i medici hanno detto che ne hai bisogno - _Maura fece una smorfia_ \- perché improvvisamente il sesso per te è un problema?" chiese in tono quasi disperato, Maura cadde sul divano, Jane la guardò un attimo e poi si sedette accanto a lei

"che ti succede Maura?!" Maura guardava le sue mani, unite sulle sue gambe "succede che sono inguardabile, nessuno potrebbe desiderarmi dopo aver visto..." e una mano si mosse gesticolando davanti al suo addome "ma che stai dicendo? Tu sei bellissima!" "oh Jane ti prego ho delle orrende cicatrici" "smettila per favore, non sono orrende e le creme che usi stanno migliorando la tua pelle molto velocemente, presto praticamente spariranno e il tuo corpo è... tu sei attraente e sexy e..." "Jane smettila" "NO, adesso ti dico quello che devo dirti, ti prego lasciami parlare... tu sei la donna più bella che io... non ho mai incontrato nessuna come te, spiritosa, buffa intelligente sexy e dannatamente sensuale, nell'ultimo anno, ma sopratutto in questi ultimi mesi io... Maura tu sei sempre stata bella, non solo il tuo corpo... tutto di te è meraviglioso, e adesso io... quello che provo e che devo dirti è che... io Ti amo Maura e per te farei qualsiasi cosa, non l'hai ancora capito? Farei l'amore con te adesso se tu lo volessi, anche solo per prescrizione medica - _scherzò un pò_ \- ma capirei se non mi volessi -si sbrigò _a precisare_ \- mhmmm sarei pronta ad aspettare sul divano o fuori casa, se tu preferissi, ma non lasciare che questa paura ti abbatta, tu sei bellissima" una lacrima scesa dal volto di Maura non sapeva cosa dire, non poteva nemmeno parlare al momento, scosse solo la testa "Ti Amo Maura, ti amo così tanto, Oddio finalmente te l'ho detto, Io Ti amo Maura Isles" "Jane" sussurrò "non devi dirmi niente adesso se non vuoi, non credo sia per te una sorpresa, ma forse sentirselo dire... anche per me - _sospirò in un sorriso liberatore, poi tornò seria_ \- ... ma se tu deciderai che non mi ami come io amo te... ok lo accetterò, ma dovevi saperlo, devi sapere che io voglio essere tua moglie!" "Jane, vuoi che rimaniamo sposate?" Jane fece un sorriso di intesa "sono pronta a rispettare il nostro accordo se è quello che vuoi, voglio solo vederti felice, io farei di tutto per renderti felice! Non c'è cosa che mi renderebbe più felice! - _disse un po' esuberante, poi tornò pacata_ \- Certo non posso prometterti che non ti farei impazzire, ma sarebbe divertente vivere una vita così non credi?" "io sono una donna incompleta! Tu vorresti una donna come me? Nessuno vorrebbe una donna come me!" "di che stai parlando?" disse confusa "che donna è quella che non ha ne utero ne ovaie? Che donna sono? Sono rotta, guasta incompleta, fallata, danneggiata..." "smettila" disse Jane con una lacrima sul suo viso "tu.. tu è questo che vedi guardandoti allo specchio?" "non posso lasciare che nessuno mi ami" " è un'assurdità, sei la creatura più incredibile che abbia mai incontrato, Io amo te per quella che sei" "non sono più quella di prima" "io ti amo così come sei, non mi interessa se hai l'utero o le ovaie, io amo te Maura, la tua forza quella che hai dimostrato di avere - _Jane la guardò dritta negli occhi le strinse le mani_ \- non c'è niente di più bello di una persona in rinascita, quando si rialza dopo una caduta, dopo una tempesta, e ritorna più forte e più Bella di prima, con qualche cicatrice in più, magari nel cuore, sotto la pelle - _le sorrise dolcemente_ \- ma con la voglia di stravolgere il mondo e tu puoi farlo anche solo con un sorriso!* Tu stravolgi il mio mondo solo con un tuo sorriso! Che adesso dopo quello che ti è successo è ancora più incredibile. Tu illumini la stanza con il tuo sorriso! . . .paure" "io non so che dirti Jane! Non so cosa pensare" "non devi dirmi niente adesso, lo so che hai ancora tante cose in testa, ma io sarò sempre qui, qualsiasi decisione tu prenda, per noi e... per la tua prescrizione medica" risero un po', la tensione si ammorbidì "non ti lascio, qualsiasi decisione Maura!"

La bionda annuì "adesso credo... ho solo bisogno di stare da sola, di avere un po' di spazio, non ti sto cacciando, non sto dicendo di andartene solo..." "un po' di spazio! Ok, sai cosa? Adesso vado a correre un po', così ti lascio tranquilla" "grazie, ma non devi..." "va bene Maura, un po' d'aria non può fare che bene" e Maura non trattenne un piccolo ma caldo bacio sulla guancia "ti aspetto per pranzo"

Jane sorrise e non aggiunse altro, scaldata da quel bacio, andò a cambiarsi ed uscì a correre.

L'aria era pungente, la sentì subito chiudendo la porta dietro di se, un cappello in pile che le proteggeva la testa, indumenti termici e occhiali da sole, almeno oggi la giornata era buona.

Preferiva correre nel suo quartiere, ma certo Bacon Hill era uno splendore, tutte quelle villette e giardini curati ed alberi sempre verdi lungo le strade, con il sole che splendeva, se non fosse per l'aria gelida, poteva sembrare un giorno di primavera.

Aveva detto a Maura tutto quello che serviva, si sentiva leggera e felice, anche se una parte, in crescendo dentro di se, temeva che Maura non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Aumentò il ritmo ed entrò nel parco, fece il percorso abituale, quello che faceva sempre con Maura.

Il sole caldo, il vento freddo, l'erba bagnata profumava l'aria, poche persone da incrociare, qualche mamma con il passeggino e le coperte termiche, sorrise al pensiero che non capiva il senso di esporre un figlio a questo freddo inutile, per prendere un sole che scalda appena. Continuò la sua corsa, i polmoni bruciavano, il ritmo sostenuto, superò un lento corridore, proseguì lungo il laghetto artificiale, qualche papera starnazzava, sorrise sapendo che Maura avrebbe avuto qualche aneddoto a riguardo.

Era piena di energia e tensione da scaricare, non voleva fermarsi, lasciò il parco e attraversò Arlington street ed andò dritta lungo il fiume, vide dei turisti salire sulla gondola, scosse la testa e rise, Maura avrebbe sicuramente raccontato qualcosa su Venezia. Arrivò fino al ponticello dell'Esplanade, alcuni vogatori in acqua, rallentò la sua frenetica corsa, alberi spogli qui rattristarono lo sguardo, ma dal ponte, dove si fermò, lo spettacolo era mozzafiato, acqua cristallina increspata dai vogatori, arbusti e alberi vedi mischiati a quelli ingialliti sotto un sole debole di calore, ma luminoso. Afferrò la balaustra di metallo, respirò, stese i muscoli e sentì un senso di pace.

Ritornò sui suoi passi, voleva tornare da Maura, farsi una doccia e stare con lei, a distanza, in silenzio, ma vicino a lei, come rassicurazione, come le aveva promesso che sarebbe sempre stato, comunque.

Aveva giocato la sua mano, non temeva l'attesa di per se, aveva atteso così tanto per fare la sua mossa, che aspettare ancora un po' non era un problema, ma sapeva quanto fortemente voleva che Maura ricambiasse il suo amore, un cane le tagliò la strada, rompendo i suoi pensieri, lei fece un salto "ehi?!" gridò sia all'animale che al padrone e continuò per la sua strada. Attraversò il Footbridge e in un attimo era nuovamente nel parco.

Adesso era stanca, aveva forzato un po' troppo, i suoi muscoli dolevano, i polmoni erano aperti, il naso gelido e sicuramente rosso, tagliò per una scorciatoia, nuovamente sui bei marciapiedi del quartiere, alcune mercedes e audi, una signora ricca si fece aprire lo sportello da un giovane corteggiatore, un uomo sbuffante con un cane al guinzaglio. Gli alberi verdi. Non era male correre per questo pulito, divertente ed educato quartiere.

Arrivò davanti casa rallentando la corsa, deaffativamento e poi fece dello stretching, recuperando ossigeno nei polmoni.

Quando Jane uscendo chiuse la porta dietro di se Maura era sulle scale, incerta su cosa fare, su cosa pensare. Tanti dubbi e una sola certezza: Jane!

Accese la tv su un canale musicale pop, voleva ballare, sentire musica allegra e cucinare. Era tanto che non lo faceva per Jane, era tanto che non lo faceva in assoluto, nell'ultimo periodo Jane si era occupata di tutto, ma le cose dovevano tornare alla normalità.

Rimase su quel pensiero per un po', ma mentre affettava delle verdure si rese conto che nulla era più come prima, nulla!

Si sentì smarrita, confusa, in preda all'ansia, non era perché Jane le aveva detto ti Amo, che era senz'altro una cosa enorme da metabolizzare, ma il fatto che tanto era cambiato, loro erano cambiate, anche se Jane non avesse detto nulla, era innegabile che il loro rapporto era Evoluto.

E non erano stati quei baci caldi e morbidi e belli... Maura si tocco le labbra. Erano loro che erano cambiate. Si spaventò.

Jane aveva lasciato il lavoro per lei, anche se era momentaneo, aveva fatto la spesa nel suo alimentari preferito e cucinato salutare e mangiato salutare, e fatto altre mille cose che non sembravano da Jane, ma che erano Jane, un chiaro pensiero che la confuse.

Preparò uno sformato e lo mise in forno, mentre la sua mente elaborava immagini suoni sensazioni di quei mesi, escluse i dolori, le nausee, le sue paure e vide la Vita vissuta, quella che scorreva in loro, tra di loro. Vide quell'inevitabile evoluzione del loro amore, il suo desiderio di vestirsi bene per il matrimonio, gli anelli incisi che la rendevano felice, vide gli sguardi di Jane, le sue premure, sentì le sue braccia intorno al suo corpo, le mani in sostegno, le parole dolci e quelle divertenti che l'avevano aiutata a superare i momenti duri, e tutto quello che queste cose le avevano fatto provare, il conforto, la sicurezza, la gioia... l'amore. E mentre il profumo dello sformato invadeva la stanza e la musica latina la riempiva di euforia, si ritrovò in mezzo alla stanza a ballare. Consapevole che qualsiasi cosa provasse per Jane era un'evoluzione di qualcosa che c'era sempre stato, non era gratitudine e sicuramente non era paura della solitudine.

Tutti dicevano di lei che ora era più forte, ed una parte di lei lo sentiva, sentiva la Vita scorrere dentro di lei, era viva, ed era una sensazione magnifica.

Ma era anche fragile, temeva gli accertamenti futuri, temeva le recidive e temeva che una donna imperfetta come era lei, non potesse essere amata, una donna dal fisico deturpato, un addome pieno di cicatrici a ricordarle la sua fragile mortalità. Fermò il suo pazzo ballare.

Vide Jane fuori nel giardino a sciogliere i suoi muscoli induriti dalla corsa, le foglie si muovevano al vento freddo, il sole le illuminava il viso, Dio come era bella. Si piegò in avanti per stendere il bicipite femorale, Maura si morse il labbro, quei pantaloni termici le fasciavano i glutei in maniera squisita. Si sentì fremere, una sensazione che la agitò, corse alla porta e la aprì

"Jane vieni dentro è freddo, puoi svolgere il de-affaticamento anche qui"

Jane si voltò al suono della voce di Maura, le sorrise ed annuì. Maura sapeva che se Jane fosse rimasta fuori, lei sarebbe rimasta alla finestra a sbirciare e quello che provava... doveva ancora essere trasformato in consapevolezza, come tutto quello che confusamente sentiva dentro, ecco una certezza per lei: trovare consapevolezza per quello che provava.

Passarono così un paio di giorni, Jane uscì di casa spesso, andò anche a trovare i ragazzi al distretto, che erano sommersi di scartoffie ed un caso ingarbugliato, diede due consigli e li lasciò lavorare, andò a trovare sua madre a Dirty Robber, bevve un caffè in sua compagnia, Angela non chiese lei certamente non disse.

Maura riprese un po' della sua vita, fece Yoga, pulì casa come piaceva a lei, si fece dei bagni rilassanti e cucinò per Jane, venerdì sera ordinò una pizza. Una cosa che era sicura che non doveva cambiare, erano i loro venerdì sera con cibo spazzatura birra, vino e film sul divano. Jane avrebbe decisamente brontolato a sentire che la pizza veniva definita cibo spazzatura.

Jane stava guardando un canale sportivo quando sentì il campanello suonare "chi è a quest'ora?" chiese guardando Maura "una sorpresa per te direi" Jane allungò il collo guardando oltre il divano verso la porta principale, dove Maura, stava andando ad aprire.

Il profumo della pizza raggiunse il naso di Jane un attimo prima che la scatola le apparve davanti agli occhi come un miraggio, come la proverbiale oasi nel deserto. Maura amò il viso illuminato da un bellissimo sorriso che Jane le fece, o meglio fece alla scatola della pizza.

"Non ci credo è la pizza vero?" "si la tua preferita, è calda calda" la voce era sensuale, Jane arrossì "è eccitante!" le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca senza un freno alcuno, anche Maura arrossì "la pizza voglio dire, la scatola, la...la mangiamo?" Maura rise "si prendo dei piatti" Jane afferrò la scatola, la mise sul tavolino davanti al divano "non per me, un'altra birra magari" "certo!"

quando Maura arrivò con il suo vino e la birra per Jane, la mora era già a metà fetta, probabilmente due grandi morsi l'avevano dimezzata.

"mangia piano Jane, una buona digestione comincia da una corretta masticazione del cibo" "mastico correttamente" disse con la bocca piena "dal quello che vedo stai ingoiando pezzi di pizza, non li stai masticando! E mangiare più la fretta non ti fa godere il cibo" Jane sbuffò, poi si voltò verso Maura "guardiamo un film?" "mi piacerebbe" e bevve un sorso di vino, Jane osservò come il liquido rosso colorò le labbra morbide e carnose di Maura, si leccò le labbra come se potesse assaporare quel gusto.

Jane si obbligò a distogliere lo sguardo, prese il telecomando e cominciò a scorrere la lista dei film da poter vedere "uhu bello questo con Matt Demond" "noo fantascienza no! Lo sai ci saranno infinite imprecisioni" "infatti è fantascienza non scienza!" "mhmmm" "ok ok allora scegli tu" Jane fece l'errore di passare a Maura il telecomando, cominciò a leggere una lista di film stranieri, sopratutto francesi

"no no no Maura qualcosa che non debba vedere con i sottotitoli!" "questo allora? Me ne hanno parlato bene" "ah si e chi?" "delle ragazze del laboratorio" "Dio aiutami" "La risposta è nelle stelle, potrebbe interessarti!" "e perché?" "dal titolo sembra fantascienza!" "secondo me è un film d'amore" "non ti va mai bene niente!" "ma anche tu hai bocciato tutte le mie scelte" "e allora scegliamo questo che ci è stato consigliato!" "Ti è stato consigliato!" "a dire il vero mi hanno detto che era un film adatto a noi" Jane si fece dubbiosa "va bene ma mi avvalgo della facoltà di lamentarmi"

Maura sorrise, premette sul titolo ed il film cominciò "tanto ti lamenteresti comunque" Jane bevve un sorso della sua birra "non se lo avessi scelto io" disse con le labbra che ne sforavano il vetro, Maura scosse la testa divertita, cercando di ignorare quelle labbra.

Finirono di mangiare la pizza mentre Jane si lamentava perché chiaramente era un film d'amore, un ragazzo texano che gareggia ai rodei cavalcando tori, e una studentessa d'arte che sogna di lavorare a New York. Nonostante le iniziali proteste Jane si appassionò al film e Maura capì perché le ragazze ridacchiavano quando glielo avevano suggerito. Il ragazzo Texano era galante ma testardo, aveva rischiato di morire cavalcando un toro ma era la sua vita, ed un modo per aiutare la madre che era rimasta sola. I due si amavano, ma ne avevano paura. Jane elogiava la tenacia del ragazzo, prendeva le sue parti e Maura ovviamente la contestava, battibeccarono scherzosamente per metà film, poi con naturalezza si rannicchiarono l'una nell'altra, godendosi il film sotto la coperta morbida.

Nessuna lo avrebbe ammesso, ma era bello guardare un film del genere insieme, sopratutto strette l'una all'altra. Jane odorava i capelli di Maura, che accarezzava le cicatrici sulle mani che la cingevano, piccole abitudini che entrambe ripetevano come un rito sacro, qualcosa da custodire con cura, quella familiarità che non volevano perdere.

Il film finì e nessuna si mosse, Maura accarezzava la pelle di Jane, mani, polsi fin dove riusciva ad arrivare, Jane rimase immobile a godersi quelle cure, respirando il profumo intenso di Maura, tenendola stretta.

La televisione si annerì "è ora di andare a nanna!" "qui sto bene" Jane baciò i capelli morbidi e poi scese con altri baci sulla tempia, piccoli dolci, sulla guancia "non devi stancarti troppo, meglio se andiamo a letto" "ok"

Maura smise di accarezzare la pelle morbida, Jane sciolse Maura dall'abbraccio e lentamente andarono al piano di sopra.

* * *

 _Jane parla con una frase di Anna Magnani_


	20. Chapter 20

_Just... buona lettura xxx_

* * *

Maura prese tutto il suo tempo per la routine serale, struccarsi, creme per il viso, creme per il corpo, filo interdentale, lozioni varie.

Jane si cambiò in pochi minuti ed aspettò seduta sul letto per un po', rifletteva, dentro di se aveva deciso, o Maura la rifiutava o quella sera avrebbero fatto... neanche riusciva a dirlo a se stessa.

Se lo aveva detto il dottore, e lo facevano per quello, non era certo amore, e forse nemmeno sesso, ma avrebbe fatto quello che era giusto, e decisamente del suo meglio, anche se le sudavano le mani, si sentiva nervosa ed era consapevole che, non essendo mai stata con una donna a quel livello, non aveva esperienza. Si, aveva avuto dei momenti a certe feste, nella sua fine adolescenza, ma niente di troppo spinto, forse audace, divertente, ma niente di così intimo. Si rese conto che le sue gambe saltellavano nervose, respirò, e decise che almeno avrebbe definito la cosa con Maura subito, non poteva più aspettare.

Si alzò dal letto, respirò un paio di volte per calmarsi, per non farsi vedere nervosa, doveva essere quella rassicurante, quella sicura di se, aprì e chiuse i pugni alcune volte, rilassò i muscoli, sorrise di se stessa e bussò alla porta del bagno.

"entra pure Jane" ma rimase immobile davanti alla porta, bussò nuovamente "che succede?" chiese Maura aprendo la porta a trovandosi Jane lì, con un bel sorriso ammaliatore, la mano sullo stipite ed occhi luminosi, forse era un po' tesa, ma si notava appena "Jane tutto bene?" "sembra strano, ora che mi rendo conto che siamo sulla porta del bagno, ma ho bisogno della tua risposta" "risposta?" "si, hai deciso Maura? Non puoi aspettare ancora molto e lo sai. Me od un estraneo?"

Il viso di Maura si fece teso "adesso, lo vuoi sapere adesso?" "non voglio che tu ti arrabbi, ma si, vorrei una risposta, se vorrai che sia io, ti posso assicurare che farò del mio meglio per farti stare bene e a tuo agio" "Dio questa conversazione è ridicola" disse Maura spingendo Jane di lato ed entrando nella camera

"mi rendo conto che tutto questo è un po' strano!" disse Jane seguendola "strano? Direi più imbarazzante, mi stai chiedendo se voglio farlo con te o con chissà chi!" la guardò dal lato opposto del letto "quello che ti fa sentire meno a disagio, credo sia la scelta giusta!" "facile a dirsi"

Si tolse la vestaglia e si mise a letto, accese la piccola lampada sul suo comodino e sistemò le coperte nervosamente. Jane fece lo stesso, si infilò nel letto, spense la luce della stanza ed accese la lampada sul suo comodino, si sistemò sotto le coperte e si mise sul fianco rivolta verso Maura, appoggiando il gomito sul materasso e la testa sulla mano, per guardarla da una posizione più elevata, sorrise.

"tu cosa vorresti?!" chiese Maura quasi timidamente "sai cosa vorrei" la bionda la guardò fugacemente ed arrossì "anche con queste cicatrici?" "tu pensi che il mio corpo sia orribile?" "No, perché dici questo?" "perché ho tante cicatrici, l'uscita del proiettile sulla mia schiena è orrenda! Credi non lo sappia?" "non è orrenda" Jane alzò le sopracciglia, Maura si alzò leggermente dalla sua posizione "non è orrenda e ormai si vede appena, ed è eroica" "anche le tue si vedono appena e sono eroiche! - _adesso Maura alzò le sopracciglia_ \- Hai superato l'inferno Maura, sono eroiche" "dopo quello che mi hai detto, sembra ancora più sbagliato!" Jane rimase un attimo in silenzio prima di capire a cosa si riferisse la donna "oh.. no! Come ti ho detto, sarà quello che vorrai, e le cose non devono essere collegate, anche se sono sincera - _si avvicinò a Maura_ \- mi sento un po' egoista, come se approfittassi io della situazione" sorrise ed abbassò lo sguardo "ho pensato che uno sconosciuto verrebbe usato come userebbe me, ma non so con te..." "io mi preoccuperei di farti stare bene" "ma ti userei, ed i tuoi sentimenti..." "penserei a farti stare bene"

Jane si stese accanto a Maura e cominciò a parlarle con un tono roco e sensuale, vicino all'orecchio " sarò al tuo servizio, tu devi solo lasciarti andare, non sono molto esperta - _disse un po' scherzosamente_ \- e se vorrai darmi delle dritte, sai tipo: di più, più forte, più veloce, più dentro, io eseguirò tutto, solo per darti piacere" Maura si mosse sul letto, la voce di Jane, lenta e quello che diceva era destabilizzante "Jane" sussurrò "rimarrò in silenzio, non dirò nulla, tu puoi pensare a chi vuoi, puoi dire il nome di chi vuoi, ma ti prego non dei miei fratelli - _ridacchiarono_ \- ecco" si legò i capelli in una crocchia stretta, spense la luce del suo comodino, si allungò e spense quella di Maura, poi tornò a sdraiarsi, sussurrando ancora "così i capelli non ti daranno fastidio e nell'oscurità potrai immaginare chi vuoi sul tuo corpo, tra le tue gambe, a farti godere" la voce di Jane era sempre più un sussurro sensuale, la sua mano sinistra cominciò a sbottonare lentamente la giacca del pigiama di Maura, che sospirò.

Cominciò a baciarle il collo, baci umidi, caldi. Assaporava la sua pelle, ne respirava il profumo, Jane si sentiva come volare, Maura sentiva il suo corpo bruciare. La giacca si aprì rivelando il seno nudo, sodo e candido, Jane sospirò alla vista, Maura nella penombra, vide quello sguardo di adorazione, meraviglia e amore, in quegli occhi così profondi. Chiuse i suoi incredula, con il cuore che batteva forte. Jane alzò lo sguardo e vide Maura con gli occhi chiusi, pensò che almeno si stava lasciando andare, si impose di non chiedersi a chi pensasse, era lì per Maura e avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe solo pensato a lei.

Scese con i suoi baci, sentì il respiro di Maura farsi afoso quando le toccò il seno, Dio come era bello sentirlo tra le sue mani, carnoso, soffice. Succhiò un capezzolo e Maura gemette, portando Jane ad un bacio sempre più intenso, le mani toccavano la pelle liscia, il rigonfiamento sodo, succhiò l'altro seno, altri gemiti bassi nel respiro affannoso.

Jane cercò di rimanere razionale e proseguì con i suoi baci, scese sull'addome, baciò le cicatrici, senza rendersene conto sussurrò "Dio sei bellissima" sperava che Maura non l'avesse sentita, sperava di non aver rotto l'incantesimo. Ma Maura aveva sentito e perse il respiro, il cuore pompò con forza, come un'esplosione dentro, si tenne alle lenzuola, la guardò fugacemente baciarla con amore, non c'era niente di più bello, pensò.

Maura afferrò la maglia di Jane cercando di tirarla via, Jane se la sfilò senza esitare, come se avesse capito l'esigenza di calore, di pelle su pelle, forse perché la sentiva forte anche lei, poi lanciò i pantaloni in fondo al letto, rimanendo con solo una culottes nera.

Le mani di Jane afferrarono i pantaloni del pigiama di seta, li fece scivolare via, baciando il percorso sulla pelle che si scopriva ai suoi occhi, poi afferrò le mutandine bianche e lentamente scoprì il pube, con i pochi peli a decorarlo sensualmente, appoggiò le mani sulle cosce calde di Maura, baci umidi ed eccitanti, poi un po' di pressione e le gambe si aprirono. Con i baci risalì verso il centro caldo ed umido di eccitazione.

Era uno spettacolo divino, Jane ci si abbandonò, affondando nella carne vischiosa, odorò per un attimo, Maura inarcò leggermente la schiena al contatto, si morse il labbro. Poi la lingua di Jane la assaporò. Un "ohoo mhmmm" uscì incontrollato da Maura, mentre Jane mugolava al gusto della donna che amava.

Jane ci aveva pensato a quel momento, non lo aveva mai fatto, ma sapeva cosa piaceva venisse fatto a lei, e decise di partire da lì.

Aprì le grandi labbra scoprendo un clitoride arrossato, lo leccò leggermente, per stimolarlo, credendo di non aver fatto ancora abbastanza per l'eccitazione di Maura, ma come la lingua lo imbecco, la schiena di Maura si inarcò, le mani strinsero forte le lenzuola ed un sospiro di piacere usci dalle labbra socchiuse.

Jane si sentì sempre più sicura, più decisa, il suo cuore batteva forte, il suo corpo reagiva ad ogni suono, ad ogni sapore, ad ogni movimento di Maura, era bellissimo.

Cominciò a succhiare, a leccare, godendo di quel sapore, di quell'umidità che la sua bocca sentiva crescere sempre di più, di quei piccoli movimenti di piacere che Maura faceva sotto di lei, fece scorrere il dito medio lungo l'umidità e poi la penetrò.

Jane mugolò in quella sensazione di calore avvolgente, quella setosità irregolare, si beò dei gemiti di Maura. Mosse il suo lungo dito fino a sbattere le nocche nella morbida pelle, fino a sentire l'inevitabile durezza delle ossa pelviche, ripeté più volte l'azione succhiando il clitoride, Maura si agitava sotto di lei.

Aggiunse un altro dito, che venne accolto e risucchiato nella passione dei movimenti e fu lì che sentì la prima volta il nome detto, ansimato, sussurrato "Jane".

Incredula proseguì il suo movimento dentro la donna che amava e di nuovo "ohoo si Jane"

Jane si sentì scaldare, come se una coperta le fosse stata avvolta intorno, aumentò il ritmo sentendosi impazzire, sentendola godere, il suo nome ripetuto ancora e ancora, come un mantra, ed era un canto di sirena che la stregava.

Maura stava sussurrando il suo nome.

Aggiunse il terzo dito. Sbattendoli contro la piccola escrescenza dentro Maura, cominciò a ruotare la lingua sul clitoride, sempre più veloce e poi la mano di Maura sulla sua testa a spingerla lì, a volerla lì, a desiderala lì sempre di più, liberandole i capelli, muovendo il bacino, il nome gridato, i corpi sudati, frenetici di amore e passione, finché uno spasmo forte, incontrollato, seguito da una dolce umidità non riempì il sapore di Jane, che rallentò, succhiò, baciò finché ogni brivido non si fosse placato, finché il grido non fosse cessato, rimanendo ad ascoltare il respiro affannoso, i muscoli rilassarsi, il corpo arrendersi alla serenità di quel piacere ricevuto.

Delicatamente tolse le dita, si sdraiò accanto a Maura, anche lei affannosa nel respiro. Con il braccio indolenzito e la bocca umida, Jane chiuse gli occhi, incredula si leccò le labbra ancora una volta per sentire quel nettare che era beatitudine. Maura ruotò su se stesse e cercò il corpo di Jane, lo strinse e Jane la prese con se. Si guardarono per un attimo in cerca l'una dell'altra, Maura afferrò il viso della sua Jane e la baciò assaporando il gusto delle labbra umide, un bacio di passione, di piacere, un bacio d'amore.

Si accarezzarono e baciarono senza dire una parola, entrambe incredule di quello che era accaduto, ancora incapaci di capire cosa era veramente accaduto. Ridacchiarono baciandosi ancora, euforiche.

Sotto il caldo piumone, nude, si addormentarono abbracciate godendosi quel magico momento di incredula felicità.

Maura aprì gli occhi per prima quella mattina, come era sempre accaduto prima, e come, si rese conto, sarebbe sempre accaduto, perché delle due, Jane era quella che amava dormire di più al mattino. E adesso che stava di nuovo bene, questa era una di quelle cose che sarebbe tornata al proprio posto.

Sentì il calore del corpo nudo di Jane avvolgere il suo, sentì le mani di Jane toccarle la pelle e si sentì bella, si sentì donna. Ripensò a come era stata amata la notte precedente, a quei baci intensi, pieni di così tante cose, che l'avevano fatta sentire desiderata, eccitante, bella. Maura si sentiva bella. Si era sentita bella la notte passata e si sentiva bella ora, tra le braccia di Jane. Non sapeva se quella sensazione sarebbe rimasta ma, non importava, importava che quella sensazione adesso era lì dentro di lei, e la faceva stare bene. Si strinse a Jane, che cominciò a svegliarsi.

La prima sensazione di consapevolezza, del suo risveglio, fu il seno di Maura premuto contro il suo fianco. Le ci volle un attimo per capire che era vero, e si ricordò della notte passata, e del suo nome sussurrato ancora e ancora e di Maura che godeva, del suo orgasmo, aprì gli occhi di colpo.

"buon giorno Jane" la mora ruotò leggermente la testa verso Maura "buon giorno" sorrise e si scambiarono un piccolo bacio "ti senti bene?" "molto" rispose la bionda con un sorriso raggiante "nessun dolore? Nessuno spasmo strano? Tutto come deve essere?" "dopo essere riuscita a consumare questo matrimonio è la prima cosa che hai da chiedermi?" Jane rimase un attimo attonita, poi scoppiò a ridere, Maura con lei.

L'uso dell'ironia di Maura era sempre una piacevole scoperta, per entrambe.

La strinse tra le sue braccia, mentre sentiva quella sorta di sciocco imbarazzo andarsene, mentre una sensazione di calore e familiarità ne prendeva il posto "è stato bello" disse infine Jane guardando il soffittò bianco "si, molto molto bello" "dovremmo parlare!" "si ma non adesso, più tardi, magari dopo una buona colazione, con calma" "si... caffè"

Maura sciolse l'abbraccio per prima, ruotò su se stessa e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti, Jane si mise seduta afferrò la maglia vicino ai suoi piedi, e se la mise, "hai visto il mio laccio per capelli?" chiese a Maura, poi si alzò e prese i pantaloni ai piedi del letto, sopra alcuni indumenti di Maura "ne hai molti nel cassetto del bagno" "ma voglio quello, è il mio preferito" disse lamentandosi mentre Maura si alzava nuda dal letto "Jane sono tutti uguali" "quello è il mio preferito!" Maura raccolse qualcosa da terra, si avvicinò a Jane davanti al letto, Jane la guardò, bellissima pensò "tieni" disse dolcemente Maura mentre osservava Jane guardarle incantata i seni, fece un'altro passo verso di lei "il tuo laccio per i capelli Jane!" lo sguardo di Jane percorse tutto il corpo di Maura che sentì un fremito di eccitazione "si grazie" Jane afferrò il laccio nero ed uscì di fretta dalla stanza, Maura sorrise a Jane e quella sensazione che aveva sentito nuovamente, Jane la faceva sentire bella.

Finalmente vestita Maura scese in cucina, Jane aveva appena finito di fare i caffè e aveva preparato alcuni ingredienti sul piano di lavoro, per fare un po' di colazione "ehi che vuoi mangiare stamani?" "siediti, cucino io, goditi il caffè" "non è un problema lo faccio volentieri" "lo so - _disse Maura avvicinandosi a Jane_ \- ma voglio farlo io... per te!" Jane sorrise "ok grazie" e si sedette sul suo sgabello a sorseggiare il suo caffè caldo.

Un silenzio sereno avvolse le ragazze che si guardavano fugacemente sorridendo, rendendo l'aria frizzante, mentre Maura sbatteva le uova per una frittata, mentre il bacon sfrigolava nella padella, mentre Jane sorseggiava il suo caffè, mentre si sedevano accanto l'una all'altra per mangiare.

"tutto buonissimo" "grazie, la tua colazione preferita" "decisamente si" rispose Jane rosicchiando del bacon "sono stata bene ieri sera" "davvero?!" Jane arrossì un po', ma si sentì felice "davvero! Molto" "ne sembri sorpresa" la mora fece un po' la sbruffona "no! Beh forse un po', ma non per te" si affretto Maura "per cosa allora" "credevo di non riuscire a... lasciarmi andare" "sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto" Maura sorrise ed annuì "Maura io devo chiedertelo! Dopo ieri sera, visto come sono andate le cose... noi, io e te, cosa siamo?" Maura sospirò, guardò Jane e poi il suo piatto ormai vuoto "non voglio farti pressioni ma le cose hanno preso una strada, che francamente non mi aspettavo ecco! Vorrei solo capire"

Maura si alzò senza fretta, prese i piatti e li posò nel lavandino; presa distanza da Jane si voltò verso di lei " non ho avuto realmente modo di riflettere su ieri sera, so solo che è stato bellissimo e non so che altro dire" "cosa è stato ieri sera per te - _insistette Jane_ \- sesso, amore, rispettare una prescrizione medica?" "hai diritto a delle risposte precise, su quello che è stato e su quello che ho provato e che provo per te! Adesso so solo che quello che mi hai dato è stato qualcosa di intenso e che ho amato e... "

Jane si alzò dalla sedia "immagino che tu abbia diritto ancora a del tempo, ma decisamente ho diritto a qualche risposta, ne ho bisogno Maura, per andare avanti, per capire che strada stiamo prendendo" "lo so" abbassò lo sguardo "Maura, come puoi dopo ieri sera non sapere se mi ami o no!" "per te è più facile Jane, tu lo sapevi già, i tuoi sentimenti, dentro di te, sono chiari da tempo, io... credo che il termine 'il cuore in tempesta' abbia un senso adesso, sarei sciocca se negassi che provo per te un sentimento forte, ma tu hai bisogno di risposte chiare e oneste, te le meriti" "quindi?"

Maura si avvicinò a Jane, le diede un bacio sulla guancia "lasciami riordinare questa mescolanza di sentimenti e desideri che ho, la mia vita ultimamente è stata una miscela di troppe cose, sto facendo fatica a tenere ordine dentro di me e con te... ti meriti una parola certa, non la mia confusione" "quali desideri hai Maura?" quel tono roco, quello che aveva usato anche ieri sera, quel respiro caldo così vicino, le mani di Jane che si appoggiavano sui fianchi di Maura, ecco che le sensazioni si rimescolavano confuse, desiderio, amore, passione, eccitazione. Maura si morse il labbro, i suoi sentimenti sembravano così chiari adesso.

Jane vide Maura, quegli occhi brillare, quel labbro appena morsicato, le si avvicinò ancora, adesso poteva tentare, adesso era il momento per giocare le ultime carte.

Lo spazio tra loro era stato annullato, Maura guardava il viso di Jane, il suo sguardo, le sue labbra, sentiva di non volere altro, cos'altro c'era da volere? Cos'altro le serviva?

Appoggiò le sue mani sul collo di Jane, carezzandole la pelle sfiorando la mascella "ieri sera volevi che fossi io tra le tue gambe, non è così?" "si" sussurrò senza esitare, si strinsero "tu desideravi me non è così?" "si" rispose ancora, i seni premuti, Jane cominciò a baciarle il collo, poi sussurrò "non era solo quello che facevo, era perché ero io a farlo, che ti faceva godere" "oddio Jane" le labbra si sfioravano, senza essere premute "tu mi desideri Maura! Tu mi ami!"

Nessuna domanda, Maura lo capì bene, doveva solo smettere di aver paura e lasciare che quei tremiti che adesso provava venissero chiamati con il giusto nome, che quei sentimenti così forti, mai provati prima, in quel modo per nessuno, fossero accettati: desiderio, eccitazione... Amore

Le labbra di Maura si mossero, Jane trattenne il fiato, aveva ostentato certezza, sicurezza, ma Maura aveva in mano tutto il loro futuro, un si od un no, e tutto sarebbe cambiato, ed ecco stava per rispondere, Jane fissava i suoi occhi così intensi e sempre sinceri ed il cuore batteva forte, stava per avere tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato?

Il cellulare alla cintura di Jane squillò, entrambe sobbalzarono, erano così concentrate l'una sull'altra, in quel silenzio irreale, che quel suono fu come una bomba. Jane ringhiò, Maura sospirò. Il suono fastidioso non smise.

Maura fece un passo indietro e Jane afferrò il telefono digrignando i denti "Rizzoli" ascoltò per un attimo, tenendo ancora Maura vicino "adesso?" ascoltò ancora "no, no capisco ok certo arrivo subito, nessun problema" riposizionò il cellulare nell'alloggio alla cintura, Maura la guardò "cosa succede?" "un caso irrisolto su cui lavoravo, c'è una traccia importante che è saltata fuori, hanno bisogno che vada lì... subito" "certo" affermò con un po' di ironico disagio "mi dispiace, non vorrei andare" "lo so! Ma devi"

Jane andò verso la porta, poi si voltò nuovamente verso Maura "io, tu... mi devi una riposta" "non adesso, quando torni avrai tutte le risposte, promesso" Jane annuì e preso il cappotto uscì di casa.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ultimo capitolo... poi l'epilogo! ricordo la valutazione M per le scene hot, se qualcuno avesse caldo è avvisato ^_*_

 _Siamo alla fine di questa intensa, almeno per me, avventura. Dobbiamo ancora scoprire cosa dirà Maura, e come reagirà Jane... Ma partiamo proprio da Jane che torna in centrale_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

Arrivò in centrale e con difficoltà, raggiunse gli uffici della omicidi, veniva fermata da colleghi che la salutavano e chiedevano di Maura, fu quasi sorpresa di tanta attenzione. Ma riuscì ad essere abbastanza gentile con tutti, anche se molti, ignari, chiedevano di come avesse ottenuto tutti quei giorni per assisterla. Ovviamente non poteva pensare a Maura in quel momento, o la sua presenza in centrale sarebbe stata inutile, doveva liberare la mente e pensare al caso, impresa difficile, si rese conto.

Quando vide la sua scrivania, la parete trasparente con foto e notizie attaccate sopra, i suoi colleghi parlare, ragionare fittamente, prese un grande respiro, annusò l'aria come un cane che riconosce i suoi odori, sorrise.

Nina la vide per prima e la salutò "Jane! ciao" "ciao ragazzi" fece qualche passo verso di loro, Korsak la abbracciò, Frankie le diede una pacca, sulla spalla "allora che combinate eh?! senza di me siete perduti?" "non esagerare!" rise Frankie "come ti ho detto è il caso Morgan" tornò in tema Korsak "si, quali nuove prove?" "la pistola!" disse Nina indicando la foto sulla parete trasparente.

La squadra aggiornò Jane sul ritrovamento della pistola in un laghetto artificiale, sui numeri di serie cancellati e sul riscontro positivo alla prova balistica. Jane ripercorse tutto il caso, rilesse un po' gli appunti. Si sedette alla scrivania, ricontrollando cosa aveva sui testimoni, i parenti, gli amici, i sospetti.

"le ipotesi erano due: o il vicino di casa, inquietante, che secondo me la spiava! o il marito affranto - _disse dubbiosa_ \- che ha ereditato una piccola fortuna ma che però ha un alibi che sembrava tenere"

giù in laboratorio stavano analizzando la pistola, nella speranza di ricavarne ancora qualcosa, intanto Jane riordinava le idee, ed insieme agli altri organizzò un piano di lavoro.

Quando dal laboratorio arrivò la notizia che erano riusciti a leggere i numeri seriali, erano ad una svolta, ma le cose non sono mai semplici.

Jane mandò un messaggio a Maura che sarebbe stata fuori tutto il giorno, Maura rispose di non preoccuparsi e che stava bene. Jane mangiò un panino alla scrivania, mentre con Nina risalivano al proprietario della pistola, che ne aveva denunciato il furto proprio nei giorni dell'omicidio, Vince e Frankie lo andarono a prendere, ma non ne ricavarono niente, così Jane e la maga del computer Nina, cercarono possibili collegamenti.

Il proprietario della pistola era Kevin Russell, nessun precedente e apparentemente nessuna relazione con la vittima o con la sua famiglia.

Jane, per quanto odiasse il lavoro di scrivania, e non potendo interrogare nessuno, perché ancora in aspettativa, si sentiva eccitata nell'essere nuovamente al lavoro, si sentiva carica, piena di energia, un vulcano di idee, un perpetuo movimento tra le stanze e le sue ipotesi.

Rileggeva appunti, nomi, luoghi, abitudini della vittima, del marito, del vicino, poi la svolta fortunosa "ragazzi ci sono" tuonò nel primo pomeriggio Jane, alzandosi dalla sedia e buttando le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria, tutti la guardavano "Selina Clark!" "e chi è?" chiese Frankie a nome di tutti "Selina è una bella ragazza che ama andare in palestra, ci va quasi tutti i pomeriggi, è lì che la dovetti cercare, è scritto negli appunti, diavolo non mi ricordavo di lei finché BooM tutto è diventato chiaro" "Jane! Condividi con la classe per favore?!" disse Korsak tra il serio ed il divertito "certo! Kevin Russell frequenta la palestra di Selina - _disse indicando il foglio con le annotazioni sull'uomo_ \- che è collega e amica dell'affranto Signor Morgan" Frankie fece spallucce "è il collegamento genio!" disse Jane agitandosi "quanto scommettiamo che Selina non è solo amica di Ron Morgan?" "si ma collegarli è un problema" "chiediamo a Russell se ha mai parlato con Selina, scommetto che hanno flirtato almeno per un po', se non di più! Selina Clark sa che lui ha una pistola e quando il suo amante, Ron, ne ha bisogno, lei la recupera in qualche modo, mi sa che i due sono in grossi guai!" "si ma come li incastriamo?" chiese Korsak pensieroso

Ma Jane aveva tutto chiaro in testa, contattarono Kevin Russell che confermò di aver avuto una relazione con Selina Clark e che era a conoscenza della pistola, questo bastò per un mandato di perquisizione per l'abitazione della ragazza, il caso si stava risolvendo da solo adesso, per l'ora di cena i due amanti erano già stati schedati e trasferiti in carcere.

Jane rientrò a casa euforica "Maura? Sono a casa" "finalmente! la cena è quasi pronta, tutto bene in centrale?" "benissimo, abbiamo fatto due arresti" Jane si avvicinò a Maura "ciao" disse piano "ciao" rispose Maura e Jane appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle della moglie, un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, così istintivo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se lo avessero sempre fatto, Maura la baciò morbidamente, lasciò cadere la forchetta accanto ai fornelli e affondò le mani nei capelli freschi di Jane, che la strinse a se tenendola per i fianchi morbidi. Un delicato lungo bacio, intimo. Trovarono sorrisi sulle labbra, guardandosi, appena rotto il bacio "devo controllare la cena, non vorrei si bruciasse!" "sarebbe un peccato proprio adesso, ha un profumo delizioso" rispose Jane distaccandosi un po', si sedette all'isola di cucina "allora due arresti?" Jane cominciò a raccontare tutto a Maura, della mattinata a rileggere il file ed i suoi appunti, del panino veloce alla scrivania, della sua idea e di come Selina, ancora in possesso della chiave di casa dell'ex, l'avesse usata per entrare, rubare la pistola, fingere, poi, un'effrazione e passare infine l'arma al suo amante, che la usò per uccidere la moglie e così ereditare casa, beni e incassare la polizza sulla vita.

"scusa se ho fatto tardi ma ho aspettato di sentirli confessare, è stata una goduria! Ora ovviamente si accusano l'un con l'altra, ma la galera non gliela toglie nessuno ad entrambi, lei lo ha aiutato anche per l'alibi, si sono scambiati la macchina in modo che l'auto di lui apparisse nei video della stradale, dall'altra parte della città!" "quasi un delitto perfetto!" "quasi, ma se quel cercatore di tesori da laghetto artificiale, non l'avesse trovata... l'avrebbero fatta franca" Maura passò una birra fresca a Jane "c'è da festeggiare" "grazie" "sei euforica, è stato bello tornare al lavoro?" "Dio si, e non credevo così!" "ti è mancato?" Maura inclinò la testa, la sua domanda era più complessa di quel che sembrava "meno del previsto ad essere sincera, ma adesso che ho avuto questo spicchio di vecchia vita, non posso negare di volerci tornare il prima possibile" "manca anche a me" "potresti ricominciare piano piano" "l'ho fatto!" "davvero?" "oggi!" Jane le sorrise si piegò in avanti come per mettersi in ascolto "raccontami la tua giornata"

Si misero a mangiare, e Maura raccontò come aveva impiegato quella giornata da sola "se ci penso... ti rendi conto che è mesi che non passavo una giornata, da sola?" "è vero! Non ci avevo pensato" sorrisero "quando sei uscita, ho sentito la necessità di fare yoga!" "già!" disse in comprensione "così è quello che ho fatto! Un paio d'ore ed è stato corroborante, poter riflettere, mettere ordine e poi un bel bagno rilassante, sai che li adoro" "lo so" rispose dolcemente "ed è stato BooM - _fece il gesto anche con le mani_ \- tutto chiaro e poi ho chiamato Kant, erano una decina di giorni che non lo sentivo, mi ha un po' aggiornata così mi sono collegata dal mio computer, e ho controllato un po' di lavoro" "hai controllato il lavoro del nuovo MD?" "lo dici come se fosse sbagliato! Sono comunque il suo capo, ne ho il diritto e dovere!" "si si, calma era solo per dire!" Jane rise e Maura le fece la sua faccia da rimprovero.

Riordinarono la tavola, con il solito equilibrio e coordinazione, lo facevano da sempre, ma in quei mesi, sopratutto nelle ultime settimane era una routine familiare e semplice, spesso scherzavano, si davano spintarelle con il fianco, ridacchiavano e Maura controllava sempre che Jane caricasse la lavastoviglie come lei voleva. Finiva sempre che la bionda spostava piatti e pentole come le sembrava più equilibrato per la corretta pulizia delle stoviglie, Maura sospettava che alcune volte Jane mettesse male volutamente le pentole per farla arrabbiare, ma non cadeva mai in quel gioco. Solo ogni tanto borbottava, mentre Jane ridacchiava.

"allora hai meditato?" "lo yoga aiuta molto in questo, dovresti..." Jane scosse la mano " già provato, no non fa per me, lo sai io sono più fisica, più da..." Maura aveva un grande sorriso "perché ridi?" Maura si avvicinò "è vero sei molto fisica!" Jane deglutì "non stiamo parlando di allenamento vero?" "dipende!" "Maura!" "Jane!" e Jane si sciolse a sentire il suo nome pronunciato con tanto calore

" mi devi..." "risposte, lo so" in un attimo le mani di Maura erano nei capelli di Jane, la mora appoggiò le sue sui fianchi sinuosi, le fece scorrere dietro la schiena, la strinse a se " avevo timore, non di quello che provavo, ma di aver frainteso quello che provavo" "frainteso come?" le mani di Maura si appoggiarono sulle spalle "l'attrazione è un sentimento interessante, può stare lì per sempre o svanire in un attimo, ed io mi sono sempre sentita attratta da te, sei una bella donna, ma lo sai la nostra amicizia era la cosa più importante, e all'attrazione ho dato poco peso, scelsi così - _Jane annuì_ \- ma quello che... non solo da quando ho iniziato le cure, ma quando la prima volta mi è stato detto che c'era qualcosa... io volevo te accanto a me, e tu eri lì, sei sempre stata al mio fianco" "sempre" disse sussurrando "poi hai detto di essere la mia ragazza, poi il matrimonio, l'aspettativa dal lavoro, tutto per starmi vicina, ed io ti ero così grata, ti sono così grata" Jane si irrigidì un po' "è questo..." Maura appoggiò il dito sulle labbra di Jane, sorrise lievemente ai ricordi e tacque "ogni volta che cercavi di parlarmi dei tuoi sentimenti - _Maura tolse il dito_ \- io non ero pronta e non credo di esserlo stata neanche quando finalmente ti ho lasciato parlare, all'inizio non potevo affrontare anche quella situazione" "lo so" "e poi ero troppo confusa, non volevo che fosse gratitudine, se lo fosse tutto questo avrebbe già scritto la parola fine, ancor prima di iniziare, e tu non meriti questo, meriti..."

Maura accarezzò i capelli di Jane sospirò dolcemente "io ti amo Jane! Amo te, la persona che sei, non per una sorta di contorto ringraziamento, ma perché..." le loro labbra si scontrarono, Jane non aveva bisognio di altro, la strinse forte, sentì il suo corpo accarezzare quello di lei in quell'abbraccio, in quel bacio, puro e semplice d'amore.

Quando finalmente si separarono, avevano il fiato corto, le labbra gonfie ed il viso arrossato "non mi hai fatto finire" "scusa, non sono riuscita a resistere...tu mi ami?!" "si Jane io ti amo, ti amo così tanto!" "ho sognato questo momento" Maura le accarezzò il viso "ho letto una poesia oggi e... è di Alda Merini, mi ha fatto pensare a te, a noi, mi ha aiutata a capire, a mettere ordine, la leggevo e sentivo che eravamo noi" "ti va di dirmela? La ricordi?" "si! - _respirò e per un attimo chiuse gli occhi_ \- C'è un posto nel mondo dove il cuore batte forte, dove rimani senza fiato per quanta emozione provi, dove il tempo si ferma e non hai più età. Quel posto è tra le tue braccia in cui non invecchia il cuore, mentre la mente non smette mai di sognare"

Jane la stringeva forte, le fronti appoggiate, incapace di parlare, il cuore martellava, il viso di Maura era luminoso, splendido, gli occhi pieni di amore, quel velo era caduto e tutto questo non le sembrava vero "Jane, tu stai piangendo" le disse con grande dolcezza pulendo la lacrima che le solcava la guancia "no è la pioggia" Maura rise, sempre stretta in quel caldo abbraccio "ma siamo in casa- _Jane tirò su con il naso_ \- tu continui a sorprendermi amore mio!" "io?" replicò incredula, lei era sorpresa, di tanta dolcezza di tutto quell'amore che sentiva le veniva donato, e che aveva tanto desiderato. Ma Maura vedeva dentro Jane, attraverso quegli occhi neri e profondi, tutto l'amore che c'era, era tutto lì in quell'attimo tra di loro.

E Maura la baciò, ancora e ancora, sbatterono contro il tavolo, nel momento di passione che stavano vivendo, mentre in quei gesti cercavano di passarsi tutto il desiderio ed i sentimenti che provavano. Jane spostò i suoi baci sul collo, sapeva che la faceva fremere "oddio Jane, io sono tua" ansimò Maura "oh amore... si sei mia!" "e tu sei mia!" Jane la fissò per un attimo "si, sono tua...tua moglie" rispose seria, Maura si fece sensuale, le mani sotto la maglia a toccare la pelle muscolosa "allora mi spetta di consumare questo matrimonio, di assaggiarti, di prendere ciò che è mio!" Jane ebbe un respiro fremente e poi senza dire nemmeno una parola la afferrò e la tirò su. Maura fece un piccolo urlo, intrecciò le sue gambe intorno alla vita di Jane, che la teneva per il sedere, sentendola, palpandola, si baciavano ed intanto Jane si dirigeva su per le scale.

Jane si sedette sul suo lato del letto con Maura sulle sue gambe, i baci continui, le mani di Maura perse nei morbidi capelli neri, le mani di Jane sotto la maglia di Maura, sulla sua schiena, sulla sua pelle calda. Le sfilò la maglia, scoprendole il seno nudo, Maura fece lo stesso lasciandola con un reggiseno nero. "sei così bella Maura" ed il viso di Jane affondò sui seni sodi e caldi, Maura la strinse buttando la testa indietro per le sensazioni che Jane le dava. Le sganciò il reggiseno.

Maura la spinse giù e Jane si spostò sdraiandosi sul letto, metà gambe ancora fuori, per la loro lunghezza, Maura si avvicinò felina.

"è tutto il giorno che ti desidero" disse Maura sussurrando nell'orecchio di Jane, che ebbe un brivido, come le labbra morbide e calde di Maura le succhiarono il lobo dell'orecchio "voglio sentirti godere, vederti godere" "Gesù Maura se continui così vengo senza che tu mi abbia toccata" "Mhmmm sarebbe divertente, ma non credo di riuscire a tenere le mie mani lontane da te" "grazie a Dio" sospirò desiderosa Jane "non Dio, sei tu che sei sexy!" e detto questo afferrò un seno di Jane tra le sue labbra, e succhiò e mordicchiò e accarezzò fino a sentirne la durezza, finché non sentì Jane ansimare.

Maura scese lentamente con i suoi baci, Jane alzò la testa per vederla, doveva vederla perché fosse reale, assomigliava così tanto ai suoi sogni.

La bionda sganciò i pantaloni di Jane, li afferrò insieme ai boxer che indossava e, sfilandoli dai piedi, la lasciò splendidamente nuda. In piedi sul lato del letto, Maura tolse i suoi ultimi indumenti, poi risalì toccandole la pelle, baciandola, alla scoperta dei punti sensibili, scoprendo dove la pelle era più liscia o più ruvida, baciando le piccole cicatrici di bambina.

Strette l'una all'altra si baciavano, amandosi come se fosse la prima volta, la sera precedente era stata bellissima, ma adesso non c'erano scuse o giustificazioni, non c'erano paure o barriere dietro cui coprirsi. Volevano mettersi a nudo e donarsi come solo chi si ama profondamente può fare, non una scopata, non sesso, non amore, ma tutto, tutto l'amore, tutta la passione che avevano era lì, bisognosa di esprimersi, senza troppe remore.

Toccarsi la pelle, finalmente, sentendone i brividi, dati e ricevuti, ansimando. Sentendo l'umida eccitazione lasciare scie sulle cosce che premevano nei loro centri bisognosi, portando i piaceri quasi al precipizio dell'orgasmo.

Maura tornò a scendere con i suoi baci, scivolò con i suoi seni umidi dai baci di Jane sul corpo di sua moglie, accarezzò le gambe "sei bellissima Jane, ti amo così tanto" "ti amo anche io ti amo anch'io Maura, ti prego..." "spero che l'attesa ne varrà la pena" e aperte le gambe toccò per la prima volta e con delicatezza la pelle umida e grinzosa, Jane mugolò di piacere.

Maura voleva vedere, voleva guardare il corpo di Jane muoversi ai suoi tocchi, rimase in ginocchio sul letto, mentre le sue dita sfioravano e stuzzicavano il piacere del detective.

Con due dita strofinava il clitoride con movimenti circolari, il corpo di Jane si inarcò, il respiro affannoso, il viso arrossato, gli occhi chiusi "sei bella quando godi" disse piano la bionda ammaliata dallo splendore del corpo olivastro sotto di lei "Maura sono così vicina!" "non senza che ti abbia assaggiata" Jane aprì gli occhi in tempo per vederla scendere su di lei, aprirle le grandi labbra e sentire la morbida lingua accarezzarla, e poi quel mugolio di piacere, come quando si assaggia una prelibatezza, Jane non poté trattenere un grido, roco e profondo di godimento.

Maura entro con le sue dita vischiose dentro Jane, e continuò a leccare, succhiare e stimolare il clitoride duro e rosso, Jane afferrò le lenzuola cercando di trattenersi, spaventata da tanto piacere, da tanto bisogno di gridare, Maura sentì il corpo rigido "no amore lasciati andare, fidati di me, ti amo, lascia che ti faccia godere come tu hai fatto con me" "Dio Maura io..." "sei bellissima ti amo" "è troppo" "non è mai troppo, ti prego fallo per noi, lascia che ti dia piacere, che possa amarti, sei così bagnata e... voglio sentirti venire nella mia bocca" disse con voce che sapeva di sesso "Cazzo!" esclamò in un respiro affannoso Jane, a quelle parole sensuali e cariche di desiderio di Maura, mentre riaffondò tra le sue cosce ricominciando il suo lavoro.

Jane si lasciò andare, lasciò la sua voce uscire, chiamare il nome di Maura e farfugliare vocali di piacere, lasciò il suo corpo godere delle dita che sempre più forte pompavano dentro di lei, lasciò il suo corpo godere della morbida lingua che faceva esattamente quello che le piaceva di più e venne in un orgasmo, forte e bagnato, lasciandola per un attimo senza fiato, ma estremamente viva.

"ohoo cazzo Maura è stato, wow..." si lasciò andare sul letto, Maura salì sul corpo di Jane lasciando qualche piccolo bacio umido dei frutti del piacere di Jane, che aveva il più bel sorriso che Maura avesse mai visto.

Il bacio che si scambiarono fu come un'immersione in un mare blu, Jane assaporò le labbra di Maura, le succhiò, le leccò gustandole, gustandosi. Si rotolarono e si sdraiarono correttamente sul letto, poggiando la testa sui cuscini, Maura si muoveva cercando sollievo, alla sua eccitazione, tra le sue gambe " ti amo" un piccolo bacio "è stato bellissimo Jane – _e la baciò sul collo_ \- ti amo" Jane la strinse "che ne dici se mi alleno a diventare una brava amante e mi lasci darti un po' d'amore?" fece l'occhiolino "sei una brava amante e una splendida moglie, non ti devi allenare" disse dolcemente "decisamente anche tu – _la guardò_ \- ma hai strofinato la lampada però, quindi esprimi il desiderio!" Maura rise "ho un solo desiderio?" fece il broncio, Jane non poteva resistere "se mi strofini così tesoro, tutto quello che vuoi!" risero insieme "un desiderio ce l'avrei, ma forse è troppo azzardato adesso!" la sensualità nella sua voce catturò Jane ancora di più "mhmm niente è azzardato, sentiamolo" le mani olivastre cominciarono a vagare spudorate sulla pelle bianca, Maura ansimava, il suo bacino si muoveva, strofinandosi a Jane, bisognoso

"non stiamo parlando di sex toys vero? Non credo di essere pronta per quelli!" Maura sorrise e scosse la testa, prese un respiro per darsi coraggio e poi nuovamente quel tono sensuale "voglio salire sulla tua faccia e fare l'amore con la tua bocca" le parole erano calde, basse, Jane si sentì piena di desiderio "se tutti i tuoi desideri sono così, sono la moglie più fortunata del mondo" e si scambiarono un bacio avvolgente, intenso, di assenso, poi Jane la spinse leggermente, Maura si alzò mettendosi a cavallo del viso di Jane "sei uno spettacolo da ogni angolazione" Jane affondò la sua bocca, alzando il collo per raggiungerla, Maura mugolò afferrando la spalliera del letto, Jane spostò la bocca "aspetta" le disse, Maura guardò in basso, Jane delicatamente con le dita aprì le grandi labbra e Maura scese su di lei ed il pieno contatto fu travolgente. La lingua di Jane si mise subito all'opera e Maura non poteva trattenersi, cominciò a macinare con il bacino, un movimento ondulatorio, premendo sulla faccia di Jane, che produceva un suono gutturale, profondo, che vibrava sul clitoride di Maura, che ansimava e produceva suoni di piacere che Jane adorava.

Le mani della bruna vagavano sul corpo di Maura, sui glutei, sul pube morbido per avere miglior accesso, sui seni per stuzzicarli. Maura cavalcava la bocca di Jane, facendoci l'amore, tenendo saldamente la spalliera del letto per reggersi, mentre guardava la donna che amava ad occhi chiusi gustare il suo godimento, non si era mai sentita così accesa, eccitata, bella e piena di piacere. In pochi minuti il suo orgasmo esplose umido.

Dopo le ultime piccole scosse di godimento, Maura si spostò dal volto madido di Jane, che si leccò le labbra platealmente. Si sorrisero con sguardi maliziosi e complici.

Maura si sdraiò accanto a lei, coprendo i loro corpi sudati, si baciarono ancora e ancora.

"ti amo Jane, davvero tanto" "anch'io amore mio" si stringevano, scaldando i loro corpi "ti amo, ti amo, ti amo" ripeteva Maura baciandola morbidamente, Jane sorrideva non riuscendo a rispondere per i baci continui "scusa, sono ridicola" si fermò Maura, Jane le prese il volto "non lo sei mai! Sopratutto adesso e ti amo così anch'io!" "ti amo" ripeté involontariamente e rise "è colpa dell'orgasmo che mi hai dato" "è grazie all'orgasmo che ti ho dato" fece l'occhiolino Jane sorridendo.

Maura si fece un po' seria "mi dispiace aver esitato" era chiaro che si riferiva ai giorni passati "lo capisco Maur, ma adesso siamo qui!" "tu hai idea di cosa sei per me?" "e tu? Ma abbiamo una vita per dimostrarcelo ogni giorno" "per oggi direi che siamo state brave" disse scherzosa la bionda, Jane rise "si molto"

Un altro piccolo bacio e decisero di sistemarsi per la notte, Jane andò a farsi una doccia, Maura entro nel bagno, cominciò a struccarsi e poi mentre si toglieva il trucco con il dischetto umido, si guardò nello specchio, fissò il suo sguardo, e scoppiò un sorriso sul suo volto, era davvero felice.

Maura sistemò le coperte arruffate, Jane scese a chiudere le porte e tornarono a letto. Una familiarità comoda e serena scese tra loro, sotto le coperte calde, Maura leggeva un libro, Jane navigava sul tablet sui siti sportivi, vicine.

Maura poggiò il libro sulle gambe " e adesso che facciamo?" Jane si voltò a guardarla "in che senso!" "in tutti i sensi!" Jane sbatté le palpebre "dovresti cercare di essere più specifica, di solito sei fin troppo specifica, mi sento confusa!" Maura ridacchiò "parlo del futuro Jane!" disse dolcemente "tra una decina di giorni torniamo al lavoro! Tra un mesetto è natale, domani andiamo a correre se il tempo tiene? È tanto che non lo facciamo insieme" " l'ultima volta che me lo hai proposto, avevo la visita da Jenna" "lo ricordo!" "devo chiamare mia madre per assicurarmi che per natale possano venire" "certo! Domani andiamo a correre?" "si!" "ecco il nostro futuro, direi che non sembra male" "che diranno tutti?" Jane fece spallucce "molti non saranno sorpresi, altri non se lo aspetteranno, per lo più non mi interessa, questo è tutto quello che voglio" disse indicando loro e quello che le circondava, Maura si piegò verso Jane catturando le sue labbra per un piccolo ma profondo bacio.

Spensero le luci e abbracciate si addormentarono. Avrebbero dato ad ogni giornata la possibilità di essere vita. Sapendo che nulla è facile e niente è impossibile... per due che si amano così.

* * *

 _restate sintonizzati per il prologo mi raccomando_


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogo

_Siamo giunti alla fine! Definitivamente. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito quesa FF, che per me ha significato molto. Grazie ha chi ha commentato sia qui che sui social, siete stati tanti e sempre molto dolci._

 _Spero non vi deluda proprio questo Epilogo_

 _Buona Lettura xxx_

* * *

 _ **EPILOGO**_

L'aria era pungente, si sentì subito chiudendo la porta di casa. La corsa lungo il marciapiede, costeggiando alcune betulle ingiallite, rosso il cielo dietro le spalle. L'aria fresca rilassava corpo e mente. Il verde del parco si aprì agli occhi, il verde acceso dell'erba sotto i piedi, piccoli scricchiolii delle prime foglie cadute, respiri profondi, aria fresca, battiti forti, muscoli tirati. Voci lontane. Corsa perfetta.

Alcuni bambini giocavano nel grande prato, altri corridori da incrociare ed evitare, coppie sedute sulle panchine a baciarsi, anziani a chiacchierare. Lasciato il verde prato per la pista pedonale, pulita perfetta, i passi risuonavano appena. Serata perfetta.

Ormai il perimetro del parco era stato completato, la tensione della giornata trascorsa era un lontano ricordo. Muscoli tesi, polmoni aperti, mente libera e serena, era ora di tornare a casa.

Ancora il marciapiede tra sempreverdi e betulle spoglie, a schivare i passanti, il bisogno di una doccia, i muscoli che dolevano da far stare bene, sensazione di pace e quel sorriso che scaldava come un giorno d'estate.

Jane prese le chiavi ed aprì il portone, Maura entrò per prima e gridò "prima a fare la docciaaa" e corse per le scale, Jane scosse la testa, chiuse la porta a chiave e la seguì facendo i gradini a due a due. La raggiunse in camera, prima che Maura potesse entrare in bagno, Jane la afferrò per i fianchi tirandola indietro

"no signora, stasera toccava prima a me!" Maura gridò ridendo alla forte presa della moglie, che la spinse a se "noo sei tutta sudata!" "ecco perché devo fare la doccia" "ma sono sudata anche io" Jane le avvolse le braccia intorno, la guardò negli occhi "ma hai sempre un buon profumo" e la baciò, Maura ricambiò il bacio carezzandole il collo con le mani calde, entrambe emisero un suono gutturale di soddisfazione "ti amo" disse Maura appena le labbra furono nuovamente sole "ti amo anche io bellissima! Per questo potrai fare la doccia con me" "ohoo che magnanimità" disse Maura sciogliendo la coda di Jane e mordendosi il labbro "tu sei una provocazione vivente" disse Jane gustandosi quel gesto "mhmmm ma è solo te che voglio provocare" "paradiso ed inferno insieme!" ridacchiò Jane e le diede uno sculaccione. La prese per mano ed entrarono in bagno.

La doccia scrosciava calda, i corpi stretti. Jane era così fisica e forte, Maura non poteva far altro che lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia tenendosi con forza al supporto di metallo che avevano installato, in segreto, per queste evenienze.

L'acqua batteva sulla schiena di Jane e scendeva sul suo corpo tonico, scivolando sulle colline dei seni. Le mattonelle a contatto con la schiena di Maura non erano più fredde, e le dita lunghe si muovevano dentro di lei con voglia prepotente, i baci sul collo, la mano sulla spalla per avere più contatto. Ansimavano.

La loro intimità non aveva segreti, solo nuove voglie, nuove riscoperte e quella conoscenza che niente nasconde e poi le loro eccitanti provocazioni "quanto ti piace essere scopata così" "Dio Jane si" "quanto!" intimò "ohoo tanto amore tanto si" il pollice sul clitoride e Maura gridò "ohoo si quanto mi mancava, non smettere ti prego, non smettere" "come mi piace sentirti implorare" Maura la guardò "mi piace mhmmsi mi piace essere tua" Jane si morse il labbro, le piaceva sentirla tutta sua "solo tu mi...uhooomm" Jane arricciò le dita battendo sul rigonfiamento che fece Maura perdere la capacità di parlare, almeno per il momento. Solo un grido gutturale, la testa spinta indietro, la lingua che inumidiva il labbro, gli occhi chiusi, un grido un mugolio, Jane adorava i suoni che Maura faceva quando godeva. Le dita pompavano sempre più forte, succhiò un capezzolo, i seni ancora sodi nonostante gli anni, il corpo sinuoso, morbido, ma snello, candito. Un'opera d'arte che Jane, avrebbe voluto saper scolpire, ma mai mostrare al mondo, Maura nel piacere era solo sua, mentre godeva era solo sua, mentre il suo corpo, come ora, si muoveva negli spasmi pre orgasmici, era solo sua. La teneva forte, mentre guardava quel corpo, le dita che si perdevano dentro di lei, in quell'umido avvolgente antro di piacere, che non smetteva mai di desiderare, nemmeno dopo tutti quegli anni.

Tutto era bagnato, ma dentro Maura arrivò il fiume di piacere, e Jane si sentì appagata, darle piacere, vederla mentre le dava piacere, era sublime.

Maura si lasciò andare tra le braccia forti e la baciò.

Uscirono dalla doccia come due ragazzine, la frenesia di toccarsi giocosamente, di ridacchiare, ma la loro complicità era un loro pilastro. Jane si asciugò i capelli, mentre Maura si spalmava le sue creme. Poi Maura si asciugò i capelli, mentre Jane si vestì ed impostò una cena tipica italiana, come le primizie fresche comprate nel pomeriggio, nel loro negozio preferito, prima della loro corsa.

Mangiarono con una candela accesa sul tavolo, il vino nel nuovo contenitore del ghiaccio, comprato per il compleanno di Maura, quello vecchio si era rotto mesi prima.

Si godevano la serata romantica e di pace, sparecchiarono e mentre Jane sciacquava i piatti, Maura cominciò a toccarle i fianchi, l'addome ancora naturalmente scolpito.

"tesoro?! lasciami finire" "non so se riesco!" "Maura?!" La bionda scivolò nello spazio tra Jane ed il lavandino e cominciò a baciarla nei punti giusti, Jane lasciò i piatti nel lavandino e con le mani umide toccò la pelle di Maura, sui fianchi "ohooDDio Jane sei bagnata" "ancora no!" disse in sfida, ma Maura felina infilò una mano nei pantaloni di tessuto che Jane indossava sempre quando era in casa, la bruna spalancò la bocca al tocco "oh invece si, sei tutta bagnata!" "ohoo sii" sospirò Jane sentendo le dita morbide di sua moglie stuzzicarla anche solo lievemente "portami a letto amore" disse Jane sentendo le gambe cedere al piacere.

Maura sorrise e la baciò, le dita aumentarono il movimento nel calore di Jane, che mugolò nel bacio sensuale che Maura le stava dando, succhiandole il labbro, mordicchiandola "mi piace farti venire dove voglio io, quando voglio io!" disse con quel tono provocante e sensuale che sapeva, Jane, trovava irresistibile "oh cazzo!" disse semplicemente sapendo di non avere scampo.

Maura si inginocchiò improvvisamente, tirando giù con se i pantaloni di Jane, lasciandola nuda dalla vita in giù e senza dire una parola affondò tra le cosce di Jane leccando per insinuarsi tra le pieghe umide. Jane afferrò il lavello per tenersi, piegò un po' le gambe allargandole, voleva di più, voleva tutto quello che sapeva Maura era in grado di donarle.

La passione e la voglia di Maura non si fecero attendere, due dita entrarono in Jane e la lingua lavorava sul clitoride duro ed eccitato, Jane ansimava ad occhi chiusi.

Maura mugolava mentre dava a Jane quel piacere che la mora tanto desiderava, e quei mugolii stavano arrivando dentro Jane come un lento terremoto che dal profondo della terra risale in superficie ed esplodevano nei gemiti di piacere di Jane, sempre più vicina al suo orgasmo "Dio Maura non farmi venire qui" ma Maura scosse la testa mentre leccava il clitoride e Jane sentì un forte piacere "Odddio sto venendo Cazzo, Mauraa" le dita della bionda si mossero furiose e Jane venne, lì in piedi davanti al lavandino, con i pantaloni calati e con Maura ai suoi piedi.

Jane cercò di rallentare il respiro e si bagnò le labbra, Maura le tirò su i pantaloni e nuovamente in piedi la baciò lasciandosi assaporare "mhmmm come fai ancora dopo tutti questi anni a farmi fare certe cose!" disse stringendola a se e guardandola negli occhi con amore ricambiato "la fatica è stata tutta mia" "fatica? Ma se ci ho messo un attimo" ridacchiò "lo so che adori farlo in posti strani, ma ti trattieni sempre!" "non gradisco essere beccata sopratutto dalla nostra famiglia!" "ma stasera era più sicuro ed il rischio ti ha eccitato" disse provocandola "sei tu che mi ecciti sempre amore" e la baciò con desiderio, facendo scorrere le mani sotto la maglietta, toccandole la pelle, cercandole i seni, riempiendola di brividi

"amore portami a letto" disse Maura mentre Jane le baciava con lussuria il collo. Jane fece scivolare la mani fuori dalla maglietta e con la sinistra afferrò la mano di Maura ed intrecciò le loro dita, sorrise ed andarono in camera.

Di nuovo nude sul letto, sotto le coperte calde, si baciavano, si toccavano, si solleticavano e punzecchiavano, giocando con i loro corpi, con i loro punti di piacere "mi sento come una ragazzine" disse Jane riemergendo divertita da sotto le coperte dopo aver esplorato al buio il petto di Maura, che era decisamente eccitata "hai l'energia di una ragazzina, ma decisamente l'esperienza di una donna" e si morse il labbro "ci pensi che adesso avremo un'infinità di questi week end?" "beh un'infinità non è corretto, direi piùohoooo" ridacchiando Jane, aveva infilato un dito nell'umidità di Maura e cominciò a muoverlo "ohoo si ora non parli più eh?" disse Jane guardando il volto di Maura, pieno di piacere, labbra appena aperte ed occhi chiusi "oh Jane, si così, mhmmmcome fai si si ohooo" "conosco la tua pelle, so come farti godere.. o no!" "si ohoo si"

e fecero ancora l'amore, per due ore, riscoprendone i suoni, i gemiti, senza tenersi, senza sussurri, così dove la passione ed il piacere le portava. Sbattendo il letto contro il muro, ridendo e usando quelle provocazioni, quelle parole d'amore e di intesa, che sapevano e che mostravano quanto si desiderassero.

Infine le coccole, strette l'una all'altra con quel senso di gioia che sembrava non potesse finire. La pelle calda, le gambe intrecciate, i capelli a solleticare il collo, le mani sazie appoggiate con dolcezza, le labbra gonfie il fiato corto, come non succedeva da troppo tempo, come se la vita stesse regalando loro un nuovo innamoramento, una nuova libertà, nonostante, anzi, sopratutto dopo tutti quegli anni non sempre facili da vivere

"come mi mancata tutto questo!" "sei sempre melodrammatica" ridacchiò Maura dandole un piccolo bacio sulla guancia ""melodrammatica? Hai idea di..." Jane si interruppe, dei rumori dal piano terra risuonarono nella camera "hai sentito?" Maura alzò la testa "forse sono sulla strada" "sembravano giù in soggiorno!" rimasero in ascolto qualche secondo "forse mi sbaglio!" disse Jane tranquillizzandosi "oh sergente lei si sbaglia? Incredibile con la sua espreiENZAAA" finì urlando mentre Jane le faceva il solletico "porti rispetto Dottoressa" ma un nuovo rumore le interruppe "cazzo stavolta sono sicura è in casa, merda!" disse tirandosi seduta sul letto "l'ho sentito anche io! Oddio Jane!" Jane si infilò la maglietta "tranquilla amore, dove è quella maledetta pistola!" disse aprendo il cassetto del suo comodino

La porta si aprì lentamente, Jane accese la luce ed afferrò la pistola "mamma?!" la voce sussurrò "Ferma Jane!" gridò Maura istintivamente, nonostante la bruna stesse già abbassando l'arma nuovamente nel cassetto, la porta si spalancò "ma siete impazziti voi due?" urlò Jane "oddio scusate voi stavate..." "porca vacca ma sono nude!" "modera le parole Lucas e no Lucia non lo stavamo facendo!" "si ma copriti per favore mamma" disse il ragazzo distogliendo lo sguardo, Maura si coprì con il lenzuolo "ehi fai poco il difficile, il seno di tua madre è bellissimo, te lo auguro di trovare una che lo abbia così" "Jane!" disse Maura dolcemente "mammaaa" dissero in coro i ragazzi "mamma un corno! Cosa diavolo ci fate a casa! che lo paghiamo a fare il dormitorio al college se siete qui? Neanche una settimana che vi siete trasferiti e... perché siate qui di sabato sera?" "al dormitorio facevano una festa!" "di già?" disse Jane infilandosi i pantaloni "si una festa per l'apertura delle lezioni, sai scherzi alle matricole, un modo per conoscersi" "sembra divertente!" disse Maura sorridendo "l'ho detto anche io" incalzò Lucas " oh andiamo Lu quella musica e quel gridare e l'alcool!" "che alcool?" chiese Jane "non importa Ma, io volevo solo andarmene e dormire, lì era impossibile e Lu non voleva farmi guidare da sola fino a casa!" "molto galante, bravo Lucas!" disse Jane orgogliosa "si ma sai quante ragazze, diavolo, un'occasione persa!" sbuffò "ne avrai altre stai tranquillo" disse Maura in comprensione

"insomma anche voi facevate baldoria eh!" disse il ragazzo ridacchiando "oh si decisamente" "Maura, non dire queste cose hai ragazzi!" "nessun problema Mamma è naturale, anche alla vostra età, una buona vita sessuale è fondamentale" disse Lucia con quel tono così simile a Maura "alla nostra età? Andate subito a dormire o vi sparo davvero!" tuonò Jane con lo sguardo spaventoso che sapeva fare loro, e poi scoppiò a ridere quando i ragazzi uscirono di corsa chiudendo la porta, dietro di loro, con un botto.

Le due donne si guardarono per un attimo, avere i loro gemelli a casa non era poi così brutto "vado in bagno poi leggo un po' se non ti disturbo" disse Maura dolcemente "no! Leggo anche io per rilassarmi qualche minuto" si alzò e la seguì nel bagno.

Le voci dei ragazzi risonavano appena nel corridoio, due risate, qualche scherzo e poi le porte delle camere che si chiudono ed il silenzio.

Jane e Maura stavano nel loro letto, appoggiate alla spalliera a leggere, Maura recuperava un articolo della sua rivista, un argomento che Jane proprio non ricordava, mentre il sergente leggeva alcuni file di un'indagine appena chiusa. Entrambe con gli occhiali da lettura sul naso e le luci accese dei comodini che schiarivano la stanza.

Jane chiuse il file, si tolse gli occhiali ed appoggiò tutto sul comodino, spense la luce e si girò verso la moglie "io provo a dormire" Maura sorrise, si sfilò gli occhiali "finisco l'articolo se non ti dispiace" la bruna scosse il capo ed accennò un sorriso, Maura si abbassò un po' e si baciarono "buona notte" si dissero e Jane si girò su un fianco per dormire.

Una ventina di minuti dopo anche Maura chiuse la rivista, si tolse gli occhiali, ripose tutto sul suo comodino e spense la luce, a quel punto Jane si girò e la prese tra le braccia, dormirono beatamente fino all mattino inoltrato.

Jane si svegliò sentendo il corpo di Maura muoversi e mugugnò un po' "mi dispiace ma devo fare pipì" disse Maura sotto voce, Jane sbuffò e aprì le braccia per lasciarla andare.

Maura si alzò velocemente e corse in bagno. Quando rientrò Jane era sveglia e ridacchiava "ti scappava davvero" Maura le fece una smorfia "anche tu non hai la stessa resistenza urinaria di dieci anni fa è una cosa naturale" "si - _disse Jane alzandosi_ \- ma tu di più!" e sparì nel bagno.

Maura aprì le tende e la luce del giorno entrò invadendo la stanza, poi prese la sua vestaglia e la indossò, Jane rientrò in camera strofinandosi gli occhi per la troppa luce, Maura sorrise, Jane aveva ancora quei modi da bambina che nonostante gli anni la rendevano dolcemente unica e facevano sentire Maura sempre innamorata.

La bionda si avvicinò alla moglie arruffata, le afferrò la maglietta del dipartimento, inseparabile accessorio per dormire, si alzò sulle punte e la baciò con dolcezza "buon giorno amore" "mhmm buon giorno per te! Per me dopo il caffè" Maura rise e lasciò la presa "su andiamo che te ne preparo uno forte" Jane rispose con un sorriso ed uno sculaccione sul sedere ancora sodo, ma soffice di Maura, e subito dopo lo afferrò con le mani avvicinandosi al collo della bionda "hai sempre un gran bel culo amore" "Jane! smettila" e colpì le mani per far togliere la presa e rise. uscendo svelta, dalla camera.

Maura arrivò prima in cucina, ma Jane era dietro di lei e la afferrò per i fianchi e la strinse a se da dietro "ringrazia che ci sono i tuoi figli, altrimenti non avresti scampo" Maura si girò e strinse Jane "dovremmo cambiare le serrature e non farli più rientrare" disse scherzando prima di baciare la moglie con passione.

Avevano dei piani per quel primo week end da sole, e i loro figli lo stavano decisamente sabotando. Infatti mentre Jane afferrava il seno di Maura durante un bacio sensuale, la voce inconfondibile di Lucas riempì la stanza "Dio ma avete una stanza usatela porca miseria!" Jane lasciò la presa, Maura smise di mordicchiare il labbro ormai gonfio e rosso di Jane ed insieme si voltarono verso i figli che entravano nella stanza "si ma venite a rompere anche lì! E voi non dovreste essere qui _-agitò il dito_ \- in questa casa in generale... porca miseria!" Maura fece un passo indietro "voi due smettetela con questo linguaggio subito!" disse severa, i due alzarono contemporaneamente gli occhi al cielo, Lucia rise, Maura no.

"mamma - _disse la ragazza guardando Maura_ \- mentre ci prepari il caffè - _sorrise_ \- potresti aiutarmi con il primo progetto per biologia genetica?" "oh certo tesoro" "Ma, anche tu per favore!" "io?" disse Jane guardandola stranita "come potrei aiutarti" Lucas si sedette sullo sgabello e fissò le donne " Tesoro sei affascinato dalla biologia genetica?" chiese Maura quasi soddisfatta "no davvero, ma mi interessa l'argomento" anche la ragazza si sedette su uno sgabello di cucina, Maura cominciò a preparare i caffè "allora Lucy come possiamo aiutarti?" chiese Jane posizionando le quattro tazze vicino a Maura.

La ragazza si schiarì la voce "dunque il mio professore di biologia genetica ci ha chiesto una piccola tesina sullo sviluppo della fecondazione artificiale e le scelte genetiche, così ho avuto un'idea e ne ho parlato con lui di... insomma noi! E abbiamo concordato di fare una tesina sulla nostra fecondazione ecco!" le due donne si guardarono per un attimo, Jane fissò la figlia " e come possiamo aiutarti?" "beh siamo due gemelli eterozigoti, ovviamente" "non siete certo monozigoti" disse Maura "ma non abbiamo mai saputo esattamente come siamo nati" "non ci avete mai chiesto niente di specifico prima" i ragazzi si guardarono e poi Lucas intervenne "ci è sempre sembrata una cosa di cui non volevate parlare" "così mi chiedevo se potevate darmi alcune risposte" "vi avremmo sempre risposto, senza bisogno di scuse!" disse Jane quasi dispiaciuta del sotterfugio "oh no la tesina è vera! Forse ho solo colto l'opportunità ecco!"

Le tazze vennero riempite con il caffè caldo e forte che Maura aveva preparato per tutti, poi quando anche Maura fu seduta, il raccontò poté iniziare.

"forse dovremmo cominciare a raccontare gli eventi di 25 anni fa..." Jane annuì e Maura ricordò ai figli del suo tumore, spiegò di come tutto ebbe inizio, delle prime analisi, del modo in cui Jane decise di starle accanto fin da subito e di come anche lei ne aveva bisogno senza capirne realmente il motivo, di come Jane si prese cura di lei, di certe piccole dolcezze a attenzioni, della rinuncia al lavoro, della sue ricerche e premure, di come si sposarono, già innamorate, ma troppo spaventate per ammetterlo, di come la perdita dell'utero l'aveva angosciata, di come Jane, con il suo amore, l'aveva fatta sentire nuovamente donna superando il dolore, dimenticando le cicatrici che ormai erano un lontano ricordo e di come Jane, aveva atteso che fosse pronta ad ammettere il loro amore. Il racconto venne interrotto solo da poche battute del figlio, che smorzava così, a modo suo la tensione di un racconto che in parte conosceva, e che era si d'amore, ma anche di dolore

"quindi le nonne ed i nonni come hanno reagito quando avete detto che non avreste più divorziato?" Jane rise "un po' come tutti, alla fine nessuno era sorpreso, neanche nonna Constance che ha saputo tutto dopo" "le è venuto un colpo però!" risero tutti "anche nonno Frank?" chiese Lucia, Jane si fece seria "questo è uno dei motivi per cui non lo sento praticamente più!" "A meno che non gli servano soldi!" disse Lucia pragmaticamente "Non ha mai approvato, ma è lui che ci ha rimesso" Maura sorrise a Jane con amore e le strinse la mano in sostegno "è per questo che non si parla mai del nonno biologico mamma!?" Maura sospirò "No! È morto molti anni fa, ma ci ha sempre amato... a modo suo, ma questa è un'altra lunga storia, ne possiamo parlare ora che siete grandi, ma un'altra volta! Promesso" il ragazzo annuì

"quindi abbiamo cominciato la nostra vita da sposate - _proseguì Jane_ \- e dopo una malattia di questo tipo, i controlli sono molti, sopratutto il primo anno, quindi si resta un po' in tensione, si vive cauti, ma dopo un anno di terapie di mantenimento e analisi..." "tutto stava andando per il meglio - _proseguì Maura_ \- ed eravamo veramente felici, quindi una sera per festeggiare decisi di portare la mamma in un ristorate nuovo che sapevo avrebbe amato.." " da 'La rana Italiana' aveva aperto da poco a quel tempo" "accidenti" disse Lucia incantata al racconto "si, aveva aperto da pochi mesi e sapevo che mamma ci sarebbe voluta andare" "ci credo fa una pizza e degli spaghetti buoni da morire" disse Lucas "e tutti quei crostini?" replicò Jane complice con il figlio ed insieme si leccarono le labbra presi già dall'acquolina al ricordo "rimaniamo in tema, pensate sempre alla pizza voi due" si guardarono e fecero spallucce "insomma - _proseguì Maura_ \- prenoto e andiamo a mangiare..." " e vostra Madre aveva un vestito da togliere il fiato" "grazie!" disse Maura sorpresa ed emozionata al complimento, Jane fece l'occhiolino.

"antipasti e pizza quella sera, lo ricordo bene, era tutto perfetto, anche se vostra madre sembrava un po' nervosa e non capivo perché, visto che gli ultimi esami erano ottimi e aveva finito il ciclo della terapia di mantenimento" "infatti hai cercato tutta la sera di farmi divertire" "con successo" replicò impettita Jane "si con successo" ribadì Maura e si scambiarono un piccolo bacio, lo sguardo però era di quelli che nascondevano un segreto piccante, i ragazzi borbottarono, poi il medico proseguì "quindi arrivati al dolce, il loro tiramisù – _Jane e Lucas mugugnarono in apprezzamento_ \- mi decisi a confessare il vero motivo di quella cena" "Mamma sto morendo qual era il motivo?!" chiese impaziente la figlia "all'insaputa di tutti, alcuni anni prima della mia malattia, mi ero fatta estrarre degli ovuli, così, per sicurezza" "idea geniale, sopratutto con il senno di poi!" disse Lucas soddisfatto "e tu Ma come hai reagito?" "beh lì per lì un attimo incredula, ne aveva parlato una volta, ma chi ci pensava più!" "mi hai subito sorriso e aveva gli occhi lucidi, stupefatta non incredula" "era una splendida notizia, amore! - _un altro piccolo bacio e nessuno se ne lamentò_ \- così le dissi quello che pensavo e cioè che avrei tanto voluto un figlio con lei" "le tue parole esatte furono: farò qualsiasi cosa perché nostro figlio nasca, te lo prometto" "beh cominciavo ad andare su con gli anni infondo, sapevo che ci sarebbe voluta tenacia" e fece spallucce, Maura proseguì "nel giro di poche settimane avevamo fatto, o meglio aveva fatto tutti gli esami e gli accertamenti che servivano e decidemmo di provare" "non potete sapere Nonna Angela come era eccitata!" "quindi siamo biologicamente figli tuoi mamma?" chiese Lucia esterrefatta dallo scoprire tutte quelle cose "no!" rispose la bionda "la verità ragazzi è che il primo tentativo andò male e..."

Jane si soffermò un attimo, chiedendosi se era giusto raccontare così tanto e tutto in una volta, decise che non era il caso di spiegare della sua gravidanza precedente e del suo primo aborto, di quello che perdere un secondo bambino significò, per entrambe, del dolore, dei pianti, della paura, quindi evitò la menzione " io volevo tentare anche con un mio ovulo, non perché non avrei sentito mio, un figlio biologicamente... non mio ma... avrei comunque dovuto fare una serie di punture di ormoni, la possibilità di non farcela era alta, abbiamo solo alzato la nostra percentuale" "dunque siamo figli di un donatore ma due madri diverse, voi due" concluse la figlia

"si, abbiamo scelto un donatore e fecondato un ovulo mio e uno di vostra madre, che aveva congelato prima del cancro e siamo state estremamente fortunate, siete nati voi due" disse con un immenso sorriso che condivise con Maura "un momento - _intervenne Lucas_ \- quindi biologicamente di chi sarei figlio?" "non lo sappiamo Lucas, non lo abbiamo mai voluto sapere" disse Maura guardandolo con amore "non ci è interessato, siete entrambi nostri e decidemmo che avremmo fatto il test solo nel caso in cui ci fosse stata un'esigenza medica" "ma..." Lucas sembrava scioccato "ragazzi - _intervenne Jane_ \- non vi abbiamo mai nascosto niente, abbiamo sempre detto che vi ho portati io e che c'era un donatore, sembrava che a nessuno dei due servissero altre spiegazioni, ma se volete saperlo... è un vostro diritto!" "io credo di voler sapere chi è mia madre biologica" concluse Lucas "come vuoi" disse Maura, Lucia rise " e tu che ridi nocciolina?!" disse Jane dolcemente "che a pensarci bene e guardando i tratti somatici... non so come era il donatore...ma direi che è tutto molto chiaro" le madri sorrisero "tu dici?" disse Maura dubbiosa "il comportamento caratteriale, non è indice..." Jane e Lucas sbuffarono all'inizio di una nuova goggleMaura "sicura mamma?" "non proprio - _ridacchiò guadando i due sbuffare_ \- però avete entrambi gli occhi chiari ed i ricci di vostra madre" "si ma io ho la tua pelle chiara, nessun Rizzoli ha la pelle chiara come la mia" "questo è vero!" disse Maura quasi orgogliosa "ed io ho il braccio da lanciatore dello zio Frankie!" "eccome se ce l'hai!" "ma hai anche il senso del dovere e della famiglia come tua madre!" disse Maura sorridendo "si - _disse Jane_ \- ma anche Lucia ama la pasta come un'italiana doc" "i Rizzoli entrano nel sangue irrimediabilmente" e i loro sguardi innamorati si incrociarono ancora

"vacca miseria come vorrei trovare una donna che mi ama e mi guarda così" disse Lucas fissando le madri "linguaggio giovanotto!" " come ci guardiamo noi?!" chiese Jane ignorando il commento di Maura e piegando la testa incuriosita "certo, come vi guardate voi Ma!" rispose Lucia "ve lo auguriamo anche noi ragazzi, di trovare un amore che..." "ne valga la pena" concluse Jane "di cosa?" chiese il ragazzo frastornato " di tutto! vedi quando hai un amore così, che... che ti fa sentire bene, non più chiuso in te stesso, che anche nel dolore sei al sicuro, che anche il caffè sembra più buono..." "quello è perché hai smesso con il tuo inbevibile istantaneo!" Jane sbuffò poi sorrise

"insomma ti abbiamo aiutato per la tua tesina?" "beh avrei bisogno, se le avete ancora, del materiale medico, analisi e prescrizioni ormonali e le tecniche di fecondazione" "certo ho tutto in archivio" "nessuno ne dubitava amore! Oh e sono certa che la dottoressa Robbins potrà rispondere ad ogni tua domanda" "è vero, se vuoi lunedì la contatto" "oh potrebbe servire, ma forse più avanti grazie!"

"quindi è così... è stato grazie al tumore che tutto è iniziato" chiese il ragazzo "potremmo dire che non tutto il male viene per nuocere!" "è vero, per quanto quello che mi.. ci è successo non lo augurerei a nessuno, a noi ha però regalato la capacità di vedere i nostri sentimenti" "ed il coraggio di vivere la vita completamente, non solo quello spicchio che ci eravamo create con il lavoro, e che ci faceva sentire al sicuro, rimanendo distanti dalle cose importanti della vita!" "e due gemelli sono stati decisamente una bella scossa di vita!" "botta, si dice botta di vita Maur!" "oh okay! Che ne dite se chiamo e vediamo se abbiamo una Botta di fortuna - _Jane annuì soddisfatta_ \- e prenoto un tavolo per noi alla Rana Italiana?"

un coro di si, si alzò nella cucina. Così all'ora di pranzo tutti erano seduti al tavolo del loro ristorante preferito, i ragazzi chiesero dove erano sedute quando decisero che avrebbero avuto dei figli, così partirono nuovi ricordi da rivelare e quei piccoli imbarazzi nei figli che si sentono raccontare di pupù nei momenti meno appropriati, o di parolacce dette in presenza di persone importanti.

Quel giorno non lo sapevano, ma quello fu l'inizio di una nuova usanza familiare, ritrovarsi in quel ristorante per stare tutti insieme.

La famiglia Rizzoli-Isles si ritrovò settimanalmente per decenni a quel tavolo, sempre più numerosi

Pensate ad un tavolo ovale, tovaglia bianca, un piccolo centro tavola colorato, bottiglie d'acqua e di vino, tovaglioli appoggiati a casaccio, alcuni caduti a terra, piatti semi vuoti persone sedute scomposte per le tante risate, immaginate quel quadro, immaginate Jane e Maura che guardano la famiglia che hanno costruito nonostante gli anni di lavoro e la paura che una malattia come il cancro ti lascia ad ogni controllo, ad ogni fastidio fisico, immaginatele consapevoli, adesso, che niente le avrebbe potute separare, nemmeno il cancro, sempre insieme, negli anni di passione, insieme, negli anni difficili, insieme, nelle crisi dei figli che crescevano, insieme, nelle gioie dei figli che crescevano, insieme, nella vecchiaia, insieme.

Se non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere è altrettanto vero che quello che avevano costruito lo avevano voluto, insieme, con la stessa immensa forza, con al stessa grande pazienza e con la stessa forte tenacia che le aveva fatte innamorare e che ineluttabilmente le aveva legate per sempre.

Perché L'amore è questo, costruire insieme il proprio futuro nonostante i dolori e le difficoltà, perché nei giorni di gioia tutto è facile, ma il vero amore supera, camminando insieme, ogni oblio

 _ **Fine!**_


End file.
